Mi Trofeo, Mi Ángel
by Yamireto
Summary: Hinata Hyuga de 17 años llega a Konoha a terminar su último año de preparatoria, y estudiar en la universidad de dicho lugar, se topa con un grupo de chicos, al rescate llega el chico rebelde de la Secundaria Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki conocido como el Kyuubi, la rescata pero se convierte en su trofeo y con el comodín, vivirán muchas experiencias en donde el amor da rienda suelta.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Trofeo, Mi Ángel.**

 **Prólogo**

Hinata Hyuga es una chica de 17 años de edad, viene del País de la Luna, y llega al País de Konoha a terminar su último año de preparatoria en la Secundaria Kohoha y estudiar en la universidad de dicho país, veterinaria, al llegar en su primer día de clases se encuentra con muchas personas muy particulares, todos prestan atención a la chica de piel de porcelana, cabellos negro-azulado y ojos perla, en ese mismo día escucha los rumores de sus compañeros de un chico apodado el Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki, alto de piel bronceada, cabello rubio y alborotado y ojos azules como el cielo, le advierten que no se acerque a él, no tiene amigos por ser conocido como el chico problema de la secundaria Konoha, ese mismo día se convierte en un caos, ella en su amabilidad le ayuda al chico a que no se lo lleven a la dirección de algo injusto, y en la salida se encuentra a unos chicos de su misma secundaria intentando hacerle daño a un indefenso gatito, ella con su voluntad de protección a los animales interviene, pero ellos también le harán daño a ella e interviene Naruto, el grupo hace una apuesta quien ganaba la pelea se lleva a Hinata de trofeo junto con el gatito de comodín, Naruto gana y ahora es su trofeo, que buen inicio de año escolar para Hinata Hyuga.


	2. Llegada

**Mi Trofeo, Mi Ángel.**

 **Llegada**

Recuerda hija mía tienes que buscar tu propia felicidad, tus sueños, no dejes que nada ni nadie te los quite, incluso tu padre, cuando sientas que por fin has llegado a él, grita, salta, llora y emociónate, sé que lo harás, serás la mejor veterinaria del mundo, y cuando te enamores recuerda esto, esa persona especial llegará a tu vida sin que te des cuenta y entrará a tu corazón sin que lo percates, hija mía sé feliz con el amor de tu vida.

Chofer: Oye niña.

Hinata: Mmmm, 5 minutos más mamá.

Chofer: Oye niña, es en serio.

Hinata: ¡SI! ¡A LA ORDEN!

Chofer: *Gota en la nuca* Ettoo, hemos llegado al País de Konoha, te quedaste dormida todos los pasajeros han bajado, solo quedaste tú.

Hinata: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿YA LLEGAMOS?! ¡¿HACE CUÁNTO LLEGAMOS?!

Chofer: Hace más de hora y media, te llamaba y nada, así que ya baja y busca tu destino.

Hinata: ¡GOMENASAI!

Chofer: Tranquila, imagino que estabas teniendo un lindo sueño, pero es hora que bajes.

Hinata: ¡ARIGATOU! ¡ES MUY AMABLE!

Chofer: Hai, hai, baja. *Pensamiento* -Que niña más rara-

Hinata: Por cierto…

Chofer: ¿Sí?

Hinata: T_T ¿Un lugar dónde me den un mapa de Konoha? No conozco para nada este lugar.

Chofer: *Gota en la nuca*E-Está bien…

Prov. Hinata

Hola soy Hinata Hyuga, tengo 17 años y estoy en mi último año de secundaria, y decidí vivirla en el País Konoha, mi Okaa-san salió de aquí después que se casó con mi Otou-sama Hiashi Hyuga, el nombre de mi Okaa-san es Hana Hyuga ella era una mujer fuerte y amable, quiero ser como ella, vengo del País de la Luna, pero estudiaré veterinaria en la Universidad de Konoha y terminaré mi secundaria aquí mismo, mi Okaa-san ha muerto pero siempre siento que me acompaña, por favor Okaa-san dame suerte en este año escolar.

Fin del Prov. Hinata

Hinata: Vaya, Konoha es un país muy grande, que bueno que el chofer me dio este mapa, ahora veamos la Secundaria Konoha queda por aquí, *Choque* ¡AUCH!

Joven: Gomen, no estaba viendo por dónde iba, ¿Estás bien-ttebayo? *Le extiende la mano*

Hinata: N-No la única torpe aquí soy yo, estaba viendo el mapa y no te vi, sumimasen, ¿eh?

Joven: Vamos toma mi mano, te ayudo a levantarte-ttebayo.

Hinata: *Le da su mano* A-Arigatou, por cierto ¿Sabes dónde está la Secundaria Konoha? La estoy buscando en este mapa, pero no la encuentro.

Joven: Eres muy divertida, estás en frente de la Secundaria Konoha-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Qué? *Mira el edificio* ¡AH! ¡ES VERDAD! ¡POR FIN ENCONTRÉ LA SECUNDARIA KONOHA!

Joven: Si que eres rara-ttebayo.

Hinata: *Sonrojada* S-Sumimasen…

Joven: No importa, me gustan las personas como tú-ttebayo.

Hinata: *Sonrojada* ¿Eh?

Joven: Bueno me voy, espero volverte a ver-ttebayo.

Hinata: Sí…

Miró al joven alejarse, y se dio cuenta de algo…

Hinata: ¡HAY NO OLVIDÉ PREGUNTAR SU NOMBRE!

Y todos les resbaló una gota en la nuca al ver a Hinata de esa forma…

Hinata: Espero que lo vuelva a ver, para agradecerle, ahora debo buscar a la directora Tsunade Senju.

Entró al lugar y se encontró con la secretaria de Tsunade, Shizune habló con ella e hizo que entrara a la oficina de la directora…

Shizune: Tsunade-sama, la buscan por aquí.

Tsunade: Haz que pase.

Shizune: Sí, pasa.

Hinata: O-Ohayoo gozaimasu soy…

Tsunade: *La abraza* ¡Hana cuanto tiempo sin verte! ¡Haz cambiado de peinado!

Hinata: S-Sumimasen no soy Hana, es el nombre de mi Okaa-san, soy su hija Hinata.

Tsunade: ¡Oh! Perdona te parecer mucho a Hana, claro a diferencia del peinado, eres su viva imagen.

Hinata: Lo sé todos dicen lo mismo.

Tusnade: Toma asiento ¿En qué puedo ayudar a la hija de mi mejor amiga?

Hinata: Yo quiero entrar a esta secundaria, ¿Tengo oportunidad todavía?

Tsunade: Claro que la tienes, las clases inician dentro de dos semanas, así que puedes entrar.

Hinata: Arigatou gozaimasu Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Hana?

Hinata: *Baja la mirada* E-Ettoo, Okaa-san murió…

Tsunade: ¿Qué? Gomen Hinata no sabía, yo en realidad…

Hinata: No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, ya superé su perdida, por eso estoy aquí en la secundaria donde ella estudió.

Tsunade: Bien ¿Y Hiashi? ¿Qué hay de él?

Hinata: *Nerviosa* E-E-Ettoo…

Tsunade: ¿No me digas que estás sola en este mundo?

Hinata: ¡Eh! ¡Sí estoy sola!

Tsunade: Gomen Hinata no quise preguntar de esta forma, pero no te preocupes entraras a la Secundaria Konoha.

Hinata: No se disculpe Tsunade-sama, además eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Tsunade: Listo, ya estás inscrita, te veré dentro de dos semanas Hinata.

Hinata: Sí, iré a buscar un empleo de medio tiempo para poder pagar mis estudios y buscaré una habitación donde quedarme.

Tsunade: Ten este número, es de Kurenai Yuhi, ella es la enfermera de la secundaria, pero también tiene habitaciones en renta para estudiantes, llámala y ve con ella.

Hinata: A-Arigatou Tsunade-sama.

Y después salió de la secundaria para ir donde Kurenai le había dicho que llegara…

Kurenai: Mira esta será tu habitación, espero te guste la estadía.

Hinata: Me encanta el lugar, es muy céntrico también.

Kurenai: No te preocupes por el pago, lo harás cuando puedas, pero la renta no es muy cara es especial para los estudiantes como tú.

Hinata: Desempaco mis cosas y buscaré un empleo de medio tiempo para pagar la renta Kurenai-san.

Kurenai: Solo dime Kurenai, no seas tan formal, si quieres trabajar a un café en el centro que busca una cocinera.

Hinata: ¡Ah! ¡Arigatou Kurenai-san!

Kurenai: No hay de qué, pero repito cero formalidades.

Hinata llegó al café donde la dueña se llamaba Konan y sus demás empleados eran Nagato, Yahiko, Obito, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara y Sasori le dieron la cordial bienvenida, era un café donde los hombres eran los meseros y Hinata por ser muy buena en la cocina obtuvo el empleo.

Itachi: Dime Hinata ¿Por qué has venido a Konoha?

Hinata: Bueno quiero estudiar veterinaria en la universidad de aquí.

Nagato: Es cierto, la mejor universidad de Konoha ha sacado a los mejores veterinarios del mundo.

Hinata: Hai, por eso quiero estudiar aquí.

Kisame: Ya te falta poco para entrar, este es tu último año de secundaria.

Hinata: Hai, por eso haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Deidara: Que lindo de tu parte, Sasori y yo estudiamos arte en esa universidad.

Sasori: Espero que te veamos por allá muy pronto.

Hinata: Hai, eso espero también.

Konan: Bueno, aquí nos tienes, te apoyaremos ya que eres parte de nuestra familia.

Hinata: Arigatou Konan-san.

Hidan: Otro plato de tu Ramen especial Hinata.

Hinata: Cielos con este va como el décimo plato, ¿De verdad es un solo el cliente?

Hidan: Bueno ese muchacho es el número uno en devorar ramen de toda la cuidad, y por lo visto gusta del tuyo y mucho.

Kakuzu: Tenemos a la mejor cocinera de Konoha.

Hinata: *Sonrojada* No digas eso.

Obito: Pero es la verdad, Hinata desde que te volviste la cocinera del Café Akatsuki nos ha ido muy bien, todo gracias a ti.

Yahiko: Bien será mejor que prepares ese Ramen especial al cliente, él no esperará mucho.

Hinata: ¡HAI!

Han pasado dos semanas desde entonces…

Konan: El día de mañana inicias clases ¿Verdad Hinata?

Hinata: Hai.

Kakuzu: Buena suerte Hinata.

Todos: ¡SI BUENA SUERTE HINATA!

Hinata: *Reverencia* Arigatou gozaimasu a todos por apoyarme.

Konan: Puedes irte temprano, debes prepararte para tu primer día de clases.

Hinata: ¡Ah! ¡Konan-san arigatou es muy amable!

Nagato: Mejor vete antes de que se arrepienta.

Konan: -_- ¿Qué has dicho Nagato?

Y llegó el día tan esperado por Hinata, su primer día de clases, muchos la miraban era una chica muy bella, cabello negro-azulado largo, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos color perla que reflejaban una pureza muy particular, llegó a la dirección y habló con Tsunade y luego Shizune la llevó a su aula de clases…

Shizune: Sumimasen, Kakashi-sensei la nueva alumna está aquí.

Kakashi: ¡Oh! Hazla pasar, bien pequeña preséntate frente a tus nuevos compañeros.

Hinata: *Reverencia* Ohayoo gozaimasu, soy Hinata Hyuga, tengo 17 años, es un placer conocerlos, espero llevarme bien con todos.

Chicos: ¡PERO QUE LINDURA DE CHICA! ¡QUIERO QUE SEA MI NOVIA!

Chicas:…

Kakashi: Toma asiento, el único que queda disponible es a la par de Uzumaki.

Chicos: ¡MALDITO SUERTUDO!

Hinata: Hai.

Su compañero de la par era un chico de piel bronceada, cabello rubio y alborotado, se miraron a los ojos y ella vio que eran de un azul como el cielo, continuaron las clases y la hora del receso llegó…

Ino: Hola Hinata, soy Ino Yamanaka es un gusto conocerte.

Hinata: Hola, Ino-san.

Sakura: Si que eres formal, soy Sakura Haruno y él es mi novios Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Hola Hyuga, soy Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata: Hola, Sakura-san, Uchiha-san, espera ¿Dijiste Uchiha?

Sasuke: Si ¿Por qué?

Hinata: Ah, por nada, iré a comprar a la cafetería con permiso.

Kiba: Por cierto, mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka, y te daré una advertencia, no te acerques a Naruto, es peligroso.

Hinata: ¿Quién es Naruto?

Shino: Soy Shino Aburame, y Naruto es el chico con el que te sentaste a la par.

Hinata: Ya veo, pero no se ve tan mala persona.

Sakura: Dícelo a Shion, ella pagó las consecuencias de querer ser su novia, el tipo es un patán.

Hinata: ¿Shion? ¿Está ella aquí?

Ino: No está en su trabajo como modelo, ¿Por qué la conoces?

Hinata: Es mi prima, bueno me voy.

Ya en el patio…

Hinata: Shion está aquí, que bueno que trabaja de modelo todavía.

Chico 1: Jejeje, con esto fastidiaremos al Uzumaki.

Chico 2: Llamen a la directora.

Tsunade: ¡NARUTO! ¡¿DIME QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

Naruto: De verás que no fui yo Obaa-chan, no hice ese dibujo-ttebayo.

Tsunade: Naruto no me hagas perder la paciencia.

Naruto: Pero…

Hinata: Ettoo, Tsunade-sama no fue él, fueron ellos.

Y los señaló…

Tsunade: Hinata ¿Tú los vistes?

Hinata: Hai, ellos son los culpables.

Tsunade: Te creo, Naruto agradece que ella los vio, y ustedes a la dirección ¡AHORA!

Chicos: ¡HAI!

Naruto: Arigatou-ttebayo.

Hinata: No hay problema.

Las clases continuaron y Hinata iba caminando hasta que se encontró otro grupo de chicos a punto de dañar un indefenso gatito…

Hinata: ¡ALTO AHÍ! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LE HAGAN DAÑO!

Chico 1: Bien entonces jugaremos con los dos.

Hinata: ¿Eh?

Naruto: *Lo toma de la mano* Yo que tú no haría eso-ttebayo.

Chico 2: ¿Quién te crees que eres Uzumaki?

Chico 3: Ya sé, si quieres pelea te parece si nosotros ganamos nos quedaremos con el trofeo y el comodín.

Naruto:…

Chico 1: *Se suelta* Sí la niña será el trofeo y el gato el comodín.

Naruto: *Sonrisa* Bien, esto será interesante.

Y continúo la pelea Naruto contra 3 de ellos, al finalizar el ganador fue Naruto Uzumaki, dejando a los 3 chicos muy malheridos y se dirigió a Hinata, cargándola a sus hombros…

Hinata: ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame!

Naruto: No.

Hinata: ¿Eh?

Naruto: Eres de mi propiedad ahora, eres mi trofeo y estarás a mi lado siempre-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

Gatito: ¡MIAU!

Naruto: Nada de qué, eres mía ahora-ttebayo.


	3. Kyuubi

**Kyuubi**

Hinata: Okaa-san, te quiero decir algo.

Hana: *Recostada en su cama* Dime querida.

Hinata: Ya sé que quiero llegar a ser.

Hana: ¡Oh! ¡Qué bien! Dímelo.

Hinata: Quiero llegar a ser una gran veterinaria.

Hana: Veterinaria, que bueno hija mía, es una gran labor la que vas a llevar a cabo.

Hinata: Sí, y quiero tener tu apoyo siempre.

Hana: Y lo tendrás hija mía, pero recuerda que si un día llego a faltar…

Hinata: Okaa-san no digas eso, no quiero que me dejes nunca, no ahora.

Hana: No seré eterna Hinata, recuerda esto cuando llegue a faltar nunca renuncies a tu sueño, incluso te enfrentaras a grandes desafíos.

Hinata: Incluyendo a Otou-san.

Hana: Incluyéndolo a él, recuerda el día que llegue a faltar estaré a tu lado, aunque no me veas, incluso te enviaré un ángel guardián que cuide de ti siempre.

Hinata: Está bien Okaa-san, haré lo que me pides, y espero que mi ángel guardián sea tan amable como tú lo eres.

Hana: Te sorprenderás como será él.

En una habitación empezó a sonar la alarma….

Naruto: ¡Oi! ¡Hinata!

Hinata: 5 minutos más, Okaa-san.

Naruto: ¡Hinata!

Hinata: Todavía no, 5 minutos más, onegai.

Naruto: ¡HINATAAAAA!

Hinata: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Naruto: Vaya, sí que tienes el sueño pesado Hinata-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¡¿Eh?! ¡KYAAAAAAAA!

Naruto: ¡Oi! ¡Cálmate Hinata-ttebayo!

Hinata: ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo? ¿Cómo entraste?

Naruto: Ah, bueno en primer lugar te seguí, debo conocer donde está lo que me pertenece, y en segundo lugar la enfermera Kurenai me dio la llave para entrar-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Eh? ¿T-Te pertenezco?

Naruto: Claro, eres mía recuerdas, tú fuiste el trofeo de la pelea de ayer, y gané de forma justa, ahora me perteneces-ttebayo.

Hinata: Entonces no fue un sueño.

Naruto: Que rara eres, y no, no fue un sueño, eres mi trofeo al igual que el neko de allá-ttebayo.

Hinata: Se llama Kurama.

Naruto: ¿Kurama? ¿Así le pusiste-ttebayo?

Hinata: ¿Algún problema con el nombre?

Naruto: No, es un nombre interesante, por cierto debes bañarte y desayunar o llegaremos tarde a la secundaria-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡DEBO IR AL BAÑO Y…

Naruto: ¿Qué?

Hinata: ¡S-SAL DE AQUÍ!

Naruto: Está bien, te espero en la sala Hinata, no te tardes mucho-ttebayo.

Hinata: No lo haré. *Pensamiento* -Okaa-san este va ser un año muy loco, ahora soy de Naruto Uzumaki conocido como el Kyuubi, ¿Este es mi ángel guardián?-

Y 5 minutos después…

Hinata: Estoy lista, vámonos.

Naruto: Espera, ¿No vas a desayunar-ttebayo?

Hinata: No hay tiempo.

Naruto: Come algo, todavía podemos llegar a tiempo-ttebayo.

Hinata: Pero…

Naruto: Vamos come lo que te preparé-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿M-Me hiciste el desayuno?

Naruto: Sí, y le traje su comida a Kurama, los dos me pertenecen, es lógico que cuide de ustedes-ttebayo.

Hinata: *Sonrojada* A-Arigatou, Naruto-kun.

Naruto: *Sonrojado* ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Hinata: N-N-Naruto-kun, ¿No te gusta?

Naruto: ¡Me encanta! ¡Come Hinata! ¡Te va gusta soy un gran cocinero-ttebayo!

Hinata: Sí.

Y al terminar su desayuno, salieron del departamento de Hinata…

Kurenai: Ohayoo Naruto, Hinata, nos vemos en la secundaria.

Naruto: Sí.

Hinata: Ohayoo Kurenai-san, y nos vemos allá.

Naruto: Sube.

Hinata: ¿Eh?

Naruto: ¿No piensas subir-ttebayo?

Hinata: ¿Y este auto de quién es?

Naruto: Es mío-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Tuyo?

Karin: Si es de él, así que sube rápido, no me dejó sentar en el asiento del copiloto, ahora me trae aquí atrás.

Naruto: No te quejes Karin, además es la primera vez que vienes conmigo a la secundaria-ttebayo.

Karin: Tía Kushina dijo que debo ir contigo, por cierto ¿Es tu novia?

Hinata: ¿Eh? B-B-Bueno yo…

Naruto: Sí, ¿algún problema-ttebayo?

Karin: No, solo pregunto.

Hinata:…

Naruto: Sube Hinata, se nos hará tarde-ttebayo.

Hinata: *Sonrojada* S-Sí.

Ya dentro del auto Naruto conducía mientras Karin platicaba con Hinata…

Karin: Eres muy bonita, ¿Qué le viste al baka de mi primo?

Hinata: ¿Primo?

Karin: Cierto, mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki, soy prima de este baka problemático.

Naruto: Karin, puedo arrojarte del auto de la peor manera-ttebayo.

Karin: Pues tendrás que enfrentar la ira de tu Okaa-chan por hacerle eso a tu querida prima.

Naruto:…

Hinata: M-Mucho gusto Karin-san, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga.

Karin: Sí que eres muy formal, Naruto baka esta novia que tienes me cae muy bien, espera a conocer a mi novio Suigetsu es un tarado, pero muy bueno conmigo, Hinata seremos las mejores amigas del mundo.

Hinata: E-Está bien Karin-san.

Karin: ¡Aaaaawwww! Que mona eres, Naruto tienes que presentarla a tía Kushina.

Naruto: Sí lo haré, por el momento iremos a clases y después a casa de Okaa-chan-ttebayo.

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun, no puedo ir el día de hoy.

Naruto: *Se detienen en el parqueo de la secundaria* ¿Por qué Hinata? ¿No te agrada la idea? Debe ser que no soportes estar con alguien como yo-ttebayo.

Hinata: No Naruto-kun, tengo que trabajar, estoy estudiando y trabajando al mismo tiempo.

Naruto: ¿Trabajas?

Hinata: Sí.

Karin: ¿Y tus padres?

Hinata: *Triste* B-Bueno lo que pasa es que, no los tengo.

Karin: ¡Ah! ¡Hinata, gomenasai! ¡No sabía!

Naruto: Karin eres una imprudente, mira cómo has dejado a Hinata, no te pongas así-ttebayo.

Hinata: No se preocupen, rápido las clases van a iniciar.

Y los tres salieron del auto de Naruto, pero recibieron miradas discriminatorias, tanto así que Hinata se sentía mareada de ser vista de esa forma…

Alumnos: Ahí viene el Kyuubi, si la otra es el Gánster, oigan es la nueva, ¿Cómo es posible que camine con ellos? Lo más seguro es que la han amenazado, pobre chica, tan hermosa e inocente no sabe lo que le espera con esos dos, son la peor influencia de la secundaria Konoha, deberían expulsarlos…

Hinata: *Pensamiento* -Que crueles son, esto debe ser obra de Shion, es mi prima, pero la conozco muy bien, es de lo peor para dañar a otros, el Kyuubi Naruto-kun no es tan malo después de todo y Karin-san es muy amable, Okaa-san estos son mis ángeles.-

Naruto: Hinata, ¿Estás bien?

Hinata: ¿Eh? Sí estoy bien no te preocupes Naruto-kun.

Karin: ¿Segura Hinata?

Hinata: Sí, no se preocupen, *Lo toma de la mano* vamos Naruto-kun debemos ir a nuestro salón.

Naruto: *Sonrojado* S-Sí…

Karin: Nos vemos a la hora del receso.

Suigetsu: ¡KARIN!

Karin: Muévete no quiero espectáculos por aquí.

Suigetsu: T_T Estuvo cerca.

Juugo: Sigue intentando.

En el salón todos miraban de forma repulsiva a Naruto ya que Hinata lo traía de la mano, muchos chicos estaban celosos de ello y las chicas asustadas porque se había acercado al Kyuubi…

Naruto: Me adelanto Hinata, debo buscar a Karin-ttebayo.

Hinata: Está bien Naruto-kun, luego te alcanzo.

Naruto: Sí.

Hinata: *Pensamiento* -Naruto-kun…-

Sakura: ¿No te habían dicho que no te acercaras a él?

Kiba: Sí Hinata, eres una chica muy tranquila para estar al lado de ese problemático.

Hinata: Pero no es mala persona.

Sasuke:…

Ino: Le hizo cosas horribles a Shion, es un patán.

Shino: Tenemos que decirle lo que hizo con ella.

Kiba: Así te alejas de ese vil monstruo.

Sakura: Shion fue abusada sexualmente por él, no lo metieron a la cárcel porque pertenece a las familias más importantes de Konoha.

Ino: Sí, debes tener cuidado, es un violador, y lo peor un busca pleitos.

Hinata: ¡YA CÁLLENSE! ¡DEJEN DE DECIR ESAS COSAS TAN HORRENDAS DE NARUTO-KUN!

Sakura: Pero Hinata, Shion nos dijo que…

Hinata: ¡SHION ES MI PRIMA! ¡LA CONOZCO MUY BIEN ES UNA MENTIROSA! ¡USTEDES HAN CAÍDO EN SUS ENGAÑOS! ¡ME VOY CON NARUTO-KUN!

Y se fue tirando la puerta del salón dejando a todos con la boca abierta…

Sakura: ¿Está loca o qué?

Ino: Pobre le hará lo mismo que le hizo a Shion.

Shikamaru: Vaya, alguien que tiene un poco de razón por aquí, la nueva me agrada.

Kiba: Shikamaru no entiendo porque te pones a favor del Kyuubi.

Shikamaru: Tengo mis razones, pero no tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie del por qué, vámonos Chouji este ambiente es muy desagradable para comer.

Chouji: Claro Shikamaru.

Sakura: Son unos tontos, verdad Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Como sea.

Mientras tanto…

Hinata: Son unos tontos, le creyeron esa gran mentira a Shion, ella es la persona más cruel que he conocido, por eso Okaa-san me advirtió de ella, cuando la conocí me di cuenta que todo eso era cierto, ella es el monstruo, Naruto-kun no lo es.

Chico: ¡HAY PELEA EN EL PATIO DE ATRÁS! ¡EL KYUUBI ANDA HACIENDO DE LAS SUYAS!

Hinata: ¡Naruto-kun!

Al llegar al patio de atrás vio a cinco chicos golpeando a Naruto, él se levantaba y les daba un gran golpe o patada en la cara, pero eran cinco contra uno muy injusto ya que eran tramposos y tomaron a Naruto desde atrás mientras que otros tres lo golpeaban.

Hinata: ¡NARUTO-KUN!

Y se puso en forma de combate Hinata para golpear a los tres que estaban haciéndole daño a Naruto.

Hinata: ¡JUUKEN!

Chicos: ¡AAAAHHH!

Hinata: ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LE HAGAN DAÑO A NARUTO-KUN!

Naruto: ¿H-Hinata?

Chico 1: Mocosa eres muy bonita para estar con este bastardo, ¿Qué te hizo para que estés a su lado?

Chico 2: Sí nenita, estamos nosotros.

Hinata: ¡SON UNOS ASQUEROSOS!

Chico 3: *La toma de los brazos* Vamos chiquita podemos hacerte lo que el Kyuubi te hace.

Chico 4: Incluso mucho mejor que él.

Hinata: ¡SUELTÉNME!

Naruto: ¡SUELTEN A HINATA! ¡ES MÍA-TTEBAYO!

Y se levantó con una gran furia que todos se asustaron ya que los golpeó hasta que quedaron inconscientes, después escucharon que venía uno de los maestros…

Hinata: *Lo toma de la mano* Vámonos por aquí Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Está bien Hinata.

Ya lejos del lugar, Hinata llevó a Naruto a la enfermería.

Kurenai: ¿Otra vez? Naruto toma asiento rápido, Hinata quédate con él y cúralo, iré con Kakashi-sensei para que distraiga a Tsunade.

Hinata: Si.

Naruto: Gomenasai Hinata, estuviste en peligro por mi culpa-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun yo quise defenderte, así que no te disculpes, la imprudente fui yo.

Naruto: Pero ellos empezaron, dijeron que te iba hacer lo mismo que Shion, pero yo no le hice nada-ttebayo.

Hinata: Ya sé lo que dicen de Shion y de ti Naruto-kun.

Naruto: H-Hinata, debes pensar que soy un monstruo, el Kyuubi como me dicen, pero yo…

Hinata: Naruto-kun, yo no creo eso, Shion es mi prima, la conozco muy bien esa es una vil mentira que lo más seguro formuló para hacerte daño.

Naruto: ¿Es tu prima? ¡Auch! Pero no te pareces en nada a ella-ttebayo.

Hinata: Sumimasen, bueno la conocí por poco tiempo, pero pude darme cuenta que es una persona muy cruel, hizo eso por alguna razón en donde Naruto-kun salió envuelto, gomenasai.

Naruto: ¡Auch! ¿Por qué te disculpas-ttebayo?

Hinata: Sumimasen de nuevo, por el daño que mi prima te ha hecho Naruto-kun.

Naruto: No es tu culpa es de ella, Hinata para ser mía eres muy agradable.

Hinata: *Sonrojada* T-T-Tuya…

Kakashi: Vaya no esperaba oír eso, pero me alegra.

Naruto: ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!

Hinata: ¡KYAAAAA! *Se desmaya*

Naruto: ¿Eh? ¡HINATA! ¡REACCIONA HINATA! ¡MIRE LO QUE HIZO KAKASHI-SENSEI! ¡DESPIERTA-TTEBAYO!

Kakashi: ¿Yo que hice ahora?

Kurenai: Hay Kakashi-sensei.

Y después terminaron las clases…

Hinata: Naruto-kun de aquí me voy sola, nos vemos mañana.

Naruto: *La carga en sus brazos y la mete al auto* Ni loco-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¡¿EH?!

Naruto: Con lo de hoy, me he dado cuenta de algo Hinata-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿De qué se trata Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Voy a cuidar de mi preciado trofeo más que nunca, así que a donde quieras ir iré contigo-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Q-Qué dices?

Naruto: Hinata, eres mía, no quiero separarme de nunca de ti, te iré a recoger a tu casa, de la secundaria te dejaré a tu trabajo y te esperaré hasta que salgar para dejarte a tu casa sana y salva-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Y después terminaron las clases…

Hinata: Naruto-kun de aquí me voy sola, nos vemos mañana.

Naruto: *La carga en sus brazos y la mete al auto* Ni loco-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¡¿EH?!

Naruto: Con lo de hoy, me he dado cuenta de algo Hinata-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿De qué se trata Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Voy a cuidar de mi preciado trofeo más que nunca, así que a donde quieras ir iré contigo-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Q-Qué dices?

Naruto: Hinata, eres mía, no quiero separarme de nunca de ti, te iré a recoger a tu casa, de la secundaria te dejaré a tu trabajo y te esperaré hasta que salgar para dejarte a tu casa sana y salva-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Naruto: Porque eres mía Hinata, y también creo que te…

Shikamaru: Vaya Naruto, por fin encontraste alguien especial.

Hinata: ¿Eh?

Naruto: ¡Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: Hola.


	4. Amigo

**Bien aquí está un capítulo más espero les guste y dejen kawaii reviews onegai, mattane minna-san.**

 **Amigo**

Hinata: Okaa-san.

Hana: ¿Sí hija mía?

Hinata: ¿Por qué hay personas que no tienen amigos?

Hana: Bueno quizás las personas no comprendan su forma de pensar o hacer las cosas.

Hinata: Pero Okaa-san, esas personas aunque tengan una forma de pensar o actuar son muy amables, entonces ¿Por qué no los aceptan tal y como son?

Hana: Hija mía, las personas nunca aceptan a alguien que sea diferente a ellos, quieren que sean igual a ellos, pero al ver que hay una gran diferencia los apartan de su mundo.

Hinata: Pero me gustan esas personas, tienen un brillo singular que nadie lo tiene.

Hana: Entonces cuando encuentres alguien así, vuélvete su amiga, aliada, compañera y quizás serás su gran amor.

Hinata: *Sonrojada* Okaa-san que cosas dices.

Hana: Hinata, eres una chica hermosa, fuerte y valiente, el día que alguien se enamore de ti, correspóndelo de igual manera.

Hinata: ¿Cómo sabré que me enamoré de esa persona?

Hana: No te darás cuenta, mejor dicho harás lo que sea necesario por su propia felicidad, lo protegerás y le trasmitirás tu valentía y fuerza, recuerda esto el amor no es egoísta.

Hinata: Arigatou Okaa-san.

En la Cafetería Akatsuki…

Hinata: ¡SUMIMASEN POR LA TARDANZA KONAN-SAN!

Konan: Hinata no te preocupes, estás en la secundaria, es lógico que llegues algo tarde.

Hinata: ¡PERO…

Konan: Ya no te preocupes, Itachi se ha encargado de la cocina.

Hinata: ¿Itachi?

Konan: Si aunque no lo creas es muy bueno en la cocina.

Itachi: ¡SOY EL NÚMERO 1!

Yahiko: No, eres el segundo.

Itachi: ¿Qué el segundo? ¿Por qué?

Nagato: Porque Hinata es la número 1 en la cocina.

Itachi: Tienes razón, soy el segundo, jejejeje.

Hinata: *Reverencia* ¡SUMIMASEN ITACHI!

Itachi: ¿Por qué te disculpas Hinata?

Hinata: Por mi culpa no eres el número 1.

Todos: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Naruto: Si que eres rara Hinata, pero así te quiero más-ttebayo.

Konan: ¿Y tú eres…?

Naruto: ¡Naruto Uzumaki, el novio de Hinata Hyuga-ttebayo!

Todos: ¡¿NOVIO?!

Hinata: O/O ***Pensamiento*** -Todavía sigue con eso, Naruto-kun es muy imperativo y cabeza hueca, Okaa-san ¿Este es mi ángel guardián?-

Hidan: ¡¿CON EL PERMISO DE QUIÉN ERES SU NOVIO?!

Todos: ¡SÍ!

Naruto: ¿Tiene algo de malo-ttebayo?

Sasori: Sí, somos sus hermanos.

Naruto: ¿Hermanos? Hinata pensé que no tenías más familiares-ttebayo.

Hinata: Ettoo, verás Naruto-kun ellos son como mi familia, pero…

Itachi: No compartimos lazos sanguíneos, pero la queremos como si fuera nuestra pequeña princesa, por cierto soy Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto: ¡Ah! ¡Eres el hermano del teme-ttebayo!

Itachi: Sí, ¿Cómo van las cosas con ustedes?

Naruto: Bueno, la cosa es que el teme y yo no seguimos hablando en la secundaria-ttebayo.

Itachi: ¿Por qué? Ustedes dos eran grandes amigos.

Naruto: En realidad siguen con esos rumores, ya sabes lo sucedido con Shion, y bueno seguimos así-ttebayo.

Itachi: Ya veo, pero mi hermano dijo que no eras culpable, no entiendo eso.

Hinata: D-Debe ser por otra razón.

Itachi: Tienes razón, pero no puedo hacer mucho.

Hinata: Pero si eres su hermano puedes hablar con él cuando llegues a tu casa.

Itachi: No vivo con Sasuke.

Hinata: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Itachi: Me aleje de mi familia por mi sueño a ser el mejor cocinero de Konoha, mi padre quería que manejara la empresa de la familia, pero no acepte por ser un gran cocinero, ahora vivo en un departamento y pago mis estudios.

Hinata: Entonces si estudias para ser cocinero ¿Por qué pedían un cocinero en la cafetería, teniendo a Itachi?

Konan: En realidad necesitamos un cocinero, Itachi es el mejor, pero cuando se le mete la idea de una nueva receta utiliza a los clientes como conejillos de india, y no pienso permitir que mi cafetería se convierta en un laboratorio.

Hinata y Naruto: ***Gota en la nuca*** Ya veo…

Itachi: Que mala eres Konan, el día de hoy no le hecho nada a nadie.

Deidara: ¡ITACHI! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTA COSA QUE SE MUEVE?!

Itachi: Ups…

Konan: ¡ITACHIIIIIIIII!

Naruto: En definitiva Itachi y el teme son muy diferentes, está más loco él-ttebayo.

Hinata: Ettoo, si, bien debo prepararme para iniciar con el plato del día.

Naruto: Por cierto ¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí Hinata-ttebayo?

Hinata: Antes de que iniciaran las clases en la secundaria.

Naruto: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡SIGNIFICA QUE HE COMIDO TU PLATO DEL DÍA, RAMEN-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: ¿Tú eres el que se come 10 platos de ramen?

Naruto: Sí, es muy delicioso, es el mejor que he probado, ***La toma de sus manos*** Hinata eres una gran cocinera-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun…

Obito: ¡Hey ustedes dos sus muestras de amor fuera del trabajo!

Naruto y Hinata: O/O ¡SÍ!

Mientras las horas pasaban la hora de salida había llegado…

Naruto: Rápido Hinata, está muy fría la noche-ttebayo.

Hinata: Pero Naruto-kun, te podías ir, no es necesario que me esperes.

Naruto: Ni de broma dejaré sola a mi trofeo en estas calles y lo peor a esta hora de la noche, sube y no protestes, recuerda que eres mía Hinata-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-No necesito que me lo recuerdes, está bien Naruto-kun vámonos.

Naruto: Hay que pasar por la tienda, no tienes mucha comida Hinata, y hay que comprar para Kurama también-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¡¿Qué?! Pero Naruto-kun no es necesario que hagas esto yo…

Naruto: Tú nada, Hinata eres mía, y no quiero que te pase algo-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** L-Lo dices porque soy tu trofeo Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Sí, pero también hay algo más-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Eh?

 **Flash Back**

Naruto: Porque eres mía Hinata, y también creo que te…

Shikamaru: Vaya Naruto, por fin encontraste alguien especial.

Hinata: ¿Eh?

Naruto: ¡Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: Hola.

Naruto: ¿Sucede algo Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: ¿Podemos hablar a solas? Hinata me llevaré a Naruto por unos minutos.

Hinata: No te preocupes Shikamaru-san, aquí espero.

Lejos del lugar…

Shikamaru: Escuche que te ganaste a Hinata como trofeo en una pelea, ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella Naruto?

Naruto: Nada malo Shikamaru, pero la verdad es que siento algo por ella-ttebayo.

Shikamaru: ¿Te enamoraste de ella?

Naruto: Ettoo, sí, estaba a punto de decirlo cuando llegaste a interrumpir-ttebayo.

Shikamaru: Gomen por ello, y tienes mi apoyo ella es una gran persona, créelo, bien te dejo nos vemos mañana Naruto.

Naruto: Sí, hasta mañana Shikamaru y arigatou.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Al día siguiente en la secundaria era la hora de receso…

Naruto: ¿Te espero Hinata?

Hinata: Sí, Naruto-kun, solo debo hablar con alguien, no salgas del salón y no pelees con nadie.

Naruto: Te lo prometo Hinata, te esperaré aquí como me lo pides y de la pelea también-ttebayo.

Hinata: Bien, ya regreso.

Karin: Hola Hinata, te esperaré junto con mi primo, así lo vigilo por ti.

Hinata: Arigatou Karin-san.

Y entonces…

Hinata: Uchiha-san ¿Podemos hablar?

Sasuke: Está bien Hyuga, adelántate Sakura.

Sakura: Está bien. ***Se aleja***

Sasuke: ¿Dime qué quieres Hyuga?

Hinata: Quiero que vuelvas a ser el amigo de Naruto-kun.

Sasuke: Lo que me pides es muy difícil Hyuga, Sakura no le agrada que esté cerca del dobe, aunque yo quisiera estar…

Hinata: ¡ERES UN COBARDE UCHIHA! ¡NARUTO-KUN NO ES UNA MALA PERSONA! ¡VUELVE A SER SU AMIGO COMO LO ERAN ANTES DE LA LLEGADA DE SHION!

Sasuke: ¿Hyuga?

Hinata: Nada de Hyuga, habla con Sakura-san si tú le dices las razones por la cual quieres ser amigo de Naruto-kun debe comprender, si te ama debe dejarte elegir a tus amigos, el amor no es egoísta Uchiha-san.

Sasuke: Hmp, sabes Hyuga eres sorprendente, a pesar de todo lo que te han dicho de Naruto estás a su lado, soy su amigo y me aleje de él porque Sakura me lo pidió y obedecí como un verdadero teme, tienes mucha razón lo que ha dicho Shion del dobe no es cierto, haré lo que me pides Hyuga.

Hinata: ¡ARIGATOU UCHIHA-SAN! ¡TENGO QUE IRME VOY A COMER CON NARUTO-KUN Y KARIN-SAN!

Sasuke: Nos vemos en la salida Hyuga.

Y tanto Hinata, Naruto y Karin comían a gusto en el salón llego Suigetsu alborotar las cosas y el único que lo calma es Juugo. Sasuke habló con Sakura sobre la gran amistad que ha tenido con Naruto desde hace mucho tiempo antes de la llegada de Shion y le permitió estar cerca de su viejo amigo con la condición que cuidara de Hinata…

Sasuke: ¡DOBE!

Naruto: ***Golpe*** ¡AUCH! ¡OYE TEME QUE TE PASA-TTEBAYO!

Sasuke: Dejaste esto en el salón, es tu libro de inglés, recuerda que mañana entregaremos una tarea.

Naruto: ¡AH! ¡Arigatou teme, no sé qué hubiera pasado si yo…!

Sasuke: ¿Qué?

Naruto: ¡ME ESTÁS HABLANDO DE NUEVO TEME! ¡ESTAS ENFERMO-TTEBAYO!

Sasuke: Dobe, te hablo porque quiero regresar con mi viejo amigo, además en unos días se viene un partido importante y necesito que estés conmigo, como antes, somos un gran dúo en el juego.

Naruto: Sasuke…

Sasuke: ¿No quieres?

Naruto: ¡CLARO ACEPTO TEME! ¡SOMOS EL MEJOR DÚO DEL FÚTBOL DE KONOHA-TTEBAYO!

Sasuke: Sí, bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana, y salúdame a la Hyuga.

Naruto: Está bien, nos vemos mañana-ttebayo.

Hinata: Sumimasen Naruto-kun, tenía que dejar unos libros en la biblioteca.

Naruto: ¡HINATA, EL TEME Y YO SOMOS AMIGOS DE NUEVO-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: ¿De verdad? Qué bueno Naruto-kun.

Naruto: ¡SÍ! ¡VOLVEREMOS A JUGAR COMO ANTES! ¡DEBO TENER UN ÁNGEL GUARDIÁN-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** Ettoo…

Naruto: ***La toma de la mano*** Espero me veas jugar Hinata, quiero que me apoyes-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** C-Con gusto lo haré Naruto-kun.

Y así pasó un gran día para Naruto y Hinata…

Konnichiwa haré todo lo posible por subir los capítulos así que tengan paciencia, mi inspiración está al rojo vivo ahora que estoy de vacaciones, dejen kawaii reviews onegai, mattane.


	5. Búsqueda

**Konnichiwa minna-san aquí está el capítulo que esperaban espero les guste y dejen kawaii reviews onegai.**

* * *

 **Búsqueda**

Hinata: Okaa-san.

Hana: Hinata, ¿Sucede algo?

Hinata: B-Bueno yo quiero decirte algo.

Hana: Dime.

Hinata: Quiero estudiar en Konoha Okaa-san.

Hana: ¡Que alegría Hinata! ¡Es el mejor país para realizar tus estudios!

Hinata: ¡Sí! ¡Y lo mejor es que hay veterinaria en la universidad de Konoha!

Hana: Vas acercándote a tu sueño hija mía.

Hinata: Okaa-san te pido que cuides de mí siempre.

Hana: Y aunque no esté en lo terrenal, mi espíritu te acompañará siempre.

Hinata: ***Triste*** L-Lo sé…

Hana: Y no te preocupes un ángel cuidará de ti.

Hinata: Un ángel…

En la habitación de dicha joven de buen corazón…

Naruto: Hinata…

Hinata: Un ángel…

Naruto: Hinata…

Hinata: Okaa-san 5 minutos más…

Naruto: ¡HINATAAAAA!

Hinata: ¡PUEDO EXPLICARLO, EL CHOCOLATE ME LLAMABA Y YO…!

Naruto: Jejeje, Hinata era muy traviesa en ese entonces, así que el chocolate te llamaba-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Naruto: Cálmate Hinata soy yo-ttebayo.

Karin: Pobre la asustaste, así no despiertas a tu novia, un beso es lo que debes darle, Naruto baka.

Naruto: O/O

Hinata: O/O ¡KYAAAAAAAAA!

Suigetsu: Oye Karin eso fue demasiado para Hinata.

Karin: ¡HINATA! ¡¿NUNCA HAS BESADO A ALGUIEN?!

Hinata: Ettooo…

Naruto: ¡KARIN! ¡NO LE PREGUNTES ESAS COSAS-TTEBAYO!

Karin: ¿Qué? Es una pregunta normal.

Suigetsu: Bueno no para ella.

Hinata: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Karin: Vamos a la secundaria, es día de clases así que apresúrate.

Hinata: ¿Cómo entraron? Le pedí a Kurenai-san que no le diera las llaves a nadie.

Naruto: Por la ventana, siempre duermes con la ventana abierta Hinata, así que entré y no te diste cuenta-ttebayo.

Hinata: Por mi ventana…

Naruto: Hinata duermes mucho, pero te ves tan linda-ttebayo.

Hinata: L-Linda… ***Desmayo***

Naruto: ¡HINATA! ¡OE HINATA DESPIERTA-TTEBAYO!

Karin y Suigetsu: ¡BAKA!

Y después nuestra amiga despertó al fin…

Naruto: El desayuno está servido, toma Hinata espero sea de tu agrado-ttebayo.

Hinata: Arigatou Naruto-kun, siempre haces el desayuno para mí.

Naruto: No te preocupes Hinata, come y nos iremos a la secundaria-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¡Sí!

Mientras Hinata comía y Naruto contemplaba su rostro, no se dieron cuenta que el travieso de Kurama se metió en el maletín de Hinata, terminó su desayuno y lo tomó sin darse cuenta de cierto polizonte…

Hinata: Vaya esta vez llevo más cuadernos.

Naruto: ¿Sucede algo Hinata?

Hinata: Me pesa un poco el maletín, pero no es nada importante.

Naruto: Dámelo Hinata, te lo llevaré para que no te canses-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** A-Arigatou Naruto-kun.

Karin: ¡HEY PAR DE ENAMORADOS! ¡HAY QUE IRNOS YA!

Hinata: O/O

Naruto: ¡KARIN!

En la secundaria Konoha…

Sasuke: Hola dobe.

Naruto: Teme, buenos días-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Hyuga buenos días.

Hinata: Buenos días Uchiha-san.

Karin: ¿Qué? ¿Nosotros estamos pintados?

Sasuke: Buenos días Karin y…

Suigetsu: ¡Suigetsu! ¡Mi nombre es Suigetsu!

Sasuke: Como sea, démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde.

Naruto: Es cierto, ***Toma de la mano*** ¡VAMOS HINATA! ¡NO HAY QUE LLEGAR TARDE-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: ¡NARUTO-KUN NO TAN RÁPIDO!

Karin: Esos dos…

Suigetsu: Son una bonita pareja.

Karin: Espera.

Suigetsu: ¿Sucede algo Karin?

Karin: ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO SASUKE LE HABLA A NARUTO BAKA?!

Suigetsu: -_-

En el aula de clases…

Naruto: ¡LLEGAMOS-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: Si, pero Naruto-kun casi me caigo.

Naruto: Entonces para la próxima llevaré a Hinata en mis brazos-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun no digas esas cosas.

Sasuke: Vamos par de enamorados, que llegó el sensei.

Kakashi: Buenos día alumnos, hoy seré su sensei de literatura.

Todos: O_O

Kakashi: ¿Qué?

Y pasó el tiempo y de repente…

¡MIAU! ¡MIAU! ¡MIAU! ¡MIAU!

Kakashi: ¿Un gato? ¿Quién le está haciendo como gato!

Hinata: ***Pensamiento*** -Se parece a Kurama-

Kakashi: Señorita Hinata su maletín se mueve.

Hinata: ¿Qué?

Cuando lo abre de un salto salió Kurama corriendo por toda el aula.

Todos: ¡¿UN GATO?!

Hinata: ¡KURAMA! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

Naruto: ¡¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ-TTEBAYO?!

Kakashi: ¡AGARRENLO!

Shizune: ***Abre la puerta*** Disculpe Kakashi-sensei tiene una…

Y salió Kurama por la puerta…

Shizune: ¡¿Y ESE GATO?!

Hinata: ¡KURAMA VUELVE!

Naruto: ¡ESPERAME HINATA, TE AYUDARÉ-TTEBAYO!

Kakashi: Shizune dejó escapar un gato.

Shizune: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA!

Shikamaru: Así que ese es el comodín que se llevó Naruto, que flojera tener que perseguir algo tan pequeño.

Chouji: Bueno esos dos siempre tienen algo que los une más.

Shikamaru: Eso sí, que ellos dos estén juntos buscándolo.

Chouji: Eres astuto Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: ¿Qué?

Sakura: No puedo creer esto, interrumpiendo una clase, Kyuubi está influenciando a la buena Hinata.

Ino: Lo peor de todo esto es que los animales están estrictamente prohibidos en la secundaria.

Kiba: Sería buena idea decirle a la directora Tsunade de lo que hizo el Kyuubi, así lo expulsarán.

Shino: Buena idea Kiba.

Sasuke: Si se meten con mi amigo Naruto, se las verán conmigo.

Shikamaru: Problemático, pero también se las verán conmigo.

Chouji: Si Shikamaru lo hará yo también lo haré.

Ino: ¿Por qué Sasuke lo defiende? Sakura.

Sakura: Mejor hagan caso, es problema de ellos, no nuestro.

Todos: Está bien.

Mientras tanto…

Hinata: ¿Dónde se metió?

Naruto: No lo sé, es muy travieso-ttebayo.

Hinata: Bueno eso sí.

Naruto: Se parece a la dueña-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¡¿YO POR QUÉ?!

Naruto: Bueno, mientras dormías decías; "Que rico chocolate…" imagino que te descubrieron y dijiste que el chocolate te llamaba-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** ¡QUE VERGONZOSO!

Naruto: Ya Hinata, debemos buscar a Kurama-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¡Sí! ¡Naruto-kun búscalo por toda la secundaria y yo lo buscaré afuera!

Naruto: ¡Sí!

Naruto lo buscó por todas las aulas y claro se ganó una buena regañada ya que entraba interrumpiendo sus clases, y Hinata estaba en el patio trasero cuando escuchó…

¡MIAU! ¡MIAU! ¡MIAU!

Hinata: ¡KURAMA! Por fin te encontramos, baja de ahí.

Kurama: ¡MIAU!

Hinata: ¿No puedes bajar? Espera ya subo.

Subió al árbol y bajó con Kurama en sus brazos…

Hinata: Listo Kurama eres muy travieso.

Chico 1: Vaya, es nuestro trofeo y está con el comodín.

Hinata: ¿Qué quieren?

Chico 2: Jugar con ustedes.

Chico 3: Y el Kyuubi no está contigo, así que aprovechemos.

Chico 4: Esta es la chica, sabes eres muy linda para ser el trofeo del Kyuubi, ahora me perteneces.

Hinata: ¡SUELTAME!

Kurama: ***Se lanza y araña el rostro del chico*** ¡MIAU!

Chico 4: ¡MALDITO GATO! ¡QUÍTATE! ***Manotazo***

Hinata: ¡KURAMA! ¡SUELTAME!

Chico 2: Vamos jefe, dele un beso para reclamarla como suya.

Chico 1: Y nuestra también.

Chico 4: Nos perteneces muñeca.

Hinata: ***Lágrimas*** ¡NO! ¡ONEGAI SUELTAME!

Chico 4: Ahora eres… ***Golpe***

Naruto: ¡ALEJATE DE HINATA DESGRACIADO-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: ¡NARUTO-KUN!

Chicos: ¡EL KYUUBI!

Chico 4: te daré la peor paliza por este golpe.

Naruto: ¡VEAMOS QUE TIENES MALDITO! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS POR HACER LLORAR A HINATA-TTEBAYO!

Y a pesar que eran 4 no lograron contra la furia de Naruto quedando inconscientes.

Hinata: ¡VÁMONOS NARUTO-KUN!

Shikamaru: No se preocupen le diremos a la directora que entre ellos se estaban peleando.

Sasuke: Vete de aquí dobe.

Naruto: Arigatou Shikamaru y teme, vamos Hinata-ttebayo.

La subió a su auto y se fueron en dirección hacia la casa de Hinata…

Hinata: Arigatou Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Hinata, gomenasai estuviste llorando por lo que te iba hacer ese desgraciado-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun fue mi culpa, no me di cuenta que ellos estaban ahí y yo…

Naruto: No te disculpes Hinata, yo bueno…

Hinata: ¿Sucede algo Naruto-kun?

Naruto: ***La toma de la cintura*** Hinata no aguanto más ***Beso***

Hinata:…

Naruto: Hinata, te amo.

* * *

Bien amigas y amigos este fue el capítulo, subiré el siguiente paciencia poco a poco, mattane minna-san.


	6. Cuarteto

**Bien aquí está el capítulo, subiré los que ya tengo para que sigan con la historia, espero les guste minna-san onegai dejen kawaii reviews por aquí o por mi facebook jejeje.**

* * *

 **Cuarteto.**

Hana: Te amo Hinata.

Hinata: Yo también te amo Okaa-san.

Hana: Pero cuando crezcas esta palabra tendrá otro significado para ti.

Hinata: ¿A qué te refieres Okaa-san?

Hana: Te amo porque eres mi hija, fruto de mi carne, pero un te amo dicho por alguien más es diferente.

Hinata: No entiendo Okaa-san.

Hana: "TE AMO" por un chico es que estás en su corazón, te ama tal como eres y querrá pasar toda su vida a tu lado, escúchame hija mía, cuando te digan esas palabras guárdalas en tu corazón y mente, y piensa si ese sentimiento llegó a ti.

Hinata: ¿Cómo sabré que esas palabras llegaron a mí?

Hana: Tu corazón latirá muy fuerte y no podrás sacarte esas palabras de la mente jamás.

En otro lugar…

 **Flash Back**

Hinata: Naruto-kun fue mi culpa, no me di cuenta que ellos estaban ahí y yo…

Naruto: No te disculpes Hinata, yo bueno…

Hinata: ¿Sucede algo Naruto-kun?

Naruto: ***La toma de la cintura*** Hinata no aguanto más ***Beso***

Hinata:…

Naruto: Hinata, te amo.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Hinata: Dijo que me ama, Kurama, Naruto-kun me ama, pero ¿Yo también lo amo?

Kurama: ¡MIAU!

Hinata: Lo sé, debo contestarle lo más rápido posible, pero no sé qué decirle.

Kurama: ¡MIAU!

Hinata: ¿Si yo lo amo? Bueno Naruto-kun es una gran persona, quiero su bienestar, protegerlo, tenerlo a mi lado y que nunca se separe de mí jamás…

Kurama: ¡MIAU!

Hinata: ¡ESTO ES AMOR! ¡KURAMA AMO A NARUTO-KUN!

Kurama: ¡MIAU!

Hinata: ¡Sí! Me corazón se acelera y me sonrojo como nunca cuando lo tengo cerca o dice esas cosas sobre mí, cuando me prepara el desayuno lo siento mejor que el mío, y esas palabras que me dijo "Te Amo" no salen de mi cabeza y corazón, amo a Naruto-kun.

Kurama: ¡MIAU!

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** ¡¿CUÁNDO SE LO DIRÉ?! Bueno ettoo, no sé.

Kurama: ¡MIAU!

Hinata: Pero debo hacerlo, en el partido de hoy, Naruto-kun sabrá mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Y en otro lugar…

Naruto:…

Shikamaru: Oye Naruto.

Naruto:…

Chouji: ¿Qué le pasa?

Shikamaru: No lo sé.

Sasuke: ***Golpe*** ¡DOBE!

Naruto: ¡AUCH! ¡TEME, ME DOLIÓ-TTEBAYO!

Sasuke: Estabas en las nubes, ¿Qué te pasa?

Naruto: Ettoo…

Sasuke: ***Aura negra*** ¡HABLA AHORA, DOBE!

Naruto: Está bien, está bien, no te pongas así teme.

Shikamaru: Habla.

Naruto: Besé a Hinata y le dije que la amo-ttebayo.

Sasuke: ¿Qué te dijo Hyuga?

Naruto: Nada, solo se quedó sorprendida-ttebayo.

Shikamaru: Y como no, la besaste y luego le dices de sopetón eso.

Chouji: Que rápido eres Naruto.

Naruto: ¡¿ENTONCES HICE MAL-TTEBAYO?!

Sasuke: Cálmate dobe, espera su respuesta, imagino que será un sí.

Naruto: ¿Por qué lo dices-ttebayo?

Shikamaru: Se ve que también está enamorada de ti, solo que no sabe cómo decirlo.

Naruto: Pero yo lo dije-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Dobe, es una chica muy tímida, y tú eres un hiperactivo cabeza hueca.

Naruto: ¡Ya veo…! ¡TEME!

Karin: Ya llegamos, traje a tu novia Naruto.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** H-Hola N-N-Naruto-kun.

Naruto: ¡HOLA HINATA!

Karin: ¿Ya va empezar el partido?

Shikamaru: En unos minutos, vámonos Naruto.

Naruto: Sí, Hinata meteré muchos goles en tu nombre.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun.

Karin: Vaya, aquí pasó algo.

Sakura: No entiendo, ¿Qué le ves al Kyuubi Hinata?

Hinata: Sakura-san.

Karin: Lo mismo va para ti pelos de chicle, ¿Qué le miras al emo Sakura?

Sakura: Karin mejor dicho Gánster, no tengo tiempo para tus cosas, nos vemos después del partido.

Hinata: Sakura-san le creyó todas las mentiras a Shion.

Karin: Tengo entendido que ella es tu prima, pero no eres como ella.

Hinata: Shion es una chica que ha tenido todo en sus manos, lo que ella quiere lo obtiene.

Karin: Y Naruto era una de esas cosas, por lo visto no le hizo caso y eso la enojó.

Hinata: Imagino que eso debió haber pasado, no es justo Naruto-kun es una gran persona, inteligente, valiente, perseverante.

Karin: Al parecer te enamoraste de mi primo, Hinata.

Hinata: ¡¿EH?! ¡SE ME NOTA!

Karin: Si y mucho, pero me alegra.

Hinata: ¿De verdad Karin-san?

Karin: Solo dime Karin, ahora somos familia, me agradas para el baka, te pareces a mi tío Minato.

Hinata: ¿Minato?

Karin: Es el Otou de Naruto y Kushina es su Okaa-san, él se parece a mi tía y tú eres como tío Minato.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** Ettoo…

Karin: Vamos a sentarnos, el partido está por comenzar.

Hinata: Sí.

Y dio inicio el partido Konoha vs Suna era el más esperado de la temporada ya que el segundo equipo ha tenido la victoria consecutiva, pero ahora Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha son el dúo más fuerte del equipo Konoha, todos murmuraba como era posible que el Kyuubi haya vuelto a jugar al lado del famoso Sasuke, pero Hinata los callaba para defender a su Naruto, el partido dio inicio fue muy difícil pero la victoria llegó para Konoha por los grandes goles de Naruto Uzumaki acompañado de Sasuke Uchiha ellos dos sí que hacían un gran dúo, alababan tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto…

Todos: ¡ARRIBA EL KYUUBI!

Hinata: ***Pensamiento*** -Naruto-kun te ayudaré a que seas feliz de nuevo-

Karin: Vaya incluso admiran a Naruto baka, Hinata eres un amuleto de la suerte.

Hinata: No digas esas cosas Karin-san.

Karin: ***Suspiro*** Nunca me dirás Karin, ¿Cierto?

Hinata: ***Reverencia*** Sumimasen.

Karin: Vamos hay que felicitarlos.

Hinata: Claro.

Sakura: ¡QUÍTENSE!

Chico 1: Eres muy linda, vamos no seas tan santa.

Sakura: Les partiré la cara desgraciados.

Chico 2: ¿Tú y quién más?

Hinata: ¡Ella está conmigo!

Chico 1: Que raro es el color de tus ojos, pero también eres linda, vamos a divertirnos.

Sakura: ¡Hinata ten cuidado!

Hinata: ¿Eh?

 ***Golpe***

Naruto: ¡ALEJATE DE HINATA-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: ¡Naruto-kun!

Chico 2: Vamos comparte Kyuubi, la pelirosa tam… ***Golpe***

Naruto: ¡ES LA NOVIA DEL TEME NO LA TOQUEN-TTEBAYO!

Sakura:…

Hinata: ¿Estás bien Sakura-san?

Sakura: ¿Por qué me defiende?

Hinata: Naruto-kun es una gran persona, eres la novia de su mejor amigo y no permitiría que te hicieran algo, él aprecia mucho a Uchiha-san y como tú eres algo importante para él, Naruto-kun lo protegerá porque aprecia lo que tiene a su lado.

Sakura: Ya veo…

Sasuke: ¡ASÍ QUE USTEDES SE METIERON CON MI CEREZO! ¡NO SALDRÁN VIVOS DE ESTA! ¡DOBE!

Naruto: ¡VAMOS TEME!

Y le dieron tremenda paliza a los dos y se fueron dejándolos inconscientes…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun arigatou por defenderme, pero sabes muy bien que yo podía con ellos.

Sasuke: Eso lo sé, pero no iba a dejar al dobe solo en esto.

Sakura: Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Sucede algo Sakura-chan?

Sakura: ***Le extiende su mano*** Arigatou y seamos amigos.

Naruto: ***Le da la mano*** De nada y me parece bien-ttebayo.

Hinata: Bien hecho Sakura-san.

Karin: Bueno ya que todos estamos felices, Hinata tienes que decirle algo a Naruto baka.

Naruto: ¿Sucede algo Hinata? ¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE TE DUELE ALGO?! ¡DIME DONDE-TTEBAYO!

Sakura: ¡PRIMERO ESCUCHALA TARADO!

Naruto: Gomen…

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** Ettoo, N-N-Naruto-kun yo…

Todos: Tu…

Hinata: Y-Y-Yo…

Todos: Tu…

Hinata: ¡YO TE AMO NARUTO-KUN!

Naruto:…

Hinata: ¿Naruto-kun?

Naruto: ***Desmayo***

Sakura: ¡IDIOTA NO TE DESMAYES CUANDO UNA CHICA SE TE CONFIESA!

Hinata: ***Desmayo***

Karin: ¡HINATA DESPIERTA!

Sasuke: Son tal para cual.

Shikamaru: Sí.

Chouji: Pero al menos se correspondieron.

Y luego…

Hinata:…

Naruto: ¿Hinata?

Hinata: ¿Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Que bueno que despiertas Hinata-ttebayo.

Hinata: Siento que estoy volando Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Ettoo, te llevo en mis brazos Hinata, debe ser eso-ttebayo.

Hinata: Voy en los brazos de Naruto-kun y…

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa Hinata-ttebayo?

Hinata: O/O

Naruto: Jajajjaa, estás tan roja como un tomate, y te ves muy linda-ttebayo.

Hinata: No sigas Naruto-kun…

Sasuke: Dobe por tu culpa me dieron ganas de tomates.

Naruto: Teme, no me importa si tienes hambre o no-ttebayo.

Sakura: Ya ustedes dos dejen de pelear.

Hinata: ¿Uchiha-san Sakura-san?

Sakura: Hola Hinata vamos a tu casa, ¿Te parece?

Hinata: Claro pueden venir, no hay problema, Naruto-kun ya bájame puedo caminar sola.

Naruto: No.

Hinata: ¿Eh?

Naruto: No quiero separarme de Hinata nunca más-ttebayo.

Sakura: Hinata preparemos una ensalada de tomates y algo de carne con verduras.

Hinata: E-Está bien Sakura-san.

Naruto: Genial, Hinata cocina muy bien, aunque no sé si Sakura-chan sea buena en ello-ttebayo.

Sakura: ¡¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE COCINO MAL, NARUTO?!

Naruto: ¡VÁMONOS HINATA-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: ¡KYAAAAAAA!

Sakura: ¡ALTO AHÍ! ¡NARUTOOOOOOO!

Sasuke: Ya que, oigan esperen.

Y va un cuarteto inesperado de amigos y parejas la lista de amigos de Naruto va creciendo.

Hombre: ¿La encontraron?

Investigador: Nada.

Hombre: ¡Encuéntrenla ya!

Investigador: A sus órdenes.

Hombre: Te encontraré y tomarás tus responsabilidades de la familia.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews kawaii y también en mi facebook, si tienen problemas ya saben como comunicarse, estoy disponible el chat del facebook, mattane minna-san.


	7. Hermanos

**Continuación la hermosa continuación que felicidad, subiré los capítulos que tengo para que los disfruten, esta historia me encanta así como varios de la Comunidad NaruHinata SasuSaku jejeje, si quieren tener contacto conmigo por facebook soy Yami Gonzales Meza para consultas o cualquier cosa, dejen kawaii reviews minna-san.**

* * *

 **Hermanos**

Hinata: Okaa-san Hanabi me regaló esto.

Hana: Es un hermoso collar hija, tu hermana te quiere mucho.

Hinata: Sí, yo también la quiero mucho y le regalé un dije con forma conejo.

Hana: Pero por lo visto las dos pensaron igual, ese collar trae un conejo también.

Hinata: Si lo sé, me asombré mucho.

Hana: Eso significa que las une un lazo muy fuerte.

Hinata: ¿A qué te refieres Okaa-san?

Hana: Un lazo de hermanas, es algo que nada ni nadie puede destruir, aunque ustedes no estén juntas, ese lazo seguirá atado en sus corazones.

Hinata: Que bien, Hanabi y yo estaremos unidas siempre, y jamás me separaré de ella, es una promesa Okaa-san, velaré por ella.

Hana: Lo sé muy bien, pero recuerda que a veces suceden cosas que no quieres que pasen, y el destino decide jugar con nosotros, recuerda esto los lazos de hermanas nunca se rompen incluso si no están juntas este se hará más fuerte.

Hinata: Okaa-san…

En una habitación…

Naruto: Hinata…

Hinata: ***Lágrimas*** Hanabi cumpliré mi promesa…

Naruto: Hinata…

Hinata: ***Lágrimas*** Gomenne Hanabi, te he dejado sola, Okaa-san no pude cumplir mi promesa…

Naruto: ¡HINATAAAA!

Hinata: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!

Naruto: Gomen, pero no despertabas además creo que tenías alguna pesadilla-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Llanto*** N-Naruto-kun… ***Se lanza a los brazos del rubio llorando y este la abraza con más fuerza***

Naruto: Ya Hinata no llores, aquí estoy para lo que necesites-ttebayo.

Sakura: ¡NARUTOOOOO!

Naruto: Sakura-chan, no me pegues, no ahora Hinata no está bien-ttebayo.

Sakura: ¡DE SEGURO LA HICISTE LLORAR NARUTO-BAKA!

Naruto: ¡¿EH?! ¡PARA NADA, ELLA SE PUSO ASÍ POR UNA PESADILLA-TTEBAYO!

Sakura: ¿Pesadilla? ¿Es cierto eso Hinata?

Hinata: ***Sollozo*** S-Sí…

Sakura: Gomen Hinata pensé que Naruto-baka te hizo llorar por algo.

Naruto: Por lo menos discúlpate conmigo, casi me pegas sin razón alguna-ttebayo.

Sakura: ¡CÁLLATE!

Sasuke: Ya ustedes dos dejen de pelear, Sakura esperemos a estos dos en la sala.

Sakura: Está bien Sasuke-kun.

Naruto: Ya se fueron Hinata, dime ¿Por qué llorabas así-ttebayo?

Hinata: ***Lágrimas*** No pude cumplir mi promesa con Okaa-san.

Naruto: ¿Promesa? ¿Qué promesa-ttebayo?

Hinata: Estar con Hanabi siempre, nunca separarme de ella.

Naruto: Hinata no estés triste, quizás ella está en un lugar mejor-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun ella está…

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede Hinata?

Hinata: Nada, debemos ir a la secundaria Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Está bien Hinata, te espero en la sala con el Teme y Sakura-chan.

Hinata: Sí…

En la sala…

Sasuke: ¿Ya está mejor la Hyuga?

Naruto: Más o menos…

Sakura: No estés triste Naruto, lo único que podemos hacer es levantarle el ánimo, no empeorárselo.

Naruto: Tienes razón Sakura-chan, vamos alegrar a Hinata, es una promesa-ttebayo.

Sakura: Exacto.

Sasuke: Mph.

Hinata: Perdón por la tardanza Naruto-kun.

Naruto: No te preocupes Hinata, hoy vamos más temprano de lo normal-ttebayo.

Sakura: Sí no te preocupes.

Sasuke: Debes desayunar Hyuga.

Hinata: Sí arigat…

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede-ttebayo?

Hinata: ¡¿QUÉ HACE UCHIHA-KUN Y SAKURA-SAN AQUÍ?!

Naruto: Vamos a la misma secundaria, tontita-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¡PERO NO ME DI CUENTA DE SU PRESENCIA!

Sakura: Que cruel Hinata, cuando estabas en brazos de Naruto pensé que te hizo llorar y te pregunté, me respondiste con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** B-B-B-Bueno es que estando en brazos de Naruto-kun… y-y-yo…m-me sentía más segura…

Naruto: ***Abrazo*** ¡Hinata, te amo!

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun.

Sasuke: Ya ustedes dos, Dobe déjala comer y así nos vamos a la secundaria.

Naruto: ¡TEME, NO ARRUINES UN MOMENTO TAN ESPECIAL-TTEBAYO!

Sakura: Sí Sasuke-kun, hagamos lo mismo que ellos.

Sasuke: Ya se revolvieron, apresúrense sino llegaremos tarde.

Naruto: Está bien.

Ya en el auto de Naruto…

Hinata: No pensé que llevaras a Sakura-san y Uchiha-kun.

Naruto: Al Teme se le descompuso el auto, y me pidió llevarlo junto con Sakura-chan, es un favor-ttebayo.

Karin: ¡SI! ¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ DEBO SOPORTAR A LA PELOS DE CHICLE TAN CERCA DE MÍ?!

Sakura: ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO GÁNSTER?!

Karin: ¡LO QUE ACABAS DE OÍR! ¡¿O QUÉ ESE PELO DE CHICLE TAMBIÉN TE CUBRE LOS OÍDOS?!

Sakura: ¡YA VERÁS CUATRO OJOS COMO TE PONGO AHORA MISMO!

Naruto: ¡NO INTESTES NADA VIOLENTO SAKURA-CHAN, ESTÁN EN MI AUTO NO QUIERO QUE LO MALTRATEN-TTEBAYO!

Karin y Sakura: ¡TÚ CÁLLATE NARUTO-BAKA!

Naruto: TT_TT

Hinata: Ettooo…

Sasuke: ***Suspiro*** Esto será un largo camino.

En la secundaria…

Karin: ¡Arigatou Kamisama!

Sakura: No seas tan exagerada.

Karin: Pelos de chicle soportarte en el auto fue lo peor que he experimentado, después de todo me desagradas todavía.

Sakura: Mira Gánster, no me interesa agradarte en lo más mínimo.

Hinata: O-O-Onegai, llevémonos bien.

Karin y Sakura:…

Hinata: Onegai…

Karin: Está bien, lo hago porque Hinata no me haga esos ojos.

Sakura: De acuerdo Hinata, pero no pongas esa cara.

Naruto: Hinata es sorprendente, con esa dulce carita, yo tampoco le diría no-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Incluso si te pide otra cosa ¿Verdad?

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** C-C-C-Cállate Teme, como si Hinata me pidiera algo como eso.

Sasuke: Eso es normal Dobe.

Naruto: ¿No me digas que Sakura-chan y tú ya tuvieron su…?

Sasuke: Claro Dobe, Sakura es muy exigente, no podía decirle no.

Naruto: O_O

Sasuke: No pongas esa cara, tarde o temprano la Hyuga y tú pasarán por lo mismo, así que prepárate.

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** ¿P-Pre-Prepararme?

Hinata: ¿Sucede algo Naruto-kun? Estás muy rojo.

Naruto: ¡PROMETO NO HACERTE MUCHO DAÑO HINATA-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: ¿Eh?

Naruto: ¡SERÉ MUY GÉNTIL CON HINATA, NO DOLERÁ-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: ¿De qué hablas Naruto-kun?

Sakura: ¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?

Karin: Si es un baka al doble, escucha a lo que se refieres es… ***Se lo dijo a Sakura al oído***

Sakura: ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO NARUTOOOO! ¡SHANNAROOOOOOOO!

Naruto: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Hinata: ¡Naruto-kun!

Sasuke: Yo me retiro.

Karin: Igual yo.

Naruto fue a la enfermería y Hinata estuvo a su lado ayudando a la enfermera Kurenai con las vendas y Sakura seguía enojada con él por las cosas que dijo en el estacionamiento de la secundaria, regresaron a sus clases y así pasó el día, Naruto con miedo y Sakura tronando sus nudillos cada vez que lo miraba, Hinata lo tranquilizaba con un dulce beso y él feliz al lado de su amada, el trofeo que se ganó y que nunca se imaginó que es su novia, dulce, amable y hermosa.

El día pasó y las clases terminaron, Hinata iba a su trabajo el día de hoy.

Naruto: Yo te acompaño Hinata, además tengo ganas de tu ramen especial-ttebayo.

Hinata: Está bien Naruto-kun, pero no entres a la cocina sin permiso.

Naruto: Está bien, prometido-ttebayo.

Sakura: ¿Trabajas? No lo sabía.

Karin: Es la cocinera de la Cafetería Akatsuki, muy famosa por cierto.

Sakura: Es verdad, dicen que los meseros son unos bombones.

Sasuke: -_-

Sakura: Vamos Sasuke-kun no te pongas así, es lo que dice la gente.

Naruto: Teme, estás celoso del comentario de Sakura-chan, que gracioso-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Cállate, y no molestes.

Hinata: Si quieren pueden venir también.

Karin: Gomen Hinata, tengo una cita con Suigetsu y no me la pienso perder por nada en el mundo.

Hinata: Está bien, que te vaya bien Karin-san.

Karin: Mattane.

Naruto: Entonces ¿Qué dicen? ¿Vamos?

Sakura: Me parece buena idea, quiero comer lo que prepara Hinata, ¿Qué dices Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Vamos.

Sakura: ¡¿EN SERIO IRÁS?!

Sasuke: ¿Qué tiene?

Sakura: Ettoooo…

Naruto: Nunca aceptas las salidas de Sakura-chan, pero como es la cafetería Akatsuki estás celoso que se encuentre con los meseros a solas-ttebayo.

Sasuke: ***Sonrojado*** ¡CÁLLATE Y CONDUCE DOBE!

Naruto: Está bien, no tienes que enojarte de esa forma-ttebayo.

En la cafetería…

Hinata: Konnichiwa.

Konan: Konnichiwa Hinata, llegaste temprano.

Hinata: Sí, estoy de muy buen humor.

Sasori: Ya veo, tu novio ha dado su ingrediente especial.

Hinata: ¿Ingrediente especial? ¡Ah! ¡Sí hoy en el estacionamiento me lo dio!

Todos: ¡¿QUÉ LO HICIERON EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO?!

Hinata: Sí, fue muy amable de su parte, Naruto-kun es el mejor.

Todos: ¡ES UN PERVERTIDO!

Hinata: ¿Por qué lo dicen?

Deidara: Estás muy pequeña Hinata para esas cosas, ¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso?

Hinata: Es que estaba triste hoy en la mañana y me hizo reír mucho con las cosas que decía.

Todos: ¿REÍR?

Hinata: Sí, me dijo muchos chistes en el estacionamiento de la secundaria y los golpes que recibió de Sakura-san fueron terribles, pero él continuaba alegrándome la mañana.

Konan: Creo que los pervertidos somos nosotros.

Todos: T_T Si…

Hinata: ¿Eh?

Naruto: ¿Ya decidieron-ttebayo?

Sakura: Sí, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Como sea, yo pediré lo que ustedes pidan.

Naruto: ¡Mesero!

Itachi: Naruto, hola ¿Qué van a ordenar?

Y del asombro Sasuke e Itachi se veían directamente a los ojos.

Itachi: Sasuke…

Sasuke: Itachi…

* * *

Y este el capítulo si tienen preguntas o kawaii reviews ya saben por aquí o por mi facebook Yami Gonzales Meza, ya saben, mattane minna-san.


	8. Lazos

**Bien, la continuación el momento tan esperado, esto de subir por aquí ya lo estoy aprendiendo, en un principio lo publicaba por Comunidad NaruHina SasuSaku ahora lo subo por aquí, tengo fics terminados y los pienso subir también así que paciencia minna-san. En negrita son las acciones de los personajes, Kishimoto-sensei es el dueño de Naruto, yo solo invento la historia.**

* * *

 **Lazos**

Naruto: ¿Ya decidieron-ttebayo?

Sakura: Sí, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Como sea, yo pediré lo que ustedes pidan.

Naruto: ¡Mesero!

Itachi: Naruto, hola ¿Qué van a ordenar?

Y del asombro Sasuke e Itachi se veían directamente a los ojos.

Itachi: Sasuke…

Sasuke: Itachi…

Itachi: Sasuke que bueno verte aquí, ha pasado mucho…

Sasuke: ¿Tiempo? No me vengas con esas cosas Itachi.

Itachi: Vamos Sasuke no me hables así, soy tu hermano…

Sasuke: No te considero como mi hermano, en el momento que te fuiste de la casa dejaste de ser hijo de mi padre y mi hermano.

Itachi: Sasuke…

Sasuke: Y no sigas diciendo mi nombre, Itachi trae lo que se te va pedir y no molestes más.

Itachi: Está bien, ¿Qué van a pedir?

Naruto: Itachi ya sabes lo mismo para los tres, el ramen especial.

Itachi: Bien se los traeré cuanto antes. ***Se retira***

Naruto: ¡Teme, no le hables así a tu hermano!

Sasuke: No es mi hermano y no fastidies Naruto, no estoy de buen humor.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun…

Y a lo lejos…

Hinata: Uchiha-kun, Hanabi.

Itachi: ¿Qué te pasa Hinata?

Hinata: Nada Itachi-san, ¿Dime cuál es la orden?

Itachi: Ya sabes tú, ramen especial.

Hinata: Bien.

Y así pasó la tarde Naruto comiendo su ramen especial encantado por ser hecha de las hermosas y delicadas manos de Hinata, Sasuke comía en silencio, Sakura hablaba con Naruto pero igual estaba preocupada por cómo se encontraba Sasuke, terminaron y Sasuke se fue con Sakura, Naruto esperó a Hinata.

Naruto: ¿Lista mi hermosa Hime-ttebayo?

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** No me digas así Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Hinata siempre serás mi hermosa Hime, no te apenes por algo pequeño-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** E-Está bien Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Hinata, te amo.

Y tomó de la cintura a Hinata para reclamar sus labios como suyos, así estuvieron frente al local hasta que…

Itachi: Vaya que par de tortolitos me he encontrado en el entrada de la cafetería.

Hinata: ¡Itachi-san!

Itachi: Ya, ya, solo me retiraba, que pasen una linda noche los dos.

Naruto: Itachi espera-ttebayo,

Itachi: ¿Sucede algo Naruto?

Naruto: Quería pedirte disculpas, la forma en que el teme te trató no fue la correcta, eres su hermano mayor y aun así no debía hablarte de esa manera-ttebayo.

Itachi: No te preocupes Naruto, Sasuke es mi hermano menor y siempre lo querré aunque me trate de la peor manera.

Naruto: Itachi, eres un gran hermano-ttebayo.

Itachi: ¿Tú crees? Bueno eso ya no importa, konbanwa.

Hinata: También escuché como Uchiha-kun trataba a Itachi-san, me dolió mucho él es una gran persona siempre habla de lo gracioso que fue pasar con su hermano menor esos días en que estaba en aquella casa, y lo duro que fue dejarlo solo.

Naruto: Hinata, ¿Estás bien? Tu voz se siente algo triste ¿Sucedió algo en tu vida que no me quieras decir? Recuerda soy tu novio y puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, para eso estamos juntos-ttebayo.

Hinata: Lo sé Naruto-kun, pero no es el momento, aun no, sumimasen.

Naruto: ***La abraza*** No te preocupes Hinata-hime, cuando estés lista lo podrás hacer, y estaré a tu lado apoyando las decisiones que tomes-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Naruto: Pero alejarte de mi lado no cuenta, porque si lo haces te seguiré por mar y tierra hasta encontrarte y tenerte a mi lado de nuevo-ttebayo.

Hinata: Está bien, prometo nunca alejarme de tu lado Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Bien, es una promesa-tteabayo.

Y después de darse tremendo beso Naruto la dejó en su departamento y se marchó a su casa con muchas cosas en su mente.

Naruto: Teme, espero que perdones a Itachi.

A la mañana siguiente…

Naruto: ¡OHAYOO HINATAAAAA!

Hinata: ¡KYAAAAAAAA!

Naruto: Jejeje, gomen pero no despertabas Hinata-hime-ttebayo.

Hinata: N-N-N-Naruto-kun, no hagas eso.

Naruto: Si no lo hago jamás despertarás.

Hinata: ¡LA SECUNDARIA! ¡RÁPIDO NARUTO-KUN HAY QUE IR!

Naruto: Tranquila Hinata-hime, es sábado, no tienes que asustarte tanto-ttebayo.

Hinata: …

Naruto: ¿Hinata-hime qué sucede?

Hinata: ¡¿ES SÁBADO?! ¡ME HAS DESPERTADO SOLO PARA DECIRME ESO NARUTO-KUN ESO ES MUY CRUEL!

Naruto: Hinata-hime son las 10:00 am te desperté porque tienes que desayunar-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¡¿SON LAS 10:00 AM?! ¡DEBO IR A MI TRABAJO!

Naruto: No te preocupes, hable con Konan y te dio el día libre-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, no sé cómo agradecerte.

Naruto: Bueno hay una forma-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Cuál Naruto-kun?

Naruto: ***Sonrisa zorruna*** Dame un buen beso y salgamos juntos el día de hoy-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** E-Está bien Naruto-kun.

Hinata cerró sus ojos y Naruto aprovechó ese momento para caer con ella en la cama para besarla con locura, pero recordó la situación y la levantó en sus brazos para llevarla al comedor y desayunara lo que preparó.

Naruto: Iremos al parque, luego iremos al cine, comeremos algo, por último quiero que vayamos al parque de diversiones-ttebayo.

Hinata: Jijiji, Naruto-kun estás más emocionado que otros días.

Naruto: Hinata-hime, hoy será nuestra primera cita estaremos juntos todo el día hasta que anochezca-ttebayo.

Hinata: Sí Naruto-kun estoy muy feliz de estar a tu lado.

Naruto: Bien Hinata-hime ya terminó su desayuno, hora de su baño, ya está listo por cierto así que puedes ir y yo lavaré los platos-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun me consientes mucho, no deberías haces estas cosas, puedo hacerlo yo misma.

Naruto: Hinata-hime, lo hago porque te amo mucho, mi vida ha cambiado tanto desde que llegaste a mi vida, la primera vez que nos vimos y la primer persona que me ayudó cuando Tsunade Obaa-chan iba a castigarme de forma injusta, apareciste y me defendiste eso nunca lo olvidaré-ttebayo.

Hinata: Suena más como agradecimiento Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Si, Hinata, arigatou por todo, me amas de la misma manera que yo lo hago, aceptaste mis sentimientos como yo acepte los tuyos y cuando terminemos la secundaria y universidad nos casaremos-ttebayo.

Hinata: Sí casarme con…

Naruto: ¿No te gusta la idea-ttebayo?

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** C-C-Casarnos, Naruto-kun ¿Lo dices en serio?

Naruto: Hinata-hime, te lo digo muy en serio, quiero casarme contigo, formar una familia a tu lado, lo he decidido eres todo para mí, quiero permanecer a tu lado hasta la muerte Hinata, nunca separarme-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Lágrimas*** N-Naruto-kun…

Naruto: ¿Eh? No llores Hinata, sino te parece la idea no lo hago, pero no llores-ttebayo.

Hinata: Eso me hace muy feliz Naruto-kun, me encanta la idea y si quiero que formemos una familia juntos, Naruto-kun, te amo.

Naruto: Hinata, arigatou.

Y ahí se dieron un gran beso lleno de amor, luego de un buen baño Naruto y Hinata pasaron un sábado muy tranquilo y hermoso, reían, se abrazaban, besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, fue la mejor cita y la llevó a su departamento ya dentro…

Naruto: Hinata-hime, esto es para Kurama, una cama para él, espero le guste mucho-ttebayo.

Hinata: Le va encantar, arigatou Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Y también te traje un regalo Hinata-hime, toma-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun arigatou, pero no era neces…

Naruto: ¿Te gustó?

Hinata veía con sus ojos perlados un hermoso dije con forma de conejo junto con un zorro, no esperaba algo así.

Hinata: Naruto-kun es hermoso, arigatou gozaimasu.

Naruto: Que alivio, el conejo eres tú Hinata-hime, y el zorro soy yo-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Por qué un zorro?

Naruto: Porque me dicen Kyuubi, zorro de 9 colas-ttebayo.

Hinata: Pero es un demonio del Yokai, Naruto-kun no es ningún demonio.

Naruto: Lo sé Hinata-hime, pero me gusta ese apodo-ttebayo.

Hinata: Está bien Naruto-kun, arigatou por el dije.

Naruto: Te lo colocaré Hinata-hime.

Hizo a un lado el hermoso y sedoso cabello de Hinata para colocarle el collar, cuando por fin lo hizo él besó su cuello y ella dio un respingo al sentir los labios de Naruto en su cuello.

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun…aaaahhh…

Naruto: Hinata-hime… hueles muy bien…

Le dio vuelta para besarla con pasión ambos estaban embelesados por los labios del otro y sin más cargó con ella en brazos y se lanzó sobre ella en la cama, todavía se estaban besando y Naruto introdujo su mano debajo de la blusa para masajear su pecho, Hinata soltó un gemido que fue interrumpido por el beso de Naruto, así seguían los dos…

Naruto: H-Hinata…

Y de repente recordó lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó tan rápido como pudo, pero tropezó y cayó de sentón en el suelo.

Hinata: ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Estás bien?

Naruto: S-Sí Hinata-hime, no te preocupes, mejor dicho…

Hinata: ¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?

Naruto: ¡GOMENASAI HINATA! ¡NO QUERÍA APROVECHARME DE TI-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: Quédate a dormir a mi lado Naruto-kun.

Naruto: O_O ¡¿QUÉ?! Hinata no quiero hacer esto… ***Beso***

Hinata: Naruto-kun, no haremos nada solo dormir abrazados, ¿Te parece?

Naruto: Está bien Hinata-hime.

Y así pasaron la noche abrazados, al día siguiente fueron a la casa de Sasuke juntos.

Sasuke: ¿Qué quieren? Es domingo en la mañana.

Naruto: Hinata-hime quiere hablar contigo teme, así que no se lo niegues-ttebayo.

Sasuke: ¿Hinata-hime? Así le dices a la Hyuga, te compadezco como te dice el Dobe.

Naruto: Temeeee…

Hinata: No me molesta, Uchiha-kun, hay que hablar de Itachi.

Sasuke: Que bueno que no hay nadie en mi casa, pasen.

Les sirvió un poco de té y galletas se sentó frente a ellos y habló…

Sasuke: Si vienen a reclamarme por la manera en que lo traté en la cafetería, les digo que no me interesa, lo traté como se debe tratar, es un mesero.

Naruto: Sasuke…

Tocaron a la puerta y Hinata abrió, frente a Sasuke se encontraba Itachi…

Sasuke: ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS AQUÍ ITACHI?! ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

Hinata: Tienen que hablar Uchiha-kun, Itachi-san es tu hermano mayor, onegai escúchalo.

Sasuke: ¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡LÁRGATE DE MI CASA! ¡ERES UN TOTAL DESCONOCIDO! ¡NO ERES MI HERM…!

Y no pudo terminar la frase ya que Hinata le soltó una cachetada para calmarlo.

Hinata: ¡SASUKE, ITACHI ES TU HERMANO AUNQUE LO NIEGUES, HAY UN LAZO QUE LOS UNE, ESE LAZO LOS MANTIENE UNIDOS, SEA COMO HAYAN PASADO LAS COSAS, ÉL ES TU HERMANO Y TÚ DEBES RESPETARLO!

Sasuke: Hyuga…

Hinata: ¡NADA DE HYUGA, ES HORA DE QUE HABLEN AHORA!

Itachi: Sasuke, gomenasai, te hice sufrir mucho con mi partida, no sabía qué hacer, nuestro padre insistía en que yo me encargaría de la empresa, pero ese no era mi sueño, en realidad amaba cocinar tu desayuno, el bento que llevabas en la primaria, la cena cuando nuestros padres no estaban con nosotros, le dije a nuestro padre de querer incursionar en la cocina lo tomó muy mal, que decidió tratarme de la peor manera, decidí irme porque no tenía un futuro prometedor, Sasuke lloré mucho cuando te vi en la puerta gritándome que no me fuera, lo tenía que hacer, eres mi hermano menor y te quiero tal como eres, no me importa si ya no me consideras tu hermano, siempre estaré a tu lado aunque sea desde las sombras.

Sasuke: Itachi, hermano…

Itachi: Sasuke, me has llamado hermano…

Sasuke: ***Abraza a Itachi*** ¡ITACHI-NII-CHAN, NO VUELVAS A SEPARARTE DE MI LADO NUNCA!

Itachi: Sasuke, es una promesa, puedes ir a mi departamento con tu novia Sakura, les prepararé algo especial.

Sasuke: Está bien, sumimasen por la manera en que te traté en la cafetería no fue mi intención.

Hinata y Naruto veían aquella escena y decidieron marcharse para dejarlos solos…

Naruto: Ese Teme, buena cachetada la que le diste, hasta me dolió-ttebayo.

Hinata: A veces Uchiha-kun me enoja, después me disculpo.

Naruto: Eres tan rara Hinata-hime, pero así te amo más-ttebayo.

Hinata: Sí, vamos por un helado.

Naruto: Lo que Hinata-hime quiera lo tiene, estoy a sus órdenes mi preciado trofeo-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Y en una mansión de la Aldea de la Luna…

Neji: Hanabi, ¿Estás bien?

Hanabi: Si solo recordaba a mi Onee-sama, ¿Cómo estará?

Neji: Lo más seguro que bien, estudiando para ser veterinaria.

Hanabi: Espero volver a verla, Onee-sama te extraño.

Y en la heladería…

Naruto: ¿Sucede algo Hinata?

Hinata: ¿Eh? N-No es nada Naruto-kun, arigatou por el helado.

Naruto: Jejejejeje.

Hinata: ***Pensamiento*** -Hanabi espero volver a verte-

* * *

Espero les haya gustado por cualquier cosa un kawaii reviews onegai, en mi facebook cualquier consulta o pregunta mattane minna-san.


	9. Lucha

**Bien aquí está la continuación subiré los demás lo más pronto posible, espero les guste dejen kawaii reviews onegai, Kishimoto-sensei es el dueño legítimo de Naruto, yo solo invento la historia para entretener su lectura, minna-san les dejo.**

* * *

 **Lucha**

Hinata: Okaa-san, ¿Estás mejor ahora?

Hana: Sí Hinata, estoy bien.

Hinata: Que alivio, me asusté mucho cuando me dijeron que recaíste, Okaa-san debes descansar mucho.

Hana: Lo sé Hinata, no es para tanto, ahora hija te quiero decir algo.

Hinata: ¿Qué sucede Okaa-san?

Hana: No creo permanecer mucho tiempo aquí, cuando me vaya quiero pedirte que persigas tu sueño de veterinaria en Konoha, aunque tu padre se oponga debes ir por tus sueños, Hinata hija mía deseo lo mejor para ti, cuando encuentres el amor lucha por él, ten cuidado de ello, habrán otros que querrán separarlos, lo único que deben hacer es luchar por su amor.

Hinata: ***Lágrima*** O-Okaa-san, no digas esas cosas, onegai…

Hana: Debes estar lista Hinata, toma este es un boleto que conseguí para ti, con él podrás ir a Konoha y realizar tu sueño.

Hinata: No puedo irme Okaa-san, Hanabi necesita de mí.

Hana: De eso no te preocupes, Hizashi se encargará de ella, tu padre solo tiene interés en ti, para que seas capaz de cuidar la empresa de la familia, pero no quiero eso, Hinata has tomado una decisión importante, ser la mejor veterinaria del mundo, cumple ese sueño y toma el boleto, onegai Hinata.

Hinata: Está bien Okaa-san, prometo volverme la mejor estudiante del mundo para alcanzar mi sueño, ser la mejor veterinaria del mundo, lo haré porque es mi camino a seguir.

Hana: Lo sé, por Hanabi no te preocupes Neji cuidará muy bien de ella en su casa, último consejo, por tu sueño lucha, y por el amor lucha también, son cosas muy importantes en tu vida Hinata nunca lo olvides.

Hinata: Okaa-san…

En la secundaria…

Naruto: ¿Hinata, que te pasa?

Hinata:…

Naruto: ¿Hinata?

Hinata:…

Sakura: ¿Qué le pasa?

Sasuke: No lo sé.

Naruto: ¡HINATAAA!

Hinata: ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Esa pregunta la debo hacer yo, ¿Qué te pasa Hinata? Has estado muy pensativa últimamente, dime lo que sucede-ttebayo.

Hinata: Nada es solo que, ettooo…

Naruto: Vamos Hinata soy tu novio, confía en mi-ttebayo.

Hinata: Recordaba algunos de los consejos que me dio Okaa-san, en luchar por lo que quiero en mi vida.

Naruto: Ella debió ser una gran mujer, Hinata por lo visto la quieres mucho-ttebayo.

Hinata: Sí, la querré aunque no esté a mi lado.

Sakura: Luchar por lo que más quieres en la vida, ¿Qué cosas pueden ser Hinata?

Hinata: Mi sueño en ser la mejor veterinaria del mundo.

Sasuke: Ya veo, un buen motivo.

Naruto: ¿Hay otra cosa por la que debas luchar Hinata?

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** Ettooo…

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede?

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** Ettooo…

Sakura: Vamos dilo Hinata, somos tus amigos, además Naruto es tu n…

Ino: Frente de marquesina, quien lo diría.

Sakura: Ino puerca, ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Ino: Pues nada en especial, ustedes cuatro son la comidilla de la secundaria, en especial Hinata eres tan hermosa, puedes conseguir cualquier chico, pero no, eres novia del Kyuubi ¿Acaso nuestras advertencias no sirvieron?

Hinata: Ino-san me enamoré de Naruto-kun por ser como es y no como ustedes dicen que es, sabía que él no es una mala persona.

Ino: No digas ridiculeces Hinata, frente de marquesina se consiguió a Sasuke-kun no sé cómo, porque no es nada femenina, pero Hinata eres capaz de conseguir al mejor novio del mundo no al Kyuubi.

Naruto: Ino ella me escogió, no puedes cambiar sus decisiones-ttebayo.

Ino: Al parecer te has vuelto más altanero Kyuubi, pero lo que le hiciste a Shion es lo m…

Sakura: ¡YA CÁLLATE! ¡INO PUERCA LÁRGATE O VERÁS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!

Ino: Está bien, me retiro, Hinata piensa bien las cosas que te he dicho.

Hinata: Arigatou Ino-san, pero amo a Naruto-kun eso nunca cambiará.

Los 4 veían como Ino iba desapareciendo del lugar.

Sakura: ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Naruto no escuches las cosas que dice Ino puerca.

Naruto: No te preocupes Sakura-chan sus palabras no me afectan en lo más mínimo-ttebayo.

Shikamaru: Pero deben tener cuidado.

Sasuke: Shikamaru, es un milagro verte por aquí, siempre te quedas en el salón de clases durmiendo.

Chouji: Al parecer Shikamaru escuchó algo, así que vino a decírselo.

Shikamaru: Al parecer Hinata tiene un admirador del salón, no sabemos quién es, pero estaba hablando con Ino para que te convenciera de que dejaras a Naruto.

Hinata: Pero eso nunca pasará.

Shikamaru: Lo sé, pero si el tipo es un obstinado hará lo imposible por separarlos.

Naruto: Je, como si permitiría que pasara, eso jamás Hinata es mía y de nadie más-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun solo no te metas en otra pelea, onegai.

Naruto: Lo prometo Hinata, no pelearé con nadie pero quiero que estés a mi lado siempre-ttebayo.

Hinata: Es una promesa Naruto-kun.

Karin: Si como sea, deben estar alertas, al parecer no les agrada que Hinata la chica más linda de la secundaria sea la novia del Kyuubi.

Suigetsu: Yo los veo muy bien, además la gente no debe meterse en estos asuntos.

Juugo: Pero la gente es cruel, no gustan de la felicidad del que es repudiado por otros.

Sasuke: Tienes razón, dejemos eso de lado y terminemos nuestra comida.

Sakura: Ittadakimasu.

Hinata: Ten Naruto-kun lo preparé con todo mi amor.

Naruto: Hinata, arigatou, ittadakimasu.

Y en otro lugar lejos del patio de la secundaria.

Ino: Es muy terca, hice todo lo que pude, gomen.

Chico: No te preocupes Ino, encontré la manera de separarlo de Hinata.

Ino: ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Chico: Revelar como obtuvo a Hinata, 4 chicos me lo contaron todo, ese desgraciado no la ama, se la ganó como trofeo de una pelea en su primer día de clases.

Ino: ¡Eso es muy bajo! ¡El Kyuubi si se pasó de la raya!

Chico: Hinata debió fijarse en mí el primer día que nos conocimos, le advertí de Naruto pero no me hizo caso alguno.

Ino: Kiba, no te preocupes cuando reveles eso frente a todos el Kyuubi tendrá que pelear contigo y esta vez sí lo expulsarán.

Kiba: Exacto y Hinata será mi novia, tal como lo he soñado desde que nos conocimos.

No muy cerca de allí un chico que nadie siente su presencia escuchó todo…

Shino: Kiba, te has vuelto loco.

Las clases continuaron con total normalidad, y la hora de salida ya estaba presente, todos salieron y Hinata debía ir hoy a su trabajo.

Hinata: Debo ir a la cafetería.

Naruto: Bien, te dejaré Hinata, así me quedo a probar tu delicioso ramen-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, debes comer verduras también.

Naruto: ***Puchero*** Pero no me gustan-ttebayo.

Sakura: No actúes como un niño Naruto, Hinata tiene razón, además hoy quiero probar otra cosa que está en el menú.

Sasuke: Yo también iré, para ver a Itachi-niichan.

Sakura: Mi cuñado es muy guapo.

Sasuke: ¿Eh?

Sakura: Igual a mi querido Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: ***Suspiro*** Que susto.

Naruto: Jajajaja, el Teme sintió que se le salía el corazón-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Cállate Dobe y vámonos.

En la cafetería…

Konan: Eso fue lo que dijo.

Hinata: Sí, eso fue muy extraño ¿Verdad?

Hidan: Deberías alejarte de ese tipo de personas.

Kakuzu: Hidan tiene razón, puede que tenga alguna relación con tu pretendiente.

Hinata: ¿Ustedes lo creen?

Nagato: Bueno es lógico, ella se acercó solo para decirte eso, significa que tiene algo que ver con el dichoso pretendiente.

Kisame: Lo importante aquí es que Hinata ama a Naruto tal como es.

Itachi: Tienes mucha razón.

Konan: ¡ITACHI! ¡SAL DE LA COCINA! ¡HINATA ESTÁ AQUÍ POR FIN!

Itachi: Que mala eres Konan.

Konan: Eres un gran cocinero Itachi, pero tengo un mal presentimiento el día de hoy.

Sasori: Eso me asusta de Konan.

Yahiko: Bueno pero siempre son ciertos.

Deidara: Esa es la razón por la cual Konan asusta.

Itachi: Vamos nada malo pasa…

Konan: ¿Itachi, qué sucede?

Tobi: ¡INCENDIO!

Itachi: ¡TOBI NO SEAS IDIOTA! ¡SOLO SE QUEMÓ LA COMIDA DE LA SARTÉN!

Konan: ¡ITACHIIIII!

Itachi: Jejejeje, ¿Ups?

Naruto: ¡HINATA! ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE-TTEBAYO?!

Hinata: Naruto-kun.

Sasuke: De nuevo Itachi-nii con sus experimentos, ¿Verdad?

Tobi: Así es.

Sasuke: ¿Tío? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tobi: Trabajo con mi sobrino también.

Sakura: No está muy viejo para estas cosas.

Madara: Lo mismo le digo, pero no me hace caso.

Itachi: Tío Madara cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Madara: Bueno estar viajando para conocer a los diferentes cocineros del mundo es muy difícil pasar por aquí.

Tobi: Si pero solo regresas para molestar Madara.

Madara: Tobi tu trabajo es estar junto con los investigadores privados.

Tobi: Si pero no hay ningún caso que me llame la atención.

Hinata: ¿Tobi es detective?

Itachi: Sí es de los mejores, pero por ratos está aquí en la cafetería.

Madara: Mucho gusto señorita, soy Madara Uchiha, mi restaurante está a la par.

Hinata: ***Reverencia*** El gusto es mío, soy Hinata Hyuga.

Madara: ¿Hyuga? Ese apellido es de la Aldea de la Luna.

Hinata: Sí, de ahí vengo.

Naruto: No sabía eso-ttebayo.

Sakura: ***Golpe*** ¡IDIOTA ES TU NOVIA Y NO SABES DE DÓNDE VIENE!

Naruto: ¡AUCH! ¡Sakura-chan eso me dolió-ttebayo!

Sasuke: Como sea, Tío Madara es bueno volver a verte.

Madara: Y esta vez me verán más seguido, he logrado los mejores platillos para el menú de mi restaurante, espero y asistan a la reinauguración.

Naruto: Eso sería genial, Hinata hay que ir-ttebayo.

Hinata: Está bien Naruto-kun.

Sasuke: Cuenta con nuestra visita, ella es Sakura Haruno, mi novia.

Sakura: Mucho gusto.

Madara: Vaya sí que es muy bonita, al igual que Hinata.

Naruto: Sí Hinata es la más hermosa del mundo y es mi novia-ttebayo.

Madara: Vaya Naruto has crecido, espero que tus padres asistan también.

Naruto: Claro que sí, les avisaré para que asistan Madara.

Madara: Bueno me retiro debo preparar todo para la reinauguración del Restaurante Uchiha.

Itachi: Esperaré mucho eso tío.

Madara: Además tenemos cosas pendiente sobrino, bueno me retiro que pasen una excelente tarde.

Konan: Sabía que algo como esto llegaría a pasar.

Itachi: Vamos Konan, Madara nunca te quita los clientes.

Konan: No me refiero a eso, es a esto Itachi tus experimentos en la cocina acabarán con el local.

Itachi: Gomenneeee…

Konan: ***Aura negra*** ¡ITACHIIIIIII!

Sasuke: ***Suspiro*** Itachi-nii es muy raro cuando experimenta una nueva receta.

Sakura: Eso lo hace único.

Naruto: No mucho que digamos-ttebayo.

Hinata: Pero es divertido estar aquí.

Naruto: Tienes razón Hinata.

Hinata: Naruto-kun pasé lo que pasé lucharé por tu amor con todas mis fuerzas.

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** ¿Eh?

Kisame: Eso se oyó a propuesta.

Konan: Hinata eres muy rápida.

Todos: ¡SIII! ¡PROPUESTA! ¡PROPUESTA!

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** ¡¿EH?! ¡N-NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN! ¡NARUTO-KUN YO…

Cuando de repente los labios del rubio estuvieron sobre los de ella, todos se sonrojaron con tan solo ver la acción del ojiazul.

Naruto: Hinata lo sé, también lucharé por tu amor y que siga tan vivo como lo está en estos momentos-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Sakura: Aaaawwwww, son tan tiernos.

Sasuke: Si tú lo dices.

En otro lugar…

Kiba: Bien mañana revelaré tu sucia verdad Naruto, Hinata no es ningún objeto.

Shino: Kiba lo que tengas planeado hacer detenlo.

Kiba: Cállate Shino el Kyuubi debe saber cuál es su sitio.

Shino: En esto estás solo Kiba, yo no quiero problemas con Naruto, además Hinata se ve muy feliz a su lado.

Kiba: ¿Y tú qué sabes Shino? Él se la ganó como trofeo en una pelea, eso significa que la tiene amenazada, ella es muy buena persona para decirlo, así que la libraré de las garras del Kyuubi y se enamorará de mí.

Shino: Adiós Kiba, en este asunto estás solo.

Kiba: No estoy solo, ¿Verdad chicos?

Chicos: ¡SÍ!

* * *

Esto se pondrá bueno, quien diría que Kiba sería el malo de esta historia, como dije Kishimoto-sensei es el dueño de Naruto, yo solo invento la historia, espero les haya gustado dejen kawaii reviews y busquen por facebook si quieren tener una charla conmigo en el chat estoy disponible jejeje, mattane minna-san.


	10. Pelea

**Bien, la continuación como siempre los capítulos que tengo los subiré a tiempo, y tengo fics terminados para que también los lean, por los momentos estoy publicando este por Comunidad NaruHina SasuSaku así que debo llegar al capítulo donde lo dejé. En negrita son las acciones de los personajes Naruto es de Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo invento la historia, dejen kawaii reviews mattane minna-san.**

* * *

 **Pelea**

Hinata: Okaa-san ¿Cómo te has sentido?

Hana: Muy bien hija mía, arigatou por preocuparte.

Hinata: Que bueno, Okaa-san pronto terminaré mi secundaria, pero antes de que pase la terminaré en Konoha, ¿Te parece?

Hana: Me parece muy bien Hinata, estás a punto de llegar a tu sueño.

Hinata: Sí estoy tan feliz por eso.

Hana: Pero nunca lo olvides quién eres y de dónde de vienes, Hinata la vida te pondrá duras pruebas y debes estar lista para afrontarles, tanto en tus estudios como en el amor.

Hinata: Lo sé Okaa-san, daré lo mejor de mí siempre, Hanabi dice que me va extrañar, yo también.

Hana: Y también yo, pero no te preocupes por Hanabi vivirá con tu primo Neji y su esposa Tenten.

Hinata: Sí, Tenten-san me dijo que tenía la habitación de Hanabi lista para su llegada y Neji-niisan me prometió que la protegería con su vida si es necesario.

Hana: Eso me alegra podré irme tranquila al saber que mis hijas estarán a salvo.

Hinata: Okaa-san…

Hana: No te pongas triste Hinata en esta vida nadie es eterno, pero ten presente esto te amaré siempre aunque muera este sentimiento nunca lo hará, nuestros corazones están conectados por esta calidez y espero que se la transmitas a las personas que llegues a conocer.

Hinata: Sí, lo haré Okaa-san.

En la habitación de Hinata…

Naruto: ¡HORA DE DESPERTAR HINATA-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: Ohayoo Naruto-kun.

Naruto: ¡VAYA ESTÁS DESPIERTA-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: Creo que dormí muy bien, Naruto-kun no hagas tanto ruido despertaras a los vecinos.

Naruto: Jejeje, gomen tienes razón, Hinata tu desayuno está listo, así que te espero en el comedor, comeremos juntos-ttebayo.

Hinata: Está bien, solo tomo un buen baño y desayunamos Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Bien, te espero-ttebayo.

Hinata: Transmitir esta calidez a los demás, Okaa-san lo haré por Naruto-kun.

Y después de tomarse un buen baño desayuno con Naruto…

Naruto: Hinata hoy será un gran día en la secundaria-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Por qué lo dices Naruto-kun?

Naruto: No te diré es una sorpresa-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Puchero*** Naruto-kun eres malo.

Naruto: Jejeje.

Desayunaron y se marcharon en el auto de Naruto rumbo a la secundaria, Hinata veía la gran sonrisa que traía el rubio, así que decidió esperar lo que tenía en mente el ojiazul. Llegaron a la secundaria donde los esperaban sus amigos.

Sasuke: Vaya Dobe, creí que no llegarías para hacer eso.

Naruto: Teme, es necesaria mi presencia para que Hinata se sorprenda-ttebayo.

Sakura: Creo que fueron muchas Naruto, pero es tu muestra de amor.

Naruto: Sakura-chan ya sabes que hacer para que Hinata lo vea-ttebayo.

Sakura: Si ya lo sé Naruto.

Karin: No me dejes atrás querido primo.

Naruto: Ya sabes qué hacer con Sakura-chan.

Karin: Lo malo es que tengo que hacerlo con la pelos de chicle, ni modo.

Sakura: ¡¿QUÉ DIJSTE GÁNSTER?!

Karin: ¡PELOS DE CHICLE!

Shikamaru: Ya cálmense, tan temprano y peleando, qué problemáticas.

Sakura y Karin: ¡CÁLLATE SHIKAMARU!

Shikamaru: Como sea, vamos al aula, ¿Dónde está Hinata, Naruto?

Naruto: Allá viene.

Hinata: Sumimasen, es que tenía que colocarme bien los zapatos.

Naruto: No hay problema Hinata, ven hay que ir clases-ttebayo. ***Le extiende su mano***

Hinata: ***Toma su mano*** Claro Naruto-kun.

Chouji: Se ven muy bien.

Shikamaru: Si pero no todos opinan igual, problemáticos.

Suigetsu: Pero no les afecta en lo más mínimo, cada día se ven más felices.

Juugo: Eso es amor Suigetsu.

Las clases iniciaron y llegó la hora de la comida, un rubio se apartó del grupo junto con Sasuke, Shikamaru y Chouji, mientras Sakura y Karin distraían a Hinata con temas de la clase pasada para que les ayudara en ellas.

Naruto: Aquí estará bien.

Shikamaru: Bueno ya hice mucho, que agotador.

Sasuke: Si solo trajiste los caballetes, y eso no pesa nada esto sí.

Chouji: Creo que le daré la razón a Sasuke, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Como sea, apresúrate con eso Naruto.

Naruto: Ya está listo, solo falta llamar a Hinata, espero le guste-ttebayo.

Chico: Shikamaru, Sasuke y Chouji la directora Tsunade-sama quiere verlos.

Shikamaru: ¿A los tres?

Chouji: Qué raro.

Sasuke: Vamos ella se pone de malas cuando no se acata una de sus órdenes, te dejamos solo Dobe, has lo demás.

Naruto: No hay problema Teme.

Y en el aula un celular sonaba.

Sakura: Veamos –Mensaje. De Naruto: Ya puede venir Hinata.- Bien Hinata, los chicos están comiendo en el patio de atrás, vamos.

Hinata: Está bien.

Ino: Sakura y Karin la directora Tsunade las quiere ver ahora.

Karin: ¿Qué?

Sakura: En seguida vamos.

Hinata: Vayan yo le diré a los demás que estarán con nosotros.

Sakura: Está bien, pero ve Naruto debe estar ansioso de comer contigo.

Hinata: Sí.

Y cerca de la dirección.

Sasuke: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Sakura: Ino acaba de decirnos que Tsunade-sama quería vernos.

Shikamaru: Algo está mal.

Y de repente un grupo los empujó al salón de dibujo y cerraron puertas y ventanas, dejándolos a todos atrapados.

Karin: ¡HEY SAQUÉNNOS DE AQUÍ AHORA!

Sakura: ¡DESGRACIADOS ESTA ME LA VAN A PAGAR!

Shikamaru: Esto va mal.

Sasuke: Naruto, algo piensan hacerle.

Sakura y Karin: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Chouji: ¿Ahora qué haremos?

Mientras buscaban la manera de salir, el patio de atrás estaba más solitario de lo normal, pero Hinata encontró a Naruto, lo que la sorprendió fue el enorme corazón lleno de girasoles con la palabra en grande ¡TE AMO HINATA!

Hinata: ¿Qué es esto Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Hay que hacer publicitario nuestro noviazgo Hinata, ¿Te gusta?

Hinata: ¡ME ENCANTA! ¡NARUTO-KUN, ARIGATOU!

Naruto: Jejeje.

Pero de repente un grupo de chicos con palos y todo los rodearon a los dos, Naruto colocó a Hinata atrás de él y apareció el iniciador de dicha pelea.

Kiba: Vaya Kyuubi, no creí que fueras tan hipócrita.

Naruto: Kiba, ¿Qué significa esto-ttebayo?

Kiba: Frente a todos ustedes estudiantes de la Secundaria Konoha, el Kyuubi se ganó a Hinata Hyuga como trofeo de una pelea que se llevó a cabo el primer día de clases, y como todos sabemos el Kyuubi abusó de Shion Hyuga, prima de la que dice él es su "novia" pero no es así, Hinata está bajo amenaza si trata de escapar de sus garras, es momento que nosotros hagamos que pague por sus acciones.

Todos: ¡SÍ!

Naruto: ¿Te has vuelto loco Kiba? Hinata es mi novia, es verdad que fue por una pelea que ella permaneció a mi lado, pero me enamoré de ella y no permitiré que sigas diciendo esas cosas tan absurdas-ttebayo.

Kiba: Eso lo veremos Kyuubi.

De repente se lanzaron sobre Naruto empujó a Hinata lejos de la pelea y vio con horror como todos golpeaban a Naruto con palos y con sus puños al rubio que tanto ama, se puso de pie y trató de apartarlos de él.

Hinata: ¡YA BASTA! ¡LO VAN A MATAR! ¡NARUTO-KUN!

Naruto: Hu-huye…H-Hinata…

Hinata: ¡NO! ¡SUELTEN A NARUTO-KUN! ¡DEJÉNLO EN PAZ, ONEGAI!

Ella lloraba con desesperación veía con sus propios ojos como lo estaban dejando lleno de moretones y sangre salía por su boca.

Hinata: ***Lágrimas*** ¡NARUTO-KUN! ¡AYUDA!

De repente la tomaron del brazo y fue jalada hacia el cuerpo de alguien.

Hinata: ¡KIBA! ¡SUELTAME!

Kiba: Hinata, no debes temer más, el Kyuubi está recibiendo su merecido, ahora ven conmigo, a mi lado serás feliz.

Hinata: ¡¿FELIZ?! ¡ESO JAMÁS! ¡NARUTO-KUN!

Kiba: ¡RAYOS! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE VES AL KYUUBI?! ¡ES UN SER DESPRECIABLE!

Hinata: ¡LOS DESPRECIABLES SON USTEDES! ¡NARUTO-KUN ES CULPADO DE ALGO INJUSTO! ¡DEJENLO AHORA!

Kiba: ¡HINATA! ¡ENTIENDE ESTO! ¡DEBES FIJARTE EN MÍ! ¡SOLO EN MÍ!

Hinata: ¡¿DE QUÉ HABLAS KIBA?! ¡ESO JAMÁS PASARÁ! ¡AMO A NARUTO-KUN!

Kiba: No sigas encubriéndolo Hinata, sé muy bien como pasaron las cosas.

Hinata: ¡TU NO SABES NADA! ¡NARUTO-KUN ME RESCATÓ DE ESO TIPOS! ¡AL IGUAL QUE KURAMA!

Kiba: El comodín y tú el trofeo, Hinata date cuenta Kyuubi es un monstruo, lo que le hizo a tu prima es imperdonable, pero sus padres son poderosos y no fue juzgado, pero esta vez nosotros impartiremos justicia, además Hinata me gustas y quiero que seas mía.

Hinata: ¡JAMÁS! ¡SOY LA NOVIA DE NARUTO-KUN UZUMAKI! ¡KIBA TE ODIO!

Ante ello Kiba se enojó más y se acercó al grupo que estaba golpeando a Naruto y saco un palo de hierro, Hinata quedó helada al ver eso.

Kiba: ¡APARTENSE!

Todos: ¡SÍ!

Naruto: H-H-Hi…na…ta…

Kiba: ¡ESTA ME LA PAGAS MALDITO KYUUBI! ***Levantando el palo de metal para darle en la cabeza***

Hinata: ¡NO! ¡DETENTE! ¡NARUTO-KUN!

Y justo cuando le iba dar a Naruto, Kiba recibió un puñetazo que lo mandó lejos de dónde se encontraba tirado el rubio.

Sasuke: ¡NO TE ATREVAS LUNÁTICO!

Hinata: ¡UCHIHA-KUN!

Shikamaru: Vaya, vaya, así que se trataba de esto, problemáticos.

Chouji: Debimos imaginar esto.

Hinata: Shikamaru, Chouji.

Sakura: Hinata, ¿Estás bien?

Hinata: Sakura-san, sí estoy bien.

Karin: Naruto, ¿Puedes levantarte?

Naruto: Sí, no te preocupes.

Hinata: ***Lágrimas*** ¡NARUTO-KUN! ***Lo abrazó***

Naruto: No llores Hinata, estoy bien.

Hinata: ¡TUVE MUCHO MIEDO! ¡NARUTO-KUN PENSÉ QUE MORIRÍAS!

Naruto: Je, eso jamás pasará, Hinata no te dejaré sola-ttebayo.

Sasuke: ¿Y bien? Kiba ¿Qué dices a tu favor?

Kiba: ¡SON UNOS ENTROMETIDOS! ¡KYUUBI NO MERECE ESTAR CON HINATA! ¡YO SÍ!

Shino: Te has vuelto loco Kiba, por lo visto Hinata prefiere a Naruto que a ti.

Kiba: ¡ERES UN TRAIDOR SHINO!

Shikamaru: En realidad, él acaba de llegar.

Sai: Yo les abrí para que salieran.

Kiba: ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TÚ?!

Sai: Eso no importa, ahora todos ustedes están en problemas.

Kakashi: Y vaya problema, están metidos en una buena todos y todas ustedes.

Todos: ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!

Sai: Lo ve Kakashi-sensei, Naruto fue golpeado por todos y él no hizo nada por defenderse, eso confirma que los problemáticos aquí son ellos.

Kakashi: Sí ya me di cuenta.

Tsunade: ¡POR ESA RAZÓN RECIBIRÁN TODOS Y TODAS UN MERECIDO CASTIGO! ¡A LA DIRECCIÓN! ¡AHORA!

Todos: ¡Sí!

Kakashi: Naruto, ¿Puedes caminar?

Naruto: Algo, arigatou Kakashi-sensei.

Tusnade: Iruka-sensei y Kakashi-sensei, lleven a Naruto a la enfermería.

Iruka y Kakashi: Sí.

Kurenai: Lo mejor es que vaya al hospital, necesita ser revisado mejor.

Tsunade: Está bien, Shizune una ambulancia, ahora.

Shizune: De inmediato Tsunade-sama.

Hinata: Iré con Naruto-kun.

Tsunade: Está bien.

En el hospital.

Kabuto: Tienes 3 costillas rotas, tu brazo izquierdo está igual, pero al menos estás a salvo, vaya chico eres resistente.

Naruto: Jejeje, no es para tanto-ttebayo.

Hinata: Arigatou Dr. Kabuto.

Kabuto: No hay problema, pero permanecerás en el hospital tres días más.

Naruto: ***Puchero*** No quiero.

Kabuto: Pero es necesario.

Hinata: El Dr. Kabuto tiene razón Naruto-kun.

Naruto: No quiero la comida de hospital sabe mal.

Hinata: Pe…

Kushina: ¡CLARO QUE PERMANECERÁS EN EL HOSPITAL-TTEBANE!

Hinata: ¿Eh, ttebane?

Naruto: Estoy en problemas, sálvame Hinata.

Kushina: ¡NARUTO, CASI NOS MATAS DEL SUS…!

Minato: ¿Qué sucede Kushina?

Kushina: ***Abrazo*** ¡HANA!

Naruto y Hinata: ¡¿EH?!

* * *

Que malo Kiba ¿cierto? espero les haya gustado quise poner algún enamorado de Hinata y solo se me vino a la mente este, claro Naruto jamás permitirá que se la arrebaten, pero a veces el destino puede ser muy cruel con los enamorados, quien sabe, la aparición de Kushina y Minato emocionante, dejen kawaii reviews onegai y por facebook también se vale, mattane minna-san.


	11. Visitas

**Bien la continuación como siempre, estos son capítulos que ya tenía y había terminado, espero les guste dejen kawaii reviews onegai por aquí y por el facebook de Comunidad NaruHina SasuSaku, justo ahí lo publico preguntas o cualquier cosa está mi face Yami Gonzales Meza. En negrita son las acciones de los personajes, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo invento la historia.**

* * *

 **Visitas**

Hinata: Okaa-san ¿Tuviste una amiga muy especial?

Hana: Especial, si la tuve.

Hinata: Cuéntame cómo era contigo.

Hana: Era muy bella, amable y fuerte a la vez.

Hinata: ¿Fuerte?

Hana: Sí, ella era llamada El Habanero Sangriento.

Hinata: El Habanero Sangriento, ¿Por qué?

Hana: Bueno es que cuando se enojaba daba muy buenos golpes a los que se metían con ella, por eso te digo que era muy fuerte, también su cabello era de un color poco conocido, tan rojo como el fuego.

Hinata: Ya veo, por eso el sobrenombre de Habanero.

Hana: Me abrazaba mucho eso si recuerdo, y también llegamos a un trato.

Hinata: ¿Qué trato?

Hana: Pues verás…

 **Actualidad**

Hinata: Arigatou Dr. Kabuto.

Kabuto: No hay problema, pero permanecerás en el hospital tres días más.

Naruto: ***Puchero*** No quiero.

Kabuto: Pero es necesario.

Hinata: El Dr. Kabuto tiene razón Naruto-kun.

Naruto: No quiero la comida de hospital sabe mal.

Hinata: Pe…

Kushina: ¡CLARO QUE PERMANECERÁS EN EL HOSPITAL-TTEBANE!

Hinata: ¿Eh, ttebane?

Naruto: Estoy en problemas, sálvame Hinata.

Kushina: ¡NARUTO, CASI NOS MATAS DEL SUS…!

Minato: ¿Qué sucede Kushina?

Kushina: ***Abrazo*** ¡HANA!

Naruto y Hinata: ¡¿EH?!

Minato: ¿De verdad es Hana?

Kushina: Claro que es Hana ese color de ojos y cabello es inconfundible.

Hinata: E-Ettoo, me confunde con mi Okaa-san.

Kushina: ¿Okaa-san?

Naruto: ¡OKAA-CHAN SUELTA A HINATA! ¡LA ASFIXIAS!

Kushina: ¿Hinata?

Hinata: ¡AGH!

Kushina: ¡EEEHHH, GOMENASAI!

Y Hinata de ese gran abrazo que recibió de Kushina calló desmayada…

Hinata: N-Na…

Naruto: Creo que está despertando-ttebayo.

Hinata: N-Na…ru…to…

Naruto: ¡VEZ LO QUE OCASIONAS OKAA-CHAN!

Kushina: ¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE SE PAREZCA A ELLA-TTEBANE!

Minato: Ya, estén tranquilos, miren está despertando por completo.

Hinata: ***Se levanta*** ¡NARUTO-KUN! ¿Eh?

Naruto: ***Suspiro*** Que bueno Hinata, al fin despiertas, estaba preocupado-ttebayo.

Hinata: T_T Sumimasen.

Kushina: Bien, ya despertaste del todo, así que cuéntame todo-ttebane.

Hinata: ¡¿EH?!

Minato: La asustas Kushina.

Kushina: ¡Oh! Perdón Hinata, por el abrazo y que te desmayaras por eso, es que te pareces tanto a Hana que me emocioné-ttebane.

Naruto: Yo diría demasiado-ttebayo.

Kushina: ¡NARUTO!

Naruto: ***Sobresalto*** N-N-NO DIJE NADA.

Minato: Ya los dos tranquilos, tenemos una visita y están asustándola.

Kushina y Naruto: ***Sonrojados*** G-Gomenasai.

Minato: ¿Y bien? Dime ¿Quién eres?

Hinata: ***Reverencia*** S-Soy H-Hinata Hyuga un placer conocerlos.

Kushina: ¿Hyuga? ¿Qué eres de Hana?

Hinata: S-Soy su hija.

Kushina: ¡¿ERES SU HIJA?!

Hinata: ***Asiente*** Hmmm.

Kushina: ¡OÍSTE ESO MINATO! ¡ES HIJA DE HANA! ¡QUE ALEGRÍA-TTEBANE!

Minato: Sí, también estoy feliz de oír eso Kushina.

Naruto: ¿Conocen a la Okaa-san de Hinata? No entiendo-ttebayo.

Kushina: Hana y yo asistimos a la misma primaria, luego secundaria, nos separamos cuando se casó con el amargado de Hiashi Hyuga, nunca entendí ese amor por él, pero bueno ella y yo éramos grandes amigas, la abrazaba mucho, siempre me decía que era muy bella, amable y fuerte, eso me sonrojó mucho, me presentó a Minato en la secundaria en dónde nos enamoramos-ttebane.

Naruto: Eso no me lo sabía-ttebayo.

Hinata: Bella, amable y fuerte, cabello rojo como el fuego…

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede Hinata?

Hinata: ¡EL HABANERO SANGRIENTO!

Naruto: ¡¿EEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!

La habitación quedó en silencio, mientras Hinata procesaba lo acababa de decir en voz alta y frente a la madre de Naruto…

Hinata: ¡AH! ¡SUMIMASEN! ¡NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN DE DECIR ESO! ¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE MI OKAA-SAN…!

Kushina: ¡JAJAJAJA! Que viejos recuerdos, hace mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre, me agradas Hinata y mucho-ttebane.

Hinata: T_T S-Sumimasen…

Kushina: No te preocupes, me alegra saber que Hana te comentó sobre mí, eso me pone tan nostálgica, Minato Hana hablaba de mí con su hija-ttebane.

Minato: Esas son buenas noticias, por cierto ¿Qué eres de nuestro hijo?

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** O_O

Kushina: Vamos dinos.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** E-E-Ettoo… de Naruto-kun… s-s-soy…

Naruto: ¡ES MI NOVIA-TTEBAYO!

Minato y Kushina: Oh su novi… ¡¿SU NOVIA?!

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** S-Si…

Naruto: ¿Qué más va ser? Claro que es mi novia, la conocieron en las más extrañas circunstancias.

Kushina: ¡MINATO, HINATA ES NOVIA DE NUESTRO BEBÉ! ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ-TTEBANE!

Minato: Si, estoy feliz también, es un gusto conocerla soy Minato Namikaze y mi esposa Ku…

Kushina: ¡KUSHINA UZUMAKI-TTEBANE!

Hinata: U-Un gusto, por cierto el Dr. Kabuto continúa dentro de la habitación.

Kushina y Minato: ¿El Dr. Kabuto?

Y en una esquina en cuclillas se encontraba el Dr. Kabuto, en todo el rato que conversaban lo ignoraron por un buen tiempo…

Dr. Kabuto: Como iba diciendo permanecerás unos 3 días más en el hospital, así que no te quejes de nada, señores me retiro, volveré más tarde.

Minato: Sí arigatou gozaimasu por todo Dr. Kabuto.

Dr. Kabuto: Es mi responsabilidad velar por la salud de mis pacientes, con permiso.

Kushina: Y perdón por ignorarlo Dr. Kabuto pero ni siquiera se nota un poquito-ttebane.

Dr. Kabuto: ***Aura negra*** Y-Ya veo…

Con la salida del Dr. Kushina se quedó viendo a Hinata, incomodando a la presente.

Naruto: ¡¿QUÉ TANTO LE VEZ?! ¡OKAA-CHAN LA ASUSTAS-TTEBAYO!

Kushina: Es que el parecido es increíble, su piel blanca como la nieve, ojos tan perla como la luna, cabello como el manto de la noche negro-azulado, incluso tus pechos son igual de grandes que Hana, querida Hinata haces muy feliz a mi hijo con esa gran proporción-ttebane.

Hinata: ***Se tapa el busto sonrojada*** ¡¿EH?!

Minato: Hay Kushina.

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** ¡N-NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS-TTEBAYO!

Kushina: Es la verdad, dime Hinata ¿Cómo está Hana?

Hinata: Ettoo, ella falleció.

Kushina: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿CUÁNDO FUE ESO?

Hinata: El año pasado.

Kushina: Gomenasai Hinata, no quise preguntar algo así-ttebane.

Hinata: No se preocupe Kushina-san no sabía lo que sucedió con ella, pero al menos me contó mucho sobre como era su amistad en la primaria y secundaria.

Kushina: Si, siempre la molestaban por ser así, piel blanca, ojos perla, cabello negro-azulado, me enojaba por ello y la defendía-ttebane.

Naruto: Das miedo Okaa-chan.

Kushina: A que sí, jajajaja.

Minato: ¿Dónde está Hiashi?

Hinata: ***Nerviosa*** E-E-E-Ettoo…

Naruto: Hinata no tiene a nadie, está sola-ttebayo.

Minato: Ya veo.

Visitas: ¡NARUTOOOO!

Kushina: Vaya tienes más visitas-ttebane.

Karin: Tía Kushina, gomenasai no pude evitar que golpearan a mi primo.

Kushina: No te preocupes Karin, lo importante es que está bien y a salvo-ttebane.

Minato: Iremos a ver al Dr. Kabuto y firmar la autorización de tu estadía.

Kushina: Vaya Sasuke y Sakura están aquí, es raro verlos preocupados por mi hijo-ttebane.

Sakura: Bueno, Naruto es nuestro amigo no podíamos dejarlo atrás.

Sasuke: Además lo que le hicieron fue incorrecto.

Minato: Bueno me alegra ver las amistades verdaderas de Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji hace mucho que no los veía.

Shikamaru: Si, es muy problemático estar en la secundaria y visitarlos a la vez.

Chouji: Eso es cierto, pero cuando lo hagamos espero probar la cocina de la Okaa-san de Naruto.

Kushina: Por supuesto y están todos invitados, el día que Naruto salga del hospital haré un almuerzo de bienvenida-ttebane.

Minato: Entonces nos retiramos.

Fuera de la habitación…

Kushina: ¿Sucede algo Minato?

Minato: Hinata oculta algo, cuando le pregunté sobre Hiashi se puso muy nerviosa, espero que no sea lo que estoy imaginando.

Kushina: ¿Y qué estás imaginando?

Minato: Que ella haya escapado después de la muerte de Hana.

Kishinau: Ya veo…

En la habitación de Naruto…

Sasuke: Tres días más, Dobe de esta no te salvaste.

Naruto: Teme, eso ya lo sé, que aburrido estaré en este hospital y lo peor es la comida-ttebayo.

Hinata: No te preocupes Naruto-kun te traeré durante esos días un gran plato de ramen para que no mueras de hambre.

Naruto: ¡HINATA ERES LA MEJOR! ¡TE AMO!

Sakura y Karin: ¡KAWAII!

Shikamaru y Sasuke: Problemáticos.

Chouji: Son muy graciosos.

Suigetsu: Si como sea, Naruto hay que darle una paliza a Kiba, se volvió loco haciéndote eso y a Hinata también.

Naruto: No, le prometí a Hinata que no pelearía-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Qué sucedió con él?

Juugo: Lo expulsaron por una semana porque fue el líder de todo ese alboroto, los demás fueron castigados en limpiar la secundaria a fondo.

Naruto: Ya veo, ¿Cómo salieron ustedes?

Sakura: Fue gracias al paliducho este.

Sai: Fea no seas tan malvada.

Sakura: ¡AHORA SI LO MATO!

Sasuke: ***La sostiene*** Cálmate Sakura.

Naruto: ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Cómo hiciste que salieran de ahí?

Sai: Mi nombre es Sai Uchiha y estaba dentro del aula también, solo que se olvidaron ese pequeño detalle ya que era de dibujo y tengo las llaves porque puedo entrar y salir cuando yo quiera.

Todos: ¡¿UCHIHA?!

Sasuke: Sí es mi primo raro.

Sakura: Eso no lo sabía Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: No vez que el tipo es más raro que Itachi.

Sai: Primo Emo, ¿Cómo está nuestro chefsito personal?

Sasuke: Lo ven, una razón más para no hablar de este tipo.

Naruto: Aunque se parecen algo, Sasuke parecieran gemelos-ttebayo.

Sasuke: No digas idioteces Dobe.

Naruto: Pero es la verdad-ttebayo.

Hinata: Eso es cierto.

Todos: SÍ ES VERDAD.

Sasuke: ***Aura negra*** Rayos…

Sai: Y centellas.

Sasuke: ¡YA CÁLLATE!

Sai: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Naruto?

Naruto: ¿Eh? Claro.

Sasuke: Sai no lo hagas…

Sai: Demasiado tarde, Naruto tu pene ¿Cómo es? ¿Grande o pequeño?

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO DESGRACIADO-TTEBAYO!

Sai: O debo preguntárselo a tu novia ¿Hinata su pene es grande o pequeño?

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** …

Sai: Vamos dilo frente a todos.

Hinata: ¡KYAAAAAAAA! ***Se desmaya***

Naruto: ¡OE HINATA! ¡DESGRACIADO MIRA LO QUE HICISTE! ¡OE HINATA DESPIERTA-TTEBAYO!

Todos: ***Sonrojados*** O_o

Sai: Me quedé con la gran duda.

Sakura: ¡SHANNAROOOO!

Sai: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Sasuke: ¡SAKURA CÁLMATE!

Naruto: ¡OE SASUKE, CALMA A SAKURA-CHAN! ¡ESTAMOS EN UN HOSPITAL-TTEBAYO!

Sasuke: ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTOY HACIENDO DOBE?!

Naruto: ¡OE SOLO TE DIGO QUE LA CALMES-TTEBAYO! ¡HINATA DESPIERTA!

Karin: ¡YA BASTA DETENGAN ESTE ALBOROTO AHOO!

Suigetsu y Juugo: ¡Oh cielos!

Shikamaru: Problemáticos.

Chouij: Que entretenido.

Y se abre la puerta de la habitación de Naruto deteniendo el gran alboroto que se armó…

Sakura y Karin: ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

Shikamaru: Vaya, vaya…

* * *

Alguien a llegado a la habitación de Naruto, Sai como siempre con sus cosas jejeje pobre Hinata tendrá que soportar de todo tipo de los comentarios de Sai jiijijijii, ahora solo queda leer la continuación la llegada de alguien inesperado jejeje, ya saben dejen kawaii reviews onegai, mattane minna-san.


	12. Disculpa

**Bien, aquí está la continuación minna-san espero les guste dejen kawaii reviews como siempre aquí o en el facebook de Comunidad NaruHina SasuSaku, e igual en mi face Yami Gonzales Meza por cualquier duda o consulta. En negrita son las acciones de los personajes, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo invento la historia.**

* * *

 **Disculpa**

Y se abre la puerta de la habitación de Naruto deteniendo el gran alboroto que se armó…

Sakura y Karin: ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

Shikamaru: Vaya, vaya…

Shino: Solamente vino a disculparse, así que onegai presten atención.

Ino: Y-Yo…

Naruto: ¿Ino? ¿Qué haces aquí-ttebayo?

Hinata: Na…

Naruto: ¡Oe Hinata!

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun…

Naruto: Por fin despiertas Hinata, ya son dos desmayos el día de hoy-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Qué sucedió?

Sakura: Te hicieron una pregunta muy comprometedora y te desmayaste.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** Y-Ya recordé…

Naruto: Tranquila Hinata no volverá a pesar-ttebayo.

Shino: Sumimasen.

Naruto: ¡Oh cierto gomen! Hinata Ino está aquí-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Ino?

Ino: Y-Yo… ettoo…

Naruto: Vamos dilo-ttebayo.

Ino: Ettoo…

Sakura y Karin: ¡HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Sasuke: Tranquilas.

Hinata: Ino-san puedes decirlo sin preámbulos, tranquila estaremos escuchándote.

Ino: ***Llorando*** ¡G-GOMENASAI! ¡POR TODO! ¡GOMENASAI!

Todos: ¡¿EH?!

Ino: Y-Yo solo creí que Kiba le daría un escarmiento al Kyuubi, pero se pasó cuando vi que estaba apuntando en la cabeza de él, me asusté mucho, lo iba a matar con esa cosa de metal, no sabía qué hacer, les dije a los demás que lo detuvieran, pero ninguno me hizo caso, hasta que Sasuke-kun apareció y lo detuvo sentí un gran alivio, soy una de las que participó en eso, solo que no esperaba ese tipo de actos, Kiba se volvió loco, Sakura y Karin gomenasai por haberlas engañado y llevarlas a ese lugar, es un alivio que salieran a tiempo para detenerlo, espero me perdonen por todo.

Sakura: ¡¿Y CREES QUE CON UNA DISCULPA TODO SE OLVIDA?! ¡INO HEMOS SIDO AMIGAS PERO ESTA VEZ TE PASASTE DE LA LÍNEA! ¡KIBA CASI MATA A NARUTO Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE TAMBIÉN HINATA SALÍA PERJUDICADA EN ESTO! ¡EL LOCO SE ENAMORÓ DE ELLA!

Karin: ¡EXACTO HINATA JAMÁS DEJARÍA A NARUTO POR UN IMBÉCIL COMO KIBA!

Sasuke: Ya cálmense.

Shikamaru: problemático, bien no sé qué dicen las partes más afectadas, Naruto y Hinata, ¿Qué responden antes eso?

Hinata: Ino-san estuve presente en todo lo sucedido, entiendo que no sabías con exactitud lo que tenía en mente Kiba, pero no debes fiarte solo de palabras sus acciones se volverán peores de lo que imaginabas, casi pierdo a Naruto-kun a causa de su loca fantasía, me asusté mucho, ahora está a salvo y estoy feliz por ello, Ino-san acepto tus disculpas con una condición.

Ino: ¿Cuál?

Hinata: Seamos grandes amigas de ahora en adelante y olvidemos lo sucedido anteriormente ¿Te parece?

Ino: H-Hinata…

Naruto: ¡Bien si Hinata te perdona, también yo lo haré-ttebayo!

Ino: N-Naruto…

Naruto: Quizás las cosas que ha dicho Shion me han afectado todo este tiempo, pero Ino lo que ella dijo no es cierto, lo sucedido fue porque no le hice el menor caso, ella se acercaba con malas intenciones y la rechacé eso me salió caro pero no me arrepiento-ttebayo.

Ino: N-No lo sabía Naruto.

Naruto: Además tengo a la mejor novia del mundo, Hinata el primer día que la vi sentía algo muy especial en mi corazón, fue increíble haberla salvado de esos tipos el primer día de clases, no esperaba que terminara como el trofeo, pero tampoco iba a permitir que ellos se quedaran con ella, y luego me enamoré y le pedí con formalidad que fuera mi novia y aceptó, cada día soy muy feliz a su lado, tuve mucha suerte-ttebayo.

Ino: Ya veo, Naruto y Hinata se aman de verdad, a pesar de lo sucedido sus lazos se han fortalecido más, nada ni nadie podrá romperlos.

Naruto: Ni la muerte lo hará-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¡Naruto-kun!

Naruto: ¿Qué? Es la verdad-ttebayo.

Ino: Naruto ¿Puedo ser tu amiga también? Claro si no quieres, por mí no hay problema.

Naruto: ***Sonrisa*** ¡Claro que podemos ser amigos-ttebayo!

Ino: ¡ARIGATOU NARUTO Y HINATA!

Hinata: No agradezcas, además Sakura-san debe decirte algo más.

Sakura: ¿Eh?

Ino: Sakura, eres mi amiga de la infancia y no quiero perderte a causa de una de mis idioteces, ¿Me perdonas?

Sakura: Ettoo…

Sasuke: Vamos Sakura, sé muy bien que lo quieres hacer.

Sakura: ***Puchero*** Sasuke-kun siempre me descubres, claro que si Ino por esa vieja amistad que nunca debe morir.

Ino: ¡SAKURA!

Y se dan un gran abrazo en medio de todos…

Sai: Fea no sabía que tenías una amiga tan hermosa.

Sakura: ¡TE MATO!

Sasuke: Y ahí vamos de nuevo.

Naruto: ¡SAKURA-CHAN ESTAMOS EN UN HOSPITAL-TTEBAYO!

Sakura: Me vale, este tipo lo traigo entre ceja y ceja.

Hinata: Calmémonos todos, onegai, Naruto-kun tiene razón estamos en un hospital Sakura-san.

Ino: ¿Quién es?

Sakura: El pervertido que nos sacó del aula.

Ino: ¿Pervertido?

Sai: ***Le besa la mano a Ino*** Hermosa me gustaría dibujarte un día de estos, así que onegai, acepta ser mi modelo, mi medio de inspiración.

Ino: ***Sonrojada*** No es un pervertido, es tan lindo.

Sai: ¿Aceptas hermosa?

Ino: ¡CLARO QUE SI!

Todos: O_O

Sakura: Desgraciado…

Shikamaru: Una más en el grupo, y es la más problemática junto con Sakura y Karin.

Sakura, Ino y Karin: ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO SHIKAMARU?!

Shikamaru: ***Suspiro*** Lo ven.

Chouji: Al menos se disculpó.

Suigetsu: Como sea, me voy estoy agotado.

Juugo: No hiciste nada.

Suigetsu: ¡JUUGO CÁLLATE!

Todos: ¡JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA!

Dr. Kabuto: Temo decirles que deben dejar dormir al paciente, mañana pueden venir a verlo.

Sasuke: Bien Dobe, hasta mañana.

Sakura: Descansa Naruto.

Ino: Arigatou Naruto y descansa mucho.

Sai: Nos vemos pene pequeño.

Naruto: ¡DESGRACIADO ME LAS PAGARÁS-TTEBAYO!

Shikamaru: Hasta la vista.

Chouji: Espero el día que salgas para ir a comer.

Naruto: -_- Solo esperas la comida, no mi recuperación-ttebayo.

Hinata: Dr. Kabuto ¿Me puede quedar a dormir aquí?

Dr. Kabuto: ¿Por qué?

Hinata: Ettoo, no quiero estar sola.

Naruto: Onegai Dr. Anteojudo, déjela dormir aquí-ttebayo.

Dr. Kabuto: Soy Kabuto, pero ¿Estás segura?

Hinata: Muy segura Dr. Kabuto.

Dr. Kabuto: ***Suspira*** Está bien, traerá algunas sábanas y almohadas para que te acomodes en el sofá, ya regreso.

Hinata: ¡ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

Naruto: Hinata te quedas hoy conmigo, estoy feliz-ttebayo.

Hinata: Sí Naruto-kun, pero me harás falta cuando vaya a la secundaria en estos 3 días.

Naruto: Lo sé, pero le diré a Sasuke que pase por ti durante esos días.

Hinata: No quiero incomodar a Uchiha-kun y Sakura-san.

Naruto: No te preocupes el Teme lo hará con gusto-ttebayo.

Hinata: Si insistes que se le va hacer.

Dr. Kabuto: Pero si se porta bien puede salir antes.

Naruto: ¡¿DE VERÁS?!

Dr. Kabuto: Sí, te tomas tus medicinas y comida saldrás como dentro de dos días y día y medio.

Naruto: ¡CLARO QUE LO HARÉ-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Naruto: ¡LO HARÉ PARA ESTAR CON HINATA ANTES DE TIEMPO-TTEBAYO!

Dr. Kabuto: Bueno aquí están las sábanas y almohadas, espero que se incomode en el sofá.

Hinata: No se preocupe dormiré muy bien.

Dr. Kabuto: pediré que traigan su comida y después descansen.

Hinata: ***Reverencia*** Arigatou Dr. Kabuto.

Dr. Kabuto: Con permiso.

Y después de haber comido los dos se prepararon para dormir en esa habitación de hospital…

Naruto: ¡Oe Hinata!

Hinata: ¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?

Naruto: No quiero que duermas incomoda en ese lugar, duerme aquí a mi lado-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** P-Pero Naruto-kun, tu brazo y costillas… no puedo… y-yo…

Naruto: Vamos Hinata, solo fue el lado izquierdo, te puedes acomodar en mi lado derecho, ven duerme aquí-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** E-Está bien Naruto-kun…

Hinata se levantó del sofá y se acomodó al lado derecho de Naruto, él la abrazo a su pecho y Hinata podía sentir algo agradable en su corazón, Naruto acercó su nariz a la cabeza de Hinata y pudo oler algo agradable…

Naruto: Hueles bien Hinata.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-No es para tanto Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Es la verdad, hueles a lilas y lavanda Hinata, este olor me hace sentir bien-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun, cuando me abrazas de esta forma me siento segura.

Naruto: Jeje, y siempre lo haré Hinata.

Hinata: Oyasuminasai, Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Oyasuminasai, Hinata.

Y se dieron un tierno beso, así Naruto abrazando a Hinata y su cabeza encima de ella, Hinata abrazada al pecho de Naruto cerraron sus ojos para sentirse muy bien al lado del otro, ese día fue terrible pero eso fortaleció sus sentimientos por el otro.

Hombre: ¿Nada aun?

Investigador: Sumimasen.

Hombre: Continúen su búsqueda.

Investigador: Claro que sí, Hiashi-sama.

Hiashi: Te encontraré y te harás responsable, no puedes escapar de tu destino, Hinata.

* * *

Aquí está espero lo que les haya gustado comenten todo lo que quieran, aquí dejen sus kawaii reviews y en facebook, como siempre los capítulos que tengo los subiré así que mattane minna-san.


	13. Sorpresa

**Bien continuación y todo jejejeje, los capítulos que tengo son los que estoy subiendo, será una hermosa historia como las que he escrito, subiré fics que ya he terminado y otros que estoy publicando en Comunidad NaruHina SasuSaku y en Mundo NaruHina. En negrita son las acciones de los personajes, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo invento la historia.**

* * *

 **Sorpresa**

Hinata: Me siento muy bien, Okaa-san.

Hana: ¿Y eso por qué Hinata?

Hinata: Siento algo cálido en mi pecho.

Hana: Eso es un nuevo sentimiento Hinata.

Hinata: ¿Nuevo sentimiento? ¿A qué te refieres Okaa-san?

Hana: Se llama amor.

Hinata: Amor, si el que siento por ti Okaa-san.

Hana: Pero también hay alguien más Hinata.

Hinata: Alguien más…

Hana: Ojos como el cielo, cabellos dorados como el sol, piel bronceada, alto y muy buena persona.

Hinata: Todo lo que describes Okaa-san es alguien muy especial que acaba de entrar a mi vida.

Hana: ¿Y te hace muy feliz Hinata?

Hinata: Sí y mucho.

Hana: Me alegra oír eso.

Hinata: Y este abrazo que me estás dando me siento más seguro, a salvo de cualquier peligro.

Hana: Jejeje, no soy yo la que te está abrazando Hinata.

Hinata: ¿Quién es?

Hana: El que acaba de entrar a tu vida.

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Hospital de Konoha…

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Naruto: Hinata…

Hinata: Te amo, Naruto-kun…

Naruto: También te amo, Hinata…

Y de repente se escucha el flash de una cámara, Naruto y Hinata poco a poco iban abriendo sus ojos al ser interrumpidos en su sueño profundo, y que sorpresa…

Kushina: ¡AAAAWWWWWW! ¡SON TAN TIERNOS ASÍ DE ABRAZADOS-TTEBANE!

Minato: Sí es verdad.

Jiraiya: Menuda sorpresa, vengo a ver como estas, y te encuentro en estas condiciones, eres grande Naruto.

Naruto: Okaa-chan, Otou-chan, Ero-sennin…?

Hinata: ¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?

Sakura: ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO NARUTO!

Naruto: ¡¿EH?! ¡¿SAKURA-CHAN?!

Sasuke: Esto no me lo esperaba, ¿Qué hacen dormidos de esa forma Dobe?

Naruto: ¡¿TEME?!

Y ambos se dieron cuenta que a la noche anterior Naruto hizo que Hinata se durmiera a su lado, por supuesto no esperaba tremenda visita a la mañana siguiente…

Naruto: ¡¿QUÉ HACEN TODOS AQUÍ-TTEBAYO?!

Hinata: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tanto Naruto como Hinata cayeron de la cama al percatarse como los veían…

Dr. Kabuto: ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?!

Todos: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA!

Dr. Kabuto: Sabía que debía despertarlos antes de que entraran.

Naruto: ¡NO ME ASUSTEN ASÍ-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: E-Ettoo, puedo explicarlo todo, pasó que yo iba a dormir en el sofá…

Kushina: Tranquila Hinata, solo veíamos una hermosa escena de enamorados durmiendo juntos en una misma cama-ttebane.

Hinata: O/O

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** ¡OKAA-CHAN!

Kushina: ¿Qué? Es la verdad, por cierto miren las hermosas fotografías que hice, se ven tan kawaii-ttebane.

Naruto: ¡PERO HAZ SACADO UN MONTÓN DE FOTOS OKAA-CHAN! ¡DÁMELAS NO QUIERO QUE NADIE LAS VEA-TTEBAYO!

Kushina: No estás van al álbum familiar de los Uzumaki, se ven tan tiernos en esta forma, Minato se ven kawaii-ttebane.

Minato: Claro que sí Kushina, Naruto veo que amaneciste muy bien.

Hinata: ¡F-FOTOS…!

Naruto: ¡Oe Hinata!

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** ¡F-FOTOS…CON…N-NARUTO-KUN…EN…MISMA…C-CAMA!

Naruto: ¿Hinata?

Hinata: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! ***Desmayo***

Naruto: ¡OE HINATA! ¡DESPIERTA HINATA! ¡MIRA LO QUE HAZ HECHO OKAA-CHAN! ¡OE HINATA! ¡DESPIERTA-TTEBAYO!

Kushina: ¿Qué?

Sakura: Kushina yo quiero esta foto y esta, ¡kyaaa! Esta mejor esta la quiero también.

Sasuke: También quiero una.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun ¿Para qué quieres una foto?

Sasuke: Hmp, ¿Tú qué crees?

Naruto: ¡TEME NI TE ATREVAS-TTEBAYO!

Jiraiya: Tremendo lío en que te metiste muchacho.

Naruto: ¡CÁLLESE ERO-SENNIN!

Jiaraiya: Está bien, pero trata de despertar a tu linda novia, la quiero conocer mejor.

Naruto: ¡JAMÁS ERO-SENNIN! ¡TE ACERCAS A HINATA Y ESTÁS FRITO-TTEBAYO!

Jiraiya: ¡Huy! Qué carácter, Minato está celoso.

Minato: Así parece.

Naruto: ¡NO SOY CELOSO-TTEBAYO!

Sakura: Si lo eres Naruto.

Sasuke: Hmp, Dobe.

Naruto: ¡TEME!

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun…

Naruto: ¡Oe Hinata! ¿Estás bien-ttebayo?

Hinata: Sí, por cierto lo que pasó fue…

Jiraiya: Lástima hermosa señorita, pero no fue un sueño.

Kushina: Gomen Hinata.

Hinata: *Sonrojada* ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Sakura: Hinata traje tu uniforme limpio, hay que ir a las clases.

Hinata: ¡ES VERDAD! ¡¿PERO EN DÓNDE ME BAÑO?!

Dr. Kabuto: Si gusta la llevo al baño que usamos para despertarnos, venga conmigo.

Naruto: ***Abrazo*** Hinata no irá a ningún lado con usted-ttebayo.

Kushina: ¡NARUTO!

Naruto: ¿Qué? No confío en él-ttebayo.

Jiraiya: Eso se llaman celos Naruto.

Naruto: ¡QUE NO SON CELOS-TTEBAYO!

Sasuke: ¿Entonces qué es?

Naruto: ¡PRECAUCIÓN SOLO ES PRECAUCIÓN-TTEBAYO!

Sakura: ***Suspira*** Yo iré con Hinata, así que no te preocupes Naruto.

Naruto: Arigatou Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Vamos Hinata.

Hinata: S-Sí…

Esperaron un rato para que llegara Hinata al lado de Sakura con su uniforme limpio y bien bañada…

Naruto: Debes ir a la secundaria Hinata.

Hinata: Lo sé, pero vendré a verte de nuevo Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Hoy tienes trabajo, debes ir-ttebayo.

Hinata: Está bien, te traeré un gran plato de mi ramen especial de la Cafetería Akatsuki.

Naruto: ¡ESO SERÍA GENIA! ¡ARIGATOU HINATA! ¡TE AMO!

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** B-Bien, con permiso.

Sasuke: No te preocupes Dobe la estaremos cuidando.

Sakura: Por supuesto.

Naruto: Airgatou a los dos-ttebayo.

Hinata se acercó a Naruto y le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla dejando a un rubio sonrojado y feliz en el hospital, rumbo a la secundaria sus amigos los esperaban con ansiedad…

Ino: ¡HINATA!

Hinata: Ino-san buenos días.

Ino: No seas tan formal Hinata, solo dime Ino.

Hinata: Pero…

Sai: O también dile hermosa.

Ino: Sai no seas tan inoportuno, me da pena.

Hinata: Buenos días, Sai-san.

Sai: Solo dime Sai.

Ino: Por cierto ¿Cómo está Naruto?

Hinata: Está muy bien, además él…

Sasuke: Y vaya que bien, hoy amaneció abrazado con Hinata en la cama del hospital.

Shikamaru: Vaya, vaya, los descubrieron.

Ino: Hinata eres rápida.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** Uchiha-san, n-no… es eso…yo…

Karin: No des explicaciones Hinata, son novios es normal que amanezcan juntos en una misma cama.

Suigetsu: Oe Karin.

Karin: ¿Qué?

Kakashi: Me alegra oír eso, pero las clases están por comenzar así que todos adentro.

Todos: ¡SÍ!

En clases…

Kakashi: El día de hoy seré su nuevo maestro de literatura, así que hoy leeremos una novela del movimiento romántico, llamado Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare.

Shikamaru: Aburrido.

Kakashi: Veo que Shikamaru tiene muchas ganas de hablar, así que lee el primer capítulo.

Shikamaru: Rayos.

Ino: Jiijijiii.

Shikamaru: No te rías en mi cara, es problemático.

Pasó la hora de literatura pero Kakashi tenía que dar un anuncio importante…

Kakashi: Antes de que entre Iruka-sensei, alumnos y alumnas para su evaluación de este libro la representaremos en una obra de teatro, así que escogeremos los papeles principales y secundarios mañana.

Todos: Sí.

Kakashi: Que pasen una feliz mañana.

Iruka: Buenos días jóvenes la clase de historia será muy interesante.

Chouji: Hoy nos dormiremos todos.

Pasaron las clases con total normalidad y llegó la hora de la comida…

Chouji: Mi horario favorito.

Shikamaru: Es la única hora en que estás más activo.

Chouji: Jejeje.

Shino: Hinata, ¿Cuándo sale Naruto del hospital?

Hinata: El Dr. Kabuto dijo que puede salir hoy o mañana.

Shino: ya veo, es bueno saber que está mejor.

Ino: Naruto es sorprendente, aguantar todos esos golpes no es humano.

Hinata: Naruto-kun es muy fuerte.

Sasuke: Eso es cierto.

Sakura: Hoy irás a verlo después de tu trabajo, Hinata.

Hinata: Sí.

Sasuke: Te acompañaremos al trabajo quiero ver a Itachi, y después te dejamos en el hospital.

Hinata: Arigatou.

Karin: Mándale saludos de mi parte.

Suigetsu: Creí que irías a verlo.

Karin: Tengo mucha tarea pendiente.

Shikamaru: Todos estamos así, los únicos aplicados son Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata y Naruto.

Ino: Shikamaru tú no te quedas atrás, a pesar de ser el más flojo del grupo.

Shikamaru: Como sea, debo hacer mis deberes también.

Juugo: Significa que hoy no podremos.

Hinata: No se preocupen yo les aviso como se encuentra.

Terminaron las clases y Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura estuvieron en la cafetería…

Itachi: ya veo, le mandaré uno de mis experimentos a Naruto, espero le guste.

Konan: ¿Gustar? Lo vas a matar al pobre, necesita recuperarse no empeorar.

Itachi: Pero este salió bien.

Deidara: ¡ITACHI ESTA COSA SE MUEVE!

Konan: ¡ITACHIIIIIIII!

Itachi: Ups.

Hinata: Ettoo…

Sasuke: Hay hermano.

Sakura: Jajajajaja.

En el hospital…

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Naruto: Hinata, entra onegai.

Hinata: ¿Cómo estás Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Con tu llegada mejor-ttebayo.

Hinata: Toma te traje mi receta especial de ramen.

Naruto: Hinata, te amo por eso, arigatou.

Hinata: Anda come.

Naruto: ¡ITADAKIMASU!

Hinata: Hoy también me quedo Naruto-kun.

Naruto: ¿Y Kurama?

Hinata: Sakura cuida de él, no te preocupes.

Naruto: Bien, también dormirás a mi lado Hinata, así que no lo rechaces-ttebayo.

Hinata: Pero…

Naruto: Por cierto mañana me dan el alta, por fin saldré de este horrendo hospital-ttebayo.

Hinata: Que bueno Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Esto amerita un premio, me porté muy bien por eso saldré mañana-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Qué premio?

Naruto: ***Sonrisa zorruna*** Un beso de los labios de Hinata-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** E-Está bien.

Y poco a poco Hinata se fue acercando al rostro de Naruto, y juntaron sus labios en tierno y dulce beso, hasta que…

Kushina: ¡ESTA FUE LA MEJOR FOTO DE TODAS-TTEBANE!

Jiraiya: Muy cierto Kushina.

Naruto: ¡OTRA VEZ-TTEBAYO!

Kushina: ¡LA FOTO DEL BESO DE MI HIJO CON LA KAWAII DE HINATA-TTEBANE!

Hinata: ¡KYAAAAAAAAA! ***Desmayo***

Naruto: ¡OE HINATA! ¡NO DE NUEVO-TTEBAYO! ¡HINATAAAA!

Minato: Esto se ha vuelto una costumbre.

* * *

Pobre de Hinata jajajja, ya saben como es Kushina ella guardando recuerdos de su hijo Naruto con la hija de su mejor amiga, jejejeje, espero les haya gustado, como dije son capítulos que ya tengo, así que los iré subiendo al igual que unos fics terminados ya, mattane minna-san.


	14. Trato

**Bien, aquí está otro capítulo jejejje, espero les guste, dejen kawaii reviews aquí y por facebook sus comentarios del grupo Comunidad NaruHina SasuSaku. En negrita las acciones de los personajes, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo invento la historia.**

* * *

 **Trato**

Hana: Hinata, hija mía has aprendido lo suficiente.

Hinata: ***Lágrimas*** Okaa-san, por favor no me dejes.

Hana: No te dejaré Hinata, pero mi cuerpo no estará presente solo mi espíritu te acompañará.

Hinata: Pero no es lo mismo, Okaa-san no quiero estar sola.

Hana: No estás sola Hinata, tienes a Hanabi, tu primo Neji y su esposa Tenten muy pronto serán padres.

Hinata: Los aprecio mucho, pero tú eres mi Okaa-san no es lo mismo.

Hana: Verás Hinata te has olvidado de alguien más.

Hinata: ¿Alguien más? ¿Quién?

Hana: El sol.

Hinata: ¿El sol? No te entiendo Okaa-san.

Hana: Tu nombre quiere decir lugar soleado, el sol se ha posado en ti para estar contigo siempre.

Hinata: El sol…

Hana: Con sus ojos de cielo, sonrisa brillante, cabellos de sol.

Hinata: Te refieres a…

Hana: El amor de tu vida, Naruto el hijo de mi mejor amiga Kushina.

Hinata: Okaa-san él me acompaña siempre, su madre es muy amable y enérgica.

Hana: El trato entre ella y yo.

Hinata: Es verdad, Okaa-san ¿Cuál fue el trato entre ustedes?

Hana: Porque mejor se lo preguntas a ella, tal vez lo recuerde.

Hinata: Y sino lo recuerda ¿Qué hago?

Hana: No te preocupes lo recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer.

Hinata: Okaa-san…

Hana: Me voy Hinata, estaré a tu lado aunque no me veas.

Hinata: ***Llorando*** ¡OKAA-SAN NO ME DEJES, ONEGAI!

Hana: Eres una mujer muy fuerte, habrán mucho obstáculos así que debes ser fuerte y superarlos al lado de Naruto.

Hinata: ***Llorando*** ¡O-OKAA-SAN!

En el hospital…

Hinata: O…

Naruto: ¿Mhp?

Hinata: ***Lágrimas*** O…

Naruto: ¿Hinata?

Hinata: ***Lágrimas*** Okaa-san…no…me dejes…onegai…

Naruto: Hinata, amor despierta.

Hinata: ***Lágrimas*** Okaa-san…estoy…sola…

Naruto: ¡Hinata! ¡Despierta onegai!

Hinata: ¿Eh? N-Naruto-kun…

Naruto: Hinata, no llores.

Hinata: ***Se limpia las lágrimas*** S-Sumimasen Naruto-kun, te desperté, no era mi…

Antes de que terminara de hablar Naruto se lanzó para darle un gran abrazo a Hinata, ella quedó impactada por el acto de su rubio…

Naruto: Hinata, tú no estás sola, estaré contigo siempre, sin importar lo que pase, si te separan de mi lado te buscaré por cielo, mar y tierra hasta encontrarte, si tengo que subir la montaña más alta para alcanzarte lo haré, pasara lo que pasara ni la muerte me detendrá hasta dar contigo, Hinata nunca lo olvides-ttebayo.

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun, arigatou.

En ese momento ambos seguían abrazados sobre aquella cama de hospital, ella llorando en su pecho y él acariciando su cabeza para reconfortarla, un momento tierno hasta que…

Kushina: Lista la foto para el álbum de recuerdos Uzumaki-ttebane.

Naruto: Okaa-chan, no es el momento-ttebayo.

Kushina: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Hinata qué te sucede?

Minato: Hinata si quieres hablar de ello deberías hacerlo, no es bueno guardar todo ese dolor en tu interior, solo te hará más daño.

Naruto: Hinata, Otou-chan tiene razón, habla con nosotros, verás que te pondrás mejor-ttebayo.

Hinata: E-Está bien, tuve un sueño con Okaa-san, ella me decía que se iba, yo le rogué que no se fuera que no me dejara sola, y me dijo que su cuerpo no puede permanecer a mi lado pero su espíritu sí, también me dijo que no estaba sola que Hanabi, Neji-niisan y Tenten-san me acompañaban y también alguien especial.

Naruto: ¿Alguien especial? ¿Quién si se puede saber-ttebayo?

Kushina: Naruto hijo, que celoso eres-ttebane.

Naruto: ¡QUE NO SOY CELOSO-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: Ettoo, es…e-es N…N-Naruto-kun.

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** ¿Eh?

Minato: Muy considerado de tu parte Hinata, pero creo que hay algo más.

Hinata: Mi nombre significa lugar soleado, en donde el sol puede brillar con todo su fulgor, Naruto-kun es como el sol, ilumina mis días siempre a pesar de lo que llegara a pasar.

Kushina: ¡WWWAAAAA! ¡KAWAII HINATA!

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** H-Hinata…eso no lo esperaba-ttebayo.

Hinata: S-Sumimasen Naruto-kun.

Naruto: No te disculpes Hinata, es lo más tierno que me han dicho-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Minato: Por lo visto eres la persona adecuada para nuestro hijo Hinata, es bueno saber que alguien así existe para él.

Kushina: Claro que tiene que ser ella Minato, es la hija de mi mejor amiga Hana, estaban destinados a estar juntos-ttebane.

Hinata: Kushina-san, mi Okaa-san me comentó de un trato que llegaron juntas, quiero saber ¿Cuál fue el trato?

Kushina: ¿Trato? ¡AH! ¡ES VERDAD CASI LO OLVIDO-TTEBANE!

Naruto: ¿Trato? Okaa-chan da miedo con sus tratos con alguien más-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Eh?

Minato: Ya imagino que tipo de trato llegaron, estas dos con sus cosas de amigas.

Hinata: Ya me dio miedo.

Kushina: Dejen de asustar a Hinata, el trato que tuve con Hana no es malo, mejor dicho es lo más beneficioso-ttebane.

Hinata: ¿Cuál fue?

Kushina: Verás fue que ella y yo…

Dr. Kabuto: Buenos días, es hora de que salgas del hospital, aquí está el alta, señores ya pueden llevarse a su hijo.

Minato: Es bueno oír eso, Naruto te traje el uniforme como me lo pediste.

Naruto: Otou-chan, arigatou.

Kushina: ¿El uniforme? Entonces irás a la secundaria el día de hoy-ttebane.

Naruto: Claro, no me siento tan mal como para no ir, además no soporto estar lejos de Hinata-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun…

Kushina: Entonces ni modo dejaremos esta charla para otra oportunidad-ttebane.

Hinata: Iré a mi casa…

Minato: Hinata puedes venir con nosotros y tomarte un buen baño.

Hinata: ¿Eh? No mejor voy a mi casa, tengo el uniforme limpio allá.

Kushina: Por el uniforme no te preocupes, esto déjamelo a mí-ttebane.

Naruto: Tengo un mal presentimiento-ttebayo.

Firmaron los papeles de salida del hospital y se condujeron a su casa para que ambos tomaran el desayuno y se dieran un buen baño, cuando Hinata veía por la ventana era una gran mansión llena de hermosos jardines que adornaban el lugar, entraron a la sala y ahí se quedó viendo a Naruto…

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede Hinata?

Hinata: ***Pensamiento*** -Tal como mi hogar con Otou-san, pero no puedo volver, él hará lo necesario para apartarme de mi sueño-

Naruto: ¿Hinata?

Hinata: ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Esa pregunta la debo hacer yo, ¿Estás bien Hinata?

Hinata: Claro estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Naruto: Bien, te llevaré a una de las habitaciones, ahí podrás darte un buen baño.

Tomados de la mano subieron al segundo piso de la mansión y en una gran habitación entró con Naruto.

Naruto: Aquí está bien, mi habitación está al lado por si necesitas algo Hinata, veamos aquí están la toallas y lo demás está en su lugar no te preocupes-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, arigatou por todo, si necesito algo te lo diré.

Naruto: Entonces iré a bañarme también, llegaremos para la segunda o tercera hora de la clase, así que nos vemos después-ttebayo.

Hinata: Sí.

Hinata entró en la tina no tenía ganas de estar en la regadera, se sentía muy bien ahí, al momento de recordar todo lo que vivió en la mansión Hyuga.

Hinata: ***Pensamiento*** -Otou-san no debe estar buscándome, después de todo lo defraudé al escoger la veterinaria como una carrera importante para mí, Okaa-san cuidad de nosotros, Naruto-kun es el amor de mi vida.-

Luego salió de la gran tina, tomó una de las toallas y se envolvió en ella, dirigiendo a la cama, pero por desgracia Hinata es una chica muy torpe, algo característico por cierto, dio un paso en falso y resbaló…

Hinata: ¡KYAAAA! ¡Qué golpe!

Naruto: ¡HINATA! ¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?!

Y como por arte de magia apareció el rubio solo en los pantalones de la secundaria, con su torso desnudo y cabello mojados, al escuchar el grito de Hinata solo se colocó los pantalones para ver que sucedía no esperaba verla en toalla.

Hinata: Sí Naruto-kun, algo de torpeza acompañándome como siempre.

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** A-Ah, bueno te ayudo, toma mi mano.

Hinata: Sí.

Naruto al verla tan cerca pudo apreciar el hermoso cuerpo de Hinata, la toalla no tapaba mucho sus grandes pechos, al igual podía apreciar las hermosas piernas de la joven y delgados brazos, que se le antojaba saborear, Hinata por otro lado miró el torso trabajado del rubio y algunas gotas que caían de su cabello dorado algo que la sonrojó en sobremanera y de repente Naruto juntó sus labios con los de ella al principio fue tierno, pero después se volvió demandante y pasional, Naruto en un rápido movimiento la recostó en la cama y seguía besándola le mordió el labio inferior y ella suspiró abriendo la boca, él introdujo su lengua en su cavidad para jugar con la de ella, por la falta de aire se separaron viéndose a los ojos algo agitados y sonrojados, se dirigió a su cuello dejando besos húmedos en el camino y sacando suspiros a ella, luego Naruto tomó en su mano uno de sus pechos y lo masajeó con rapidez Hinata gimió ante tal acción.

Hinata: N-Na…Na…ru…to-kun…ah…

Naruto: H-Hinata…eres tan hermosa…

Naruto seguía masajeando sus pechos por encima de la toalla y besando con locura la boca de Hinata, y su mano abandonó uno de sus pechos para dirigirlo a una de sus piernas, eran tan suaves y delicadas al tacto, iba acercándose peligrosamente a su centro, pero de pronto…

Kushina: ¡Naruto, Hinata, bajen el desayuno está listo-ttebane!

De tremendo susto Naruto se separó de Hinata algo sonrojado, pensando en que rayos le pasaba solo maldijo por lo bajo.

Naruto: G-Gomen Hinata, no quería, b-bueno tú sabes que yo no quiero ir tan rápido…

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Naruto: No quiero asustarte, solo eso.

Hinata: No te preocupes Naruto-kun, no me asusta estar a solas en un momento como este, además Naruto-kun cuidará de mí cuando lo hagamos.

Naruto: Hinata, claro, por ahora dejémoslo para otra ocasión te daré algo de mi ropa para que puedas desayunar-ttebayo.

Hinata: Está bien.

Naruto salió de la habitación y le dio algo de ropa a Hinata, claro no esperaba ver a su novia así, verla con su ropa le causó un tremendo impacto.

Naruto: ***Pensamiento*** -Hinata se ve muy erótica con mi ropa, estúpidas hormonas, rayos-

Hinata: ¿Naruto-kun?

Kushina: Naruto termina tu desayuno, no te estés comiendo a Hinata con los ojos-ttebane.

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** ¡OKAA-CHAN! ¡N-NO ME ESTOY COMIENDO A HINATA! ¡RAYOS-TTEBAYO!

Minato: Pues parece que sí.

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** ¡OTOU-CHAN!

Jiraiya: No te preocupes Naruto es normal, teniendo a tu linda novia debajo de tu ropa abre los sentidos.

Naruto: ¡ALEJA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI NOVIA ERO-SENNIN!

Hinata: O/O

Jiraiya: Está bien.

Naruto: Okaa-chan el uniforme de Hinata, nos vamos ya-ttebayo.

Kushina: Está bien, mira Hinata este uniforme lo usó tu madre, un día lo dejó en mi casa y se lo quise devolver cuando nos graduamos me dijo que lo guardara como un hermoso recuerdo, te quedará bien tienes el mismo cuerpo de Hana, hasta los pechos son iguales-ttebane.

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** ¡OKAA-CHAN!

Kushina: Es la verdad Naruto, además con esa camisa tuya se ve muy erótica en ella, por eso te la estás comiendo con los ojos hijo mío-ttebane.

Naruto: O/O

Hinata: O/O

Minato: Kushina, no los molestes, Hinata rápido.

Hinata: S-Sí.

En veloz carrera subió a la habitación y se colocó el uniforme de su madre, le quedaba a la perfección tal como se lo dijo Kushina.

Hinata: Me queda.

Naruto: Je, por lo visto sí, Hinata debes ser igual a tu Okaa-san.

Hinata: Así me decían siempre.

Kushina: por cierto antes de que se vayan, el trato entre tu madre y conmigo-ttebane.

Hinata: Dígalo onegai Kushina-san.

Kushina: Cuando pensábamos en tener nuestros hijos con las personas que amamos, quedamos en un trato, si ella tenía una niña y yo un niño ambos serían novios, y viceversa si ella tenía al niño y yo la niña tenían que ser novios, pero nos separamos y nunca la volví a ver, fue el destino que hizo que el trato con tu madre no se perdiera con simples palabras, los juntó de una manera muy singular, por lo visto están destinados a estar al lado del otro, y me alegra mucho que Naruto, mi hijo esté con la hija de mi mejor amiga Hana, tal como quería, este trato no se romperá-ttebane.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** E-Entonces ya…

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** Estábamos destinados a encontrarnos-ttebayo.

Kushina: Bueno no esperaba que el trato llegara a cumplirse, pero como ven ahora son novios y eso me pone muy feliz, es como si Hana lo hiciera a propósito-ttebane.

Hinata: Así parece.

Naruto: ***Toma la mano de Hinata*** Bien eso significa que somos novios no solo por un trato sino porque teníamos que serlo, suegra arigatou por tener a Hinata, y traerla a mi lado-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun.

Kushina: Eso sí, Hana arigatou-ttebane.

Naruto: Es hora de irnos, vamos Hinata.

Hinata: ¿Podrás conducir con un solo brazo?

Naruto: Es el derecho, así que si puedo, no te preocupes Hinata, conduciré con cuidado y llegaremos sanos y salvos a la secundaria-ttebayo.

Hinata: Sayoonara Kushina-san.

Kushina: Mattane, y saludos a tus amigos-ttebane.

Minato: Y así se inicia una historia de amor Kushina, creo que Hana debe estar muy feliz.

Kushina: Sí.

En la secundaria fueron recibidos con abrazos, Naruto se sentía muy bien al ver que aquel chico de hace 2 años atrás estaba solo sin que nadie le hablara, pero de pronto una hermosa chica de cabellos como el manto de la noche apareció en su vida y con ella amigos que lo apoyaban siempre, pensó que Hinata era el ángel que Hana le envió para cuidar de él y claro Naruto cuidaría de ese gran regalo enviado del cielo.

País de la Luna…

Hiashi: ¿Qué sucede?

Sirviente: El prometido de Hinata-sama desea verlo.

Hiashi: ¿Toneri? Que entre por favor.

Sirviente: Sí.

Hiashi: ¿Qué sucede Toneri?

Toneri: Quiero saber de mi prometida Hiashi-sama.

Hiashi: No tenemos nada aún, en cuanto tenga noticias serás el primero en saberlo.

Toneri: Está bien, con permiso Hiashi-sama.

En los pasillos de la mansión Hyuga un joven de cabellera blanca y ojos azules como el hielo iba pasando hasta encontrarse con un joven de cabello largo y castaño ojos color perla.

Neji: ¿Toneri? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Toneri: Solo quería saber algo de mi prometida Hinata.

Neji: Prometida, si como no, jamás sucederá porque Hinata-sama jamás se casará con alguien como tú, tiene el derecho a escoger con quién casarse y con quién no.

Toneri: Eso lo veremos Neji.

Neji: Bastardo.

Hizashi: Neji déjalo, Toneri será mejor que te retires.

Y así lo hizo.

Hizashi: Neji jamás se casará con Hinata-sama.

Neji: ¿Cómo lo sabes Otou-san?

Hizashi: Hana la llevó con el amor de su vida.

Neji: Entonces Hinata-sama por fin se encontró con el hijo del Habanero Sangriento.

Hizashi: Así es, Naruto Uzumaki.

Neji: Muy bien, Hana arigatou.

Aquí inicia una de las razones por las que Hinata se va del País de la Luna, Toneri hace acto de presencia por fin, ahora esperar que pasa, jijijiji, espero les haya gustado dejen reviews aquí y en facebook, que sean kawaii jajajaja son bromas acepto de todo, mattane minna-san.


	15. Compañía

**Continuaciones son tan kawaii ¿cierto? jejejejeje, bien aquí está el capítulo espero les guste, subiré los capítulos que estoy publicando en Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina, tengos fics terminados que también subiré por aquí, soy nueva en publicar por aquí sean buenos conmigo onegai, dejen reviews aquí y en facebook. En negrita son las acciones de los personajes, Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei, yo invento la historia.**

* * *

 **Compañía**

Hinata: Okaa-san.

Hana: Hinata ¿Qué sucede?

Hinata: ***Abrazo*** Okaa-san, ya no estoy sola.

Hana: Te lo dije, nunca estarás sola hija mía.

Hinata: Conocí a tu mejor amiga.

Hana: El Habanero Sangriento, ese era mi objetivo desde un principio Hinata.

Hinata: ¿Tu objetivo? ¿A qué te refieres Okaa-san?

Hana: Hinata, el trato.

Hinata: Kushina-san, me dijo sobre ello, Okaa-san eres muy buena.

Hana: Siempre quise que te encontraras con su hijo, por eso tuve que hacerlo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun es muy amable, fuerte, nunca se da por vencido, lo admiro por todo y también lo amo Okaa-san.

Hana: No olvidemos que es muy guapo Hinata.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** O-O-Okaa-san…

Hana: Jajaja, es la verdad es idéntico a su padre y el carácter a Kushina.

Hinata: Y tiene tres marcas felinas a los lados de su rostro, lo hacen ver salvaje y lindo a la vez.

Hana: Como un zorrito, Hinata recuerda esto, nunca estarás sola él te acompañará siempre.

Hinata: Okaa-san soy muy feliz.

Hana: Pero también vendrán pruebas que superar al lado de Naruto, no lo dejes Hinata.

Hinata: ¿Pruebas?

En la habitación de Hinata…

Naruto: Oe Hinata…

Hinata: Un poco más…

Naruto: Jejeje, Hinata hay que ir a la secundaria-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Ttebayo? Naruto-kun…

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** ¿Eh?

Hinata: Y-Yo…te a-amo…Naruto-kun…

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** ¿Qué hago? Es tan linda cuando duerme y habla así-ttebayo.

Hinata:…

Naruto: ***Sonrisa zorruna*** ¡Ya sé!

Naruto se recostó al lado de Hinata, la abrazó por la cintura, ella estaba de espaldas y de repente se dio vuelta quedando frente a él, la miraba tan bella con sus largas pestañas, su cabello desparramado en la almohada, su labios rosados abiertos en cada respiración, Hinata sentía un calor muy especial, sentía que era rodeada por unos fuertes brazos, poco a poco abrió los ojos hasta toparse con el cielo.

Hinata: ***Pensamiento*** -¿El cielo?-

Hasta que la voz masculina la hizo ver que estaba pasando.

Naruto: Buenos días bella durmiente, sabes es hora de levantarse, aunque me gustaría permanecer así todo el día-ttebayo.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó más, le gana a los tomates prácticamente.

Hinata: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!

Y justo cuando sentía que caía de la cama, un brazo le rodeó la cintura sosteniéndola en el aire para que no callera, se topara con los ojos de cielo, Naruto detuvo su caída.

Naruto: Ten cuidado Hinata, no quiero que te pase algo malo-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun ¿Qué haces?

Naruto: ***La coloca en la cama*** Gomen Hinata, pero no despertabas, así que se me ocurrió esta forma-ttebayo.

Hinata: Me diste un tremendo susto Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Por eso gomen Hinata.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** P-Pero me gustó despertar así.

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** Jejeje.

Hinata: ¡Kyaa! ¡Debo apresurarme! ¡Naruto-kun sal debo bañarme!

Naruto: ¿No quieres que te ayude a bañarte?

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** ¡Naruto-kun!

Naruto: Es broma, apresúrate el desayuno estará listo-ttebayo.

Hinata: Arigatou Naruto-kun.

Naruto: De nada Hinata.

Entró al baño y salió tan rápido como pudo, para encontrarse con Naruto en la cocina sirviendo el desayuno.

Naruto: A comer Hinata.

Hinata: Naruto-kun ¿Acaso no comes en tu casa?

Naruto: No, me gusta comer con Hinata, además salgo más temprano-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun tu madre se debe enojar porque no comes con ella.

Naruto: Okaa-chan no se enoja, es feliz que coma con Hinata siempre-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Por cierto Okaa-chan va realizar una parrillada este sábado.

Hinata: ¿Parrillada? ¿Qué es eso Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Bueno se prepara carne asada con varios tipos de acompañamientos, Hinata ¿Nunca asististe a una?

Hinata: En el país de la Luna están basados por las cosas tradicionales, ese tipo de festividades no son dadas, solo son reglas y compromisos arreglados y ade…

Naruto: ¿Hinata?

Hinata: Sumimasen Naruto-kun.

Naruto: No te preocupes Hinata, ¿Compromisos arreglados? ¿A qué te refieres?

Hinata: En las familias se arreglan compromisos entre los hijos de los empresarios del país, prácticamente las personas están obligadas a casarse con alguien que no aman o no conocen hasta que llega el día de la boda.

Naruto: Hinata, ¿Te comprometieron con alguien?

Hinata: ¿Eh? No que yo sepa, mi Okaa-san falleció y Otou-san después, solo hay alguien esperando por mí, Hanabi.

Naruto: Es tu hermana.

Hinata: Sí, está viviendo en casa de Neji-niisan y su esposa Tenten-san, está embarazada, Hanabi se quedó con ellos y esperará por mí el tiempo que sea necesario.

Naruto: Al menos tienes alguien más Hinata, eso significa que no estás sola-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Naruto: Bien, hay que irnos Hinata.

Hinata: Sí.

Rumbo a la secundaria Naruto y Hinata llegaron al estacionamiento del lugar y bajaron, encontrándose con varios de sus amigos.

Ino: Naruto y Hinata, los estábamos esperando.

Sai: Hola.

Hinata: Buenos días, Ino-san, Sai-kun.

Ino: Dime Ino, deja las formalidades Hinata.

Sai: También dime Sai, el honorífico le queda mejor a pene pequeño.

Naruto: ¡CÁLLATE DESGRACIADO!

Sakura: Y ahí vamos de nuevo, Hinata, por la tarde te entrego a Kurama, te extraña y mucho.

Hinata: Arigatou Sakura-san, espero no te haya causado problemas.

Sakura: No te preocupes es un encanto.

Sasuke: ¿Encanto? ¡Es un demonio con orejas y cola!

Naruto: ¿Qué te pasó en la cara Teme?

Sasuke: Ese gato es el demonio.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun fue arañado por Kurama.

Hinata: ¿Por qué?

Sasuke: Sakura le prestaba más atención al gato que a mí, se lo quité y este se lanzó encima.

Naruto: Jajajajjajajajaja, te pusiste celoso por un gato Teme, jajajajajjaja.

Sasuke: ¡DOBE! ***Golpe***

Naruto: ¡Auch! ¡TEME ESTA ME LA PAGAS!

Y jaloneos y patadas entre aquellos dos amigos.

Shikamaru: Tan temprano y armando revuelo, son unos problemáticos.

Chouji: Todos los están viendo.

Naruto y Sasuke: ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡TÚ CÁLLATE! ¡NO TU CÁLLATE! ¡DEJA DE REPETIR!

Karin: Parecen niños de primaria, dejen esas bobadas.

Suigetsu: Pero nos divierten.

Juugo: No son tus payasos.

Suigetsu: Bueno un poco.

Hinata: Debemos ir a clases, onegai.

Naruto: Hinata tiene razón-ttebayo.

Iruka: Y vaya que la tiene, dejen de armar tanto alboroto, Tsunade-sama puede darse cuenta y ya saben cómo se pone.

Naruto: Iruka-sensei, Obaa-chan no está ¿Verdad?

Tsunade: ¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS OBAA-CHAN MOCOSO?!

Naruto: Estoy muerto-ttebayo.

Tsunade: ¡NARUTOOOOO!

Hinata: Tsunade-sama, buenos días.

Tsunade: Hinata, buenos días, es bueno escuchar alguien que tiene respeto hacia mí.

Sakura: ¿Debemos hacer lo mismo?

Sasuke: Por lo visto sí.

Tsunade: Por cierto el día de hoy vienen 3 nuevos estudiantes, espero que no se metan en problemas con ellos.

Naruto: Vamos Obaa-chan, no somos tan revoltosos-ttebayo.

Tsunade: ¡ESO VA PARA TI, NARUTO!

Naruto: ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

Tsunade: Y todavía lo preguntas mocoso impertinente, siempre era lo mismo en los años anteriores, peleas causadas por tus imprudencias.

Hinata: Pero Naruto-kun se defendía Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: Sí lo sé, mi ahijado es muy imprudente, cae en cualquier tipo de provocación.

Todos: ¿Ahijado?

Tsunade: ¡Rayos!

Shizune: Parece que habló de más Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: Vayan a sus clases.

Todos: Pero…

Tsunade: ¡AHORA!

Todos: ¡SÍ!

En el aula de clases…

Shikamaru: Así que eres su ahijado.

Chouji: Con razón nunca te expulsó de la secundaria, es tu madrina.

Naruto: Obaa-chan me advirtió que no lo dijera, pero ella lo dijo así que estoy a salvo-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Quién es tu padrino Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Ero-sennin.

Sakura: ¿Quién es ese?

Hinata: Se llama Jiraiya-san, Naruto-kun no le digas así.

Naruto: Créeme Hinata el apodo le queda como anillo al dedo-ttebayo.

Ino: ¿Por qué?

Sasuke: Escribe libros.

Sakura: Ya lo conoces Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué tipo de libros?

Naruto: ¿Han escuchado sobre Icha-Icha?

Hinata: ¿Icha-Icha?

Ino y Sakura: ¡ES UN PERVERTIDOOOO!

Hinata: ¿Qué sucede?

Naruto: Creo que Hinata no los conoce aún-ttebayo.

Sai: Hinata yo leí uno de sus libros si quieres te lo relato.

Hinata: Lo harás Sai.

Sai: Si mira el inicio es de un hombre y una mujer que están dándose contra la pa…

Sakura: ¡SHANNAROOOOO!

Sai: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Sakura: ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE MANCHES LA PUREZA DE HINATA!

Sai: Pero ella quiere saber.

Naruto: ¡ALEJÁTE PERVERTIDO!

Sai: Naruto también sabe de esos libros, ¿Haz practicado con Hinata?

Todos: O/O

Naruto: ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡HINATA ES UNA CHICA PURA!

Hinata: ¿De qué hablan?

Sai: Hablamos si Naruto y tú han tenido se…

Naruto: ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ DEGENERADO! ¡HINATA NO DEBE ESCUCHAR ESO!

Kakashi: ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Todos: ¡LLEGA TARDE KAKASHI-SENSEI!

Kakashi: Solo me perdí en el camino de la vida, y en la librería por cierto.

Shino: ¿Librería?

Kakashi: Sí, acaban de publicar otra secuela de mi autor favorito.

Ino: ¿De quién?

Kakashi: Se llama Icha-Icha de Jiraiya-sensei.

Todos: O_O

Hinata: Kakashi-sensei ¿De qué trata?

Kakashi: Hinata con gusto te la cuento mira trata sobre…

Naruto: ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI NI SE LE OCURRA!

Kakashi: ¿Qué? Naruto, ella solo quiere saber, y como su Sensei es mi responsabilidad de aclarar cualquier duda.

Todos: ¡ES UN PERVERTIDOOOO!

Kakashi: ¿Qué? Soy un admirador de esta obra, Hinata te lo recomiendo.

Naruto: ¡NI TE ATREVAS A LEERLO HINATA!

Hinata: Pero Naruto-kun, es la obra de tu padrino, me gustaría saber de qué se trata.

Naruto: ¡ESTÁ PROHIBIDO PARA TI Y PUNTO-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: P-Pero Naruto-kun…

Naruto: ¡Y PUNTO-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: ***Puchero*** Está bien.

Kakashi: Bien comencemos con la clase, Naruto eres muy celoso.

Naruto: ¡QUE NO SOY CELOSO-TTEBAYO!

Shikamaru: Problemático.

La clase de Kakashi pasó y seguía Iruka-sensei con la clase de Historia.

Iruka: Bueno alumnos la clase de hoy tratará sobre la fundación de Konoha como país, así que saquen sus libros y comenzaremos la lectura.

Todos: Si…

Shizune: Disculpe la interrupción Iruka-sensei, los nuevos están aquí.

Iruka: Claro hágalos pasar.

Shizune: Chicos entren.

Y entraron tres personas, donde todos se quedaron mudos viéndolos fijamente, eran tan diferentes, un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes aqua, una chica rubia con cuatro coletas y el otro era castaño.

Iruka: Pueden presentarse.

Gaara: Soy Gaara Sabaku.

Temari: Temari Sabaku.

Kankuro: Kankuro Sabaku.

Naruto: ¿Sabaku? Se me hacen familiares-ttebayo.

Gaara: Y venimos del País de Suna, además…

Hinata: ¿Los conoces Naruto-kun?

Ino: Son hermanos tienen el mismo apellido.

Sakura: Pero son escalofriantes.

Sasuke: Me parece haberlo visto antes.

Sakura: ¿Sasuke-kun?

Gaara: Además, he venido arreglar algunas cosas con Naruto Uzumaki.

Todos: ¡¿EEEEEEHHHHHH?!

Naruto: ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué rayos sucede-ttebayo?

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Shikamaru: Y aquí vienen los problemáticos.

Chouji: Justo como lo dijo Tsunade.

Y el inicio de nuevos problemas ¿O qué será?

* * *

Y con la llegada de estos nuevos estudiantes ¿Serán más problemas o amistades nuevas? pero quien sabe, jejejeje por fin coloqué a Gaara en la historia, no tenía idea de como aparecería pero al fin se me ocurrió algo, espero les guste dejen reviews por aquí y por facebook, mattane minna-san.


	16. Antaño

**Bien, con este es el capítulo al que llegué, minna-san no se preocupen actualizaré este fic solamente los fines de semana, así que la continuación llega hasta este sábado, espero les guste dejen reviews aquí y en facebook también, pronto publicaré los fics que tengo terminados. En negrita las acciones de los personajes, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo invento la historia.**

* * *

 **Antaño**

Naruto: ¿Sabaku? Se me hacen familiares-ttebayo.

Gaara: Y venimos del País de Suna, además…

Hinata: ¿Los conoces Naruto-kun?

Ino: Son hermanos tienen el mismo apellido.

Sakura: Pero son escalofriantes.

Sasuke: Me parece haberlo visto antes.

Sakura: ¿Sasuke-kun?

Gaara: Además, he venido arreglar algunas cosas con Naruto Uzumaki.

Todos: ¡¿EEEEEEHHHHHH?!

Naruto: ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué rayos sucede-ttebayo?

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Shikamaru: Y aquí vienen los problemáticos.

Chouji: Justo como lo dijo Tsunade.

En el aula de clases se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar al nuevo estudiante que tenía asuntos con Naruto, comentaban que hasta era buscado en Suna, y muchas otras cosas más que empezaron a sentir algo mal a Naruto, ya que el nuevo se le hacía familiar, pero jamás ha salido de Konoha y visitar Suna, en definitiva las cosas no estaban bien para el rubio.

Iruka: Ettoo, antes que sigan con sus chismes alumnos, Gaara no sé cuáles sean tus intenciones con Naruto, pero te advierto que no queremos problemas en la institución si tienes cosas que arreglar con él que sea con palabras y no agresiones.

Naruto: Además ya dejé las peleas porque se lo prometí a Hinata, y yo nunca rompo una promesa-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun…

Ino: Vaya solo por Hinata lo hace, que tierno.

Sakura: Solo espero que el nuevo lo entienda.

Gaara: No se preocupe Iruka-sensei, hablaremos como personas civilizadas que somos.

Iruka: Bien, tomen asiento por favor y continuaremos con la clase de hoy.

Temari: Claro, vamos hermanos.

Los tres se sentaron en los asientos traseros del salón, todos los miraban con inseguridad ya que se miraban temibles.

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Naruto: Hinata no te preocupes, siempre cumplo con lo que prometo-ttebayo.

Hinata: Ettoo, es que si te pasa algo peor no sé qué haré.

Naruto: Tranquila Hinata, nada malo sucederá-ttebayo.

Hinata: Eso espero…

Iruka: Hinata ¿Puedes traerme un mapa de Konoha?

Hinata: Está bien.

Y salió a la biblioteca en la búsqueda del dichoso mapa al llegar no se encontraba nadie y los mapas se encontraban en una de las secciones de historia, lo malo de ser baja estatura no ayudaba mucho a Hinata.

Hinata: ***Puchero*** ¿Por qué tienen que dejar las cosas tan altas? Deberían de saber que no todas podemos ser altas.

Buscó una silla alta para subir en ella y alcanzar los mapas, lo malo es que la torpeza siempre nos acompaña y Hinata era la reina de las torpes, hizo un mal movimiento y la silla se tambaleó junto con ella, cayendo la silla, Hinata cerró los ojos esperando el buen golpe, pero este nunca llegó y abrió los ojos para toparse con el cielo.

Naruto: ¡¿Hinata estás bien-ttebayo?!

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun…

Naruto: Que bueno que Iruka-sensei me mandó como ayuda-ttebayo.

Hinata: Sumimasen Naruto-kun…

Naruto: ¿Por qué te disculpas-ttebayo?

Hinata: Por ser una chica torpe y bajita.

Naruto: ¿Y por eso te disculpas? Hinata en verdad eres única-ttebayo.

Hinata: (T_T) Sumimasen Naruto-kun…

Naruto: Ya Hinata, te amo tal como eres, además con tu estatura me sienta muy bien, puedo cargarte y abrazarte mucho más-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun, no digas eso.

Naruto: Jejeje, es la verdad Hinata, vamos que Iruka-sensei nos espera.

Hinata: S-Sí.

Entraron al aula y la clase de Iruka-sensei pasó tan rápido al igual que las demás, era la hora de receso, así que todos fueron a la cafetería y el grupo de amigos de Naruto se fueron al patio trasero a disfrutar de sus bentos.

Ino: ¡Ittadakimasu!

Sakura: Vaya Ino, eso se ve muy dietético.

Ino: Claro Sakura hay que cuidarnos para mantener la figura.

Sakura: Eso ya lo sé, también estoy en una dieta estricta.

Sasuke: ¿Dieta? No la necesitas.

Sakura: Eso crees tú, pero Sasuke-kun si llegara a engordar lo más seguro y me dejas por otra.

Sasuke: Creo que juntarte con Ino te afecta la cabeza, jamás te dejaría por otra.

Sakura: ¡Oh Sasuke-kun!

Karin: Lo más seguro es que todo lo que tragas se va a tu gran frente.

Sakura: ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO GÁNSTER?!

Ino: ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡TIENES RAZÓN KARIN! ¡FRENTE DE MARQUESINA JAJAJAJA!

Sakura: ¡INOOOOO!

Sai: Con razón tienes más grande la frente que la parte delantera de tu cuerpo.

Sakura: ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO SAI?!

Sai: Sasuke dime una cosa, cuando hacen sus cositas imagino que sientes una tabla delante de ella, ¿Verdad?

Todos: Está muerto -_-

Sakura: ¡SAI ERES UN HIJO DE LA GRAN…!

Sasuke: Puedes matarlo Sakura.

Sakura: ¡GRACIAS POR LA AUTORIZACIÓN SASUKE-KUN!

Sai: ¿Eh?

Ino: ¡CORRE SAI!

Sakura: ¡SHANNAROOOOO!

Sai: ¡AAAAAAAAA!

Shikamaru: Tan problemáticos, acaso no se puede comer en paz.

Hinata: Pobre Sai-kun.

Naruto: Ja, se lo merece por baka, además hablar de Sakura-chan es entrar en terreno muy peligroso-ttebayo.

Ino: ¡HINATA!

Hinata: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Ino: ¿Te vas a comer todo eso?

Hinata: Sí, ¿Por qué?

Sakura: Es demasiada comida.

Hinata: Siempre he comido esta cantidad.

Ino: Ya veo para dónde se van.

Sakura: ¿Eh?

Ino: Frente de marquesina, todo se va a los pechos de Hinata, por eso los tiene más grandes y redondos que nosotras.

Hinata: O/O

Karin: Tienes razón desde que la conocí los tiene bien proporcionados.

Sasuke: Chicas…

Sakura: Hinata tienes que darnos la receta de como tenerlos así como los tuyos.

Ino: Sí Hinata no seas egoísta, comparte un poco.

Karin: Yo me apunto, vamos Hinata dínos.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** P-Pero…

Shikamaru: Pobre.

Chouji: Oye Naruto ¿Qué opinas sobre…? ¿Naruto?

Cada vez que se escuchaba la conversación sobre los pechos de Hinata, Naruto recordó el momento que estuvo a punto de hacerlo con ella en su casa y se miraba las manos con temblor al recordar lo majestuoso que fue masajearlos debajo de esa toalla.

Sasuke: ¿Dobe? ¿Y a este qué le pasa?

Shikamaru: No lo sé.

Suigetsu: Hola, ¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?

Chouji: Ni idea.

Sai: Yo sé lo que le pasa.

Juugo: Huelo a problemas.

Sai: Naruto ya tocó los pechos de Hinata, y está recordando ese momento tan glorioso.

Todos: ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** ¡SAI!

Sai: Tengo mucha razón, dime Hinata ¿Cómo la tiene Naruto, grande o pequeña?

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** ¡¿EH?!

Sakura: ¡SAI ERES UN HIJO DE LA GRAN VECINA!

Sai: Que bueno que no lo soy de ti Sakura, vamos Hinata dime.

Hinata: O/O

Sakura: ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ SAI! ¡SHANNAROOOOO!

Sai: ¡AAAAAAAAAA!

Sasuke: ¿Es verdad Dobe?

Naruto: ¡CÁLLATE TEME!

Shikamaru: Yo creo que sí.

Naruto: ¡SON COSAS QUE NO LES INTERESA A NINGUNO DE USTEDES-TTEBAYO!

Gaara: Naruto debemos hablar.

Naruto: ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO-TTEBAYO!

Gaara: Naruto no has cambiado en nada.

Naruto: ¡¿TE CONOZCO?!

Gaara: Vamos Naruto, no estés bromeando.

Naruto: ¿Eh?

Temari: Gaara creo que no está bromeando.

Kankuro: Recuerda que siempre fue un baka en cuestiones como estas.

Gaara: Tienen razón.

Naruto: No entiendo nada-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, dijiste en clase que se te hacían familiares.

Naruto: Sí, pero no recuerdo de dónde-ttebayo.

Hinata: Onegai, pueden aclarar sus dudas.

Temari: Que niña tan linda y educada.

Kankuro: Todo lo que te falta a ti, ¿Cierto Temari?

Temari: Ya cállate tarado.

Kankuro: ¿Lo ven?

Gaara: Ya cálmense los dos, ¿Tu nombre onegai?

Hinata: ***Reverencia*** Sí, mucho gusto soy Hinata Hyuga, un placer conocerlo Gaara-kun.

Gaara: ***Reverencia*** El placer es todo mío Hinata-san.

Naruto: Ettoo, puedes decirme ¿De dónde me conoces-ttebayo?

Gaara: Naruto nuestros padres son socios.

Naruto: No entiendo-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Eres un Dobe, ya decía que te conocía, Gaara el pequeño pelirrojo que llegó a la empresa Namikaze.

Gaara: Por lo menos si me recuerdas Sasuke.

Naruto: ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: Naruto-kun cálmate.

Gaara: Mira Naruto.

Y le muestra un oso de peluche algo viejo, pero se puede ver que fue reparado de su brazo derecho.

Naruto: ¡OE! ¡ESE OSO ES DEL NIÑO PELIRROJO! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE-TTEBAYO?!

Temari: Ay Naruto, el niño pelirrojo es Gaara, es obvio que tenía que crecer al igual que tú.

Naruto: ¡AAAA! ¡HAZ CRECIDO MUCHO-TTEBAYO!

Gaara: Por lo menos ya recordaste, ha pasado mucho tiempo viejo amigo.

Naruto: ¡Sí!

Hinata: Disculpa ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes?

Gaara: Un día llegamos a Konoha, estaba en el parque viendo todo lo que había, mis hermanos estaban en la empresa del padre de Naruto, llegaron unos niños a molestarme por el color de mi cabello y le quitaron la cabeza a mi peluche, luego llegó Naruto y Sasuke y le dieron una gran paliza y les dije dónde estaba mi familia, mantuvimos nuestra amistad y regresamos a Suna, ahora estoy de vuelta para quedarme aquí.

Naruto: Que viejos tiempos, jugábamos mucho cuando estuvieron aquí, pero después se fueron me hiciste mucha falta Gaara.

Gaara: También te extrañé viejo amigo y dime ¿Quién es esta hermosa dama?

Tomó la mano de Hinata y la besó todos se quedaron de piedra menos el rubio le pico el gusanito de los celos.

Naruto: ¡ATRÁS! ¡GAARA ERES MI AMIGO Y TODO! ¡PERO HINATA ES MÍA ASÍ QUE CUIDADITO-TTEBAYO!

Gaara: Ya veo, por fin te han domado, al menos es muy linda.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** A-Arigatou…

Temari: Y muy educada, Naruto nunca imaginé que encontraras alguien así, en definitiva has domado a la bestia Hinata.

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun es muy bueno, así que no lo he domado, no es un animal es mi novio.

Kankuro: Vaya defiende lo que es tuyo, Naruto eres un suertudo.

Gaara: Es bueno saber que mi amigo es feliz con alguien, Naruto cuídala.

Naruto: Eso no me lo tienes que decir, siempre lo hago-ttebayo.

Hinata: Únanse, estamos a punto de comer, será un gusto tenerlos con nosotros.

Gaara: Arigatou.

Shikamaru: Vaya más personas al grupo, que problemático.

Temari: Vamos niño quejón, se amable con una nueva dama y dame espacio a tu lado.

Shikamaru: ¿Pero qué rayos?

Kankuro: Y ahí va Temari al ataque.

Temari: Claro, se ve que es muy lindo.

Shikamaru: Alguien ayúdeme.

Naruto: En eso estás solo Shikamaru, así que ánimo-ttebayo.

Shikamaru: ¡MUÉRETE NARUTO!

Sakura: ¿En qué estábamos?

Sai: En que Naruto y Hinata tuvieron sexo como locos en su c…

Sakura: ¡SHANNAROOOOOO!

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-No de nuevo…

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** Sai pervertido…

Gaara: ¿Es cierto eso Naruto? Vaya eres rápido.

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** ¡N-NO ES ESO GAARA!

Temari: Esto tengo que escucharlo, vamos cuenta, ¿Te dolió? ¿Lo disfrutaste? ¿Fue amable?

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡DEJEN LA PREGUNTADERA-TTEBAYO!

Shikamaru: Como dije, más problemáticos.

Sasuke: Sí.

Y así se la pasaron el resto del día burlándose de Naruto y Sai por los cielos de Konoha.

El País de la Luna…

Toneri: ¿Dónde rayos estás Hinata? Eres mi prometida y debo esposarte pero ya.

Kaguya: ¿Qué haces hijo?

Toneri: Okaa-san, pensando en dónde anda mi prometida.

Kaguya: Esa niña es un problema, lo malo es que Hana le advirtió sobre esto.

Toneri: Lo sé, pero la encontraré, su padre Hiashi Hyuga está en ello.

Kaguya: Espero que la encuentre, hijo iré a visitar a unas amigas, cuídate.

Toneri: Claro Okaa-san, Hinata Hyuga pronto serás mía.

* * *

Por lo visto no eran más problemas sino más nuevos amigos para Naruto y Hinata, Toneri hace acto de presencia de nuevo y su madre nada más y nada menos que Kaguya, jejeje, espero les haya gustado el capítulo como dije antes hasta este capítulo llegué para publicarlo, así que esperen la continuación este sábado, este fic se publicará solamente fines de semana, o sea sábado y domingo, cuando no pueda colocaré ya saben jijii, dejen reviews kawaii aquí y en facebook, mattane minna-san nos leemos este sábado.


	17. Reinauguración

**Konnichiwa minna-san, gomennesai por no haber publicado el fin pasado, pero llegué el sábado de Nicaragua algo tarde y no descanse muy bien que digamos y no me dieron ganas de escribir el capítulo, pero aquí está el capítulo que muchos esperaban, ahora estoy por fanfiction y en wattpad pueden verlo por dónde ustedes quieran jejeje, por fin entendí esta cosa jajajajja, estoy feliz de tenerlos a ustedes. Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo invento la historia, las acciones de los personajes en negrita, espero les guste dejen reviews aquí y en facebook, onegai.**

* * *

 **Reinauguración**

La semana concluyó tranquila en la Secundaria Konoha, los nuevos estudiantes Gaara, Kankuro y Temari formaron parte del grupo de amigos de Naruto, Hinata estaba muy feliz de ver a su amador rubio rodeado de amigos por fin, al principio en su primer día de clases lo conoció sin amigos, sin nadie a su lado, pero ella logró grandes cambios en las opiniones de los demás hacia Naruto, sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano Shion volvería, pero esta vez estaba dispuesta a enfrentarla con la verdad, su semana con Naruto fue muy feliz, pero le preocupaba algo, Kiba.

Cafetería Akatsuki…

Hinata: ***Suspiro*** Espero que no pase nada malo…

Konan: Hinata, ¿Puedes preparar un postre especial?

Hinata: Konan-san claro que puedo.

Konan: Bien, ya sabes cómo les gusta a nuestros clientes.

Hinata: Sí.

Kisame: Que raro, tu novio no ha venido por aquí.

Hinata: Naruto-kun me dijo que iba ayudar a su Otou-san en la empresa.

Itachi: Ah es verdad Minato es un gran padre, después de todo Naruto es hijo único, es de lógica que se encargue los asuntos de la empresa.

Deidara: Pero a sabiendas de como es Naruto debe estar muy aburrido y extrañando a Hinata.

Hinata: ¿Ustedes creen?

Kakuzu: No es que lo creamos, así debe ser, Naruto es un chico muy apegado a lo que quiere y tratándose de su querida novia es de lógica que te extrañe.

Hinata: Pero lo veo en la secundaria.

Sasori: El amor de Naruto hacia ti es muy grande y nunca será suficiente con sólo verse en la secundaria, querrá más de ti.

Hinata: Ya veo.

Konan: Ya déjenla en paz, Hinata los postres, y ustedes largo de la cocina y atiendan a los clientes.

Todos: ¡SÍ!

Konan: ***Suspiro*** Que se le va hacer, Hinata te preocupa algo más.

Hinata: ¡¿EH?!

Konan: No me engañas hay algo que te tiene muy pensativa, y no es Naruto.

Hinata: Konan-san es muy astuta.

Konan: Je soy una mujer y te considero como mi hermana, dime ¿Qué sucede?

Hinata: Este lunes regresa Kiba a la secundaria, me preocupan las cosas que le hizo a Naruto-kun y no quiero ver un nuevo enfrentamiento.

Konan: Bueno tienes tus razones para preocuparte, pero Hinata, Naruto te prometió que no pelearía con nadie.

Hinata: Sí lo sé y confío en su palabra, pero Kiba buscará la manera de provocarle y no quiero que suceda ¿Qué puedo hacer Konan-san?

Konan: Habla con Naruto.

Hinata: ¿Qué? No quiero preocuparlo.

Konan: Hinata, Naruto es tu novio y debes hablar con él de lo que estás pensando, además es bueno que compartas tus cosas con ese rubio hiperactivo, ya verás que buscarán juntos una solución.

Hinata: Tiene razón Konan-san, arigatou por su consejo.

Konan: De nada para eso estoy, eres parte de la familia Akatsuki.

Hinata: Sí.

Konan: Otra cosa Hinata.

Hinata: ¿Sí Konan-san?

Konan: ¿Ya lo hiciste con Naruto?

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** ¡KONAN-SAN!

Konan: ¿Qué? Son novios, no es nada fuera de lo común.

Hinata: Ettoo…

Konan: No me digas que…

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** ¡NO KONAN-SAN!

Konan: ¿De verdad? Con lo pervertido que es Naruto.

Hinata: Naruto-kun no es un pervertido.

Konan: No, pero puede recibir enseñanzas de padrino, Ero-sennin como le dice él.

Hinata:…

Konan: Vamos dímelo.

Hinata: Ha habido dos intentos.

Konan: ¿Dos intentos? No te entiendo.

Hinata: El primero fue en mi apartamento, Naruto-kun me colocaba el collar que me regaló y estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, pero se detuvo me pidió disculpas, le pedí que se quedará conmigo toda esa noche, no pasó nada solo nos besábamos y dormimos abrazados.

Konan: Ajá, ¿Y el segundo?

Hinata: Fue en su casa, salí del baño y me caí, él llegó para auxiliarme, de repente nos besamos y caímos en la cama, empezó a masajear mi pecho, en ese momento su otra mano se dirigía a mi entrepierna, creí que por fin lo haríamos, pero su madre llamó y nos separamos, me dijo que no quería asustarme le dije que no temía de él, pero tantos intentos por parte de él y ninguno le salió bien.

Konan: Ya veo, deberían salir fuera de la cuidad, a veces eso pasa.

Hinata: ¿Salir de la cuidad?

Konan: Claro, Naruto me habló sobre ello hace unos días.

Hinata: Naruto-kun habló de esto ya.

Konan: Es natural que confíe en mí, soy una mujer, además lo conozco de pequeño, así que la confianza que tiene es grande, con Nagato también.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** Que vergonzoso.

Konan: No te pongas así Hinata, después de todo los dos forman parte de la familia Akatsuki, le dije que no se preocupara por ello, el momento llegaría, igual va para ti.

Hinata: Konan-san…

Konan: En fin cuando el momento llega, llega, ten paciencia.

Hinata: Claro Konan-san.

Konan: Eso sí usen protección.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** ¡K-KONAN-SAN!

Konan: Je, esperaré los postres Hinata.

Hinata: E-Está bien.

Mientras Hinata preparaba los postres en su trabajo, en la Empresa Namikaze…

Naruto: Otou-san aquí están los documentos que estabas buscando-ttebayo.

Minato: Naruto, arigatou no sabía dónde los tenía.

Naruto: Otou-san debes ordenar mejor esos archivos, hay un total desorden-ttebayo.

Minato: Jejeje, tienes razón le pediré a la secretaria que me ayude en ello.

Naruto: Si Okaa-chan se da cuenta del desorden de papeles que tienes se va enojar contigo-ttebayo.

Minato: ***Nervioso*** S-Será mejor que no le digas Naruto.

Naruto: *Suspiro* Está bien.

Minato: Extrañas a Hinata.

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** Q-Que cosas dices Otou-san.

Minato: Vamos Naruto no puedes ocultar tu ansiedad.

Naruto: ***Se rasca la nuca*** Gomenne, pero solo he podido verla en la secundaria y me enfrasco en la empresa, de verdad me hace falta-ttebayo.

Minato: Si lo sé, pero tengo buenas noticias, hoy saldrás temprano así que puedes ir a verla en su trabajo.

Naruto: ¿¡DE VERDAD?!

Minato: Sí Naruto, solo esto me faltaba y ya lo tengo puedes irte ahora mismo.

Naruto: ¡ARIGATOU OTOU-SAN! ¡POR FIN PODRÉ VER A MI DULCE HINATA-TTEBAYO!

Minato: La saludas de mi parte Naruto, y recuérdale que mañana es la parrillada en nuestra casa.

Naruto: ¡CLARO! ¡HASTA LUEGO-TTEBAYO!

Salió de la empresa en su auto muy feliz de ver a su peli-azul temprano.

Minato: Ese Naruto.

Secretaria: Minato-sama, Fugaku Uchiha viene a verlo.

Minato: Dile que pase.

Secretaria: Sí, Fugaku-sama pase por favor.

Fugaku: Arigatou, Minato amigo ¿Cómo estás?

Minato: Fugaku estoy bien, por cierto me ahorraste la llamada, mañana mi esposa preparará una parrillada, espero que tu esposa y tus hijos vayan.

Fugaku: ¿Hijos? El único hijo que tengo es Sasuke, en fin estaremos ahí, por cierto Madara regresó y hoy abre su restaurante, espero que tu familia vaya.

Minato: Será un gusto asistir, le avisaré a Kushina, también a Naruto para que asista con su novia.

Fugaku: ¿Novia? Así que Naruto por fin tiene una, ¿Cómo se llama?

Minato: Hinata Hyuga.

Fugaku: ¿Hyuga? De la Empresa Hyuga del País de la Luna, vaya que pequeño es el mundo.

Minato: ¿Sigue en pié?

Fugaku: Tengo entendido que Hiashi está a punto de casar a una de sus hijas con un Otsutsuki, pero no sé muy bien cuál de las dos es.

Minato: Ya veo, Fugaku, Hinata nos dijo que su Hana murió.

Fugaku: Si lo sé, asistí al entierro de la esposa de Hiashi, él estaba devastado, cambió Minato, no es el mismo que conocimos aquí, ahora se ha vuelto frío y ambicioso.

Minato: Que mal. ***Pensamiento*** -Lo supuse Hinata huyó de casa-

Fugaku: ¿Sucede algo Minato?

Minato: No nada, solo que cuando veas a Hinata no le hables sobre su familia.

Fugaku: ¿Por qué?

Minato: Está muy mal por la muerte de su Okaa-san, será mejor que no recordarle nada de su familia, jamás.

Fugaku: Está bien Minato, le diré a Makoto que no lo haga.

Minato: Arigatou Fugaku.

Fugaku: Bien nos vemos hoy en la noche, toma esta es la dirección del restaurante de Madara, te espero.

Minato: Claro ahí estaremos.

Fugaku salió de la oficina de Minato y justo en ese instante Kushina aparece…

Kushina: Tal como lo dijiste Minato, ella huyó de casa-ttebane.

Minato: Fugaku dijo que Hiashi cambió después de la muerte de Hana, lo más seguro es que ella no soporto eso y se fue.

Kushina: Hana le ayudó.

Minato: ¿A qué te refieres?

Kushina: Hinata me dijo que su madre le hablaba de Konoha, y que por eso decidió venir aquí para estudiar su carrera de veterinaria en la universidad de este país, Minato yo quiero que permanezca aquí-ttebane.

Minato: Igual yo, haremos lo posible para que Hiashi no la encuentre, por nuestra amiga Hana que hizo posible su encuentro con Naruto.

Kushina: Minato arigatou, además eso del matrimonio con un Otsutsuki no me tiene tranquila-ttebane.

Minato: Espero que no sea Hinata.

Y así se quedaron pensando en las maneras posibles de tener a Hinata bajo su protección, antes de que algo malo llegue a sucedes, pero el destino es cruel. Mientras tanto un rubio hiperactivo llegaba a la Cafetería Akatsuki…

Naruto: ¡HINATAAAAA!

Konan: Naruto deja de hacer tanto ruido.

Naruto: Jejeje, gomenne Konan, pero estoy ansioso de ver a Hinata-ttebayo.

Konan: Si como sea, ¡HINATAAAA!

Hinata: ***Sale de la cocina*** ¿Qué sucede Konan-san?

Konan: Te buscan.

Hinata: ¡NARUTO-KUN!

Naruto: ¡HINATA!

Y salieron a su encuentro con un gran abrazo, él la cargó entre sus brazos y besaba toda su cara, hasta llegar a sus labios.

Tobi: Hey tortolitos aquí no.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** Sumimasen.

Konan: No le hagan caso, está enojado porque Rin no le habla.

Tobi: Konan eso es muy cruel.

Konan: Hinata puedes tomar asiento mientras estas con Naruto, de la cocina me encargo yo.

Hinata: Arigatou Konan-san.

Itachi: Konan también puedo ocuparme de la cocina.

Konan: Ni en sueños, además hoy debes prepararte para la inauguración del restaurante de tu tío Madara.

Itachi: Tienes razón debo perfeccionar la receta que acaba de pedirme.

Konan: ***Suspiro*** Me libré de él.

Mientras tanto…

Hinata: Naruto-kun que falta me has hecho.

Naruto: Hinata también me hiciste falta, hoy salí más temprano, terminé mis deberes en la empresa-ttebayo.

Hinata: Q-Que bien…

Naruto: ¿Hinata qué sucede?

Hinata: Naruto-kun yo…estoy preocupada…

Naruto: ¿De qué Hinata?

Hinata: Este lunes Kiba regresará a la secundaria y yo…

Naruto: Te preocupa que busque una manera de provocarme y así pelee con él, Hinata no te preocupes te prometí que no pelearía-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun temo que sea así, confío en ti, pero en Kiba no.

Naruto: ***Toma su rostro*** Hinata no te preocupes, no sucederá nada, y si Kiba busca provocarme no podrá hacer nada, no tengo intenciones de pelear con él, hablaré para aclararle ciertas cosas, la primera Hinata eres mía ***Beso*** , segunda no se debe acercar a ti hasta que se le quite la idea de apartarte de mí ***Beso*** y tercero no tengo intenciones de pelear con él puede golpearme todo lo que quiera pero no pelearé con él ***Beso***.

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun…

Naruto se acercó al rostro de Hinata, primero a su oreja para decirle lo mucho que la ama, después besó su cuello para luego subir a sus labios y ahí demostrarse lo mucho que se hacían falta.

Madara: Qué tiernos, pero aquí no Naruto.

Naruto: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hinata: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Konan: Madara no interrumpas a un par de enamorados.

Madara: Sí ya entendí, solo he venido a decirles que hoy será la reinauguración del Restaurante Uchiha, espero asistan.

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** ¡PERO NO ERA NECESARIO INTERRUMPIRNOS-TTEBAYO!

Madara: Jajajajajaja, gomennasai pero moría por hacerlo, en fin Fugaku ya le avisó a tus padres, así que lleva a tu linda novia también y los de la cafetería asista onegai.

Konan: Claro ahí estaremos.

Madara: Bien me retiro, mattane.

Naruto: ¡SÍ COMO SEA! ¡INOPORTUNO-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun…

Naruto: ¿Si Hinata?

Hinata: Debo buscar algo que ponerme entonces…

Naruto: Tienes razón-ttebayo.

Konan: De eso no te preocupes, iremos a comprar algo ahora mismo.

Hinata: ¿Eh?

Sakura: ¡POR SUPUESTO!

Karin: ¡TE VERÁS MUY BIEN EL DÍA DE HOY HINATA!

Hinata: ¡SAKURA-SAN Y KARIN-SAN!

Naruto: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Sakura: No te incumbe Naruto, vámonos Hinata.

Naruto: ¡HEY ESPEREN! ¡APENAS PUDE ESTAR CON HINATA-TTEBAYO!

Karin: Ya Naruto estuviste desaparecido durante una semana en la empresa de tío Minato, unas horas más no te hacen daño.

Naruto: Pero…

Sakura: Nada de peros, nos llevamos a Hinata.

Y se fueron dejando a Naruto como piedra viendo por donde se habían llevado a su amada.

Naruto: ***Se agarra la cabeza*** ¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO-TTEBAYO!

Todos: Pobre.

La noche llegó así como los invitados a la reinauguración del Restaurante Uchiha, Madara recibía a todos los invitados desde políticos hasta los grandes empresarios de Konoha, periodistas estaban presentes preguntándole a Madara sobre sus viajes por varios países para mejorar sus artes culinarias, pero cierto rubio estaba muy ansioso.

Kushina: Naruto cálmate, Hinata ya llegará-ttebane.

Naruto: Lo sé Okaa-chan, pero solo estuve con ella unos segundos-ttebayo.

Minato: Naruto ten paciencia.

Naruto: ¡NO LA PUEDO TENER-TTEBAYO!

Sasuke: ***Le da una manotada en la cabeza*** Dobe, deja de hacer tanto escándalo.

Naruto: ¡AUCH! ¡TEME!

Shikamaru: Que problemático, Naruto Ella vendrá pronto así que tranquilo.

Naruto: Qué fácil lo dices Shikamaru, estuve una semana sin verla y por fin la veo y me la arrebatan-ttebayo.

Chouji: Ya te imagino casado con ella.

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** C-Casado con Hinata…

Suigetsu: Y ya se imaginó quien sabe que cosas.

Jiraiya: Ese es mi muchacho.

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** ¡NO ESTABA PENSANDO NADA PERVERTIDO ERO-SENNIN-TTEBAYO!

Todos: (-_-) Si como no.

Naruto: ¡ES LA VERDAD-TTEBAYO!

Y de repente llegó la que tanto esperaba Naruto, Hinata entró con un hermoso vestido blanco, era largo y tallaba su figura, era de escote corazón y dejaba ver muy bien sus atributos delanteros y era abierto por la espalda, Naruto se quedó de piedra viendo aquella hermosa mujer que entraba acompañada de sus amigas, su hermoso cabello recogido en un moño y dos mechones sobresalían enmarcando su fino rostro, todos los jóvenes presentes rodearon a las chicas, pero los celos son grandes y los novios de cada una llegaron apartándolos.

Naruto: ***Aura negra*** Largo.

Chicos: ¡Sí!

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun…

Naruto: Hinata siempre te he dicho que eres hermosa, pero hoy estas bellísima, sabes ***Se acerca a su oído*** esta noche quiero devorarte por completo-ttebayo.

Hinata: (O/O) N-N-Naruto-kun…

Kushina: Hinata te ves hermosa-ttebane.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** A-Arigatou Kushina-san también está muy hermosa.

Kushina: Arigatou Hinata.

Minato: Las dos están despampanantes, Naruto cuida muy bien de Hinata.

Naruto: ***La toma de la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo*** No tienes que decírmelo Otou-san, Hinata me pertenece y esta noche no me despego de ella-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun…

Madara: ¡ARIGATOU POR SU ASISTENCIA! Esta noche quiero presentarles a uno de mis chefs que me ayudaran en el restaurante les presento a mi sobrino Itachi Uchiha.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron al ayudante de Madara, a excepción de uno.

Fugaku: Me retiro.

Makoto: ¿Fugaku? No te vayas es Itachi nuestro hi…

Fugaku: Itachi no es mi hijo, Sasuke sí.

Itachi: Otou-san yo…

Fugaku: ¡NO ME DIGAS OTOU-SAN QUE NO LO SOY! ¡PARA MÍ ESTÁS MUERTO!

Makoto: Fugaku…

Fugaku: Nos vemos en casa, Sasuke llevas a Makoto en tu auto.

Sasuke: Está bien Otou-san.

Fugaku salió dejando algunos invitados extrañados por su comportamiento, Madara los distrajo con algo que presentó.

Sasuke: Itachi-nii, gomenne.

Itachi: No te preocupes Sasuke estaba preparado para ello.

Makoto: ***Lo abraza*** Itachi hijo, por fin tu sueño de ser el chef ayudante de Madara se ha hecho realidad.

Itachi: Arigatou Otou-san.

En otro rincón…

Hinata: Itachi-kun…

Naruto: No te preocupes Hinata, Sasuke arreglará esto-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Naruto: Además, debo alejarte de estos pervertidos-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Eh?

Y Naruto le dio tremendo beso a Hinata para mostrarles a los presentes que ella le pertenecía y se alejaron dejando a la pareja.

Naruto: ***Con voz ronca*** H-Hinata…e-estoy en mi límite…

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun…

No sé ustedes ¿Quieren lemon para el capítulo de mañana? Estoy en dudas, pero dejen sus reviews aquí o comentarios por el facebook si quieren o no lemon, y mañana veremos si les doy lemon, jejeje, Naruto tiene ganitas de que Hinata, ahora las cosas se ven más claras para Minato y Kushina, Fugaku sabe de Hiashi pero no sabe quien es la que se casa, muchas cosas se avecinan, pero por los momentos les daré NaruHina ¿Lemon o no lemon? Ya saben mattane minna-san.


	18. Entrega

**Konnichiwa minna-san, este capítulo es lemon, no sé si me salió bien, así que dejen sus kawaii reviews por aquí y por facebook, menores de edad si no les gusta el lemon, NO LO LEAN, pero sé que algunos no me harán caso (-_-) en fin, arigatou por sus reviews y comentarios en facebook, nos leemos hasta el siguiente fin de semana, mattane minna-san.**

 **Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo invento la historia.**

* * *

 **Entrega**

Y Naruto le dio tremendo beso a Hinata para mostrarles a los presentes que ella le pertenecía y se alejaron dejando a la pareja.

Naruto: ***Con voz ronca*** H-Hinata…e-estoy en mi límite…

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun…

Naruto: ***Se acerca a su oído*** M-Mejor vamos a… otro lugar…Hinata…

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** E-Está bien…N-Naruto-kun…

La toma de la mano y se fueron tan rápido que solamente ciertas personas notaron su presencia.

Ino: ¿Frentona funcionó?

Sakura: Ino-cerda, claro que funcionó.

Karin: Por fin, nuestro plan dio resultados, ahora Naruto no se resistió a los encantos de Hinata.

Ino: Hinata tiene una belleza muy singular, con o sin maquillaje es muy hermosa, el primer día de clases me impresionó, sus ojos perla muestran inocencia, timidez dan ganas de protegerla siempre y ese cuerpo que tiene, nunca imaginé que fuera así cuando se colocó el vestido.

Konan: Hola, ¿Ustedes son amigas de Hinata?

Todas: Sí.

Konan: ¿La han visto? La busco pero no la encuentro.

Sakura: Ettoo, Hinata está ocupada, así que mejor disfruta de la fiesta.

Konan: ¿Ocupada?

Karin: Con Naruto, mi primo.

Konan: Ya veo, el plan de arreglar así a Hinata fue de ustedes tres, las felicito, la dejaron despampanante.

Todas: Arigatou.

En otra parte del restaurante...

Sasuke: Oigan ¿Han visto al Dobe?

Shikamaru: Si, hace rato estaba con Hinata espantando a sus pretendientes, pero no están aquí.

Chouji: No lo sé, solo fui a la mesa de aperitivos, lo que prepara tu tío es delicioso Sasuke.

Sasuke: Sí como sea, quiero saber dónde rayos anda el Dobe.

Suigetsu: Pues creo que va a estar muy ocupado con Hinata.

Juugo: ¿A qué te refieres?

Shino: Hace unos momentos salió con Hinata de la mano rumbo a su auto y se fueron.

Sasuke: ¿Con Hinata? Ya veo no pierde la oportunidad, ese Dobe sí que sabe.

Gaara: Hola ¿Han visto a Naruto?

Shikamaru: Pues lo verás hasta mañana, se fue con Hinata.

Gaara: Ya veo, es una lástima quería saludarlos.

Temari: Tranquilo hermano, ellos van a estar ocupados.

Kankuro: Temari sabes algo ¿Verdad?

Temari: Para nada solo te digo, en fin, oe chico quejón.

Shikamaru: ¿Me hablas a mí?

Temari: Claro a quien más, tráeme algo de beber, sé amable con esta hermosa dama.

Shikamaru: ¿Y por qué yo? Diles a tus hermanos.

Temari: No, este par no lo harían por su hermana, además me agradas mucho quejón, apresúrate y tráeme la bebida.

Shikamaru: Ya que, eres una problemática.

Temari: Si, si, como digas.

Kankuro: Y ahí va Temari de nuevo, ya le gustó Shikamaru.

Gaara: Por lo visto si, en fin mañana hablaré con Naruto.

Kankuro: ¿De qué?

Gaara: La propuesta de nuestro padre, unir las empresas Namikaze y Subaku.

Kankuro: Para esto nos mandó nuestro padre, en fin será mañana.

Gaara: Sí.

Todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, el inconveniente que sucedió entre la familia Uchiha se dejó atrás, Madara animaba la noche con sus importantes descubrimientos en las diferentes visitas que realizó a varios países, el grupo de la Cafetería Akatsuki estaban felices con el nombramiento de Itachi como chef de apoyo, los amigos de Naruto y Hinata estaban muy felices en la fiesta, los padres de Naruto buscaban a su hijo, pero no había señales de él y Hinata.

Kushina: ¿Dónde estará Naruto? Desapareció con Hinata, justo cuando iba a darle mi obsequio-ttebane.

Minato: Tranquila Kushina, deben estar por ahí.

Kushina: Eso espero-ttebane.

Minato: Deberíamos disfrutar la velada, Madara por fin reabrió su restaurante, ahora Itachi debe estar muy feliz como chef de ayuda en su cocina.

Kushina: Tienes razón debo felicitar a Mikoto, al igual Sasuke debe estar orgulloso de él-ttebane.

Minato: Por supuesto, además debes hablar con Mikoto para la parrillada de mañana.

Kushina: ¡TIENES RAZÓN! ¡CASI LO OLVIDO-TTEBANE!

Minato: Lo ves.

Jiraiya: Bueno mientras hacen eso, no se preocupen de mi ahijado.

Kushina: ¿Sabes dónde está Naruto con Hinata?

Jiraiya: Digamos que sí, pero no quiero interrumpirlo, además el pobre estaba hecho una furia por los seguidores de Hinata, esta noche llegó muy hermosa.

Tsunade: Tienes razón.

Minato: Tsunade-sama, es un milagro verla al lado de su esposo.

Tsunade: No quería venir, pero este idiota molesta demasiado.

Jiraiya: Tranquila preciosa, hoy te ves muy bien, además es bueno tener este tipo de actividades.

Tsunade: Si como sea, Naruto no está aquí.

Jiraiya: Como dije es mejor no molestarlos, Kushina y Minato, yo que ustedes no lo interrumpo.

Kushina: ¿A qué te refieres?

Jiraiya: Yo solo digo, sino aparece en su casa hoy, aparecerá mañana como por arte de magia.

Minato: ¿Y Hinata?

Jiraiya: Ella aparecerá con él no se preocupen.

Kushina: Ese Naruto, al menos es Hinata-ttebane.

Minato: ¿Entendiste lo que dijo Jiraiya?

Kushina: Ay Minato eres un hombre y aún no entiendes en lo que anda tu hijo-ttebane.

Minato: ¿Eh?

Kushina: *Suspiro* Vamos con Mikoto, así tal vez descubres lo que te acabo de decir-ttebane.

Y Minato no entendió muy bien, pero mientras todos estaban en la gran fiesta de reinauguración del Restaurante Uchiha, en un lugar apartado algo lejos de la ciudad, Naruto y Hinata llegaban a una casa cerca del lago.

Hinata: ***Baja del auto*** Naruto-kun ¿Dónde estamos?

Naruto: Es mi casa, estamos a una hora de Konoha, además estaremos a gusto aquí, te quería traer desde un principio-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Tú casa?

Naruto: S-Si, ettoo, cuando sucedió lo de Shion, me refugiaba aquí para estar más tranquilo, fue un regalo de Ero-sennin-ttebayo.

Hinata: Ya veo, te relajabas en este lugar cuando estabas triste.

Naruto: Claro, espero no te enojes-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, es un lugar hermoso.

Naruto: ***Le toma de la mano*** H-Hinata, vamos.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** S-Sí. ***Pensamiento*** -Estoy tan nerviosa, pero feliz-

Naruto y Hinata entraron a la casa, era un lugar amplio con muebles y todo lo necesario para habitarla durante días, además no había nadie que interrumpiera lo que tanto tiempo venían sintiendo, Naruto de repente levantó a Hinata en sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación principal, subieron las escaleras y entró con ella, no sin antes darle un beso tierno a ella, se sonrojó tanto que a Naruto le pareció tierno y excitante a la vez.

Naruto: Hinata no sabes lo mucho que te deseo-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun…y-yo…

Naruto: Vamos dilo Hinata.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** Y-Yo…t-también…t-t-t-te d-d-deseo N-Naruto-kun…

Naruto: Y solo eso necesitaba oir-ttebayo.

Y en un instante estaba sobre ella en la cama, empezó a llenarla de besos dulces, pero luego se volvieron apasionados y demandantes, él le mordió el labio inferior y ella abrió la boca para que introdujera su lengua, ambas se encontraron danzando duraron unos segundos, para luego separarse, Naruto le daba besos a su cuello y luego sus manos se dirigieron a la parte trasera del vestido, poco a poco fue bajándolo para luego exponer los frondosos pechos de Hinata, lo mejor de todo es que al descubrirlos no llevaba sostén.

Naruto: ***Voz ronca*** H-Hinata…esto facilita las cosas tus pechos son tan hermosos…

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun es vergonzoso, Ino me dijo que no me colocara el sostén.

Naruto: Que buena amiga es Ino, ahora tengo hambre de ti.

Naruto con su boca fue directo a uno de los pechos de Hinata, ella soltó un gemido, que para él fue música para sus oídos, con su mano izquierda masajeaba el otro, hasta poner su botón rosado duro, luego cambió su boca al otro pecho e igual acariciaba el otro, desesperado él se quitó la corbata al igual que su saco y camisa blanca, Hinata enrojeció al ver el pecho bien formado del rubio, y él sonrió de manera zorruna al ver ese hermoso sonrojo en ella, de nuevo demandó sus labios para luego ir bajando el vestido por completo, dejándola desnuda frente a él.

Naruto: ***Voz ronca*** Eres como una Diosa Hinata, te amo y esta noche serás mía por completo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun…

Él iba dejando besos húmedos en el cuerpo de Hinata, y su mano se acercó a su centro, lo masajeó por encima de su ropa interior, ella sintió un placer instantáneo, deseosa que continuara con más, Naruto sintió su humedad y adentró su mano para palparlo mejor, e introdujo un dedo en ella, Hinata al sentirlo arqueó su espalda y gemía el nombre de su rubio, excitado por lo que estaba haciendo introdujo otro dedo, Naruto movía de arriba hacia abajo ambos dedos, hasta llegar a su clítoris ahí lo masajeó de forma circular dándole más placer a Hinata, él levantó el rostro para ver a Hinata, veía un hermoso sonrojo y su piel brillaba por el sudor, seguía haciendo lo que tanto anhelaba, de repente Hinata sintió un espasmo su visión se volvió borrosa y su mente en blanco, y sucedió llegó al orgasmo y mojó los dedos de Naruto, él los sacó y los lamió.

Naruto: Delicioso, Hinata me has dado un gran festín…

Hinata: ***Agitada*** N-Naruto-kun…o-o-onegai…

Naruto: ***Sonrisa zorruna*** ¿Qué quieres Hinata?

Hinata: ***Agitada*** Y-Yo…t-t-te quie…ro…

Naruto: ¡Dilo Hinata! ¿Qué quieres?

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** ¡TE QUIERO DENTRO!

Naruto: ¡Eso quería oír!

Se quitó el pantalón junto con el bóxer dejando ver su miembro, grande y bien erguido, Hinata se sonrojó tanto que la confundías con un tomate, Naruto al ver la expresión de ella se sintió orgulloso de ello.

Naruto: ***Sonrisa zorruna*** Hinata, ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** S-Si…

Naruto: ***Voz ronca*** H-Hinata, entraré despacio, esto dolerá un poco, pero aguanta, además ***Sonrisa zorruna*** es más grande de lo que te imaginabas.

Hinata: (O/O)

Naruto con sus brazos abrió las piernas de Hinata y poco a poco se introdujo en ella, al sentir la barrera de pureza, con todo el dolor del alma entró en ella de una estocada.

Hinata: Aaaaaaaaaa…

Naruto: ¡Abrázame Hinata! ¡Aguanta un poco!

Hinata: ***Agitada*** S-Sí…

Naruto: ¡No te sueltes!

Y así lo hizo se aferró a él mientras intentaba soportar, pero poco a poco el dolor desapareció, sintió las caderas de Hinata moverse un poco, él vio su rostro y ella con sus ojos aperlados le daba una aprobatoria a Naruto, las embestidas que le dio fueron lentas, la estaba torturando un poco, quería oír de sus labios pedir más por él, y sucedió.

Hinata: ***Agitada*** M-Más…N-Naru…to-kun…

Naruto: ¿Más qué Hinata?

Hinata: R-rá…aaaaahhhhh…

Naruto: Vamos Hinata, pídeme lo que quieres, dilo.

Hinata: ¡R-Rápido…onegai…aaahhh!

Naruto: ***Sonrisa zorruna*** Con mucho gusto, Hinata.

Le besó los labios para después embestir a Hinata con más fuerza y rapidez, ella gemía gritando su nombre, y pidiendo más de él, Naruto estaba extasiado por escuchar a su amada decir su nombre de esa forma tan erótica, que solamente él causaba en ella, se sentía orgulloso al ver a su peli-azul sumergida en un tremendo placer que solo él podía ofrecerle, entraba y salía, besaba sus labios, jugaba con su lengua en su interior, luego devoraba sus pechos con la boca, los lamía, los mordía y masajeaba, estaba fuera de sí, amaba a Hinata más de lo que se imaginaba, la veía con sus hermosos ojos aguados por lágrimas, el perla y el azul se encontraron, se amaban mucho, su rostro sonrojado, sus labios abiertos pronunciaban solo su nombre, eso lo fascinó, seguía con el vaivén en sus caderas, levantó una de sus piernas y la colocó en su hombro, para profundizar sus estocadas.

Hinata: ***Agitada*** N-N-Na…ru…to-kun…aaahhh…

Naruto: ***Voz ronca*** Sí Hinata, di mi nombre las veces que quieras.

Hinata: ***Agitada*** Naruto-kun…

Naruto: ¡Eres mía! ¡Solo mía Hinata!

Hinata: S-Sí…soy t-tuya…aaahhhh…

Naruto: ¡Mía!

Él sintió que las paredes del interior de Hinata lo apretaban más, su orgasmo estaba latente, al igual él sentía un espasmo en su espalda, estaban por culminar.

Hinata: Y-Ya…no aguanto…N-Naruto-kun…aaahhh…

Naruto: ¡Vamos Hinata! ¡Mójalo!

Hinata: ¡Naruto-kun!

Naruto: ¡Hinata!

Y llegaron al orgasmo, Naruto se recostó en el pecho de Hinata, y ella acariciaba su cabello rubio.

Hinata: ***Cerrando sus ojos*** N-Naruto-kun, te amo.

Naruto: También te amo Hinata.

Ella al escuchar eso cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida, Naruto se levantó y se acomodó mejor colocando a Hinata en su brazo, le rodeó la cintura con su brazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

Naruto: Lo hiciste muy Hinata, ahora eres mía por completo-ttebayo.

Él colocó su cabeza en la de ella y se quedó dormido, ambos descansaron después de haberse entregado.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este lemon? No saben lo vergonzoso que es para mí escribir cosas así, y eso que ya he escrito 3 fics, todavía no me acostumbro sumimasen (T_T) en fin, espero les haya gustado, más adelante vendrá más lemon, nos leemos este sábado, recuerden que Naruto es insaciable jajajaja, mattane y dejen kawaii reviews y comentarios en facebook.


	19. Ensueño

**Konnichiwa aquí está la continuación ADVERTENCIA DE LEMON, ASÍ QUE MENORES DE EDAD SI NO GUSTAN DE ELLO NO LEAN, PERO SÉ MUY BIEN QUE LO HARÁN (-_-) en fin aquí se las dejo espero lo disfruten. Naruto es de Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo invento la historia.**

* * *

 **Ensueño**

La reinauguración del Restaurante Uchiha fue todo un éxito, a la mañana siguiente la casa de la familia Namikaze – Uzumaki estaba en gran revuelo por la fiesta de parrillada que prepararía Kushina entre amigos y familia.

Kushina: Esto debe ir aquí, aquello por allá, veamos ¿Esto dónde iba-ttebane?

Minato: ¿Kushina? Te has levantado más temprano.

Kushina: Claro Minato, hoy es la fiesta de parrillada, además vendrá el padre de Gaara, imagino que lo recuerdas-ttebane.

Minato: Sí, Naruto me comentó que sus tres hijos son sus compañeros de clases, me sorprendió eso.

Kushina: Y ellos vendrán al parecer quieren hablar contigo, deben ser para las cosas de la empresa-ttebane.

Minato: ***Suspiro*** Justo cuando quería tomar un descanso con respecto a los asuntos de la empresa.

Kushina: ¿Y por qué no se lo dices-ttebane?

Minato: Lo haré espero entienda, por cierto ¿Naruto no ha regresado?

Kushina: No, lo más seguro es que llega a la hora de la parrillada-ttebane.

Minato: Ya veo, bueno iré a darme un baño.

Kushina: Está bien, continuaré con la organización y cuando termines quiero que me ayudes con los refrescos-ttebane.

Minato: Por supuesto Kushina. ***Pensamiento*** -Ay Naruto espero que las cosas con Hinata sigan tal como están ahora.-

Con esos pensamientos subió Minato a su habitación para tomar un baño rápido y ayudar a Kushina en los arreglos de la parrillada. En una casa cerca del lago a 3 horas de Konoha una pareja aún permanecía dormida hasta que cierta persona sintió los rayos del sol en su rostro y empezaba abrir los ojos poco a poco, abrazados y desnudos se encontraban Naruto y Hinata, él estaba abrazando su cintura y la tenía en su pecho, ella estaba de espaldas pero sentía un peso superior al de ella.

Hinata: ***Bostezo*** Tuve un sueño muy hermoso. ***Pensamiento*** -Espera, eso no fue un sueño, fue real, Naruto-kun y yo lo hicimos, siento algo alrededor de mi cintura ¿Qué es?-

Hinata fue levantando la sábana y pudo ver dos brazos fuertes que la mantenían con la espalda pegada a un pecho fuerte, se sonrojó al recordarlo todo, pensaba que era uno de sus sueños que tanto tenía con Naruto pero que nunca miraba que se cumplía, ella despertaba sola en su departamento recordando aquella fantasía que tenía hacia el rubio que tenía por novio, pero nunca lograba consumir, esta vez sí se cumplió. En un intento de no despertar a Naruto intentó removerse del abrazo, desafortunadamente no fue muy sigilosa como esperaba.

Naruto: Hinata un poco más-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun hoy es la parrillada en tu casa.

Naruto: Ya lo sé, pero es a las 12:00 pm así que podemos estar así un buen rato-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Naruto: Sabes que debemos aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos aquí, además ya estamos desnudos-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Nerviosa*** ¿D-D-De qué hablas Naruto-kun?

Naruto se levantó para ver el rostro de su amada sonrojada y nerviosa eso le fascinaba, amaba a esa mujer y sería capaz de todo por mantenerla a su lado, besó sus labios con mucha ternura, luego acarició su rostro, ella cerró los ojos sintiéndose dichosa al sentir las grandes manos de su rubio, él por su parte iba bajando su mano desde el rostro, el cuello hasta llegar los frondosos pechos de Hinata, tomó uno con su mano y ella pegó un gritito al sentir la mano de Naruto en uno de sus pechos, empezó a masajearlo despacio ella se retorcía al sentir de nuevo lo sucedido de anoche, él solo miraba aquel hermoso rostro de porcelana sonrojado y su boca medio abierta donde producía aquellas pequeñas respiraciones y sus ojos cerrados, hasta que acercó su rostro al de ella la besó con tanta intensidad que ella soltó un gemido en medio de sus labios, Naruto mordió su labio inferior ella obedeció y abrió más su boca, él introdujo su lengua y empezaron una danza entre ambas lenguas, él exploraba la cavidad bucal con mucha experiencia, a falta de aire tuvieron que separarse pero seguían unidos por un pequeño hilo de saliva, se miraron a los ojos el perla con el azul se encontraron mostrándose deseosos por continuar lo que iniciaron la noche anterior.

Naruto: ***Agitado y con voz ronca*** H-Hinata sigamos-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** E-Está…b-bien Naruto-kun…

Él beso su rostro y luego bajó a su cuello lo besaba y lamía para luego darle una pequeña mordida, ella dio un respingo al sentir aquello, poco a poco Naruto bajaba por el hermoso cuerpo de Hinata tan blanco como la nieve y con un aroma a lilas que lo volvían loco, con sus fuertes manos tomaba los pechos de ella, luego dejó un uno de ellos para darle la mejor de las atenciones con su boca, lo chupaba, lo lamía y mordía, con su otra mano se dirigía a la entrepierna para darle la mejor de sus atenciones, le dio una pequeña caricia, eso provocó en Hinata un gemido nombrando al rubio, él sonreía con orgullo al escuchar la armoniosa voz de su amada, introdujo dos de sus dedos para iniciar el vaivén de entradas y salidas, ella seguía pegada a su pecho y él atrás devorando uno de sus pechos con su boca, una mano acariciando el otro pecho y su otra mano en la entrada de su entrepierna, Hinata gemía, su espalda se apegaba más al pecho fuerte y sudoroso de Naruto, pero él quería probar algo con su peliazul, sacó sus dedos de la entrada, abandonó su boca de los pechos, y fue bajando poco a poco hasta donde se encontraba la entrada de Hinata.

Hinata: ***Agitada*** N-Naruto-kun…no te detengas…onegai…

Naruto: ***Sonrisa zorruna*** Estas muy ansiosa Hinata, pero no te preocupes pienso devorarte por completo y tengo una gran idea, te va gustar-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Agitada y sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun…¿Qué piensas ha…aaaaaaaahhhhh…

La pregunta quedó fuera dejando salir un gemido de placer por parte de Hinata, Naruto había introducido su lengua en el punto más sensible de su entrepierna, lamía todo su interior y Hinata tomaba las sábanas con mayor fuerza en sus manos, su espalda se arqueaba y su visión se estaba poniendo borrosa, de repente sentía que pronto acabaría derramando su néctar en la boca de Naruto.

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun…s-sal…y-ya n-no a-aguanto…m-más…aaaahhh…

Naruto: ***Levanta el rostro*** Vamos Hinata hazlo, quiero probarte por completo.

Y continuó con su labor hasta que Hinata no pudo más y se derramó en la boca de Naruto, él levantó el rostro con rastros de lo que Hinata había expulsado de su interior se lamió los labios que al verlo Hinata lo vio tan sensual que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Naruto: ***Voz ronca*** No lo permitiré Hinata, no ahora que ya estás lista para mí.

Naruto con sus brazos abrió las piernas de Hinata y de una estocada se introdujo en ella, Hinata soltó un gran grito de placer al haber entrado de esa forma en ella sintió dolor pero placer al mismo tiempo, estaba perdida en todas las sensaciones que Naruto le ofrecía con cada embestida era más rápida y más fuerte, ella gemía y estaba llena de sudor, él lamía todo su cuerpo luego besaba su boca con pasión, amaba a la ojos perla, su cabello desparramado en la almohada la hacía ver tan hermosa, su piel blanca llena de un sonrojo tan encantador y su boca de dónde provenía sus dulces gemidos y su nombre, Hinata veía el rostro de Naruto tan guapo, la piel bronceada llena de sudor, sus manos estaban tomadas y él seguía con su vaivén de embestidas, veía sus ojos azules llenos de pasión que solo ella provocaba en él, algunos mechones de su rubio cabello se pegaban al rostro masculino con sudor, se volvieron a besar, hasta que sintieron un gran espasmo.

Naruto: ***Agitado*** Aaaaggghh…H-Hinata…m-me vengo…aagghh…

Hinata: ***Agitada*** Aaaaahhh…t-también…y-yo…N-Naruto…k-kun…aahh…

Naruto: ¡Hinata!

Hinata: ¡Naruto-kun!

Naruto cayó sobre Hinata lleno de sudor, luego ambos se miraron y sonrieron, se besaron y él salió de su interior para abrazar de nuevo a su querida peliazul, tanto se amaban que volvieron a juntar sus labios un beso lleno de amor y ternura.

Naruto: Hinata, te amo.

Hinata: Te amo, Naruto-kun.

Naruto: ***Se levanta*** Iré a comprar algunas cosas para el desayuno, ya vuelvo Hinata.

Hinata: Está bien aquí te espero Naruto-kun.

Salió de la casa rumbo a un pequeño local que había a 15 o 20 minutos a pié, compró lo necesario para prepararle un buen desayuno a Hinata. En otra parte un grupo de amigas conversaba con la fiesta que asistieron anoche y la parrillada que habría en casa de Naruto.

Cafetería Akatsuki

Sakura: Vaya que linda noche.

Ino: Eso sí, además Hinata se le debió haber pasado mucho mejor que nosotras.

Sakura: Cállate Ino-cerda, no digas esas cosas.

Ino: Ay frente de marquesina ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo esos dos? Jugando a las manitos calientes no, bueno algo parecido pero nada infantil.

Sakura: ¡Ino!

Karin: Ino tiene razón no es que estén jugando eso, además ya era hora la pobre de Hinata esperó mucho a ese baka.

Temari: Vaya, vaya, con quienes me encuentro tan temprano ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

Ino: Claro eres bienvenida.

Temari: ¿De qué hablan?

Ino: De que Hinata se la pasó muy bien con Naruto, cuando le veamos en la parrillada le preguntaré como es Naruto en la cama, jijijiji.

Sakura: ¡INO-CERDA!

Karin: Ya pelo de chicle, la oxigenada tiene razón, además tenemos que estar presentes todas para saber con lujos de detalles.

Temari: Ustedes son un caso especial, pero me agradan, Hinata y Naruto no han aparecido desde ayer, me pregunto ¿En dónde estarán?

Sakura: Quien sabe, pero esos dos están muy ocupados.

Karin: ¿Y el gato?

Sakura: Naruto me envió un mensaje, me pidió que cuidara de Kurama y lo llevara a la parrillada.

Ino: ¿Dónde está?

Sakura: Está con Sasuke-kun, los dos se llevan de las mil maravillas.

En otro lugar…

Sasuke: ¡GATO DEL DEMONIO!

Kurama: ¡MIAU! ***Se lanza a su cara para arañarle***

Sasuke: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mikoto: ¿Qué está sucediendo allá arriba?

Fugaku: Sakura le pidió que cuidara el gato de Hinata, por lo visto Naruto y ella desaparecieron en la fiesta de Madara.

Mikoto: Ya veo, ¿Más café?

Fugaku: Si gracias.

Sasuke: ¡GATO ENDEMONIADO! ¡ERES ALIADO DEL KYUUBI! ¡DOBEEEEE!

Cafetería Akatsuki

Karin: El pobre la debe estar pasando muy mal, jajaja.

Mientras tanto Naruto terminaba lo que preparó, buscó a Hinata en la habitación y no se encontraba ahí, recordó que no había usado protección anoche y también hoy, así que le compró pastillas para dárselas, escuchó una voz armoniosa que cantaba algo hermoso, se le vino una gran idea a la mente para volver a tener una breve sesión apasionada con peliazul, una sonrisa zorruna surcó sus labios, y se desvistió para entrar al baño, era hora del 3er round del día, y que mejor forma que en el baño de su casa.

Hinata: ***Pensamiento*** -Estoy tan feliz Okaa-san, Naruto-kun es un gran hombre, y vaya forma de satisfacer, por Kami creo que me desmayaré con tan solo recordar.-

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir un beso en su cuello, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Naruto con ojos de deseo por ella.

Hinata: ¿N-Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Todavía hay tiempo Hinata, además tengo mucha hambre-ttebayo.

Le dio un profundo beso que la hizo suspirar, luego sintió que algo pasaba por su garganta y lo tragó, Naruto le dio algo de agua después.

Hinata: ¿Qué fue eso?

Naruto: Gomenne Hinata, olvidé usar protección, pero te compré pastillas para que no tengas problemas de 9 meses, además quiero tener mis hijos en el matrimonio, y que cumplas tus sueños de veterinaria-ttebayo.

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun eres muy considerado yo…

Naruto: Shhh, continuemos con el 3er round.

De nuevo la lleno de besos y caricias que la llenaban de nuevo con esas sensaciones tan placenteras que la quemaban por dentro, en un rápido movimiento Naruto la elevó a sus caderas y mordisqueaba sus pechos con mejor facilidad, Hinata jadeaba y gemía ante todo aquello.

Naruto: ***Voz ronca*** Rodéame con tus piernas Hinata.

Hinata: ***Agitada*** E-Está bien…

Tal como se lo ordenó lo hizo, al sentir sus sexos tan cerca ambos gimieron, Naruto la sostuvo de las caderas y la empaló a su miembro de una sola estocada, Hinata al sentir esa sensación llena de placer gritó su nombre y luego su cabeza cayó en su hombro, respiraba agitada y gemía, Naruto la embestía de nuevo con aquella fuerza y rapidez que gustaba de ella, sus caderas bailaban en un gran vaivén interminable, ambos se besaban, se decían lo mucho que se amaban, jadeaban, gemían, Naruto mordía cada parte de Hinata para mostrar su propiedad, y eso era él, dueño absoluto de Hinata, el trofeo que se ganó por pelear por ella ese primer día de clases que se conocieron, pero también había ganado el corazón de tan temido Kyuubi, su visión se volvió borrosa, ambos estaban por terminar su sesión.

Naruto: ***Agitado*** Vamos Hinata mójalo, mójalo.

Hinata: ***Agitada*** N-Naruto-kun…aaaahhhh…m-me v-v-vengo…aahhh…

Naruto: Eso es Hinata, hazlo mójalo por completo, ¡Hazlo!

Hinata: ¡AH NARUTO-KUN!

Naruto: ¡ESO ES HINATA!

Y ambos sucumbieron al orgasmo, luego salieron del baño y se prepararon para desayunar.

Hinata: Naruto-kun te quedó delicioso.

Naruto: Sí, pero Hinata es más deliciosa por dentro como por fuera-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun es vergonzoso.

Naruto: Je, es la verdad, además tenemos mucho tiempo para seguir con la sesión.

Hinata: (O/O)

Naruto: ¿Creías que eso era lo último? Hinata tengo hambre y te devoraré por completo, te enseñaré lo que bueno-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** ¿Q-Quieres repetir?

Naruto: ***Voz ronca*** Las veces necesarias hasta saciarme de ti, Hinata.

Hinata: ¡KYAAAAAA!

Naruto: ¡Vuelve aquí Hinata!

¿Qué les pareció? Naruto es insaciable, lo último lo dejo a su imaginación jajajajaja, que grupo de pervertidos hay por aquí jajajjaja, en fin espero les haya gustado, recuerden dejar sus kawaii reviews por aquí o por facebook, mattane minna-san.


	20. Momentos

**Konnichiwa minna-san aquí está el capítulo de hoy, espero les guste y la continuación hasta el siguiente sábado, LEMON NIÑO HAY LEMON Y PARA EL SIGUIENTE ¿QUIEREN LEMON TAMBIÉN? (-_-) MENORES SI NO LES GUSTA EL LEMON NO LEAN PERO LO HARÁN. Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo invento la historia.**

* * *

 **Momentos**

La mañana en que Naruto y Hinata pasaban un buen rato juntos fue algo divertida y excitante, ella nunca se imaginó que el Kyuubi fuera tan insaciable, probaron todas las posturas que a él le venían a la mente, la persiguió por toda la casa, desayunaron y ella salió corriendo al escuchar por parte del ojiazul que continuaran con todo aquello que habían iniciado la noche anterior, claro la pobre ojiperla fue capturada por él la llevó a un sofá y comenzó con su sesión pasional, sucumbidos por el placer se volvieron a besar, y al rubio le vino otra de sus ideas, algo que a la peliazul le dio un gran escalofrío al ver esa sonrisa zorruna llena de lujuria.

En otro lugar se realizaban los preparativos para la gran parrillada en casa de los Namikaze – Uzumaki, Kushina estaba llena de labores, Minato le daba su mejor apoyo posible, pero la torpeza se presenta de cualquier forma.

Minato: No de nuevo, definitivamente soy el hombre más torpe del mundo.

Karin: Por eso me recuerdas a Hinata, tío de verdad si eres torpe, te ayudaré.

Minato: Arigatou Karin y por cierto ¿Por qué dices que me parezco a Hinata?

Karin: ***Recogiendo algunas cajas*** Bueno verás Hinata es una chica muy torpe, siempre pasa tropezándose con cualquier cosa que esté frente a sus narices, eso me recordó al tío Minato.

Minato: ***Gota en la nuca*** Y-Ya veo.

Kushina: Minato no ha cambiado en nada, sigue igual de torpe como cuando lo conocí en la secundaria-ttebane.

Minato: ***Sonrojado*** Que mala eres Kushina.

Kushina: Es la verdad, pero así te amo, así que no te preocupes-ttenane.

Karin: Como sea, ya va ser hora de que los invitados lleguen.

Kushina: Tienes razón, pero Naruto no aparece con Hinata, ese muchacho le espera una buena regañada-ttebane.

Karin: Esos dos se la han pasado jugando, que par de pillines.

Minato: Bueno solo queda esperar a que aparezcan ¿No lo creen?

Kushina: Un rato, sino aparece le hablará a su celular-ttebane.

Minato: Bien solo falta preparar la mesa y todo estará listo.

Karin: Lo haré yo, no vaya ser que tío Minato rompa todos los platos.

Minato: (T_T)

Kushina: Será mejor que aparezcas pronto-ttebane.

Todo estaba listo para la parrillada en la mansión Namikaze – Uzumaki, poco a poco los invitados llegaron y estaban conversando de cosas triviales, los padres de Shikamaru estaban entretenidos con los padres de Ino y Chouji, eran tan amigos como siempre, mientras tanto Mikoto y Fugaku hacían acto de presencia y se quedaron platicando con Kushina y Minato, los más jóvenes por no querer oír las conversaciones de adultos se fueron al patio a sentarse bajo los grandes árboles que había en la mansión.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?

Sasuke: ¿Tú qué crees? Gato endemoniado se lanzó a mi rostro solo porque lo quería meter a su jaula y así poder traerlo.

Sai: Jajaja, primo hizo una obra de arte contigo.

Sasuke: ¡CÁLLATE SAI!

Sakura: Imposible Sasuke-kun, Kurama es una lindura.

Sasuke: Lo creas o no, es un aliado más del Kyuubi.

Ino: Pues solo a ti te hace eso, nunca he visto a Naruto así.

Sasuke: Ese gato es aliado del Kyuubi, Dobe me las pagará cuando lo tenga aquí.

Shikamaru: Que problemático, así te pones por un gato.

Sasuke: ¡NO IMAGINAS LAS COSAS HORRIBLES QUE ME HIZO!

Shikamaru: ¿Qué? Te ató y amordazo para torturarte de la manera más horrible que jamás imaginabas que pasaría.

Sasuke: (-_-) Muy gracioso Shikamaru, cuida de ese demonio un día de estos.

Shikamaru: Sácalo de su jaula, el pobre animal se debe estar asfixiando.

Sasuke: ***Sonrisa maquiavélica y lunática*** ¡ESO JAMÁS! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Chouji: Ya se volvió loco.

Todos: ***Gota en la nuca*** (-_-) Sí.

Sakura: Ay Sasuke-kun, dame a Kurama.

Sasuke: ¡JAMÁS! ¡ESTA ES MI VENGANZA! ¡JAJAJAJJAJAJA!

Ino: Y ahí vamos de nuevo, está riendo como un loco.

Sakura: ***Le arrebata la jaula*** ¡Dame a Kurama! ¡Sal lindura!

Kurama: ***Con ojitos inocentes*** ¡Miau!

Todos: ¡KAWAII!

Sasuke: Desgraciado.

Shikamaru: Esta cosita pequeña te torturó, vamos Sasuke no es para tanto.

Sasuke: Con ustedes se muestra inocente y tierno, pero yo sé muy bien que este gato es el mal encarnado en cuatro patas.

Chouiji: Pero es demasiado kawaii para ser así, míralo es tan chiquito y sus bigotes lo hacen ver tierno.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun exageras.

Sasuke: ¡NO EXAGERO!

Ino: En fin Kurama es kawaii, además se parece a Naruto ¿No lo creen?

Todos vieron fijamente al gatito frente a ellos, era chiquito de pelaje naranja, tres pequeños bigotes se enmarcaban en su inocente cara, sus ojos eran rojizos pero lindos, el gatito estaba lamiéndose la pata y volteó frente a todos ellos para cerrar sus ojos y dar un maullido que derritió a los presentes.

Todos: ¡KAWAII!

Sasuke: Dobe, esta me las pagas.

Karin: Ese gato se parece a las expresiones de mi primo, pero es más kawaii.

Suigetsu: Esta cosita te hizo de todo, jajajajaja.

Juugo: Suigetsu no te rías.

Sasuke: Como sea, ese animal es un monstruo.

Karin: Hablando de Naruto ¿Lo han visto?

Sakura: Para nada, ni siquiera Hinata aparece.

Ino: Esos dos están teniendo una buena sesión de sex…

Sakura: ¡INO-CERDA CÁLLATE!

Sai: Lo que dice mi hermosa musa es cierto, Naruto y Hinata están dándose duro contra la pared.

Sakura: ¿Duro contra la pared?

Sai: Claro, Hinata está de espaldas y Naruto desde atrás le está emb….

Sakura: ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ PERVERTIDO! ¡SHANNAROOOO!

Sai: ¡AAAAAAAAAA!

Shikamaru: ***Suspiro*** Ahí vamos de nuevo, oye Sasuke por lo menos controla a tu primo.

Sasuke: Ya quisiera hacer eso, pero así llegó a nuestra familia, mi madre siempre se desmaya con los comentarios que hace, y mi padre pues mejor se va con ella a la habitación para que despierte.

Ino: Siempre me he preguntado algo ¿Sasuke-kun eres igual de pervertido que Sai?

Sasuke: ***Sonrojado*** ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO, PERVERTIDO YO?! ¡JAMÁS!

Ino: ***Mirada fija*** mmmmmmm…

Sasuke: ¿Qué?

Ino: Si lo eres, Sakura la pasas muy bien con Sasuke-kun, ¿Cierto?

Sakura: ¡INO-CERDA!

Temari: Vaya siempre los encontramos discutiendo, habrá un día que no los veamos así.

Kankuro: Eso será imposible, así son los amigos.

Gaara: Tienes razón, buenas tardes a todos.

Todos: Buenas tardes.

Temari: ¿Dónde está Naruto y Hinata?

Shikamaru: Esos dos no han regresado.

Temari: ya veo, oye Shikamaru un día deberíamos imitar a esos dos ¿Qué te parece?

Shikamaru: Que problemática eres.

Temari: Hay que intentarlo.

Kankuro: Y ahí vamos de nuevo.

Gaara: ¿De verdad no han aparecido?

Sasuke: No, con lo pervertido que es Naruto ya imagino lo que debe estar haciendo con Hinata.

Ino: Lo ves eres un pervertido Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: ¿De qué hablas?

Ino: Lo digo porque has dicho que imaginas las cosas que Naruto le estará haciendo a Hinata.

Sasuke: ***Sonrojado*** ¡OE!

Sakura: Ino ya basta, además Sasuke-kun sea un pervertido o no así lo quiero.

Ino: Si como sea.

Karin: Tía Kushina debe estar muy molesta, sino aparecen los llamará.

Suigetsu: ¿A la policía o a ellos?

Karin: A ellos baka.

Juugo: Solo queda esperar.

Gaara: En fin mi padre está aquí para hablar con el padre de Naruto, también quiere hablar con el tuyo Sasuke.

Sasuke: Pues que los busque, ambos están conversando como siempre lo hacen.

Gaara: Bien.

Después continuaron con sus grandes charlas y bromas, lo de la obra de Kakashi-sensei que pronto escogería a los protagonistas de la historia. En otro lugar un par de enamorados estaban ocupados, como siempre.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naru…to…

Naruto: ***Voz ronca*** ¿Qué sucede Hinata?

Hinata: ***Agitada*** Y-Ya…e-es muy t-tarde…aaaaahhhh…

Naruto: ¿Tarde para qué?

Hinata: L-La…p-p-parrillada…t-tu…c-casa…aaaahhh…

Naruto: Shhhhhh, Hinata estoy disfrutando el momento, así que olvídalo.

Hinata: P-Pero…aaaahhhhh…

Naruto: Eso es así me gusta, que estés a mi merced Hinata, tengo mucha hambre.

Estaban en la cocina, Naruto se la había llevado en sus brazos del sofá a la mesa de la cocina donde de nuevo se sumergieron en el placer, Naruto la embestía con fuerza, besaba su boca con pasión, masajeaba sus pechos, dejaba marcas en su cuerpo, Hinata solo gemía y jadeaba ante aquello, no esperaba que su rubio novio fuera tan insaciable, su vista se estaba nublando de nuevo su quinto orgasmo del día estaba llegando.

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun…aaahhh

Naruto: ¡Vamos Hinata! ¡Mójalo completo!

Hinata: M-Me…v-v-vengo…aaahhh…

Naruto: ¡Hazlo Hinata! ¡Llega de una buena vez! ¡Mójalo!

Hinata: ¡NARUTO-KUN!

Naruto: ¡OH SÍ! ¡HINATA!

Naruto cayó sobre el cuerpo de Hinata, ella estaba sobre la mesa respirando con dificultad estaba llena de alegría, Naruto era un chico muy amable y divertido, pero también es un gran amante, todo el resto de la mañana se la pasó satisfaciéndola, 5 veces lo habían hecho en varios lugares de la casa, eso no se lo esperaba pero lo disfrutó y mucho, de repente el celular de Naruto empezó a sonar, él se levantó con dificultad estaba exhausto, lo buscó en la sala y contestó.

Naruto: ***Agitado*** ¿A-Aló?

Kushina: ¡UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE NARUTO!

Naruto: ***Nervioso*** ¡¿O-OKAA-CHAN?!

Kushina: ¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁS?! ¡ESTAMOS ESPERANDOLOS Y NO APARECES CON HINATA-TTEBANE!

Naruto: ***Nervioso*** G-Gomenne, nos quedamos dormidos.

Kushina: ¡TE ESPERO DENTRO DE UNA HORA EN LA MANSIÓN O YA VERÁS-TTEBANE!

Naruto: ***Nervioso*** ¡P-Por supuesto, ahí estaremos-ttebayo!

Kushina: ¡ESO ESPERO-TTEBANE! *Cuelga*

Naruto: ***Suspiro*** Eso estuvo cerca, Okaa-chan estaba furiosa-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿S-Sucede algo Naruto-kun?

Naruto: ***Levanta la vista*** Hinata, no te preocupes, es hora de regresar a la mansión, la parrillada está por comenzar-ttebayo.

Hinata: Y-Ya veo, démonos prisa Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Sí. ***Pensamiento*** -Rayos Okaa-chan me arruinaste otra sesión con Hinata, quería seguir un poco más-ttebayo- (T_T)

Hinata: ¿Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Sí Hinata.

Hinata: ¿Y esta ropa?

Naruto: Ah, la compré para irnos directo a la mansión, no te preocupes como no es nada formal pues conseguí eso-ttebayo.

Hinata: Es un lindo conjunto, la falda es larga y de color violeta, igual la blusa muy hermosa, arigatou Naruto-kun.

Naruto: De nada Hinata, además la chica del lugar me ayudó a escoger ese conjunto, rápido hay que llegar allá-ttebayo.

Hinata: Está bien.

Naruto: Bien, también debo ponerme la ropa-ttebayo.

Se cambiaron y Naruto arrancó en su auto directo a la mansión Namikaze – Uzumaki, llegaron al lugar y todos los saludaron de manera cordial, Hinata lucía una falda suelta que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y la blusa era de manga corta de color blanco se veía inocente y zapatillas negras, Naruto iba con unos jeans negros y camiseta color naranja y tenis, preguntaron por sus amigos y fueron al jardín a buscarlos, y ahí estaban sentados en los grandes árboles que daban una excelente sombra, todos voltearon a ver a la pareja llegar.

Sasuke: Vaya, hasta que por fin llegas Naruto.

Sakura: Los dos se tardaron mucho ¿Qué sucedió?

Naruto: ***Se rasca la nuca*** Ettoo, nos quedamos dormidos-ttebayo.

Ino: ¿Se quedaron dormidos?

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** S-Sí, es que nos acostamos muy tarde anoche.

Sai: Y como no, de seguro Naruto te arremetió con todo unas seis veces, le diste con todo en la pared, por cierto Hinata ¿Naruto la tiene grande o pequeña?

Naruto: ¡DESGRACIADO! ¡TE MATARÉ-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** ¿Eh?

Sai: Vamos dilo ¿Grande o pequeña?

Hinata estaba tan roja que recordó todo lo que vivió con Naruto la noche anterior…

 **Flash Back**

Naruto: ***Sonrisa zorruna*** Hinata, ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** S-Si…

Naruto: ***Voz ronca*** H-Hinata, entraré despacio, esto dolerá un poco, pero aguanta, además ***Sonrisa zorruna*** es más grande de lo que te imaginabas.

Hinata: (O/O)

 **Fin del Flash Back**

No soportó más y se desmayó.

Naruto: ¡HINATA! ¡OE HINATA! ¡ESTA ME LA PAGARÁS MUY CARO SAI!

Sai: Lo anotaré, el pene de Naruto es grande, listo.

Sakura: ¡SAI! ¡SHANNAROOOO!

Sai: ¡AAAAAAAAAA!

Temari: Esto es muy divertido.

Shikamaru: Solo problemas.

Gaara: Pobre Hinata.

Naruto: ¡OE HINATA!

Kushina: Chicos la comi… ¡¿PERO QUÉ LE PASÓ A HINATA?!

Naruto: Okaa-chan la llevaré a mi habitación, esperen un poco por servir la comida, onegai.

Kushina: Está bien, espero que despierte pronto-ttebane.

Naruto: ***La lleva en brazos*** Bien ya regreso con ella-ttebayo.

Kushina: Sí, bien ahora ustedes me dirán que pasó aquí-ttebane.

Todos: Ettooo…

Kushina: ***Aura negra*** ¡LO HAREMOS POR LAS BUENAS-TTEBANE!

Todos: (T_T)

Naruto llevó a Hinata a su habitación, la colocó con suavidad en su cama y después buscó un paño húmedo y se lo puso en la frente, poco a poco Hinata iba reaccionando y abrió los ojos vio los azules ojos de Naruto con preocupación.

Hinata: ¿N-Naruto-kun?

Naruto: ¡Hinata! ¡Qué bueno que despiertas-ttebayo!

Hinata: ¿Q-Qué pasó?

Naruto: Ettoo, Sai con sus estúpidas preguntas-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** Y-Ya recuerdo.

Naruto: Hinata ¿Estás bien?

Hinata: Sí Naruto-kun, no te preocupes.

Naruto: ***Sonrisa zorruna*** Oye Hinata, ¿Recordaste lo de anoche verdad?

Hinata: (O/O)

Naruto: Jajajajajaja, entonces sí, Hinata eres única.

Hinata: ***Puchero*** Eres malo Naruto-kun.

Naruto: No te preocupes Hinata, además estamos solos en mi habitación-ttebayo.

Hinata: Ya veo.

Naruto: ***Pensamiento*** -Espera, estamos solos en mi habitación, esta es mi oportunidad-ttebayo.-

Hinata: ***Temblor*** ¿N-Naruto-kun?

Naruto: ***Sonrisa ladina*** Hinata, demos por terminada la sesión aquí-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Eh?

Naruto: Tengo hambre aun-ttebayo.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado dejen sus kawaii reviews por aquí o en facebook y si quieren en los dos se vale de todo jejeje, Naruto es insaciable Hinata suertuda jajajaja, nos leemos el siguiente fin de semana, mattane minna-san.


	21. Parrillada

**Konnichiwa minna-san aquí está el capítulo de hoy espero le guste hay algo de LEMON no tan guau pero hay así que menores de edad si no les gusta no lean, pero sé muy bien que lo harán (¬_¬). Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo invento la historia.**

* * *

 **Parrillada**

Todos estaban sentados en el gran patio de la mansión Namikaze – Uzumaki listos para la gran parrillada que Kushina y Minato habían preparado para estar con todos sus amigos, solo faltaban dos personas, ya que una de ellas se desmayó con todo lo que Sai comentaba, Naruto la llevó a su habitación, no sin antes ocurrírsele otra de sus ideas más locas, (Además se quedó con las ganas).

Hinata: ¿N-Naruto-kun?

Naruto: ¡Hinata! ¡Qué bueno que despiertas-ttebayo!

Hinata: ¿Q-Qué pasó?

Naruto: Ettoo, Sai con sus estúpidas preguntas-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** Y-Ya recuerdo.

Naruto: Hinata ¿Estás bien?

Hinata: Sí Naruto-kun, no te preocupes.

Naruto: ***Sonrisa zorruna*** Oye Hinata, ¿Recordaste lo de anoche verdad?

Hinata: (O/O)

Naruto: Jajajajajaja, entonces sí, Hinata eres única.

Hinata: ***Puchero*** Eres malo Naruto-kun.

Naruto: No te preocupes Hinata, además estamos solos en mi habitación-ttebayo.

Hinata: Ya veo.

Naruto: ***Pensamiento*** -Espera, estamos solos en mi habitación, esta es mi oportunidad-ttebayo.-

Hinata: ***Temblor*** ¿N-Naruto-kun?

Naruto: ***Sonrisa ladina*** Hinata, demos por terminada la sesión aquí-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Eh?

Naruto: Tengo hambre aun-ttebayo.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del patio…

Sakura: Eres un baka Sai, por tu culpa tendremos que esperar a que despierte Hinata.

Ino: Y yo con hambre de probar la comida de la Okaa-san de Naruto, ni modo.

Sasuke: (¬_¬)

Sai: Vamos no pongan esa cara es normal que preguntar cosas así.

Karin: ¡PERO NO ESAS TARADO!

Sasuke: Para mi primo todo eso es normal.

Itachi: Konnichiwa minnade.

Sakura: Itachi que bueno verte por aquí.

Itachi: Acabamos de llegar con Madara y Obito, los demás de la cafeterías también están aquí.

Sasuke: Hermano ¿Cómo va todo en el restaurante de tío Madara?

Itachi: Ya saber todo ajetreado, pero vamos bien, cerramos temprano para visitar a los padres de Naruto, por cierto ¿Dónde está?

Sasuke: Hace poco estuvieron aquí con Hinata, desafortunadamente las imprudencias de nuestro primo hacen de las suyas.

Itachi: ¿Qué sucedió?

Sakura: Sai con sus preguntas de tamaño a Hinata, la pobre no soporto mucho y se desmayó.

Itachi: (¬_¬) Ya veo, Sai no debes preguntar esas cosas.

Sai: Lo hago para conocer mejor a las personas.

Ino: (O.o) ¿Qué?

Sai: Verás hermosa, leí un libro que dice cómo hacer amistades largas, y que es buena idea realizar este tipo de bromas.

Shikamaru: Estás diciendo que todo lo que dices es broma, pero todos te las toman en serio.

Sai: Quisiera saber porque me las toman en serio.

Todos: (-_-) Por la manera inexpresiva que tienes baka.

Sai: ¿Eh?

Temari: Como sean las cosas, Sai la manera en que la dices son muy en serio.

Sai: No te preocupes Temari, para ser rara eres muy consciente.

Temari: ¿Rara?

Sai: Si tratas de conquistar a Shikamaru, pero él nunca te hará caso.

Temari: (O_O)

Todos: (¬_¬)

Shikamaru: Esto se pondrá feo.

Suigetsu: Dame la cámara Juugo, hay que grabar cada instante.

Juugo: Ay Suigetsu.

Temari: ¡ESTÁS MUERTO!

Sai: ¿Eh?

Temari lo agarra del cuello tratando de asfixiarlo, pero prefiere asestarle sus buenos golpes en la cara para dejarlo inconsciente.

Gaara: Temari quería saber si… ¡¿PERO QUÉ PASÓ?!

Sakura: No te preocupes vivirá.

Al otro lado del patio estaban todos los preparativos para la parrillada, pero tendrían que esperar un poco más ya que Hinata se encontraba inconsciente y Naruto cuidando de ella (¬_¬) si como no, pero estaban esperando a que ambos aparecieran juntos.

Minato: Así que Hinata se desmayó pobre.

Kushina: Si, cuando llegué Naruto estaba tratando de despertarla, la llevó a su habitación ojalá despierte pronto-ttebane.

Minato: Bueno con Naruto ahí, quizás despierte.

Mikoto: Kushina y Minato, ¿Cómo están?

Kushina: Mikoto estamos bien-ttebane.

Mikoto: Vi a Naruto con una Hyuga, ella es la hija de Hana ¿Verdad? Se parecen mucho.

Kushina: Si, es la novia de Naruto, es tal como habíamos quedado con Hana-ttebane.

Mikoto: Si no olvido eso.

Minato: ¿Y Fugaku?

Mikoto: Está con Madara, acaban de llegar con Obito.

Obito: Konnichiwa, Minato ¿Podemos hablar?

Minato: Claro, ya vuelvo.

Rin: Konnichiwa Kushina-san y Mikoto-san.

Kushina: Rin es un milagro verte con Obito-ttebane.

Rin: Sí, me dieron día libre hoy, así que decidí venir.

Kakashi: ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Kushina: Kakashi-sensei, él está en su habitación esperando a que Hinata despierte, así que un poco de paciencia-ttebane.

Kakashi: Ya veo, la causa de todo esto es Sai.

Kushina: ¿Cómo lo supo?

Kakashi: Pasa muy seguido en la secundaria.

Iruka: Eso sí, por cierto Kushina-san debemos decirle algo.

Kushina: ¿Qué sucede-ttebane?

Iruka: Verá, mañana llega Kiba.

Kushina: ¿Quién es él?

Kakashi: El causante de la pelea pasada en donde Naruto terminó hospitalizado.

Kushina: Oh, ya recuerdo-ttebane.

Iruka: Espero que pueda hablar con Naruto, ya que Kiba puede buscar una manera de enfrentarse de nuevo.

Kushina: Ya veo, pero no sé qué hacer-ttebane.

Tsunade: Sencillo, hablar con Naruto para que no cometa una estupidez.

Kushina: Tsunade, bienvenida, haré lo posible-ttebane.

Tsunade: Eso espero no quiero más problemas de los que ya tengo.

En otro lado…

Minato: Toneri Otsutsuki.

Obito: Sí, es una persona cruel y despiadada, su madre Kaguya Otsutsuki han destruido mini empresas solo para sus intereses propios.

Minato: Ya veo, pero Hiashi ¿Sabe de esto?

Obito: Según lo que he podido averiguar no, él pasa muy ocupado en los asuntos de la empresa Hyuga, pero esto no lo sabe.

Minato: ¿Qué pasó con la otra de hija de Hana?

Obito: Se llama Hanabi Hyuga, actualmente vive en la casa de Neji y Tenten Hyuga, ambos cuidan de ella.

Minato: Ya veo, ¿Cuál de las dos será la esposa de Toneri Otsutsuki?

Obito: Eso no lo he podido encontrar Minato, tendrás que esperar un poco más.

Minato: Está bien, Toneri es un hombre peligroso.

Obito: Por lo visto tiene relaciones con algunas de las mafias del País de la Luna.

Minato: Espero que Hiashi recapacite.

Obito: O descubra quién es Toneri Otsutsuki, pero no te preocupes Minato vigilaremos a Hinata y Naruto.

Minato: Estaré muy agradecido Obito, por cierto ¿Has sabido algo de Shion?

Obito: Sigue modelando en París.

Minato: Me avisas si regresa a Konoha, además sobre Toneri.

Obito: No hay problema.

Todos estaban platicando amenamente hasta esperar que Naruto y Hinata bajaran a formar parte de la fiesta que Kushina preparó para todos y especialmente por el noviazgo de su hijo con la hija de su mejor amiga Hana, claro que tardarían un poco…

Hinata: N-Naruto…

Naruto: ¿Sí?

Hinata: A-Alguien…p-puede e-entrar…aaahhh…

Naruto: no te preocupes está bien cerrada-ttebayo.

Hinata: P-Pero…aaahhh…a-aquí n-no…aaahhhh…

Naruto: Me quedé con las ganas la vez pasada Hinata, solo disfruta.

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun…o-onegai…aaahhh…mmm…

Naruto: Vamos Hinata relájate.

Naruto la mantenía debajo de su cuerpo introduciéndole dos dedos en su interior, ella se tapaba la boca con su mano para que nadie escuchara lo que sucedía ahí, Hinata no pudo más y se dejó llevar por las caricias que él le brindaba, a pesar de que no querer siempre lo hicieron, Naruto con sus dedos entraba y salía de su interior mientras veía el rostro sonrojado de Hinata, sus manos tapando su boca que ya se encontraba abierta por salir todos los gemidos que quisiera oír, sus ojos cerrados, su cabello desparramado, su piel sudorosa, todo de ella era lo que más le fascinaba.

Naruto: Eres tan hermosa Hinata…ya estás lista…

Hinata: mmmm….

Naruto sacó sus dedos y colocó las piernas de Hinata sobre sus hombros y de una estocada entró en ella, abrió sus ojos al sentir su interior el miembro de Naruto dentro de ella, se miraron a los ojos, azul y perla se vieron con aprobación por parte de Hinata, Naruto empezó a embestirla con rapidez y fuerza, ella mantenía sus manos en la boca y veía los movimientos que él hacía, acariciaba sus pechos, besaba sus labios, sus cabellos rubios estaban más alborotados por la fricción que hacía la entrar y salir de ella, de repente…

Kushina: ***Toca la puerta*** Naruto ¿Hinata ya despertó?

Naruto: ***Agitado*** Aaahhh…aun no O-Okaa-chan…aagghh…cuando despierte bajamos…

Kushina: Está bien.

Naruto: ***Suspiro*** Estuvo cerca…aaaggghhh…Hinata eres muy estrecha…aaahhh…

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun…aaahhh…r-rápido…aaahhh…mmmm…

Naruto: M-me…v-vengo…H-Hinata…aagghh…ya t-termino…aahh…

Hinata: Mmmm…

Naruto: ¡Hinata!

Hinata: ¡Ah Naruto-kun!

Con una última estocada llegaron al clímax, Naruto estaba con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Hinata respirando agitadamente al igual que ella, miraba la cabellera rubia y la acariciaba con sus manos Naruto cerró sus ojos al sentir las manos de Hinata sobre su cabeza, se sentía tan bien tenerla a su lado, su cuerpo encima del suyo, se levantó un poco para ver sus ojos ambos se miraron y se besaron para después levantarse y arreglarse para la comida que se llevaba a cabo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun eso fue peligroso.

Naruto: Tranquila Hinata, como dije me quedé con las ganas-ttebayo.

Hinata: Pero Kushina-san tocó la puerta, me asusté y mucho.

Naruto: Si fue peligroso, pero excitante a la vez-ttebayo.

Hinata: Ay Naruto-kun, vámonos nos están esperando.

Naruto: ***Toma su mano*** sí.

Ambos antes que nada tomaron un baño rápido y luego bajaron tomados de la mano, todos los presentes vieron salir de la mansión al par de enamorados sonrientes, Hinata se veía fresca y hermosa, Naruto con una gran sonrisa mientras besaba la cabeza de Hinata, tomaron asiento y empezaron a comer, todos se divertían con las ocurrencias de Naruto y Sasuke, ambos disfrutaban mientras que Sakura y Hinata reían con las cosas que se decían, terminaron un continuaron con su conversaciones tanto adultos como jóvenes.

Naruto: Teme ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara-ttebayo?

Sasuke: Esa cosa que llamas Kurama me atacó.

Hinata: Pero Kurama es muy dulce.

Sasuke: Con ustedes, ese animal me odia.

Naruto: Jajajajaja, Teme tu cara me da mucha risa jajajjajajajaja.

Sasuke: Dobe, esto es la guerra Kurama.

Kurama: ¡miau!

Todos: ¡KAWAII!

Sasuke: Desgraciado, eres aliado del Kyuubi.

Naruto: ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en esto-ttebayo?

Sasuke: Dobe, ese gato es el diablo en persona y tú lo trajiste para que me hiciera la vida imposible.

Naruto: ¡Oe Teme! ¡Solo es un gatito-ttebayo!

Sasuke: Si como no.

Sakura: Ya basta dejen de pelear.

Hinata: Ya va ser hora de retirarnos chicos.

Shikamaru: Antes que nada, Naruto mañana llega Kiba, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Naruto: ¿Hacer?

Shikamaru: Sí, Kiba querrá enfrentarse a ti de nuevo por Hinata.

Naruto: Ah eso, no te preocupes no pienso tener un enfrentamiento con él-ttebayo.

Shikamaru: Pero hablar no resolverá nada.

Naruto: No te preocupes Shikamaru, y ustedes tampoco le prometí a Hinata no pelear nunca más y cumplo mis promesas-ttebayo.

Tsunade: Eso se escucha muy bien, al parecer Kushina no tendrás que intervenir.

Kushina: Así parece-ttebane.

Tsunade: Estaremos al tanto de lo que llegue a tramar Kiba ya que todavía hay alumnos en tu contra Naruto, por eso estaremos al tanto.

Naruto: Obaa-chan no te preocupes no pasará nada-ttebayo.

Tsunade: ¡Y NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

Naruto: Por cierto ¿Dónde está Ero-sennin?

Tsunade: En otro de sus trabajos para publicar su libro.

Hinata: Yo quiero saber que escribe tu padrino Naruto.

Naruto: ¡NO!

Hinata: Pero Naruto-kun.

Naruto: ¡YA DIJE QUE NO-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: ***Puchero*** No es justo.

Tsunade: Vamos Naruto no es para tanto.

Naruto: ¡HE DICHO QUE NO-TTEBAYO!

Kushina: Ay Naruto, no te pongas así solo porque ella quiera leer los trabajos de tu padrino-ttebane.

Naruto: ¡No quiero que se traume-ttebayo!

Sasuke: Naruto eres igual de pervertido que tu padrino, así que deja que los lea.

Naruto: ¡Oe Teme! ¡No soy un pervertido-ttebayo!

Todos: (¬_¬) Si como no.

Naruto: ¡Es la verdad-ttebayo!

Ino: Pero se fueron anoche los dos solos, se tardaron en regresar y después que bajaron Hinata se miraba muy fresca y tú muy feliz de la vida.

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** N-No sé de qué hablan-ttebayo.

Sai: Que ustedes acaban de tener s…

Sakura: ¡SHANNAROOO!

Kushina: ¿Qué cosa?

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** N-Nada Okaa-chan.

Hinata: (O/O)

Temari: Ya lo sabemos Hinata, esa tardanza en la habitación de Naruto fue por otra cosa.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** ¡¿EH?!

Naruto: ¡YA BASTA-TTEBAYO!

Shikamaru: Bueno nos retiramos.

Temari: Vámonos Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: ¿Perdón?

Temari: Es de caballeros dejar a las damas a su casa.

Shikamaru: Que problemático, vamos.

Temari: Mattane.

Sasuke: Sakura te dejo a tu casa.

Sakura: Claro Sasuke-kun.

Todos se fueron y solamente quedaron Naruto y Hinata, subió a su habitación y bajó para llevarla a su habitación.

Naruto: Vámonos Hinata.

Kushina: Espera Naruto, toma Hinata espero te guste-ttebane.

Hinata: A-Arigatou.

Kushina: Vamos ábrelo-ttebane.

Hinata: E-Está bien.

Lo abra y pudo ver dos hermosas horquillas con el símbolo de la familia Uzumaki.

Hinata: Son hermosas, arigatou Kushina-san.

Kushina: Que bueno, pertenecieron a mi abuela, se pasa de generación a generación desafortunadamente tuve un hijo y no una hija, pero ahora que eres su novia y formarás parte de esta familia te considero como mi hija-ttebane.

Naruto: Okaa-chan son perfectas para Hinata, espero que te las pongas mañana-ttebayo.

Hinata: Sí, Kushina-san también la aprecio mucho como si fuera mi Okaa-san.

Kushina: Me alegra oír eso, Naruto llévala a su casa debe estar muy cansada-ttebane.

Naruto: Ya vuelvo-ttebayo.

Hinata: Mattane, Kushina-san y Minato-san.

Minato: Que te vaya bien Hinata.

Kushina: La dejas descansar Naruto.

Naruto: Ya lo sé Okaa-chan.

Hinata: Despídete Kurama.

Kurama: ¡miau!

Kushina: ¡WAAA, KAWAII!

Se fueron en el auto y se estacionó frente a la zona de departamentos dónde Hinata vivía, subió con ella y le ofreció algo de té.

Hinata: Toma Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Arigatou Hinata.

Hinata: Kurama es hora de tu comida.

Kurama: ¡miau!

Naruto: No entiendo cómo es que el Teme terminó con la cara horrenda-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Se va a la cocina*** Tampoco lo sé Naruto-kun.

Naruto: ***Mira a Kurama*** Bien hecho amigo-ttebayo.

Kurama: ¡miau!

Hinata: ¿Dijiste algo Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Nada.

Hinata: Toma unas galletas que preparé.

Naruto: Arigatou solo termino y me voy-ttebayo.

Tocan la puerta de Hinata y ella abre es Kurenai.

Kurenai: Hinata esta carta llegó hoy, estaba esperando a que llegaras, tómala.

Hinata: Arigatou Kurenai-sensei.

Kurenai: Konbanwa.

Naruto: ¿Y esa carta?

Hinata: Es de ¿Hanabi?

Naruto: ¿Tú hermana?

Hinata: Veamos…

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede Hinata?

Hinata: No puede ser…

* * *

Nos leemos mañana minna-san, espero les haya gustado dejen kawaii reviews aquí o por facebookk o por ambos lados se vale de todo jejeje, mattane minna-san.


	22. Onee-sama

**Konnichiwa minna-san, gomenne si no publique el domingo pasado, pero no estaba con los ánimos en alto falleció le papá de una de mis amigas y no me sentía muy bien, me dolió mucho ver a mi amiga tan mal, pero en fin aquí está el capítulo, gomen por la tardanza es que tengo tantas cosas que hacer la universidad me está matando, bien aquí se los dejo espero les guste. Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo invento la historia.**

* * *

 **Onee-sama.**

Kurenai: Hinata esta carta llegó hoy, estaba esperando a que llegaras, tómala.

Hinata: Arigatou Kurenai-sensei.

Kurenai: Konbanwa.

Naruto: ¿Y esa carta?

Hinata: Es de ¿Hanabi?

Naruto: ¿Tú hermana?

Hinata: Veamos…

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede Hinata?

Hinata: No puede ser…

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede Hinata?

Hinata: Naruto-kun ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Naruto: Claro Hinata, pídeme lo que quieras-ttebayo.

Hinata: Mañana debo estar en un lugar.

Naruto: ¿Lugar?

Hinata: Sí.

Naruto: Está bien, ¿Cuándo-ttebayo?

Hinata: Mañana.

Naruto: Bien, te llevo mañana-ttebayo.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto y Hinata no se presentaron en las primeras horas de las clases, eso preocupó a sus amigos ya que ninguno recibió alguna llamada por parte de ambos, preguntándose en dónde andaban esos dos.

Sasuke: Ese Dobe, ¿Dónde rayos se metió?

Sakura: Hable con su Kushina, me dijo que salió muy temprano en su auto.

Karin: Eso está muy raro.

Suigetsu: Karin eres su prima me sorprende que no sepas nada.

Karin: ¡SOY SU PRIMA, NO NIÑERA AHOO!

Juugo: Lo relevante aquí es que ninguno de los dos se ha presentado.

Ino: Ya estoy preocupada, Sai ¿Les habrá pasado algo malo?

Sai: No creo, solo que estén haciendo sus cositas por ahí.

Sakura: ¡SAI CIERRA EL PICO ANTES DE QUE LO HAGO YO!

Sai: E-Está bien.

Shikamaru: Como sea, esto es problemático.

Temari: Alguien más sabe de ello.

Shikamaru: Nadie.

Kurenai: Buenos días alumnos, ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura: Estamos preocupados por Naruto y Hinata, ninguno de los dos aparece.

Kurenai: Debe ser por la carta que recibió Hinata ayer, no se preocupen ambos salieron a buscar a alguien.

Sasuke: ¿Buscar a alguien?

Kurenai: Mejor dicho recoger a alguien.

Ino: ¿A quién?

Kurenai: No lo sé, pero no se preocupen ambos están bien y juntos.

Shikamaru: Ya nos estábamos preocupando, esos dos causando problemas.

Gaara: Lo bueno es que están bien.

Kankuro: Pero ¿A quién están recogiendo?

Chouji: Ni idea.

Shino: Además hay un problema.

Todos: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shino: ¿Qué les pasa?

Ino: ¡SHINO NOS ASUSTASTE!

Shino: Desde hace un buen rato estoy con ustedes.

Shikamaru: Amigo no vuelvas a hacerlo, es problemático.

Shino: (¬_¬) Como sea, Kiba está de vuelta.

Todos: ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!

Sasuke: Rayos lo habíamos olvidado.

Sakura: Debemos hacer algo para que eso no se repita.

Shino: Hablaré con Kiba no se preocupen.

Ino: Espero que te escuche, ese cara de perro nunca hace caso.

Karin: ¿Cara de perro?

Ino: Si, así le puso Naruto a Kiba.

Suigetsu: Tu primo es muy original.

Shikamaru: Si, si, ahora Shino habla con él, te esperamos con su respuesta.

Shino: Está bien. ***Se va***

Chouji: Solo queda esperar a Naruto y Hinata.

Todos: Sí.

Todos estaban ideando algún plan para que Kiba no causará más problemas en la relación de Naruto y Hinata, mientras tanto ellos dos se encontraban en la estación de Konoha esperando la llegada de alguien inesperado, la carta que recibió Hinata era el aviso de su llegada inesperada para ella, tenía en su mente como albergar a esa persona que llegaba a su vida de nuevo, esta vez cumpliría su promesa de nunca separarse, y claro con sus acompañantes estaba muy feliz de volverlos a ver, un autobús se detuvo y ambos estuvieron muy atentos a ver si estaban entre la multitud, de repente una pequeña de cabello castaño largo apareció al lado de otro joven de cabello largo, ambos de ojos perla y una joven embarazada, castaña y con un peinado de dos coletas redondas, la miraron y llegaron dónde se encontraban.

Neji: ¡Hinata-sama!

Hinata: ¡Neji-niisan!

Tenten: Hinata, amiga es bueno volver a verte.

Hinata: Tenten-san es bueno verte, y tu embarazo se ve mejor.

Tenten: Arigatou.

Hanabi: ¡Onee-sama! ***Abrazo***

Hinata: ¡Hanabi! ***Abrazo***

Hanabi: Onee-sama, no sabes la falta que me hacías.

Hinata: Tranquila Hanabi, ahora si estaremos juntas como lo había prometido.

Hanabi: ¡Onee-sama!

Naruto: Que gran encuentro-ttebayo.

Neji: ¿Quién eres?

Naruto: ¡Ah! ¡Mucho gusto soy Naruto Uzumaki, el novio de Hinata-ttebayo!

Hanabi: ¿Novio?

Neji: ***Pensamiento*** -Así que él es un Uzumaki, hijo del Habanero Sangriento-

Tenten: Es un gusto conocer al novio de Hinata, eres muy guapo y alto, ¡Oe Hinata! ¿Le aguantas el peso cuándo lo hacen?

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** ¡TENTEN-SAN!

Neji: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Hanabi: ¿Qué cosa tiene que aguantar Onee-sama?

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** O-Olvídalo pequeña Hina-ttebayo.

Hanabi: ¿Pequeña Hina? Soy Hanabi.

Naruto: Jejeje, lo sé pero las dos se parecen, así que te diré pequeña Hina-ttebayo.

Hanabi: Jajajajaja, me agradas, Hinata lo acepto como mi cuñado.

Hinata: Hanabi.

Neji: Bien creo que deberíamos ir a buscar alojamiento en algún hotel.

Hanabi: Yo quiero quedarme con Onee-sama.

Neji: Pero…

Hinata: Está bien Neji-niisan, Hanabi se puede quedar conmigo.

Neji: ***Suspiro*** Está bien, solo espero que no causes tantos problemas Hanabi-sama.

Hanabi: ¡SI! ¡Me quedaré con Onee-sama, que alegría!

Hinata: Si, pero mi apartamento no es muy grande y lleno de lujos Hanabi.

Hanabi: Eso no importa, con tal de quedarme con Onee-sama es suficiente.

Naruto: Bien, si gustan los llevó en mi auto para que busquen un hotel-ttebayo.

Tenten: Arigatou Naruto.

Neji: Es muy amable de tu parte, Naruto.

Naruto: Jejeje, vamos deben estar exhaustos del viaje.

Hinata: Sí.

Hanabi: Bien aquí vamos.

En el trayecto iban muy felices de haberse encontrado de nuevo, la huida de Hinata dejó muy tristes a los presentes, pero sabían que era necesario para que ella realizara su mayor sueño, los únicos que sabían de la ubicación de Hinata era su primo Neji y su esposa Tenten, al igual que su tío Hizashi, la familia secundaria del clan Hyuga, tenían muy buenos recuerdos de Hana y sus hijas, ella fue muy amable a pesar de que ellos solamente estaban para servir a la familia principal, pero la amabilidad y sencillez de Hana hizo que ellos estuvieran al tanto de ambas hijas, al igual que ella, después de su muerte se sintieron muy mal ya que ella era la que mantenía la unión de ambas ramas, desafortunadamente el destino es muy cruel y se lleva lo que es bueno para el mundo, la muerte de Hana trajo consigo a un Hiashi frío y posesivo, la familia secundaria no formaba parte de las decisiones de la familia principal lo que conllevó a decidir el destino de Hinata, casarse con Toneri Otsutsuki, pero antes de que ella se diera cuenta le ayudaron a escapar de la mansión Hyuga sin que nadie se diera cuenta, es así como Hinata logró salir del recinto al igual que su hermana Hanabi que vivió al lado de Neji y Tenten.

Hinata: Dime Neji-niisan ya saben que va ser ¿Niña o niño?

Neji: Bueno lo dejaremos como una sorpresa cuando nazca.

Tenten: Sí, no es necesario estar ansiosos de que será, con tal de que llegué muy bien es lo crucial de todo ello.

Hinata: Tienen razón, Hanabi ¿Cómo vas en la primaria?

Hanabi: Bien como siempre.

Naruto: Bien este es el mejor hotel de Konoha-ttebayo.

Hanabi: Vaya es enorme y muy lujoso.

Neji: Es parte de las acciones de los Namikaze ¿Verdad?

Naruto: Je, sabes mucho de nuestra familia-ttebayo.

Neji: Lo necesario, la empresa Hyuga está en segundo lugar.

Hinata: No sabía que también tenían una línea de hoteles Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Bueno esto lo administra Okaa-chan, y Otou-chan la empresa-ttebayo.

Tenten: Vaya Naruto quieres lucirte ante la familia de tu novia.

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** ¿Q-Qué? C-Claro que no-ttebayo.

Neji: Eso no importa, debemos descansar, en especial tu Tenten.

Tenten: Sí, sí, ya vamos de nuevo, estoy bien Neji.

Neji: Es lo que siempre dices, pero yo sé muy bien que no es así.

Hinata: Eres muy sobreprotector Neji-niisan.

Naruto: Así parece-ttebayo.

Neji: Ya te veré igual Naruto, cuando Hinata-sama tenga tus hijos estarás muy al tanto de ella.

Hinata: (O/O)

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** H-Hijos, con H-Hinata…

Tenten: Bueno nos quedaremos aquí, arigatou Naruto.

Naruto: No se preocupen hice las reservaciones para ustedes, así que los trataran muy bien como amigos de los Namikaze.

Neji: Nos vemos después Hinata-sama.

Hinata: Está bien Neji-niisan, que descanses Tenten-san.

Tenten: Si.

Naruto: Bien, tenemos tiempo para entrar a las siguientes clases-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, tengo que cuidar de Hanabi.

Naruto: No te preocupes, Obaa-chan la dejará entrar-ttebayo.

Hanabi: Que bien conoceré la secundaria Konoha.

Hinata: Está bien.

Naruto: Bien aquí vamos-ttebayo.

De camino a la secundaria hablaron de cosas triviales pero también bromearon de muchas cosas, llegaron a la secundaria, bajaron para estar en sus clases hasta que los interceptó Tsunade Senju.

Tsunade: Oigan ¿Por qué llegan a esta hora?

Naruto: Tranquila Obaa-chan, estábamos recogiendo unos parientes de Hinata-ttebayo.

Tsunade: Mocos impertinente, no vuelvas a decirme así.

Hinata: Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun dice la verdad, ella es mi imotou-san, Hanabi.

Hanabi: ***Reverencia*** Mucho gusto Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: ¡Pero que mona eres! ¡Pueden irse!

Naruto: Vaya Obaa-chan le gustan más las niñas-ttebayo.

Tsunade: ¡NARUTO TE EXCUCHE!

Naruto: ¡VÁMONOS-TTEBAYO!

En el aula de clases…

Iruka: Naruto, Hinata llegan algo tarde, pero he empezado, así que pasen.

Naruto: Gomenne Iruka-sensei.

Hinata: Su nombre es Hanabi es mi Imotou-san.

Hanabi: ***Reverancia*** Mucho gusto.

Ino: ¡QUE MONA ES!

Sakura: ¡TAN EDUCADA!

Shikamaru: Tan problemática.

Iruka: Bien tomen asiento, y comencemos con la clase, verán uno de los mayores acontecimientos en Konoha fue su fundación por las familias Senju y Uchiha, ambas familias eran enemigos pero forjaron una alianza para fundar el país, creció de manera económica y muchas familias de diferentes clanes se integraron al país…

Ya en el receso…

Naruto: Así que la obra se llevará a cabo para el día de San Valentín-ttebayo.

Sakura: Si eso fue lo que dijo Kakashi-sensei.

Hinata: ¿Ya escogieron a los protagonistas?

Sasuke: Sí.

Naruto: ¿Quiénes son? Ya sé lo hará el Teme con Sakura-chan.

Ino: En realidad serás tú y Hinata.

Naruto y Hinata: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Shikamaru: Como ninguno de los dos estaba presente se decidió que fuera así.

Naruto: P-Pero eso no es justo-ttebayo.

Hinata: No estoy preparada para un papel así.

Chouji: Además ya no será Romeo y Julieta, será una obra escrita exclusivamente por Jiraiya-sensei.

Naruto: ¡¿ERO-SENNIN?!

Temari: Sí, al parecer Kakashi-sensei habló con Jiraiya sobre ello y le gustó la idea.

Gaara: Será muy interesante ver la obra que escriba Jiraiya-sensei.

Naruto: ¡¿Jiraiya-sensei?! ¡Es Ero-sennin-ttebayo!

Temari: ¿Qué tiene?

Naruto: Los libros que escribe son…etto…como lo digo…

Sai: Yo leí algunas de sus obras, son muy interesantes.

Hinata: ¿De qué tratan Sai-kun?

Sai: Verás es sobre romances prohibidos con algo de sex…

Naruto: ¡CÁLLATE SAI-TTEBAYO!

Sai: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Karin: A la pobre le dará un desmayo cuando se entere de que escribe el pervertido ese.

Suigetsu: Así que los has leído.

Karin: ***Sonrojada*** Ettoo…

Hanabi: Tengo curiosidad de leer sus libros, nunca me dejaron hacerlo, soy amante de la literatura y son los únicos libros que no he leído.

Todos: (O_O)

Hinata: Yo también quiero leerlos.

Naruto: ¡NO ES APTO PARA MENORES DE EDAD-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: Naruto-kun no soy menor de edad.

Naruto: ¡PERO NO-TTEBAYO!

Hanabi: Naruto-niichan es muy raro.

Naruto: No soy raro-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Como sea, el detalle es que tendrán que espera a que Jiraiya termine su obra para que puedan leer su parte del guión.

Hinata: ¿Y ustedes en que papeles quedaron?

Sakura: Yo le daré mi apoyo a la protagonista, o sea a ti Hinata.

Sasuke: Yo igual, estaré como un personaje de apoyo en el papel que hará Naruto.

Ino: Los demás tendremos algunos papeles no tan importantes pero si cruciales en la historia.

Naruto: Tengo un mal presentimiento en todo esto-ttebayo.

* * *

Hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy espero les haya gustado dejen kawaii reviews por aquí por facebook por ambos lados se vale de todo jejeje, mattane minna-san.


	23. Imouto-sama

**Konnichiwa minna-san aquí está el capítulo de hoy, DEDICADO A TERE NUÑEZ QUE LA PASES GENIAL, espero les guste este capítulo. Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo invento la historia.**

* * *

 **Imouto-sama**

Después de saber que tendrían que esperar el famoso guión escrito por su pervertido padrino Jiraiya, Naruto estaba en parte preocupado, ya que Ero-sennin escribe no es muy literario, para él es así un pervertido que se dedica a ver otras mujeres para inspirarse en sus obras, pero la persona que más lo inspira es su esposa Tsunade Senju, claro ella no sabe nada sobre lo que escribe su esposo y en qué se basan sus relatos, el día que llegue a darse cuenta será el funeral de Ero-sennin, en realidad le parecía una excelente idea, si escribía algo inapropiado para una obra de teatro en el día de San Valentín esa amenaza sería suficiente para que calme su mente cochina en sus libros y no en la obra que interpretaría al lado de su Hinata, no quería que ella pasara por algo tan vergonzoso, en especial que lea alguno de sus libros eso la pondría roja como un tomate y varios desmayos de tan sólo recordarlo, no eso jamás debe pasar, en definitiva tiene que actuar rápido.

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Naruto:…

Sakura: ¿Qué le pasa?

Sasuke: Ni idea, ¡Oe Dobe!

Naruto: ¡LO HARÉ-TTEBAYO!

Todos: (¬_¬)

Naruto: ¿Eh?

Hinata: Naruto-kun ¿Estás bien?

Naruto: No te preocupes Hinata, solo estaba pensando, solo eso-ttebayo.

Sasuke: ¿Tú pensando? Vaya que sorpresa el Dobe tiene cerebro para pensar.

Naruto: ¡TEME!

Karin: Es verdad, Naruto nunca usas la cabeza para pensar, más bien haces las cosas por impulso.

Naruto: Que poco me conocen todos ustedes, para que sepan utilizo mi cerebro-ttebayo.

Sai: Si claro, para tus cositas con Hinata.

Naruto: ¿Cositas?

Sai: Claro cuando tienen sex, vamos Naruto admítelo solo para eso sabes usar la cabeza, las poses que harás con ella y como arrinconarla a la par…

Sakura: ¡SHANNAROOOO!

Sai: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hanabi: ¿De qué habla?

Ino: D-De cosas sin importancia, jejeje. ***Pensamiento*** -Sai baka hay una niña presente-

Naruto: ¡BAKA!

Hinata: ¿En qué pensabas Naruto-kun?

Naruto: A eso, bueno me preocupa lo que escriba Ero-sennin-ttebayo.

Hinata: Pero escribe libros, imagino que será algo interesante.

Naruto: No lo creo-ttebayo.

Sasuke: ¿Qué tienes en mente Dobe?

Naruto: Verás que los libros que escribe Ero-sennin se basan en sus vivencias con Obaa-chan, así que si escribe algo fuera de lugar para la obra que se prepare-ttebayo.

Shikamaru: Eso es de lógica que escriba sobre su esposa en ellos, pero Tsunade-sama no lo sabe, si se entera.

Naruto: Ero-sennin está muerto-ttebayo.

Temari: Vaya por fin usó el cerebro que tiene, claro si tiene uno.

Naruto: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Gaara: De verdad te preocupa lo que escriba tu padrino.

Kankuro: Gaara sabemos muy bien de lo que tratan sus libros, es de lógica que Naruto se preocupe no vaya escribir algo así para la obra.

Naruto: Exacto, hoy veré que trama en el guión-ttebayo.

Hinata: Todos saben lo que escribe el padrino de Naruto-kun, menos yo.

Hanabi: Y yo.

Naruto: ¡TIENEN PROHIBIDO DE LEERLOS-TTEBAYO!

Hinata y Hanabi: P-Pero queremos saber que dice.

Todos: ¡HAGAN CASO!

Hinata y Hanabi: ***Puchero*** E-Está bien, pero no se pongan así.

Karin: En fin, Naruto hay algo que debes saber.

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede-ttebayo?

Suigetsu: Kiba está en la secundaria, no tiene cara de buenos amigos eso sí.

Juugo: Jamás la ha tenido.

Naruto: De verás, se me había olvidado el cara de perro-ttebayo.

Sakura: Esto es serio Naruto, él puede volver hacer lo mismo o algo peor.

Shikamaru: Pero estamos esperando a Shino.

Naruto: ¿Shino? ¿Quién es?

Shino: ***Atrás de Naruto*** Soy yo.

Naruto: ***Salto*** ¡AAAAAAAAAA!

Sasuke: Dobe.

Naruto: ¡Cállate Teme! ¡Y tú no andes asustando a las personas de esa manera-ttebayo!

Shino: Tan rápido se olvidan de mí.

Suigetsu: Ya empezó.

Ino: Shino antes de que inicies con tus discursos del porque nadie te nota, dinos, ¿Hablaste con Kiba?

Shino: Sí está dispuesto a enfrentarse con Naruto para obtener a Hinata.

Hinata: No de nuevo.

Naruto: Ese cara de perro no entiende, Hinata es mía, además no estoy interesado en pelear con él, es una pérdida de tiempo-ttebayo.

Shikamaru: En eso tienes razón Naruto, pero tenemos que estar preparados para lo que tenga, es un tipo que realiza sus acciones con mucha agilidad.

Hanabi: ¿Kiba? ¿Quién es él?

Ino: Alguien que está obsesionado con Hinata, no entiende que Naruto y ella son novios y hará lo posible por separarlos.

Hanabi: Hay que darle una lección.

Hinata: Hanabi sabes muy bien que no apoyo la violencia.

Hanabi: Pero si Naruto no le da su merecido seguirá molestando.

Naruto: En realidad ya tuvimos nuestra primera pelea, y claro el muy tramposo llamó a varios chicos de la secundaria y no pude darle su merecido-ttebayo.

Hinata: Y por eso terminó en el hospital a causa de esa pelea, Naruto-kun no quiero volver a experimentar esa sensación de pérdida, no contigo.

Naruto: Tranquila Hinata, te prometí que no volvería a pelear con nadie, en especial con Kiba solo quiere causarme más problemas-ttebayo.

Hanabi: Bien si Naruto-niichan no hará nada por Onee-sama, es tiempo que lo haga yo.

Hinata: ¡Hanabi! No intentes nada, Kiba es muy fuerte.

Hanabi: Pero no podrá con el estilo de pelea del clan Hyuga.

Hinata: No me digas ya sabes usar el…

Neji: Juuken, si puede hacerlo.

Naruto: Neji.

Hinata: Neji-niisan.

Neji: Además escuché lo suficiente para darme cuenta del problema en que está metida Hinata-sama, onegai deje que sea de ayuda.

Hinata: Pero Neji-niisan no quiero que te pase algo malo.

Neji: Hinata-sama agradezco su preocupación, pero como parte de la familia secundaria es mi deber protegerla.

Naruto: Neji no es necesario, lo haré yo-ttebayo.

Neji: Naruto le has prometido a Hinata-sama no pelear con él, no podrás hacer nada si él inicia una lucha.

Naruto: Lo sé, pero este asunto solamente me concierne a mí, además le mostraré que Hinata me pertenece-ttebayo.

Neji: Muy honorable de tu parte Naruto, pero si intenta algo le daré su merecido.

Naruto: No te preocupes, Shino ¿Qué más dijo Kiba?

Shino: Te esperará en la salida de la secundaria.

Naruto: Bien, estaré listo para lo que tenga-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Dobe, sabes muy bien que no te dejaré solo, ese tipo es capaz de reunir gente para hacerte algo horrible.

Shikamaru: Es problemático, pero también estaré ahí para ayudarte Naruto.

Chouji: También cuenta conmigo Naruto.

Suigetsu: Por lo visto hará lo mismo que nosotros ¿No es así Juugo?

Juugo: Claro ahí estaremos.

Gaara: Amigo cuentas con mi apoyo.

Kankuro: Hace mucho que no daba una buena paliza, estaré listo para todo.

Shino: Estaré de su lado entonces.

Naruto: Shino, Kiba y tú son amigos, no puedo permitir que te unas-ttebayo.

Shino: Claro es mi amigo, y por ser su amigo haré lo necesario para que entienda las cosas.

Hinata: Onegai, no se pongan en riesgo.

Naruto: Hinata tarde o temprano pasaría, después que regresara Kiba sabía muy bien que iniciaría con esto, no te preocupes no pasará nada-ttebayo.

Neji: Además estará ahí para darle apoyo, Hinata-sama no se preocupe.

Hinata: E-Está bien.

Hanabi: También pelearé.

Ino: ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?!

Sakura: Es una pelea de chicos, Hanabi eres muy pequeña.

Hanabi: ¿Y eso qué? Soy una Hyuga y defenderé a Onee-sama de cualquier tarado que intente algo con ella o interponerse en su relación con Naruto-niichan.

Hinata: Hanabi, no hagas nada.

Neji: Hanabi-sama es mejor que se abstenga a participar.

Hanabi: Pero Neji…

Neji: He dicho, Hanabi-sama no ¿Acaso quiere preocupar más a Hinata-sama?

Hanabi: No.

Neji: Entonces no participe.

Hanabi: ***Suspiro*** Está bien, pero si las cosas se ponen peor me interpondré.

Neji: Bien que así sea.

Naruto: Chicos, la verdad esto es un asunto entre Kiba y yo, no necesitan participar en ello-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Es necesario Dobe, ¿Crees que él lo hará solo?

Shikamaru: Hay que admitir que el tipo estará acompañado.

Naruto: Está bien, pero no pelearemos.

Neji: Solo sinos provocan.

Hinata: Neji-niisan ¿Tenten-san sabe qué estás aquí?

Neji: Ettoo…

Hanabi: Le diste el té especial ¿verdad?

Neji: Sí…

Hinata: El té relajante, Neji-niisan cuando se entere Tenten-san.

Neji: Lo sé, pero no me arrepiento de nada.

Todos: (¬_¬)

Neji: ¿Qué?

Naruto: Como sea, estaremos listos para lo que sea-ttebayo.

Sai: Ahí estaré entonces, cuenta conmigo Naruto.

Sakura: Y ahí estaremos.

Ino: Eso sí.

Hinata: Tengan cuidado.

Hanabi: Si no sale tal como quiere Naruto-niichan, entraré.

Las clases terminaron, fuera de la institución un ambiente denso empezaba a darse, todos los estudiantes estaban viendo lo que acontecía, Kiba con varios amigos estaban esperando la salida de Naruto quien también iba acompañado de sus amigos que había formado grandes lazos, Neji también estaba entre ellos dispuesto a darle su mejor apoyo, Naruto y Kiba estaban frente a frente mientras que atrás de ellos sus amigos dispuestos a dar pelea, Hinata, Hanabi, Sakura e Ino estaban atentas a lo que estaba por suceder.

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Sakura: No te preocupes, Naruto podrá con ello.

Ino: De eso estoy segura.

Hinata: Sakura-san, Ino-san…

Hanabi: Pero si no va de acuerdo a lo que quiere, entraré.

Hinata: Hanabi…

Y en medio de un grupo Naruto y Kiba están frente a frente…

Kiba: Kyuubi.

Naruto: Kiba.

* * *

Hasta aquí, lo sé lo dejé en la mejor parte, pero así me gusta dejarlos en suspenso comiéndose las uñas por la continuación juajajajajajaja, soy malvada, espero les haya gustado dejen kawaii reviews por aquí, en facebook o por ambos lados se vale, mattane minna-san, hasta el próximo sábado.


	24. ¿Qué?

**Konnichiwa minna-san, aquí está la continuación espero les guste, como siempre hago todo lo posible por mantener actualizado este fic, habrá algunos sábados que no lo haga por razones de estudio, estoy a punto de culminar mi carrera universitaria, así que tengo que realizar mi investigación lingüística que será mi tesis de graduación, por Kamisama no lo puedo creer, jejeje, en fin léanlo espero les guste, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo invento la historia.**

* * *

 **¿Qué?**

Las clases terminaron, fuera de la institución un ambiente denso empezaba a darse, todos los estudiantes estaban viendo lo que acontecía, Kiba con varios amigos estaban esperando la salida de Naruto quien también iba acompañado de sus amigos que había formado grandes lazos, Neji también estaba entre ellos dispuesto a darle su mejor apoyo, Naruto y Kiba estaban frente a frente mientras que atrás de ellos sus amigos dispuestos a dar pelea, Hinata, Hanabi, Sakura e Ino estaban atentas a lo que estaba por suceder.

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Sakura: No te preocupes, Naruto podrá con ello.

Ino: De eso estoy segura.

Hinata: Sakura-san, Ino-san…

Hanabi: Pero si no va de acuerdo a lo que quiere, entraré.

Hinata: Hanabi…

Y en medio de un grupo Naruto y Kiba están frente a frente…

Kiba: Kyuubi.

Naruto: Kiba.

Kiba: Hay que terminar esto aquí y ahora, Kyuubi.

Naruto: Escucha Kiba, no estoy interesado en dar una pelea sin sentido-ttebayo.

Kiba: ¿Sin sentido? Claro hay un motivo y es Hinata, no sé qué hiciste para que ella quedara tan embarrada contigo, pero no lo permitiré.

Naruto: ***Suspiro*** Kiba, estas cosas pasan no es mi culpa de que Hinata y yo termináramos en un noviazgo, además el que se enamoró primero fui yo, me confesé y ella correspondió a mis sentimientos, así que entiéndelo-ttebayo.

Kiba: ¡No! ¡Me niego, no aceptaré esta derrota! ¡No de nuevo!

Naruto: ¿De nuevo? ¿De qué hablas-ttebayo?

Sakura: ¿De nuevo? Creo que está bien loco.

Hanabi: Por lo visto así es, Onee-sama que tipo más problemático, que entienda de una buena vez que no estás interesada en él.

Hinata: Lo sé, pero no entiende.

Sakura: Pero dice que no será derrotado de nuevo, Naruto ha peleado con muchos de la secundaria, lo malo es que no recuerdo si tuvo un primer enfrentamiento con Kiba.

Ino: Verás Sakura, él se refiere al ver que la chica que él le gusta termina enamorada de Naruto, claro este ni cuenta se daba.

Sakura: ¿Qué? No entiendo Ino.

Hinata: Puedes decirnos Ino-san.

Ino: Verán, Sakura entró en segundo año a la secundaria, esto sucedió en primer año, Kiba se enamoró de una chica muy bella, y era tu prima Hinata.

Hinata: Shion.

Hanabi: ¡¿Cómo qué Shion? ¡Esa lunática está aquí!

Hinata: Hanabi, cálmate, y no se encuentra en la secundaria, está en sus viajes de modelaje.

Hanabi: ***Suspiro*** Qué alivio, no me asusten así.

Sakura: Por lo visto Shion no es muy bien vista por ustedes.

Hinata: Como dije en un principio Shion es una mujer muy controladora, lo que ella quiere obtener lo consigue como sea.

Hanabi: Pero si no lo obtiene hará la vida de esa persona un infierno, Shion es de esas primas que nunca quisiste conocer.

Ino: Shion Hyuuga, llegó a la secundaria en primer año de secundaria, era muy amable con todas y todos, Naruto llegó a la semana siguiente, era de nuevo ingreso, así que dijo que estaba trabajando en la empresa de su padre Minato Namikaze, Kiba se había enamorado de Shion el primer día que la conoció, pero ella se interesó más en Naruto.

Hanabi: Imagino que hizo de todo para que Naruto-niichan le hiciera caso.

Ino: Sí, pero Naruto en ese entonces no tenía mente para ello, estaba tan enfrascado en las labores de la empresa de su padre que nunca se percató de los intereses que Shion tenía en él.

Hinata: Ya veo, pero el invento de la violación ¿Cómo fue?

Hanabi: ¡¿Shion inventó que Naruto-niichan la violó?! Está bien loca, e imagino que todos ustedes le creyeron, sí que son baka.

Hinata: ¡Hanabi!

Ino: No te preocupes Hinata, Hanabi tiene razón nos dejamos engañar por ella, además miramos que Shion fue detrás de Naruto e incluso entró al auto de él y después de ello no supimos nada, al día siguiente llegó diciendo que Naruto Uzumaki la ultrajó sexualmente, y lo baka que fuimos creímos esa gran mentira.

Hanabi: Baka.

Hinata: ¡Hanabi!

Sakura: No te enojes Hinata, Hanabi tiene mucha razón, yo llegué en segundo año y creí todo eso, Sasuke-kun era su mejor amigo todavía, pero le pedí que se alejara de él, todo esto causado por una niña caprichosa.

Ino: Así parece, pero ahora con la llegada de Hinata todo ha cambiado para bien, ahora solo falta hacer a entender a Kiba que Naruto y Hinata se aman.

Hinata: Sí.

En el enfrentamiento Naruto y Kiba estaban conversando las razones de esa segunda vez…

Kiba: Si de nuevo, la primera vez fue con Shion, desgraciado no solo me la quitaste, también la violaste eres ruin Kyuubi.

Naruto: ¡Oe! ¡No le hice nada a Shion! ¡Ella inventó todo eso porque no me interesó-ttebayo!

Kiba: ¡No mientas! ¡Shion me contó todo lo que le hiciste, eres un maldito Kyuubi! ¡Pero Shion se fue la apartaste de mi lado! Después el destino trajo a su prima Hinata, ella era la indicada, pero te interpusiste de nuevo, esta vez me la devolverás.

Naruto: Kiba, si tanto te gustaba Shion ¿Por qué no fuiste tras ella? Debes darte cuenta de una cosa, no le hice nada-ttebayo.

Kiba: ¡No ella me dijo todo! ¡Lo que pasó ese día que subió a tu auto, la llevaste a tu casa y luego te aprovechaste de su inocencia y la ultrajaste en tu gran mansión!

Naruto: ¡Eso no pasó así-ttebayo!

Hanabi: Ya me tiene harta este tal Kiba, iré.

Hinata: ¿Qué? Espera Hanabi.

Kiba: No me vengas con tus mentiras Kyu…

Hanabi: ¡Oe tú!

Kiba: ¿Quién eres niña? No importa, vete de aquí las niñas no deben estar en medio de una pelea, es peligroso, en especial el tipo de allá.

Naruto: ¡OE!

Hanabi: Naruto-niichan no me hará daño, además es mi cuñado, soy Hanabi Hyuga, imotou de Hinata.

Kiba: ¿Imotou? Con mucha más razón aléjate de aquí.

Hanabi: Escucha lo que te dice Naruto-niicha.

Kiba: ¿Qué lo escuche? Te has vuelto loca.

Hanabi: ***Saca una mini katana de su bolso*** Mira Kiba sino escuchas la verdad de Naruto-niichan te aplicaré el Juuken con mucho gusto, así que presta atención, onegai.

Kiba: E-E-Está bien, pero baja esa katana.

Hanabi: Bien, Naruto-niichan habla.

Naruto: (O_O) S-Sí…

Todos: (O_O)

Ino: ¡Oe Hinata tu hermana traía eso a la secundaria!

Hinata: Ettoo, sumimasen, en nuestra familia siempre tenemos como herencia una de las katanas de la familia Hyuga.

Sakura: ¿También tienes una?

Hinata: Sí.

Todos: (¬_¬) Son peligrosas.

Hanabi: ¡¿Qué han dicho?!

Todos: ¡NADA!

Kiba: Empieza hablar Kyuubi, no quiero terminar en miles de pedacitos aquí.

Naruto: ¡Ah sí! Kiba ese día Shion me pidió que le prestara uno de los libros de química, pero no lo había llevado, así que le dije que se traería al día siguiente, se negó y ella entró a mi auto sin mi permiso, llegamos a mi casa la dejé sentada en la sala y luego subí a mi habitación, no sé cómo le hizo, pero me encontró distraído y me tumbó a la cama, ella me daba besos pero yo los rechazaba, no estuve interesado en ella, la rechacé y eso la enojó mucho, al día siguiente empezó a decir eso de que la violé y no sé qué otras cosas, es la verdad-ttebayo.

Kiba: Shion me mostró lo que le hiciste, habían marcas de chupetones por todo su cuerpo, que tú mismo las hiciste para decir que era tuya, por eso razón te odio Kyuubi.

Naruto: Pero no le hice nada, solo la levanté y le dije que saliera de mi casa, que me perdonara y que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos-ttebayo.

Kiba: ¡No es cierto!

Hanabi: Pues en realidad si es cierto lo que dijo Naruto-niichan.

Kiba: ¿Qué?

Hanabi: Verás Shion como es nuestra prima nos enviaba fotos con su novio de aquí en Konoha, era pelirrojo, creo que trabajaba en una cafetería y estudia en la universidad arte.

Hinata: No recuerdo eso.

Hanabi: Hinata recuérdalo, hasta tú dijiste que era muy guapo.

Naruto: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Ino: Ya cálmate celoso.

Naruto: ¡NO ESTOY CELOSO!

Shikamaru: Si lo estás Naruto.

Naruto:…

Neji: Es verdad.

Kiba: ¿Y tú quién demonios eres?

Neji: Soy primo de Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama, mi nombre es Neji Hyuga, Hinata-sama se enfrascó en el asunto de la enfermedad de Hana-sama no puso mucho interés en lo que mandaba nuestra prima Shion con respecto a su novio.

De repente unos 3 jóvenes iban pasando frente a la secundaria, cuando se percataron que algo sucedía.

Itachi: Algo sucede.

Deidara: ¡Oe Itachi, ahí están Naruto y Sasuke!

Itachi: ¿Qué? Vamos con ellos.

Hinata: Eso sí, pero no lo recuerdo.

Itachi: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Hinata: Itachi-kun.

Sasuke: ¿Itachi? No pasa nada malo no te preocupes.

Itachi: ***Suspiro*** Qué alivio, por cierto ¿Por qué están aquí?

Deidara: Konnichiwa Hinata.

Hinata: Deidara-san, konnichiwa.

Sasori: ¡Ah Hinata, konnichiwa!

Hinata: Konnichiwa, Sasori-san.

Ino, Sakura y Temari: ¡QUÉ GUAPOS!

Sai, Sasuke y Shikamaru: Hmp.

Naruto: ¿Celosos verdad-ttebayo?

Sai, Sasuke y Shikamaru: ¡QUE TE IMPORTA DOBE!

Naruto: ¡TEME!

Kiba: Y ahora aparece un grupo de playboy.

Neji y Hanabi: ***Mirando a Sasori*** Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Sasori: ¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué sucede?

Hinata: Neji-niisan, Hanabi es de mala educación ver de esa forma a las pers…

Neji y Hanabi: ¡ES ÉL!

Hinata: ¿Él? ¿De qué hablan?

Ino: Y a estos dos ¿Qué les pasa?

Sakura: Ni idea.

Temari: Tampoco yo, pero estos tres están bien buenos.

Shikamaru: Problemática.

Temari: Eso querido, se llaman celos.

Shikamaru: Jum.

Hanabi: Él es el novio de Shion.

Todos: ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ´?!

Sasori: ¿Shion? ¡Oh ya recuerdo! Si fui su novio hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora ya no, acaso la conoces.

Hanabi: Es nuestra prima.

Sasori: ¿Nuestra prima?

Neji: Si, Hanabi-sama es la hermana menor de Hinata-sama, soy Neji su primo.

Deidara: ¿Hermana? Hinata tienes una hermana menor.

Hinata: Sí, lo que pasa es que ella vivía con Neji-niisan.

Itachi: ¡Oe Sasori! No sabía que eras novio de Shion.

Sasori: Ella me pidió que lo ocultaramos porque no se sentía preparada para presentarme, así que le hice caso, pero después se despidió de mí y me dio las gracias por la ayuda, no entendí lo último, así que no sé.

Suigetsu: Esto se me hace muy raro.

Karin: ¿Tú crees? Este baka fue utilizado para sus propósitos, y uno de ellos era fastidiar la vida de mi primo, Naruto baka.

Naruto: ¡Oe Karin!

Kiba: ¿Fuiste su novio? Pero nunca supe que lo tenía.

Sasori: Como dije lo fui, pero ahora ya no, además solo fue cuando estuvo en primer año de secundaria, aquí en Konoha, después se fue a París con eso del modelaje, quería que le diera una gran despedida y se la di, la llené de besos, chupetones, y también…

Sakura: ¡YA ENTENDIMOS!

Sasori: ¿Qué pasa?

Itachi: Será mejor que no sigas diciendo lo que hiciste con Shion frente a los niños.

Sasori: ¿Niños, qué niños?

Deidara: La que tienes enfrente, ahoo.

Hanabi: ¿Oiga qué son chupetones?

Sasori: ¡AAAA! ¡ES UNA PALETA HELADA!

Hanabi: ¿Paleta helada? Onee-sama yo quiero una de esas, hay que comprarnos unas.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** S-Sí, claro.

Kiba: No me digas que fue después, de que ella fue a visitar a Naruto.

Sasori: ¿Naruto? ¡Oh sí, me dijo que fue a su casa para pedirle prestado un libro de química, pero al parecer nunca lo encontró y vino a verme a mi departamento!

Hanabi: O sea que no fue violada.

Sasori: ¿Violación? ¿De qué hablan?

Itachi: Luego te digo.

Sasuke: Como ves Kiba, no fue Naruto, así que ya sabes algo.

Kiba: Ya veo.

Naruto: Gomenne Kiba, pero Hinata y yo somos novios, no permitiré que nada ni nadie nos separe-ttebayo.

Kiba: Ya me di cuenta, en fin tú ganas Kyuubi, mejor dicho Naruto, al parecer Shion si era muy cruel después de todo.

Hinata: Sumimasen, Kiba no esperaba que causara tantos problemas.

Hanabi: Onee-sama no te disculpes, ella causó todo esto.

Naruto: Hanabi tiene razón, no te disculpes Hinata, ella debería hacerlo-ttebayo.

Hinata: Si regresa a Konoha.

Kiba: Entonces solo queda decir que…

Tsunade: ¡¿DECIR QUÉ BOLA DE MOCOSOS?!

Todos: ¡TSUNADE-SAMA!

Tsunade: ¡CLARO QUE SOY YO! ¡AHORA TODOS A LA DIRECCIÓN POR ESTE REVUELO!

Naruto: Obaa-chan no estábamos haciendo nada ma... ***Golpe*** ¡AAAAAAA!

Tsunade: ¡NO ME LLAMES OBAA-CHAN MOCOSO INÚTIL!

Todos: (¬_¬) ¡Baka!

Gaara: Nos metimos en un buen lío.

Kankuro: Al menos el malentendido quedó claro.

Chouji: Pero ahora tendremos más problemas con Tsunade-sama.

Shikamaru: Tsk, que problemático.

Sasuke: Dobe, ya sabe que a Tsunade no le gusta que la llame así.

Hinata: ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Estás bien?

Naruto: Aaaaaahhhh ¡ITTEEE!

Tsunade: ¡¿Y BIEN?! ¡A LA DIRECCIÓN, AHORA!

Todos: ¡SÍ!

* * *

Hasta aquí este capítulo espero les haya gustado, poco a poco se está aclarando el asunto ese, ya saben dejen kawaii reviews por aquí, por facebook o por ambos lados.

Itte: Duele.

Ahoo: Tonto.

Baka: Idiota.

Imotou: Hermana menor.

Onee-sama: Hermana mayor.

Mattane minna-san.


	25. Juventud

**Konnichiwa minna-san, gomenne por la tardanza mañana voy a examen y tengo que ponerme a estudiar, pero aquí está la actualización de este fin de semana, espero les guste un nuevo personaje hace acto de presencia, como siempre digo Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo invento la historia. Cuando termine este fic publicaré uno nuevo, prepárense para lo sobrenatural.**

* * *

 **Juventud**

El día en que todos se encontraban en las afueras de la institución estaban muy tensos por el ambiente que rodeaba a esos dos, pero en especial a Kiba que estaba decidido a vencer a Naruto en lo que sea, todo quedó aclarado y que por lo visto la causante de todo esto había sido Shion Hyuga, Hinata estaba feliz de que al fin todo quedó aclarado y que Naruto no era ningún violador como había sido tachado desde hace mucho, al igual varios alumnos se disculparon con él al fin y al cabo cayeron en las mentiras y supuesta inocencia de Shion, ahora todo iba de viento en popa, claro una buena regañada fue bien recibida por parte de Tsunade la directora de la secundaria Konoha, pero todo estaba bien, ahora solo quedaba terminar sus labores estudiantiles en ese año y entrar a la universidad para cumplir aquel sueño con el que tanto le había hablado a su madre, Hanabi a su lado, Neji y Tenten les acompañaban, estaba feliz por ello, ahora si estaba más tranquila, luego presenciaría algo inusual en dónde todos se quedarían pasmados de por vida.

Hanabi: Onee-sama, despierta.

Naruto: Hay una forma de despertarla, mira muy bien-ttebayo.

Hanabi: A ver.

Naruto veía a una Hinata totalmente dormida, respiraba con una paz y tranquilidad inigualables, poco a poco se fue acercando a los labios de su querida novia, Hanabi por su parte entendió muy bien lo que el rubio estaba a punto de hacer, así que se dio la vuelta y solo esperaría oír los gritos de asombro de su hermana mayor, Naruto le dio el beso, pero no solo uno varias veces le daba besos para que despertara, Hinata empezaba a sentir una sensación cálida en sus labios y poco a poco abrió los ojos para toparse con el cielo de su novio, se sonrojó y abrió los ojos como platos y gritó como siempre lo hace.

Hinata: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Naruto: Ohayou Hinata, es hora de ir a la secundaria-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¡N-Naruto-kun no hagas eso!

Naruto: ¿Por qué? Somos novios Hinata es normal-ttebayo.

Hinata: Si, pero recuerda que ahora Hanabi vive conmigo.

Naruto: No te preocupes nos dio privacidad para lo que estábamos haciendo-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun…

Hanabi: ¿Ya terminaron? Onee-sama es muy divertida cuando grita así.

Hinata: ¡Hanabi!

Hanabi: Me gusta lo que Naruto-niichan hace para despertarte, Onee-chan.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** ¡Ay no!

Naruto: Jejeje, ya Hinata, por cierto el desayuno está listo, espero que te guste Hanabi-ttebayo.

Hanabi: Claro, Onee-chan apresúrate.

Hinata: En seguida voy, Naruto-kun puedes ir con Hanabi.

Naruto: Quiero quedarme un poco más aquí-ttebayo.

Hinata: Pero me voy a bañar, así que no es necesario que continúes aquí.

Naruto: Con mayor razón, debo quedarme, te puede ayudarte en el baño-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** ¡Naruto-kun!

Naruto: Es broma, jejeje, te espero abajo-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Suspiro*** Que susto.

Al fin terminó su baño, desayunaron los tres y Kurama estaba a la par degustando lo que Naruto le llevó, mientras estaban así bromeaban y contaban sus vivencias de la infancia, una que otra cosa hacía que Hanabi riera de manera única, una sonrisa que Hinata se maravillaba de ver y que hace mucho no veía, después de la muerte de su madre Hana, la mansión Hyuga se convirtió en un infierno, Hiashi se había convertido en un ser muy frío y su interés más grande era hacer crecer la fortuna de la familia, ya no estaba interesado en lo que sus hijas quisieran solamente en que él creía conveniente para ellas, por esa razón ambas salieron de ese lugar al que consideraban su hogar, pero con la muerte de Hana ya no era así.

Hinata: Hanabi, tendré que buscar una primaria adecuada para ti.

Hanabi: No te preocupes Onee-chan, Naruto-niichan ya lo hizo.

Hinata: ¿Qué? ¿Es verdad eso Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Ah sí, no te preocupes Hinata, Obaa-chan la introduje a la primaria que está a la par de la secundaria, la directora es muy amable-ttebayo.

Hinata: Arigatou Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Hanabi ponte el uniforme sino se nos hará tarde a los tres-ttebayo.

Hanabi: Sí, ya vuelvo.

Esperaron un rato a Hanabi y salieron en el auto de Naruto, primero a la institución de Hanabi y luego a su secundaria, dónde sus amigos los esperaban con ansias, los sucesos del día anterior quedaron olvidados y todos los demás estudiantes se dieron cuenta de la verdad de Shion, sus malas intenciones y caprichos, ahora todos querían entablar una gran amistad con el rubio de ojos azules, todo estaba perfecto ese día, solamente se venía algo inesperado para el amigo del ojiazul, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke: Dobe, a los pareceres todos quieren ser tus amigos, te costó mucho.

Naruto: Teme, así parece, estoy más tranquilo ahora que todos han dejado de verme de esa manera tan horrible, ya no me desprecian-ttebayo.

Sakura: ¡Todo gracias a Hinata!

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Para nada, esto se lo ganó Naruto-kun con su propio esfuerzo.

Naruto: Pero Hinata todo es gracias a ti, siempre has estado a mi lado en todos esos momentos tan difíciles, por esa razón, Hinata, arigatou.

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Shikamaru: Tan temprano y están de melosos, que problemáticos.

Chouji: Ya Shikamaru, el día de ayer estabas celoso porque a Temari le gustaron los chicos de la cafetería Akatsuki.

Shikamaru: ***Sonrojado*** Chouji no digas idioteces.

Naruto: Chouji tiene razón, tanto el teme, Sai y tú estaban tan celosos que parecían volcanes en erupción-ttebayo.

Shikamaru y Sasuke: ¡CÁLLATE DOBE!

Naruto: ¡Oe!

Ino: Bueno al menos Tsunade-sama no nos impuso un nuevo castigo.

Sakura: Pero dijo que teníamos que dar lo mejor en la obra de San Valentín.

Karin: Así parece, es que vendrán algunos alumnos para ver si hay oportunidad de entrar a la secundaria Konoha, eso es lo que quiere demostrar Tsunade-sama.

Hinata: Pero es más trabajo para nosotros, en definitiva si nos puso un castigo.

Temari: Y que lo digas, un castigo en dónde debemos mostrar la gran capacidad de la institución, esto es un castigo muy feo.

Mientras Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru estaban en una pelea verbal, las puertas del salón se abrieron de manera precipitosa y en medio de ella se encontraba un chico muy particular, lo que más llamaba su atención eran sus cejas, eran tan grandes y abundantes, su cabello en un corte de jícara, ojos redondos y negros, se mostraba muy seguro de sí y se aproximó en dónde se encontraban Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru, ya enfrente de ellos los tres lo miraban de manera extraña, de repente entró Kiba.

Kiba: Espera Lee.

Karin: ¿Lee? ¿Quién es él?

Sakura: Ni idea.

Ino: Su nombre es Rock Lee, es un estudiante que ha sobresalido en deportes, es el mejor en todo esfuerzo físico que realice.

Sakura: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Ino: Recuerda que estoy en el comité del periódico escolar, debo estar enterada de los más sobresalientes de la secundaria Konoha.

Hinata: No se ve tan mala persona, pero ¿Por qué está frente a los chicos de esa forma?

Temari: No lo sé, pero esto no me da buena espina.

Hinata: Querrá pelear con Naruto-kun.

Kiba: No te preocupes Hinata, con quien quiere hablar es con Sasuke.

Sakura: ¿Con Sasuke-kun?

Kiba: Solo presta atención a lo que dirá, ese baka.

Naruto: ¿Tú quién demonios eres-ttebayo?

Rock Lee: ¡Mi nombre es Rock Lee! ¡He venido a retar al famoso Sasuke Uchiha!

Naruto: ***Suspiro*** ¡Ah vienes a ret…¡¿QUÉ?!

Shikamaru: ¡Oe! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Sasuke: Si porque la verdad no estoy interesado en ti.

Rock Lee: Claro que te interesaras, tengo un motivo muy grande para hacerlo.

Sasuke: ¿Ah sí? Entonces dilo.

Rock Lee: Vengo a pelear el amor de Sakura Haruno.

Todos: ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

Sakura: ¡¿EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!

Ino: Vaya eso no me lo esperaba, al parecer la frente de marquesina tiene otro admirador.

Hinata: Sakura-san, ¿Estás bien?

Sakura: Si, solo que…bueno…¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¡Shannaroo!

Karin: Pelos de chicle las pegas muy bien, solo que este es más raro que Sasuke.

Sakura: ¡Cállate Gánster!

Karin: ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO PELOS DE CHICLE?!

Sakura: ¡¿TENGO QUE REPETIRTELO?! ¡¿EH?! ¡GÁNSTER!

Temari: Ya ustedes dos, el problema radica en que el raro ese ha retado a Sasuke.

Gaara: Temari, eres muy cruel no nos esperaste cuan…¿Qué está sucediendo?

Kankuro: Sí, ¿Y ese cejudo quién es?

Hinata: Ha venido a retar a Uchiha-san por el amor de Sakura-san.

Gaara: ¿Cómo? Primero Kiba, ahora el tipo de allá.

Kiba: ¡Oe! ¡Pero ya no estoy haciendo esas cosas!

Shino: ***Atrás de los demás*** Por lo visto has vuelto a usar bien tu cerebro Kiba.

Todos: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Shino: ¿Qué?

Kiba: ¡Shino no hagas esas cosas! ¡Casi se me sale el corazón del susto!

Shino: Eso se llama tener la conciencia sucia.

Kiba: ¡Cállate!

Suigetsu: Vaya otra pelea, que emoción.

Juugo: ¿Te emocionas con estas cosas?

Karin: Baka.

Mientras tanto…

Sasuke: ¿Por el amor de Sakura? Al parecer estás loco.

Rock Lee: ¿Tan seguro estás Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke: Claro, ella es mi novia, es ilógico que quieras pelear su amor, cuando ella me lo ha dado a mí.

Rock Lee: Pero también quiero su amor, así que pelearé por él como siempre lo hago en todas mis competiciones.

Naruto: ¡Oe Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: ¿Qué quieres?

Naruto: ¿Quién es este tipo-ttebayo?

Shikamaru: ***Suspiro*** Como sea, él es Rock Lee, es de los mejores deportistas de la secundaria, ha ganado tantos trofeos para Konoha que muchos creen que irá a las olimpiadas de secundarias del país, el tipo es muy bueno en todo tipo de deportes, su fuerza física es sorprendente, su entrenador personal es Gai-sensei.

Naruto: ¿Gai-sensei? El que nos da educación física-ttebayo.

Shikamaru: Sí ese mismo, ¿Tengo que explicarte todo? Es muy cansado sabes.

Naruto: ¡Oe!

Rock Lee: Para ser precisos, se acerca San Valentín, así que pienso conquistar a Sakura por todo este tiempo, así que prepárate Sasuke Uchiha, saldré como el triunfador.

Sasuke: Si como sea, muero por ver cómo te derroto.

Rock Lee: Eso ya lo veremos.

Naruto: ¡Oigan chicos! Creo que deberíamos dejar lo que opina Sakura-chan, están tomando decisiones sin su consentimiento-ttebayo.

Rock Lee: ***Reverencia*** Naruto-kun.

Naruto: ***Temblor*** Lo prefiero en la voz de Hinata-ttebayo.

Rock Lee: Ere mi ejemplo a seguir Naruto-kun, te enfrentaste Kiba-kun dos veces y has permanecido al lado de Hinata-san, te admiro por ello.

Naruto: ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Shikamaru: Y eso que le dieron una buena paliza la primera vez.

Naruto: ¡Oe!

Rock Lee: A pesar de ello, Naruto-kun es mi modelo a seguir, es muy fuerte y valiente por soportar todo esto, y se ha mantenido al lado de Hinata-san, por esa razón he ganado el valor de retar a Sasuke Uchiha, ganaré el amor de Sakura-san, ya lo verás Sasuke.

Sasuke: ***Sonríe*** Bien esto se pondrá interesante.

Rock Lee: ***Sonrisa*** Y así será.

Él voltea al lado de las chicas y se acerca, Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru prestan mucha atención a lo que hace Rock Lee, de repente se coloca frente a Sakura, toma su mano y la besa, deja a todos con la boca abierta por tal acción y los celos del Uchiha están a flor de piel, hasta Naruto tiembla al sentir la ira de su amigo por la acción del cejudo.

Naruto: ***Pensamiento*** -Este tipo está muerto, hacer eso frente a todos, está bien loco-ttebayo-

Sakura: ¡KYAAAAAAAAA!

Rock Lee: Sakura-san ganaré tu amor, y serás mía.

Sakura: ¿Qué?

Ino: Esto se pondrá bueno.

Hinata: ¡Ino-san!

Sasuke: ¡OYE ALÉJATE DE SAKURA!

Rock Lee: Vaya Sasuke, este simple acto no debe alarmarte, pero no te preocupes que pronto tendré los labios de Sakura-san sobre los míos.

Sakura: ¡Estás loco!

Sasuke: ***Aura negra*** ¡ESO JAMÁS PASARÁ!

Rock Lee: Eso lo veremos.

Shikamaru: ***Suspiro*** Salimos de un problema para entrar en otro, que problemático.

Naruto: El cejotas tiene agallas, pero está bien loco-ttebayo.

Kiba: Si le dije que no hiciera una locura, y como tú eres su ejemplo a seguir decidió hacerlo.

Naruto: Ya no sigas con eso-ttebayo.

Rock Lee: Naruto-kun, mattane.

Naruto: ***Temblor*** Sigo pensando que en Hinata se escucha mejor el "kun" este tipo me da escalofríos-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Naruto-kun?

Naruto: ¡Hinata, se escucha mejor en ti-ttebayo!

Hinata: ¿Qué cosa?

Sasuke: Ese desgraciado, ya veremos.

Naruto: Ya tienes rival por el amor de Sakura-chan, teme tendrás que ganar-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Cállate dobe, preocúpate más por la Hyuga.

Naruto: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Sasuke: ***Sonrisa espeluznante*** Escuché que alguien se le va declarar en estos días, me pidió que lo ayudara, creo que lo haré.

Naruto: ¡TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaaan, Rock Lee hace acto de presencia, jejeje, espero les haya gustado ya saben dejen kawaii reviews por aquí, en facebook o por ambos lados, así que mattane minna-san.


	26. Esfuerzo

**Konnichiwa minna-san estoy de vuelta, esta semana estuve en exámenes, horribles por cierto (T_T) pero volví, no está muy largo el capítulo de hoy, pero espero les guste, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo invento la historia.**

* * *

 **Esfuerzo**

El reto que Rock Lee le hizo a Sasuke Uchiha fue lo más comentado por toda la secundaria Kohoha, incluso en la cafetería Akatsuki y el Restaurante Uchiha se dio cuenta de ello, después de haber salido de un problema con respecto a Naruto, todos evidenciaron que él no fue el culpable de dicho acto en contra de Shion, todo ello por el capricho de una niña que no obtuvo la atención del rubio, la llegada de Hinata marcó grandes acontecimientos en la vida de Naruto, ahora vive con su Imotou Hanabi que llegó a Konoha junto con su primo Neji y su esposa Tenten, con el problema de Naruto aclarado ahora el problema es el reto de Rock Lee con Sasuke por el amor de Sakura.

Konan: Hinata, una orden especial de sopa miso.

Hinata: En seguida sale.

Itachi: Konnichiwa.

Todos: ¡Itachi!

Konan: Es un milagro ver al chef de Madara por aquí, ¿Qué quieres?

Itachi: Que manera de recibirme Konan, pero bueno eso no importa, Hinata, quería preguntarte algo.

Hinata: Claro Itachi-kun, Konan-san aquí está la orden de sopa miso.

Konan: Arigatou Hinata, ahora la orden de dangos con té especial.

Hinata: Ahora lo preparo, dime Itachi-kun.

Itachi: ¿Cómo van las cosas entre Sakura y Sasuke? Me di cuenta del famoso reto que le hizo Rock Lee en la secundaria.

Hinata: Ah eso, ettoo… Sakura-san no lo tomó muy bien al principio, les dijo que ella no es ningún trofeo, pero se ha calmado, Rock Lee hace muchas cosas por ella, podría decir que se le adelanta a Uchiha-san.

Itachi: Así que se la ha puesto difícil.

Hinata: Algo así.

Itachi: ¿Crees que Sakura se enamore de Rock Lee?

Hinata: Bueno, Lee-kun es muy atento y todo eso, pero Sakura-san lo ve como un gran amigo.

Itachi: Ya veo, bueno me retiro.

Hinata: Se lo dirás a Uchiha-san sobre esta conversación, ¿Verdad?

Itachi: ***Nervioso*** D-D-D-De que hablas Hinata.

Hinata: Uchiha-san estás detrás de la puerta, sal de ahí.

Sasuke: ***Sale de la puerta trasera*** Mph, te dije Itachi que mejor te esperaría en el departamento.

Itachi: Ya veo, eres muy inteligente Hinata.

Hinata: Eso sí, Uchiha-san no te preocupes tanto porque Lee-kun se adelante, Sakura-san está enamorada de ti.

Sasuke: Eso lo sé, pero…

Naruto: Estás inseguro, vaya Teme eso no lo esperaba y menos de ti-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Naruto: Konnichiwa Hinata, ya sabes mi plato de ramen especial-ttebayo.

Hinata: Sí, dango y té especial.

Konan: Bien, y un plato de ram… ¡¿Cómo entraste?! No me di cuenta.

Naruto: Soy muy rápido-ttebayo.

Konan: Ya sabes la orden siguiente.

Hinata: Sí.

Konan: Bien iré a dejar esto.

Naruto: Oe Teme, no debes preocuparte por algo así, Sakura-chan se enamoró de ti el primer día de clases, el Cejotas solo es un obstáculo que puedes pasar-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Vaya Dobe, no esperaba eso.

Naruto: Teme, somos amigos, además Cejotas es muy raro-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, Lee-kun solo hace eso porque también quiere una oportunidad con Sakura-san.

Naruto: Eso lo sé Hinata, pero el Teme en estos días tiene una cara de pocos amigos-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Cállate Dobe.

Naruto: ¡Oi!

Itachi: Como sean las cosas, al parecer Lee si es muy bueno en todo ello.

Hinata: Sí, todos estos días le ayuda en muchas cosas, le carga los libros, cuando necesita algo de beber él se lo trae, es sorprendente.

Sasuke: ***Aura depresiva*** waaaaaaaaaaa…

Hinata: ¡Kyaa! ¡Uchiha-san sumimasen!

Naruto: Teme quita esa cara-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Waaaaaaaa…

Itachi: ***Carga a Sasuke*** Será mejor que lo lleve conmigo, que pasen un buen día, mattana.

Hinata y Naruto: Sí, mattane.

Luego de que Itachi se llevara a Sasuke cargando en sus hombros, Hinata y Naruto se quedaron en la cafetería.

Hinata: Aquí está, el especial de ramen Naruto-kun.

Naruto: ¡Arigatou Hinata! ¡Itadakimasu!

Hinata: ***Suspiro*** Espero que Uchiha-san no se deprima mucho, Sakura-san de verdad lo ama.

Naruto: Buenosh esh que elsh Tsheme esh dshemashiadosh…

Hinata: Termina lo que tienes en la boca y después habla Naruto-kun.

Naruto: ***Trago*** Gomenne Hinata, te decía, bueno es que el Teme es demasiado extraño, él no es de esas personas empalagosas, la verdad es que es muy misterioso-ttebayo.

Hinata: Pero Sakura-san se enamoró de él.

Naruto: En eso tienes razón Hinata, Sakura-chan vio algo en él que muchas no vieron-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué fue lo que vio Sakura-san en Uchiha-san?

Naruto: Tiene un gran corazón-ttebayo.

Hinata: Muy cierto Naruto-kun.

Konan: Hinata, 5 té especiales con tu gran cheesecake.

Hinata: En seguida salen.

Naruto: No he visto a Hanabi, ¿Dónde está-ttebayo?

Hinata: Ah, ella está con sus amigos, la invitaron a una fiesta de bienvenida organizada por uno de ellos, creo que se llama Konohamaru.

Naruto: ¿Konohamaru? Ya veo sí que es rápido-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Lo conoces?

Naruto: Pues verás…

 **Flash Back**

Konohamaru: Naruto-nii.

Naruto: ¿Eh? Ah hola Konohamaru.

Konohamaru: Naruto-nii, necesito tu ayuda.

Naruto: ¿Para qué-ttebayo?

Konohamaru: ***Sonrojado*** Verás el día de ayer llegó una niña nueva, es muy bonita, creo que me gusta, Naruto-nii ayúdame.

Naruto: ¿En qué-ttebayo?

Konohamaru: Un consejo para conquistarla.

Naruto: Ah bueno, has algo especial-ttebayo.

Konohamaru: ¿Algo especial?

Naruto: Sí, algo que la haga sentir como en casa, que ustedes la quieren mucho y así puedas hablar con ella de cualquier cosa, como de ir a comer un helado, o ir a las atracciones, cualquier cosa-ttebayo.

Konohamaru: ¡Arigatou Naruto-nii! ¡Sabía que podías ayudarme, mattane Naruto-nii!

Naruto: Mattane Konohamaru.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Naruto: Y eso fue lo que me dijo-ttebayo.

Hinata: Entonces es el mismo, le gusta Hanabi.

Naruto: Así parece, no te preocupes Hinata, Konohamaru es un buen niño-ttebayo.

Hinata: Lo sé Naruto-kun, espero que Hanabi la pase muy bien.

Naruto: Claro que sí, otro plato de ramen-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Suspiro*** Ahí estará.

Y así terminó otro fin de semana para comenzar de nuevo con las clases en la Secundaria Konoha, todos y todas pasaban al pendiente de las cosas que realizaba Rock Lee para llamar la atención de Sakura, Sasuke por su parte no podía ser tan demostrativo porque no era su personalidad, solo se tragaba sus ganas de golpearlo por otra parte Naruto le ayudaba a salir de sus momentos depresivos para molestarlo con cualquier cosa, faltaban unos días para que llegara San Valentín, el día en que las chicas les regalan chocolates a los chicos que les gustan, y había un grupo de chicas emocionadas con ese día.

Ino: Dentro de dos días será San Valentín, que emoción.

Temari: Estás muy emocionada con ello.

Ino: Claro, le regalaré un chocolate hecho por mí a Sai.

Sakura: Por lo visto sabes hacerlo Ino.

Ino: Por supuesto además de la florería de mi familia, cocino muy bien.

Temari: Hinata también le harás uno a Naruto.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** S-Sí.

Temari: Era de esperarse, también haré para el llorón.

Sakura: ***Suspiro*** Que bueno por ustedes.

Hinata: ¿Sucede algo Sakura-san?

Ino: Sucede que Sakura no sabe cocinar nada de nada.

Sakura: ¡Ino!

Ino: Vamos Sakura, los anteriores años hiciste unos chocolates tan duros como el acero, pobre Sasuke.

Sakura: Cállate.

Temari: Entonces ¿Qué le has dado en San Valentín?

Sakura: ***Suspiro*** Chocolates ya fabricados, pero nunca encuentro chocolates de sabor amargo, son los favoritos de Sasuke-kun, solo encuentro ese sabor para hacerlos, pero no puedo.

Temari: Ya veo, mal por ti Sakura.

Sakura: ***Llanto*** ¡Lo sé! ¡Waaaaaaaaaa!

Hinata: Cálmate Sakura-san, si quieres te ayudo para que le des unos hechos por ti.

Sakura: ¿Eh? ***Toma las manos de Hinata*** ¡¿En serio Hinata?!

Hinata: Sí, iremos un día antes para comprar el chocolate amargo y vamos a mi departamento para que los hagamos juntas.

Sakura: ¡Hinata no sabes lo agradecida que estoy!

Ino: Bueno si es Hinata está bien.

Sakura: Cállate Puerca, siempre te pido ayuda, pero nunca lo hiciste.

Ino: Una vez lo hice y casi incendias mi casa, mi madre me prohibió llevarte a la cocina, solo para tareas escolares.

Temari: Hinata ¿Estarás bien?

Hinata: ¿Eh?

Sakura: ¡USTEDES… SHANNAROOO!

Todas: ¡Jjajajajjajajajajaa!

Un día antes de San Valentín…

Naruto: Hinata vámonos-ttebayo.

Hinata: Sumimasen Naruto-kun, iré con Sakura-san a otro lugar.

Naruto: ¿Con Sakura-chan?

Hinata: Sí, mattane Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Mattane Hinata, bueno iré a ver al Teme-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Está bien.

Sakura: Bien, hasta mañana Sasuke-kun ***Beso***

Sasuke: ***Sorprendido*** ¿Eh? Sí hasta mañana Sakura.

Las dos llegaron al centro comercial y compraron el chocolate amargo para Sasuke y Hinata el chocolate dulce a Naruto, mientras disfrutaban un buen rato juntas comiendo y mirando una revista de como preparar el chocolate de San Valentín, no se esperaban algo inesperado como aquello.

* * *

Hasta aquí lo sé me gusta dejarlos comiéndose las uñas juajajajajajja, pero bueno lo subí, espero que dejen sus kawaii reviews aquí, en facebook o en ambos se vale, matttane minna-san.


	27. Para

**Konnichiwa aquí está el capítulo de hoy, espero les guste, gomenne por la tardanza es que tengo tanta tarea de la universidad, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo invento la historia**

* * *

 **Para…**

El día de San Valentín estaba cerca, así que Hinata y Sakura salieron juntas para comprar el chocolate que ellas mismas iban a preparar a sus novios, decidieron que era bueno comer algo en el centro comercial y después ir al departamento de Hinata y preparar el chocolate especial, pero no sabían era que unos tipos que andaban por ahí llamaron su atención y estos decidieron que era mejor seguirlas y hasta que estuvieran lejos del centro comercial irían por sus nuevas presas.

Hinata: Mira Sakura-san, es un muffin de chocolate amargo, si quieres darle este a Uchiha-san podríamos prepararlo.

Sakura: Hinata no sé cocinar, ¿Y si lo quemo?

Hinata: No te preocupes por eso Sakura-san, conmigo aprenderás muy bien, además no creo que seas tan mala.

Sakura: La verdad sí lo soy Hinata, un día casi se incendió la casa de Ino, por eso siempre compraba el chocolate preparado.

Hinata: Sakura-san eres mi amiga y ya verás que no sucederá nada.

Sakura: Hablas muy segura de ti misma, pero y si pasa algo en tu cocina, te lo advierto Hinata.

Hinata: Vamos Sakura-san no seas exagerada.

Sakura: ***Puchero*** No exagero Hinata.

Hinata: Jajajaja, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte Sakura-san.

Sakura: ¿Dime?

Hinata: ¿Qué hizo Uchiha-san para enamorarte?

Sakura: Ah eso, nada especial.

Hinata: ¿Entonces, cómo?

Sakura: Cuando conocí a Sasuke-kun lo primero que me enamoró fueron sus ojos.

Hinata: ¿Sus ojos?

Sakura: Sí, eran tan misteriosos, claro todas estaban enamoradas del chico más popular de la Secundaria Konoha, puedo decirte que hasta las chicas de otras secundarias llegaban solo para verlo.

Hinata: Ya veo, pero si era tan codiciado por tantas chicas, ¿Cómo fue que ustedes terminaron juntos?

Sakura: Bueno, verás la tenía muy difícil, ya que todas esas chicas eran muy hermosas, la verdad es que me la pasaba en la biblioteca, así que desistí en ello, sabía que el gran Sasuke-kun Uchiha jamás pondría sus ojos en la chica de cabello raro.

Hinata: Lo dices por el color de tu cabello.

Sakura: Sí, es muy raro tener este color, pero bueno siempre pasaba en la biblioteca para no escuchar la algarabía de las fanáticas de Sasuke-kun, un día estaba tratando de alcanzar un libro que siempre me llamó la atención, de verdad quería leerlo, pero estaba muy alto, así que decidí colocar una mesa y luego una silla sobre esta para alcanzarlo, desafortunadamente no era una buena idea; tanto la mesa y la silla se cayeron dejándome guindada del estante, con mis manos trataba todo lo posible en no caer, pero no había nadie que me ayudara, de repente…

 **Flash Back**

Chico: ¡Oi salta!

Sakura: ¡¿Qué, estás loco?!

Chico: ¿Puedo decir que sí?

Sakura: ***Suspiro*** No lo puedo creer, mi rescatista está loco, shannaroo.

Chico: ***Carcajada*** Vamos si te digo que saltes, saltas, deberías hacerlo.

Sakura: Escúchame bien loco, no pienso saltar está muy alto y tú harás alguna idiotes para…

Chico: Está bien si no quieres saltar no saltes, desde aquí te puedo apreciar por completo.

Sakura: ***Sonrojada*** ¡¿EH?! ¡NO ME VEAS!

Chico: Vamos, hay una excelente vista.

Sakura: ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡SALTARÉ!

Chico: Excelente, te atraparé.

Sakura: ***Se suelta*** ¡SHANNAROOO!

Al momento de soltarse esperaba algún golpe, este nunca llegó, así que Sakura fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco para toparse con unos de color negro, eran tan oscuros e hiptonizantes que quedó anonadada al tenerlos tan cerca de los suyos, estaba en brazos del chico y descubrió de quién se trataba.

Sakura: ***Sonrojada*** S-Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke: Vaya sí que eres una molestia, siempre te la pasas metida en esta biblioteca y mira lo que estabas haciendo, eso fue muy imprudente.

Sakura: ***Sonrojada*** G-Gomen…

Sasuke: No importa, ya estás a salvo, eres Sakura ¿Cierto?

Sakura: ***Sonrojada*** ¿Eh? Sí.

Sasuke: Sabes, siempre quise decirte esto, eres una molestia, pero…

Sakura: ¿Pero?

Sasuke: ***Sonrojado*** Me encanta el color de tu cabello, combina muy bien con tus ojos color jade.

Sakura: ***Sonrojada*** ¿Eh?

Y así se quedaron, Sasuke la tenía en sus brazos y ella viéndolo directamente a sus ojos, ambos sabían que sus sentimientos crecieron más ese día.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Hinata: ¿En serio?

Sakura: Sí, Sasuke-kun sabía que asistía todas las tardes a la biblioteca porque él también lo hacía, estaba tan enfrascada en mis lecturas que nunca me dí cuenta de ello, intercambiábamos lecturas y poco a poco nos dimos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos, me pidió que fuera su novia en frente de su club de fanáticas, eso fue tan inesperado.

Hinata: ¡Oh Sakura-san, eso fue muy hermoso!

Sakura: Sí, y dime Hinata, ¿Cómo terminaron Naruto y tú como novios?

Hinata: Como todo mundo lo sabe, me ganó en una pelea, termine siendo el trofeo y Kurama el comodín, Naruto-kun logró ganarles y así terminamos, él siempre llegaba a mi departamento a prepararme el desayuno, para llevarme a la secundaria, poco a poco, él se declaró primero y por último yo.

Sakura: ***Suspiro*** Terminamos con unos chicos muy buenos.

Hinata: Sí, bien Sakura-san es hora de ir al departamento, hay que preparar el chocolate.

Sakura: Sí.

Salieron del centro comercial iban tan emocionadas de que por fin les darían sus sentimientos en aquel chocolate que prepararían con amor, tna enfrascadas iban en la revista de cómo preparar un hermoso chocolate en San Valentín, que en medio de su camino dos chicos le quitaron su paso.

Sakura: ¿Qué sucede?

Sakon: Mira Ukon-niisan que preciosuras las que nos encontramos.

Ukon: Sakon-nii, es cierto, ¿Van a algún lugar?

Hinata: S-Sumimasen, tenemos prisa, vamos Sakura-san.

Sakura: Sí.

Sakon: Vamos lindura, no te pongas nerviosa, ¿Qué están leyendo?

Hinata: ¡Ah! ¡Devuelveme la revista!

Sakon: Ukon, mira lo que están leyendo.

Ukon: Vaya, vaya, "Cómo preparar un hermoso chocolate en San Valentín", kawaii.

Sakon: Al parecer tienen novio, lástima por ellos.

Sakura: ¿Por qué?

Ukon: Las queremos para nosotros.

De repente las toman en sus brazos y se las estaban llevando a otro lugar, ellas no podían hacer nada, eran unos tipos muy altos, de pelo blanco, ambos eran gemelos, iban en los hombros de ellos.

Sakura: ¡SUELTENNOS!

Hinata: ¡Auxilio!

Sakon: Ya lindura, la pasaremos muy bien.

Ukon: Exacto, se olvidaran de sus noviecitos.

Rock Lee: Será mejor que las bajen en este instante.

Sakura y Hinata: ¡Lee!

Sakon: Mira lo que tenemos enfrente Ukon, un rarito que nos está dando órdenes.

Ukon: Así parece, démosle una paliza para que aprenda.

Sakura: ¡Lee ten cuidado!

Hinata: ¡Lee-kun!

Rock Lee: Sakura juro que te protegeré, Hinata-san es la novia de mi ídolo Naruto-kun, no permitiré que le hagan daño.

Una gran pelea se llevó a cabo, Sakon y Ukon pensaban que llevarían gran ventaja por ser dos contra uno, pero en realidad no se esperaban que Lee fuera un excelente luchador, sus técnicas en las artes marciales eran estupendas dejando al par de gemelos tirados en el suelo.

Rock Lee: Es para que aprendan a respetar, Sakura, Hinata-san las acompaño a su destino.

Sakura: Arigatou Lee.

Hinata: Lee-kun, muy amable de tu parte.

Rock Lee: No hay de que, vamos.

Mientras se alejaban…

Sakon: Desgraciado esta nos la paga.

Ukon: Se las verá con Kimimaro.

Al llegar al departamento de Hinata, le atendieron sus heridas y luego se despidió de ellas, ambas se quedaron preparando el chocolate para el Valentín de Naruto y Sasuke, y para alguien más, Sakura llamó a su casa para decirles que se quedaba en el departamento de su amiga, ya que la preparación les llevó más tiempo de lo que imaginaban, cenaron junto con Hanabi y Kurama, incluso ella le preparó uno de sus chocalates a Konohamaru.

A la mañana siguiente envolvieron sus chocolates con tanta emoción que el Día de San Valentín haya llegado, Hinata le ayudó a Hanabi, y se despidieron para llegar juntas a la secundaria.

Naruto: ***Suspiro*** Hinata…

Sasuke: Dobe, me deprimes.

Naruto: Hinata me pidió que no fuera a recogerla al departamento, que vendría junto con Skaura-chan, me hizo falta ayer-ttebayo.

Sasuke: ***Suspiro*** Igual Sakura, al parecer se quedó en el departamento de la Hyuga.

Chicas: ¡SASUKE-SEMPAI!

Sasuke: Genial.

Naruto: Al parecer tienes tu club todavía-ttebayo.

Chicas: ¡NARUTO-SEMPAI!

Naruto: ¡¿Eh?!

Sasuke: Dobe, también tienes el tuyo.

Naruto: Cállate Teme, oigan creo que esto de Valentín se sale de control cada año-ttebayo.

Ino: Vaya, es cierto que Sasuke-kun siempre ha tenido su club de fanáticas, pero Naruto, eso no me lo esperaba.

Shikamaru: Al parecer se ha vuelto muy famoso, problemático.

Chouji: Bueno Hinata tendrá que esforzarse.

Ino: ¡Baka! Hinata y Naruto son la pareja perfecta, un grupo de niñitas no los separará.

Shikamaru: Tienes razón, vamos adentro.

Tanto como Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino y Sai recibieron su Valentín, al igual que Sasuke y Naruto, en el receso tanto Sakura y Hinata se reunieron con sus novios para entregarles su Valentín.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun toma, lo hice con mucho amor.

Sasuke: ¡Oi! Sakura este no es chocolate fabricado.

Sakura: No, lo hice para ti, Hinata me ayudó.

Sasuke: Ya veo porque te quedaste en su departamento, arigatou Sakura.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun, toma mi Valentín lo hice con mucho amor, todos mis sentimientos están en él.

Naruto: Arigatou Hinata, es el chocolate que más esperaba el día de hoy, eres la mejor cocinera así que debe estar delicioso-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Sakura: ¡Ah! ¡Lee! ¡Espera!

Rock Lee: Sakura, ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura: Toma.

Rock Lee: E-Esto es…

Sakura: Lo hice para ti, te agradezco lo de ayer, Lee te admiro mucho. ***Beso***

Naruto: ¡¿EEEEEEEHHHHHH?!

Sasuke: (O_O)

Hinata: Lee-kun nos rescató de unos brabucones, por eso Sakura-san le regala este chocolate en agradecimiento, Uchiha-san no te pongas celoso.

Sasuke: ***Sonrojado*** N-No estoy celoso.

Naruto: ¿Brabucones? Hinata ¿Estás bien? Si te hicieron algo se las verán conmigo-ttebayo.

Hinata: Tranquilo Naruto-kun, Lee-kun llegó a tiempo.

Naruto: Ya veo, Teme solo fue un beso en la mejilla y de agradecimiento no te enojes-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Mph.

Y ese día Rock Lee recibió su Valentín en las manos de Sakura y un beso en la mejilla, algo inesperado pero bueno para él.

* * *

Esto fue inesperado, jejeeje, espero les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus kawaii reviews por aquí, en facebook o por ambos lados, nos leemos le siguiente fin de semana, mattane minna-san.


	28. Juegos

**Konnichiwa minna-san, gomenne por la tardanza pero tengo tarea de la universidad, pero al fin pude terminar el capítulo de hoy, espero les guste.**

 **Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo invento la historia.**

* * *

 **Juegos**

Deidara: Hinata aquí está la orden, serían 3 dangos y té especial.

Hinata: Enseguida salen Deidara-san.

Sasori: Y dime Hinata, ¿Cómo te fue en tu Valentín?

Hinata: Muy bien, arigatou Sasori-san por preguntar.

Sasori: Para eso están los hermanos, además Naruto puede ser un gran baka.

Naruto: ¿A quién llamas baka-ttebayo?

Kisame: Hablando del rey de Roma.

Kakuzu: Y este que se asoma, hola Naruto.

Naruto: Rayos todos ustedes son una bola de raros, no entiendo cómo los soportas Hinata, a este paso ya estuviera loco-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, ellos son como mi familia.

Hanabi: Pero también soy parte de la familia Hinata.

Neji: Igual yo Hinata-sama.

Tenten: También nosotros, no lo olviden.

Hinata: ¡Ah! Todos están aquí.

Naruto: Bueno iba camino aquí, me encontré con Hanabi se estaba despidiendo de Konohamaru, luego nos encontramos con Neji y Tenten, decidieron acompañarme y ya venos aquí-ttebayo.

Hanabi: Onee-sama que bonito lugar, en especial los meseros.

Hinata: ¡Hanabi!

Tenten: No la regañes Hinata, pero es la verdad, los meseros son de lo mejor.

Neji: (¬_¬)

Tenten: ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

Hinata: En fin, vayan por una mesa enseguida les atenderá alguien.

Hanabi: Que sea el pelirrojo o el rubio, los dos se ven muy bien.

Tenten: Si Hinata, hazlo.

Hinata: E-Está bien.

Naruto: Quiero quedarme aquí-ttebayo.

Konan: Sabes que no puedes Naruto, siéntate en una mesa y no molestes más.

Naruto: (TT_TT)

Yahiko: Konan llegaste rápido.

Nagato: Creíamos que tardarías más.

Konan: Y dejar la cafetería sola con ustedes, claro que no, Hinata has mantenido el cuidado del lugar te lo agradezco.

Hinata: P-Pero los demás lo han hecho muy bien.

Konan: No se diga más, Sasori atiende a los que acompañan a Naruto, no quiero que ese baka entre a la cocina.

Sasori: Está bien, Hinata tu hermanita es muy bonita.

Konan: Así que es tu hermana, ¿Y el chico también es tu hermano?

Hinata: No es mi primo Neji-niisan, su esposa es Tenten-san.

Sasori: Bien iré a tomar su orden, aunque la de Naruto ya sabemos todos cual es.

Todos: Si, ramen.

Empezaron a reír por haber adivinado lo que pediría el rubio de ojos azules, atendió la mesa y Sasori solo reía de los piropos que lanzaba Hanabi junto con Tenten, mientras que unos ojos perlas de cabellos castaños estaban celoso por todo lo que pasaba frente a sus narices y Naruto solo podía darle sus condolencias, todo estaba en total tranquilidad cuando un grupo entró al local y se sentó en la mesa del final, eran estudiantes de otra escuela, pero también tenían un aspecto muy violento, el líder era de cabello blanco, chasqueó los dedos para que tomaran su orden.

Naruto: Que tipos más raros-ttebayo.

Hanabi: Dan algo de miedo.

Tenten: No se preocupen disfrutemos el rato que estamos aquí.

Neji: Ya nos traen la orden.

Sasori: Buen provecho a todos.

Todos: Arigatou, ittadakimasu.

Mientras tanto la mesa del fondo pedía su comida, Hinata preparaba esa orden y por terminó, Konan le avisaba que era hora de su almuerzo y que podía ir a sentarse con Naruto y demás.

Hinata: Naruto-kun es la hora del almuerzo, así que vengo a sentarme con ustedes.

Naruto: Claro Hinata, siéntate conmigo esta vez comeré muy bien porque tengo a mi novia al lado-ttebayo.

Hanabi: ¡Oe! No la acapares para ti, también

Tenten: Ya Hanabi ellos son novios, además Hinata no se queja cuando estás con Konohamaru.

Hanabi: ***Sonrojada*** Etto…

Naruto: Jajajajaja, diste en el blanco Tenten, ves Hanabi con ella jamás podrás-ttebayo.

Hanabi: Cállate Naruto-nii.

Hinata: Ya todos empiezen a comer.

Neji: Hinata-sama tiene razón, Hanabi-sama coma por lo visto no ha probado nada.

Hanabi: Está bien.

Mientras comían amenamente uno de los que se encontraban en la mesa del fondo llegó hasta la mesa dónde estos se encontraban interrumpiendo el ambiente tranquilo de ellos.

Sakon: Miren lo que encontré, es la preciosura del Valentín.

Hinata: ¿Eh? ***Nerviosa*** N-Naruto-kun…

Naruto: ¿Mph? ¿Qué quieres con mi novia-ttebayo?

Sakon: Solo quiero pasar un buen rato con ella, te parece bien si te vas y me la dejas a mí.

Naruto: ***Se levanta*** ¡Jamás! ¡Alejáte de Hinata! ¡O verás mi puño en tu cara-ttebayo!

Sakon: ¡Ja! No me hagas reír niño, esta preciosura merece alguien mejor que tú.

Hinata: Naruto-kun no le hagas caso, y tú aléjate de mí.

Sakon: Con tu novio a la par te pones valiente, pero el día que te llevaba sobre mis hombros estaban muy temblorosa, vamos nenita deja al bobo este y vamos a divertirnos, seré mejor hombre que este mocoso.

Intentó acariciarle la mejilla, pero Naruto tomó su mano y la apretó tan fuerte que parecería que se le iba a romper.

Naruto: ¡TE DIJE QUE LA DEJES EN PAZ!

Sakon: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh…detente me…r-romperás la mano…aaaahhhh…

Ukon: Suelta a mi hermano mocoso.

Neji: ***Lo toma del puño*** Por lo visto tu hermano no sabe como tratar a una dama, Hinata-sama no se iría con un tarado como lo es tu hermano.

Ukon: Suéltame basura…aaaahhhh…

Neji: Parece que requieren de una lección.

Naruto: Así parece-ttebayo.

Kimimaro: ¡Alto!

Naruto y Neji: ***Lo miran*** ¿Eh?

Kimimaru: Sakon y Ukon, comportonse si no quieren que les dé una buena lección.

Naruto y Neji soltaron a los gemelos, estos se acercaron a lo que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

Sakon: Pero Kimimaro…

Kimimaro: Silencio, han traído nuestra orden y no quiero perder mi tiempo cuidando sus patéticas espaldas, vámonos ya.

Ukon: Pero…

Tayuya: Ya oyeron a mi Kimimaro, par de idiotas muevánse sino quieren que sea yo la que barra el piso con ustedes.

Sakon: Genial la noviecilla de Kimimaro.

Tayuya: ¿Qué dijiste?

Kidoumaru: Tranquila Tayuya, Sakon no molestes a la novia de nuestro jefe, no querrás que sea él que aplaste tu cabeza.

Sakon: Está bien.

Jirobou: Ukon cierra la boca también.

Ukon: Pero no he dicho nada.

Kimimaro: Pero lo pensaste, además Sakon hubiera perdido.

Sakon: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Tayuya: Imbécil, estás frente al Kyuubi.

Kimimaro: Hola Kyuubi.

Naruto: ¡Je! ¿Qué quieres ahora? Y mi nombre es Naruto ya no me llames así-ttebayo.

Kimimaro: Bueno ha pasado mucho tiempo, cuando me fui de la Secundaria Konoha.

Naruto: Si como sea, dile a tu amigo que se aleje de Hinata, es mi novia y no permitiré que se acerque o le haga algo-ttebayo.

Kimimaro: Cuenta con ello Kyuubi.

Naruto: Ya te dije, me llamo Naruto, de ahora en adelante-ttebayo.

Kimimaro: Claro, mattane, Naruto.

El grupo comió, pago y luego se fue del local dejando a muchos asustados pensando que pasaría si se enfrentaran, pero todo volvió a la normalidad, las personas disfrutaban del sitio con mejor tranquilidad.

Neji: Naruto ¿Conoces al tipo que te llamó Kyuubi?

Naruto: Sí, su nombre es Kimimaro Kaguya, estuvo en Konoha, ahora está en la Secundaria Otogakare no Sato, en Konoha era el mejor en las artes marciales, en la secundaria que se encuentra lo sigue siendo, creo que participará en los juegos olimpícos de secundarias-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Es muy bueno en ello?

Naruto: Etto, si lo es, claro una vez me retó y le gané, lo hizo para saber si era verdad lo que decían del famoso Kyuubi de Konoha, tuvimos un lapsus de amistad pero no tan cercana, se cambió de secundaria a mitad de año-ttebayo.

Hanabi: Por lo visto es muy rudo porque esos dos gemelos le obedecieron de inmediato, así que esos fueron los brabucones que se enfrentó Lee.

Tenten: Vaya, Naruto eres muy fuerte, derrotar a alguien tan habilidoso de las artes marciales.

Neji: Eso habla muy de ti, Naruto estoy tranquilo, al saber que Hinata-sama estará con un buen protector.

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** N-No digas eso Neji, Hinata la próxima vez me avisas para hablar con Kimimaro, él no es tan malo, pero sus amigos si lo son, no lo olvides-ttebayo.

Hinata: Sí, Naruto-kun, ellos nombraron a Kimimaro cuando Lee-kun los derrotó, ¿Crees que le haga algo?

Naruto: No lo creo, pero será mejor hablar con Lee por si las dudas-ttebayo.

Hinata: Sí.

El fin de semana pasó muy rápido, llegaron las clases todos los estudiantes ingresaban con total normalidad a la secundaria, sonriendo, platicando del día a día, y claro el acontecimiento más importante "Los Juegos Olimpícos de Secundarias" este se llevaría a cabo en la Secundaria Konoha, ya que es el anfitrión de dicha celebración muchos están pensando como celebrar este gran acontecimiento, sería un gran festival en dónde todos los estudiantes participarían en diferentes actividades y claro una de las secciones no pasaría desapercibida.

Naruto: ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

Kakashi: Ya Naruto, tan temprano y gritando.

Naruto: ¡ERO-SENNIN, ESTÁ LOCO-TTEBAYO!

Kakashi: Vamos es una excelente idea para el evento de apertura de los juegos.

Jiraiya: ¿Verdad que sí? Ya Naruto no te pongas así.

Naruto: Ero-sennin conozco lo que escribes, si esta obra es otra de tus perversiones te las verás conmigo-ttebayo.

Jiraiya: Naruto que malo eres con tu padrino.

Tsunade: Naruto tiene razón, si haces que esta obra sea otro de tus cochinos trabajos te las verás conmigo.

Jiraiya: Tsunade, amor, no seas así.

Todos: Jajajajajaja.

Tsunade: ¡SILENCIO! ¡Y TÚ NO VUELVAS A DECIRME ASÍ FRENTE A LOS ALUMNOS!

Jiraiya: Está bien, no te pongas así Tsunade.

Kakashi: En fin, la obra será una excelente apertura para los juegos que se llevarán a cabo en la Secundaria Konoha, agradecemos al gran escritor Jiraiya-sama por esto.

Jiraiya: No hay de qué, Kakashi-sensei es uno de mis más fieles lectores.

Naruto: Claro es un pervertido de closet-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Bueno al menos no seremos nosotros los protagonistas, serán tú y Hinata.

Naruto: No me lo recuerdes, temos que sea una obra pervertida-ttebayo.

Shikamaru: Pero la harás con Hinata.

Chouji: Además ustedes son novios, no creo que sea malo ver lo que sucedió el día de la inauguración del restaurante del tío de Sasuke.

Naruto: ***Sonorjado*** C-Cállense-ttebayo.

Jiraiya: Como todos ya saben los protagonistas de la obra serán Naruto y Hinata, así que cuento con ustedes dos para este gran papel, Naruto te enviaré los libretos para que practiques con Hinata en tu casa.

Naruto: Ero-sennin, estás advertido-ttebayo.

Las clases continuaron hasta que llegó la hora de la comida, Naruto, Hinata y demás amigos estaban sentados en el patio trasero bajo un gran árbol que brindaba una excelente sombra.

Gaara: Por lo visto tendrán mucho trabajo ustedes dos, con eso de la obra deben estar listos para lo que se viene.

Kankuro: En especial el día, para la apertura de los juegos.

Temari: Es algo exagerado, ¿No?

Shikamaru: ***Suspiro*** Mujer problemática, estos juegos se llevarán a cabo en nuestra secundaria, así que la directora debe estar muy emocionada con ello.

Karin: Eso lo sé, además espero que todos ustedes me den ánimos en la competición de atletismo.

Sakura: Es verdad, eres muy buena en ello.

Karin: Para que veas Pelos de Chicle.

Sakura: ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO GÁNSTER?!

Sasuke: Ya ustedes dos, nosotros participaresmo en la minicopa de fútbol, no lo olviden.

Naruto: Esta vez ganaremos-ttebayo.

Hinata: Te daré mi mejor porra Naruto-kun.

Rock Lee: Sakura.

Todos: ¿Eh?

Sakura: Konnichiwa Lee, espero que estés muy bien.

Rock Lee: Mejor que nunca Sakura, participaré la competición de artes marciales, espero vayas a verme, mi victoria será dedicada a ti.

Sakura: Por supuesto iremos todos a darte porras, cierto chicos.

Todos: Sí.

Sasuke: Pues yo meteré muchos goles en honor a Sakura.

Rock Lee: ¿Eso crees? Sasuke Uchiha verás que ganaré la copa y lo diré en público que es para Sakura.

Sasuke: ¿Ah sí?

Rock Lee: Sí.

Sasuke: ***Aura negra*** Eso lo veremos.

Rock Lee: ***Encendido*** ¡Ya lo verás!

Hinata: Etto…

Naruto: Y ahí vamos de nuevo, esto será una lucha muy larga-ttebayo.

Todos: Sí.

Mientras tanto los demás veían el rivalismo de Rock Lee con Sasuke, en otra secundaria el director daba un discurso a sus alumnos sobre los juegos.

Director: Jujuju, esta vez serán en la Secundaria Konoha, todos saben muy bien que esos mocosos son muy buenos en todo, así que ganen y demuestren que la Secundaria Otogakure no Sato es la mejor.

Todos: ¡Sí, Orochimaru-sama!

Orochimaru: Y espero lo mejor en el equipo de Kimimaro.

Kimimaro: Así será, Orochimaru-sama.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, como ya saben dejen sus kawaii reviews aquí, en facebook o en ambos, mattana minna-san.


	29. Olimpiadas

**Konnichiwa minna-san, lo terminé temprano, esta vez, mañana subiré la continuación eso lo haré por lo debo hacer, estoy en exámenes muy grandes en mi universidad, así que ya saben estoy media loca jejejeje, pero arigatou por su paciencia son tan buenos y buenas conmigo (T_T), Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo invento la historia.**

* * *

 **Olimpiadas**

El nuevo inicio de una aventura más, las Olimpiadas de Secundarias, ha llegado el momento de ver a todos los distintos tipos de atletas que participarán en dicho evento, la Secundaria Konoha está en sus mejores galas para la inauguración de este momento tan crucial y Tsunade la directora está muy contenta con los preparativos para recibir a las diferentes secundarias que estarán presentes en los juegos, las cuales son: Secundaria Iwa, Secundaria Kumo, Secundaria Kiri, Secundaria Suna, Secundaria Konoha y la Secundaria Otogakure, todas están presentes en la inauguración de los juegos, muchos son los estudiantes con grandes destrezas y habilidades que mostrarán en esta semana que durarán las olimpiadas, mientras tanto en la dirección Tsunade está reunida con los directores de dichas secundarias.

Tsunade: Bueno espero que este evento sea el mejor de todos.

Onoki: Pues ojalá seamos los ganadores de todas las medallas.

Mei: Ya, ya anciano, esos seremos nosotros.

A: Olvidan que mi hermano a entrenado a sus alumnos, son lo mejor de lo mejor.

Rasa: Bueno solo espero que mis hijos logren algo.

Tsunade: Es raro Rasa que tus hijos estén en Konoha, no entiendo porque no están en la secundaria que tú diriges.

Rasa: Ellos querían entrar a Konoha desde un principio, además Gaara estaba muy feliz al saber que Naruto se encontraba aquí.

Onoki: Ya veo, eres muy considerado con él.

Rasa: Además tengo negocios con el padre de Naruto, Minato Namikaze.

Todos: Ya veo (¬_¬)

Mei: En fin, como sabrán yo misma he entrenado a varios de los alumnos que pertenecen a la secundaria Kiri.

Onoki: Eso lo veremos mocosa, la secundaria Iwa no se quedará atrás.

A: Recuerden que Bee es el mejor maestro de la secundaria Kumo, así que tienen todas las de perder.

Tsunade: ***Suspiro*** Ya empezaron.

Rasa: A-Así parece.

Orochimaru: Jujuju, no sean tan patéticos, la secundaria Oto será la mejor de todas.

Al escuchar esa voz tan siniestra los directos sus ojos se plantaron en la persona que estaba frente a ellos, un hombre de piel muy pálida, sus ojos de color ámbar y de pupila rasgada, algo inusual, y unas marcas de color púrpura alrededor de sus ojos, cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura.

A: Tch, tenías que ser tú.

Mei: Tu presencia todavía me desagrada.

Orochimaru: Es un placer verlos, es muy amable de su parte.

Tsunade: Orochimaru, pasa y toma asiento para conversar, dentro de poco será la inauguración, solo hay que definir pequeños detalles.

Orochimaru: Tsunade vieja amiga, ¿Cómo está tu querido esposo, Jiraiya?

Tsunade: ***Pensamiento*** -Hijo de p… me acaba de llamar vieja- Bueno ya sabes siempre escribiendo, en especial la obra del día de hoy.

Orochimaru: Ya veo, Tsunade tu apariencia no ha cambiado en años.

Tsunade: ¿De verdad?

Orochimaru: Sí, estás más vieja que nunca, se ve que Jiraiya te saca canas verdes, jujuju.

Tsunade: ¡HIJO DE P…!

Pero antes de que Tsunade le propinara un buen gancho a Orochimaru, Rasa la detuvo.

Rasa: Ya, tranquilos todos, Orochimaru sabes que Tsunade se enoja.

Orochimaru: Lo sé, lo hago para recordar viejos tiempos que compartimos como amigos.

Tsunade: Cállate y muere.

Orochimaru: También te quiero Tsunade, jujuju.

Mei: Como sea, deberíamos ir a la inauguración.

A: Tienes razón.

Todos se dirigieron al complejo olimpíco de Konoha, todos los alumnos de las distintas secundarias estaban presentes, esperando el inicio de los juegos.

Tsunade: ¡Bienvenidos todos y todas a las Olimpiadas de Secundarias!

Todos: ¡SÍÍÍÍÍ!

Tsunade: Espero que durante el transcurso de semana puedan demostrar cada uno sus habilidades, todos y todas representan a la secundaria que pertenecen, recuerden que no importa sin ganen o pierdan, el objetivo es mantener nuestros lazos con más fuerza para un mejor convivencia, así que doy por inaugurado los juegos, y antes de que inicien los primeros grupos, les presentamos una obra escrita por Jiraiya, los actores son estudiantes de último año de Konoha, espero les sea de su agrado.

La obra dio inicio, la historia que interpretaron Naruto y Hinata trataba sobre una hermosa princesa que se encontraba atrapada en un reino lleno de injusticias, escapó de él y se encontraba desorientada en el gran bosque, lugar dónde bestias y demonios vivían con el único propósito de devorar las personas que pasaban por ahí, la princesa se veía atrapada en una jauría de bestias, de repente fue rescatada por un apuesto hombre alto, de piel tostada, cabellos rubios y ojos como el cielo, la princesa era una hermosa mujer de piel blanca como la porcelana, sus cabellos eran de negro-azulado, sus ojos eran como las perlas del mar, el apuesto hombre derrotó a todas las bestias y la llevó a su reino para mantenerla a salvo, ambos convivieron mucho tiempo, se enamoraron, el príncipe le propuso matrimonio a la hermosa princesa ella aceptó, pero antes de que llegara el día de su boda el reino fue atacado por un joven de cabello castaño, piel blanca, ojos negros, con pupilas verticales como hendidura, pronunciados dientes caninos, llegó reclamando a la princesa como suya, tanto el prícipe como el hombre pelearon a muerte, hasta que el joven de ojos azules lo derrotó, el príncipe fue en búsqueda de su amada, pero ella le había dejado una nota que regresaba a su reino, él por su parte llamó a sus hombres para que lo acompañaran a traer de vuelta a su amada, de repente vieron a lo lejos a la hermosa mujer parada frente a una tumba dejando flores, él la llamó y ella volteó a ver a su amado que venía con todos sus soldados del reino, ella le explicó que lo único que venía a su reino era para hablar con su padre y así los dejarán en paz y que estaba por volver a su lado, tanto él como ella se dieron un gran beso de amor y al final de su boda el príncipe estaba con la princesa tomados de la mano observando la luna, y le dijo…

Naruto: ***Pensamiento*** -Espero que Obaa-chan lo mate-ttebayo-

Hinata: ***Hablando bajo*** N-Naruto-kun, dilo rápido.

Naruto: ***Hablando bajo*** Ya lo sé, pero esto es demasiado-ttebayo.

Hinata: S-Sólo hazlo.

Naruto: Bien.

De repente el príncipe besó las manos de su ahora esposa, ella lo miraba con devoción (Y con un gran sonrojo, claro está) y el príncipe habló.

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** A-A-A-A-Amada…e-e-e-esposa…s-s-seremos muy felices…t-t-t-tendremos m-muchos h-h-hijos…y-y…m-m-m-mucho s-s-s-s-s…

Tsunade: ¡Termina ya!

Naruto: ¡Tendremos mucho sexo para engendrarlos-ttebayo!

Todos: (O_O)

Tsunade: (O.O)

Orochimaru: Jujuju, Jiraiya no cambia, jujuju.

Sasuke: Esta vez sí se pasó.

Sakura: ¡MALDITO VIEJO RABO VERDE! ¡SHANNAROOO!

Jiraiya: ***Aplaudía*** ¡Excelente obra!

Todos: ***Voltearon a ver al escritor de dicha obra*** (¬_¬) y un pensamiento surcó en la mente de todos –PERVERTIDO-

Tsunade: ¡JIRAIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kushina: ¡JIRAIYAAAAA! ¡ESTA ME LA PAGAS-TTEBANE!

Jiraiya: ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Minato: ***Suspiro*** Nunca cambia.

Fugaku: Minato.

Minato: ¿Qué sucede Fugaku?

Fugaku: Si tienes su obra completa, ¿Me la puedes prestar para leerla?

Minato: ¡¿EEEEHHHH?!

Mientras tanto todos apreciaban la serie de sufrimientos que ambas mujeres ejercían en aquel hombre de cabello blanco, los demás solo deseaban que lo asesinaran de una buena vez.

Naruto: ¡Ero-sennin! ¡Se lo advertí-ttebayo!

Hinata: A-Al menos ya terminamos con la obra.

Shikamaru: Pero que final tan problemático.

Kiba: ¡Oi! ¡Naruto! ¿Por qué no te opusiste a ese pedazo de la obra?

Naruto: Ese pedazo no estaba en el libreto, Ero-sennin me lo dio antes de que terminara la obra-ttebayo.

Sakura: ¡ES UN PERVERTIDO! ¡SHANNAROOO!

Karin: Pero por lo visto mi tía Kushina y Tsunade le están dando con todo lo que tienen.

Suigetsu: Que buen final.

Juugo: ¿Tú crees?

Sai: Bueno después de todo sabemos muy bien que Hinata y Naruto ya tuvieron sexo, así que ya se han dado duro contra la pa…

Sakura: ¡LARGO! ¡SHANNAROOO!

Sai: ¡AAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos: Baka (¬_¬)

Y recibió un excelente gancho por parte de la pelirosa, mientras tanto todos se iban a sus lugares para iniciar con su disciplina deportiva, Karin que pertenecía al equipo de atletismo fue una de las primeras en llegar a la meta, un punto a favor de Konoha.

Sakura: Vaya, Gánster es muy buena.

Naruto: Claro, Karin entrena mucho para ser la mejor, y vaya que lo ha hecho muy bien-ttenbayo.

Hinata: Definitivamente es muy buena, Konoha tiene su primera medalla de oro.

Sasuke: Mph, solo esperen a vernos el copa de fútbol.

Naruto: Eso sí, el Teme y yo pateáramos sus traseros-ttebayo.

Sakura: Estaré apoyando a Sasuke-kun.

Hinata: Naruto-kun te daré ánimos.

Naruto: Eso me pone muy feliz-ttebayo.

Chouji: ¿Cuándo será?

Shikamaru: Será el miércoles, que problemático.

Temari: Ya niño llorón, también te daré ánimos, para que no te sientas tan rezagado.

Shikamaru: ***Suspiro*** Muy problemático.

Gaara: El día de mañana será el evento de las artes marciales.

Kankuro: Entonces iniciará Rock Lee.

Gaara: Así parece.

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede Gaara? Te ves preocupado-ttebayo.

Gaara: Acabo de ver al equipo de artes marciales de la Secundaria Oto, se ven muy fuertes, en especial al que ya conozco, Kimimaro Kaguya.

Temari: ¿Qué? ¿Él está participando?

Gaara: Sí.

Naruto: Así que ya conocen a Kimimaro, bueno es muy famoso-ttebayo.

Kankuro: Lo conocemos en un conflicto que se llevó a cabo entre la secundaria de Suna y la de Oto, estuvimos ahí, vimos los fuertes que son el equipo de Kimimaro, son unos gemelos de cabello blanco, un tipo gordo, el otro es de piel trigueña y una chica pelirroja al parecer ella es su novia, pero participa en el equipo.

Hinata: Son los brabucones que nos molestaron a Sakura-san y a mí.

Sasuke: ¿Qué?

Naruto: Tranquilo Teme, Kimimaro no es tan malo, le dije que ninguno debía acercarse, así que él se los advirtió-ttebayo.

Sai: Tengo entendido que ese tal Kimimaro Kaguya perteneció a esta secundaria.

Sasuke: ¿Qué? No lo recuerdo.

Naruto: Bueno Teme, tampoco conocías a los que estaban en las otras secciones.

Shino: Además Naruto y él fueron amigos.

Kiba: ¿Cómo sabes eso Shino?

Shino: Siempre me ignoran, así que observaba con quiénes se llevaban todos.

Todos: Etto… (-_-)

Naruto: Bueno, pero no fuimos tan amigos, solo conversábamos, nada más, me retó y le gané, fin del asunto-ttebayo.

Temari: ¿Le ganaste?

Naruto: Sí, ¿Hay algo malo en ello-ttebayo?

Gaara: Verás, él es demasiado fuerte, nos sorprendió oír que le ganaste.

Kiba: Claro que le ganó, es el Kyuubi después de todo.

Naruto: ¡Oi!

Sasuke: Mph, este tarado es muy bueno en las peleas, nadie le gana.

Naruto: ¡Oi! ¡Teme!

Karin: Ya, todos ustedes, ¿Me viste Pelos de Chicle? Soy la mejor en atletismo, ya tenemos nuestra primer medalla de oro, espero que ustedes también consigan algo.

Sakura: Si como digas Gánster, y claro que ganarán es el mejor equipo de Konoha.

Naruto: Eso sí-ttebayo.

Rock Lee: Sakura.

Sakura: ¿Eh? Konnichiwa Lee.

Rock Lee: Estos son sus asientos para el evento de mañana, les conseguí los primeros lugares para que puedan apreciar mejor.

Hinata: Arigatou Lee-kun.

Ino: Vaya tenemos los mejores asientos, para que aprendan ustedes, talvés así nos consiguen buenos lugares el día de su partido.

Sasuke: Mph, eso no significa que eres más especial que nosotros, Lee.

Rock Lee: Eso lo veremos les conseguí muy buenos lugares.

Naruto: ***Suspiro*** Esto es más problemático-ttebayo.

Shikamaru: ¡Oi! ¡No robes mi frase!

Hinata: El día de mañana iremos al evento de Lee-kun, verdad Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Claro Hinata, y para nuestro partido te sentarás a mi lado-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Eh?

Ino: O sea que lograrás sentar a Hinata en la banqueta contigo, eso sí es admirable Naruto.

Naruto: Jejeje, Hinata será mi gran amuleto de la suerte y ganaremos-ttebayo.

Chouji: Bueno esto se pondrá bueno.

Shino: Pues esos dos se ven muy feo.

Todos voltearon a ver, Sasuke y Lee se tiraban rayos con sus miradas y Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa, solo pasaba por su mente que estos dos no se mataran frente a ella.

En otro lugar un grupo estaba preparándose para el evento de mañana, las artes marciales, todo o nada.

Kimimaru: Todos sabemos que nuestro equipo será el mejor.

Sakon: Eso sí.

Ukon: Al parecer el chico entrometido está en el equipo de artes marciales de Konoha.

Kimimaro: Si es tan fuerte como ustedes dicen, me encantará acabar con él en público.

Tayuya: Y sé que lo harás, mi Kimimaro es el mejor.

Kidoumaru: Je, no sabrá que pasó.

Jirobou: Esta vez nos llevaremos una medalla de oro.

Orochimaru: Jujuju, lo sé, son lo mejor de la Secundaria Oto.

Y con risas todos ellos se encontraban en medio de un campo de entrenamiento para el evento de mañana, en dónde Rock Lee participaría con el equipo de Gai.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, ya saben dónde dejar sus kawaii reviews por aquí, en facebook o por ambos lados, la continuación se las daré mañana, haré lo posible porque lo más probable es que les dé un anuncio o hasta el viernes, matanae minna-san.


	30. Derrota

**Konnichiwa gomenne por la tardanza, tengo que terminar un ensayo, ¡AVISO IMPORTANTE! MAÑANA NO HABRÁ CAPÍTULO, NI EL SIGUIENTE SÁBADO YA QUE ESE DÍA ASISTO A UN EVENTO DE ANIME EN MI PAÍS SE LLAMA MEGACON HN ASÍ QUE NO HABRÁ CAPÍTULOS ESOS DÍAS, espero que entiendan y subiré las fotos de mi cosplay. Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo invento la historia**

* * *

 **Derrota**

Las Olimpiadas de Secundarias estaba en su mejor apogeo, muchos estudiantes de las diferentes secundarias de Konoha daban sus grandes esfuerzos para demostrar su fuerza y determinación, pero como era de lógica la Secundaria Konoha era la que más medallas de oro llevaba, esto se los esperaban los directores de las demás instituciones, claro en segundo lugar estaba la Secundaria Oto, por lo visto en todos estos años obtuvieron excelentes estudiantes y muy buenos atletas, eso sí fue inesperado, como siempre Naruto y Hinata junto con sus amigos disfrutaban del evento, olvidando de paso la obra de inauguración que dejó a Jiraiya en un buen hospital de Konoha, las muestras de agradecimiento de Tsunade y Kushina fueron muy fuertes.

Hinata: Etto, Naruto-kun.

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede Hinata?

Hinata: Quería saber ¿Cómo está Jiraiya-sama?

Naruto: ¿Ero-sennin? Etto, adolorido, pero bien-ttebayo.

Hinata: Que mal por él.

Sakura: ¿Mal por él? Se lo merecía por pervertido.

Ino: La frentona tiene razón, mira que colocar ese pedazo en la obra.

Sasuke: Pero como todos sabemos el padrino del Dobe es y siempre será un pervertido.

Shikamaru: Muy problemático, pero se lo merecía.

Chouji: Dio mucha risa cuando Naruto lo dijo a viva voz, se escuchó por todo el salón del teatro.

Naruto: ¡Cállate! Tampoco estaba feliz de decir esas palabras, Ero-sennin me las va pagar, quedé en ridículo frente a todas las secundarias de Konoha-ttebayo.

Sai: Pero eso no debe preocuparte, siempre quedas en ridículo sin la necesidad de esforzarte.

Naruto: ¡Sai!

Sasuke: El paliducho tiene razón, el Dobe siempre será eso un Dobe.

Naruto: ¡Oi! ¡Teme!

Kiba: Ya, ya Naruto, además de ser ahijado del hombre más pervertido de Konoha, tú también debes serlo, ¿O me equivoco?

Naruto:…

Shino: Así que es cierto.

Naruto: P…Pero…

Suigetsu: Naruto pervertido.

Juugo: Que mal.

Naruto: ¡YA CÁLLANSE-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Naruto: ¿Eh?

Hinata: Naruto-kun pervertido.

Naruto: ***La mira y luego se lanza para abrazarla*** ¡DILO DE NUEVO HINATA! ¡ME GUSTA CUANDO LO DICES-TTEBAYO!

Todos: ¡BAKA!

Karin: Hey bola de imbéciles.

Sakura: ¿Qué quieres Gánster?

Karin: Tratos con la Pelos de Chicle, no, pero si decirles que el torneo de artes marciales iniciará pronto, así que vamos, hay que apoyar a Lee.

Naruto: Es verdad, prometimos apoyar al Cejotas, vámonos-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Rayos…

Naruto: Vamos Teme, qué, te enoja saber que Sakura-chan le dará su mejor porra-ttebayo.

Sasuke: ¡Cállate Dobe! ***Golpe***

Naruto: ¡AUCH! ¡OI TEME NO ERA NECESARIO HACER ESO-TTEBAYO!

Sasuke: Te lo merecías por entrometido. ***Golpe***

Naruto: ¡AUCH! ¡ESTA ME LA PAGAS TEME-TTEBAYO! ***Golpe***

Todos miraban como aquel par estaba comenzando con su pelea a jalones y golpes en la cabeza, mientras que Shikamaru, Chouji y Shino trataban de separarlos, y los demás bueno como espectadores, nada más.

Temari: Hola chicas, ¿Y esos dos qué?

Sakura: Como siempre, comportándose como niños de primaria.

Hinata: Al menos sabemos que ellos dos son grandes amigos.

Temari: ¿Y así lo expresan?

Ino: No te preocupes esos dos siempre se llevaron así.

Hinata: Temari-san ¿Dónde está Gaara-kun y Kankuro-kun?

Temari: Esos dos están comiendo por allá, dicen que tenían hambre, y claro con nuestro Otou-san por aquí consiguen comida muy rápido.

Sakura: Ya veo, ¿Quién es su padre?

Temari: Es el director de la Secundaria de Suna.

Ino: ¿El director de Suna? ¿Por qué no están ahí, en lugar de esta?

Temari: Etto, verán Gaara sabía que Naruto estaba en Konoha, así que le pidió a Otou-san de ingresar a su secundaria, él aceptó porque después de todo tiene negocios con Minato.

Hinata: Vaya, algo de los negocios que tiene Minato-san con el Otou-san de Gaara-kun, me comentó Naruto sobre ello.

Temari: Si, y ya nos ven aquí, además me divierto aquí que la Secundaria Suna.

Ino: ¿Y eso por qué? Sí se puede saber claro.

Temari: Ser los hijos del director no es nada fácil, los estudiantes creían que nos regalaban las notas, o que nos daban mayor accesibilidad al cuadro de honor, entre otras cosas más.

Sakura: Ja, bola de envidiosos.

Temari: Pero eso ya no importa, estamos mejor aquí que en Suna.

Hinata: Y a nosotras nos alegra tenerte aquí, Temari-san.

Temari: Arigatou Hinata, de todas las chicas que he conocido tú eres la más dulce y amable.

Sakura e Ino: ¡OI!

Temari: No me vengan con que son dulces y amables, porque no es así.

Sakura e Ino: Tienes razón, jejejeje.

Gaara y Kankuro: Konnichiwa chicas.

Chicas: Konnichiwa.

Kankuro: ¡Hey ustedes dos, el torneo está por comenzar!

Naruto: ¡TEME ESTO NO QUEDARÁ ASÍ-TTEBAYO!

Sasuke: ¡ESO LO VEREMOS DOBE!

Sakura: Ya basta, ustedes dos están haciendo el ridículo.

Hinata: Sakura-san no seas tan dura con ellos.

Sakura: Es la verdad, mira todos nos están viendo por el espectáculo que armaron Naruto y Sasuke-kun.

Naruto y Sasuke: (TT_TT) ¡GOMENASAI!

Ino: Es hora de irnos.

Sai: Hay que darnos prisa no hay que perder ni un minuto más.

Naruto: Vaya Sai por lo visto te gusta esto de los torneos de artes marciales.

Sai: Bueno verás Naruto, el uniforme de este año es muy intersante.

Naruto: ¿El uniforme?

Sai: Ya lo verás.

Los chicos y chicas llegaron al deportivo de la secundaria y como Lee les prometió estaban sentados en primera fila para apreciar mejor las actividades del torneo de artes marciales, muy sorprendidos por la cantidad de equipos que se encontraban reunidos ahí, pero algo les llamó la atención y fueron ciertos gritos.

Chicos: ¡MIS OJOS!

Chicas: ¡NO, ONEGAI!

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede-ttebayo?

Hinata: No lo sé Naruto-kun.

Sakura: (O.O)

Ino: ¿Frentona?

Sakura: M-Miren…e-e-el…e-e-e-equi…po d-de…K-K-Kon…

Shikamaru: ¿Qué le pasa?

Temari: ¡POR KAMISAMA!

Todos voltearon a la dirección en dónde Temari y Sakura habían divisado algo, todos y todas se quedaron con la boca abierta, unos vomitando, otros se tapaban boca, oídos y ojos, algunos iban al baño y regresaban miraban y volvían a entrar, era una escena del equipo de Konoha muy inesperada.

Naruto: ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO-TTEBAYO?!

Hinata: (O_O)

Shikamaru: (¬_¬) Esto es demasiado.

Chouji: Ya se me quitó el hambre.

Sai: Lo ven, les dije sobre el nuevo uniforme del equipo.

Sasuke: ¡¿ESO ES UN UNIFORME?! ¡ESTÁN LOCOS!

Karin: Bueno Gai-sensei siempre ha sido así de…

Suigetsu: Raro.

Karin: Exacto.

Juugo: ¿No creen qué es demasiado?

Kiba: Rayos mis ojos me duelen.

Shino: ¿Están seguros que es un torneo de artes marciales?

Ino: ¡ESE TRAJE ESTÁ PASADO DE MODA!

Sakura: ¡GAI-SENSEI TAMBIÉN LO USA!

Todos: ¡NOOOOOO, MIS OJOS!

El equipo de Konoha entró en un traje de mallas color verde que se pegaba mucho a su cuerpo, y cuando era retirado estaban usando el traje tradicional de los sumos, el famosos pañal en la entrepierna.

Naruto: ¡NO ES UN TORNEO DE SUMO! ¡ES DE ARTES MARCIALES-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: Etto…

Gai: ¡ARIGATOU A TODOS POR ESTAR PRESENCIANDO NUESTRO NUEVO UNIFORME! ¡QUEREMOS NUEVOS INTEGRANTES!

Hinata: Con ese traje tienen todas las de perder nuevos miembros.

Todos: Cierto.

Al otro lado del deportivo se encontraba el equipo de Oto mirando el equipo de Konoha.

Kimimaro: Así que el de allá es Rock Lee.

Sakon: Si, el desgraciado es muy fuerte.

Ukon: Barrió el piso con nosotros.

Tayuya: Eso es porque son una bola de inútiles e imbéciles.

Jirobou: Pero exageraron con el uniforme.

Kidoumaru: Eso no importa, lo importante aquí es que ganaremos este torneo, teniendo a Kimimaru de nuestro lado.

Kimimaro: De eso no hay duda.

El torneo de artes marciales dio inicio mostrando las habilidades en dicho deporte por cada uno de los participantes, lo inesperado fue que muchos vieron la gran magnitud de fuerza que tenía cierto joven de cabellera blanca.

Hinata: Kimimaro-san es muy fuerte.

Naruto: Si, fue el mejor cuando estaba en Konoha, y lo sigue siendo en Oto, espero que no pase nada malo-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Por qué lo dices Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Porque la fuerza que está implementando ahora Kimimaro no es la misma como la vez que peleé con él-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Qué?

Sakura: Naruto ya me estás preocupando.

Sasuke: Dobe, ¿Estás seguro?

Naruto: Claro que sí, recuerdo haber peleado con él hace mucho, pero esa fuerza que usa ahora y su técnica ha cambiado mucho-ttebayo.

Ino: Esto se pone feo.

Shikamaru: Muy problemático.

Chouji: Vamos chicos, están preocupados por nada, Rock Lee es muy fuerte, las chicas ya lo han visto en combate.

Sakura: Sí, pero no era Kimimaro.

Hinata: Sakura-san tiene razón, esos gemelos no son nada, en comparación a él.

Temari: Solo nos queda ver que pasará.

Gaara: Ya verán que Lee podrá con él.

Sai: Todos se preocupan mucho, en especial Sakura.

Sasuke: Este paliducho merece la muerte.

Kankuro: Ya ustedes dos, tenemos que estar pendientes en los combates.

Karin: Sí, ya cállense.

Suigetsu:…

Juugo: ¿Sucede algo Suigetsu?

Suigetsu: ¿Alguien sabe quién es el director de la Secundaria Oto?

Naruto: No, ¿Por qué?

Suigetsu: Bueno son cosas que escuché, pero quizás sean ciertas, de acuerdo a las conjeturas que Naruto ha hecho sobre Kimimaro, tengo entendido que el director se llama Orochimaru, es el eterno rival de Tsunade.

Naruto: ¿De Obaa-chan?

Suigetsu: Sí, bueno de todas las secundarias, se dice que sabe de técnicas de artes marciales basadas en el daño a los contrincantes, dejando secuelas a los afectados.

Hinata: ¿Secuelas?

Suigetsu: Desafortunadamente sí, algunos no pueden volver a combatir, otros quedan imposibilitados de por vida, hay algunas veces que éstos ya no podrán usar sus piernas o brazos para seguir con su vida en las artes marciales, son pocos los que llegan a recuperarse.

Sasuke: Esto demuestra que sucederá algo muy malo.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, ¿Crees qué Lee pierda?

Sasuke: No estoy seguro, pero por cómo van las cosas, los finalistas serán Konoha y Oto.

Naruto: Demonios, Cejotas espero que no te suceda nada-tteabayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun… ***Pensamiento*** -Okaa-san espero que no le suceda algo terrible a Lee-kun.-

Anunciador: ¡Este es el último y decisivo combate! ¡De la Secundaria Oto, Kimimaro! ¡De la Secundaria Konoha, Rock Lee!

Todos y todas: ¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! ¡KONOHA! ¡KONOHA! ¡KONOHA!

Hinata: Por lo visto los alumnos de las demás secundarias están brindando apoyo.

Naruto: Lo veo, ¿Qué son los de la secundaria Oto?

Suigetsu: Como les dije, nadie apreciaba esa secundaria.

Sai: El combate está por comenzar.

Anunciador: Reverencia y ahora dense la mano.

Lee: Que gane el mejor.

Kimimaro: Y ese seré yo.

Lee: Vaya tenemos mucha confianza el día de hoy.

Kimimaro: Por supuesto, debes pagar por lo que has hecho.

Lee: ¿A qué te refieres?

Kimimaro: Los gemelos que apaleaste son de mi grupo, así que prepárate.

Lee: Ya veo, entonces ganaré, para demostrar a Sakura que soy muy fuerte.

Anunciador: ¡Comiencen!

Y así comenzó aquel combate, Lee estaba en un traje blanco con llamas rojas en los bordes, ya no era el anterior, Kimimaro tenían un traje negro con un gran serpiente azul en su espalda, ambos estaban formidables, daban lo mejor de cada uno era ver dos grandes de las artes marciales en un combate a muerte por el triunfo, tanto Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke estaban muy atentos a los movimientos de Kimimaro, los demás miraban como Lee estaba demostrando aquella fuerza tan particular, en un momento creyeron que Lee sería el triunfador, pero no todo en la vida se puede ganar, de una patada que implementó en la pierna derecha, Kimimaro derribó a Lee, este simplemente cayó como una hoja de papel, y de repente….

Lee: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Sakura: ¡LEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Hinata: ¡Oh no!

Naruto: ¡DEMONIOS, CEJOTAS!

Sasuke: ¿Pero qué fue eso?

Suigetsu: Le ha roto la pierna.

Shikamaru: ¿Qué, de una patada?

Temari: Esa no fue una simple patada.

Sasuke: ¿A qué te refieres?

Temari: Es simple, toda su fuerza la implementó en su pié para lanzar esa tremenda patada, él no estaba peleando en serio.

Sakura: ¿Qué?

Naruto: Solo estaba jugando con el Cejotas, y ahora que ha logrado cansarlo, tuvo la mejor oportunidad para darle en la pierna, esto va mal-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Ahora qué?

Gaara: Nos queda observar la derrota de Lee.

Sakura: Lee…

Anunciador: Rock Lee ha caído, y el ganador es… esperen Lee se ha levantado.

Naruto: ¡Cejotas!

Lee: Ganaré, este dolor no es nada, Sakura me está viendo y le he dedicado mi triunfo a ella.

Kimimaro: Eres patético, es tiempo de imposibilitarte de una vez.

Lee se lanzó a Kimimaro dándole sus mejores patadas, desafortunadamente perdía el equilibrio por la falta de una pierna, Kimimaro aprovechó el momento para romperle el brazo, Lee cayó de rodillas y él se colocó en su espalda para darle con sus dos pies en ella, Lee al sentir tremenda patada en su columna sintió como se partía en dos, cayó inconsiente, todos se quedaron mudos de la impresión.

Sakura: ¡LEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sasuke: No puede ser…

Anunciador: ¡Campeón del Torneo de Artes Marciales y merecedor de la Medalla de Oro! ¡Kimamaro Kaguya!

Hinata: Lee-kun…

Naruto: Kimimaro, has cambiado, Lee ¿Qué pasará ahora-ttebayo?

Suigetsu: Y ahí va, otra víctima de las técnicas mortales que Orochimaru enseña.

Temari: Sí.

Gaara: Lee…

* * *

Hasta aquí espero les haya gustado, ya saben dónde dejar sus kawaii reviews, matana minna-san.


	31. Tristeza

**¡KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN! ¡NO ESTABA MUERTA, ANDABA EN EXÁMENES! (T_T) EN FIN, HE VUELTO, RESUCITÉ DE ENTRE LOS MUERTOS, ES UN MILAGRO, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY, YA SABEN, NARUTO PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO-SENSEI, YO INVENTO LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

 **Tristeza**

Los juegos olímpicos de secundaria pasaron tan rápido, la semana terminó de una manera sorprendente, muchas cosas se presentaron en cada una de las secundarias, pero al parecer lo inesperado fue que el primer lugar fue para la Secundaria Konoha, segundo lugar la Secundaria Oto, pero los sucesos de los torneos anteriores dejó secuelas, pero claro solo queda seguir adelante para volver a empezar sus vidas como siempre con total normalidad, para Hinata su vida a estado llena de aventuras al lado de su rubio Naruto, al igual con sus nuevas amistades más lazos han ido forjando con el tiempo, ahora están llenos de preocupación su amigo Rock Lee quedó atrapado en un duro combate con Kimimaro.

Al día siguiente de la pelea de Lee con Kimimaro, el equipo de fútbol de Konoha obtuvo el mejor triunfo, la copa de oro la dedicaron a su amigo herido e internado en el Hospital de Konoha en plena recuperación, ahora nuestros amigos se encuentran en otra semana de inicio de clases.

 **Flash Back**

Lee: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Sakura: ¡LEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Hinata: ¡Oh no!

Naruto: ¡DEMONIOS, CEJOTAS!

Sasuke: ¿Pero qué fue eso?

Suigetsu: Le ha roto la pierna.

Shikamaru: ¿Qué de una patada?

Temari: Esa no fue una simple patada.

Sasuke: ¿A qué te refieres?

Temari: Es simple, toda su fuerza la implementó en su pié para lanzar esa tremenda patada, él no estaba peleando en serio.

Sakura: ¿Qué?

Naruto: Solo estaba jugando con el Cejotas, y ahora que ha logrado cansarlo, tuvo la mejor oportunidad para darle en la pierna, esto va mal-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Ahora qué?

Gaara: Nos queda observar la derrota de Lee.

Sakura: Lee…

Anunciador: Rock Lee ha caído, y el ganador es… esperen Lee se ha levantado.

Naruto: ¡Cejotas!

Lee: Ganaré, este dolor no es nada, Sakura me está viendo y le he dedicado mi triunfo a ella.

Kimimaro: Eres patético, es tiempo de imposibilitarte de una vez.

Lee se lanzó a Kimimaro dándole sus mejores patadas, desafortunadamente perdía el equilibrio por la falta de una pierna, Kimimaro aprovechó el momento para romperle el brazo, Lee cayó de rodillas y él se colocó en su espalda para darle con sus dos pies en ella, Lee al sentir tremenda patada en su columna sintió como se partía en dos, cayó inconsiente, todos se quedaron mudos de la impresión.

Sakura: ¡LEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sasuke: No puede ser…

Anunciador: ¡Campeón del Torneo de Artes Marciales y merecedor de la Medalla de Oro! ¡Kimamaro Kaguya!

Hinata: Lee-kun…

Naruto: Kimimaro, has cambiado, Lee ¿Qué pasará ahora-ttebayo?

Suigetsu: Y ahí va, otra víctima de las técnicas mortales que Orochimaru enseña.

Temari: Sí.

Gaara: Lee…

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Hinata: ***Suspiro*** Okaa-san…

Hanabi: Oi, Nee-sama, ¿Qué sucede?

Hinata: Es solo que…

Hanabi: ¿Estás preocupa por Naruto?

Hinata: No Hanabi, no se trata de Naruto-kun.

Hanabi: ¿Entonces?

Hinata: Se trata de Lee-kun.

Hanabi: ¡Ah! Pobre, un desenlace muy trágico, en especial que es una persona muy activa, ¿Saben qué sucederá con él?

Hinata: Aun no tenemos nada, Hanabi ¿Cómo se ha portado Kurama?

Hanabi: Kurama-chan es tan kawaii, se ha portado de maravilla.

Hinata: Eso me alegra, Kurama aquí está tu desayuno.

Kurama: ¡MIAU!

Hanabi: Jejeje, Kurama-chan es muy comelón.

Hinata: Sí.

Hanabi: Y Nee-sama lo consciente mucho, al igual que lo hace con el cuñado Naruto.

Hinata: ¡Hanabi!

Naruto: ¡OHAYOU HINATA!

Hinata: Ohayou Naruto-kun.

Hanabi: ¡NARUTO NO ENTRES POR LA VENTANA!

Naruto: Jejeje, es la costumbre-ttebayo.

Hanabi: Y ni siquiera me has saludado, sabes aquí vivo también.

Naruto: Gomen Hanabi, ohayou Hanabi.

Hanabi: ***Suspiro*** Siempre es igual, bien me voy a la escuela, hasta luego Nee-sama, Naruto.

Hinata: Que te vaya bien Hanabi.

Naruto: Por fin estaré solo con Hinata.

Hanabi: ¡YA TE ESCUCHÉ, TE CASTRARÉ SI LE HACES COSAS PERVERTIDAS A NEE-SAMA!

Hinata: (O/O)

Naruto: (TT_TT)

Hinata: Es mejor irnos Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Sí.

Ambos llegaron a la secundaria y saludaron a todos, en la entrada se podía apreciar el trofeo del campeonato de fútbol en dónde Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino y Chouji demostraron sus mejores habilidades en dicho deporte, todos estaban en su aula de clases.

Sakura: Ohayou Hinata, Naruto.

Hinata: Ohayou Sakura-san, Uchiha-san.

Naruto: Ohayou Sakura-chan, Teme.

Sasuke: Hmp.

Shikamaru: ***Bostezo*** Otra semana de clases, que problemático.

Temari: No seas tan negativo, tan temprano y ya estás de flojo.

Chouji: Así es Shikamaru.

Ino: ¡OHAYOU FRENTONA!

Sakura: ¡INO-CERDA!

Ino: ¡HINATA TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO ES URGENTE!

Hinata: ¿Qué sucede Ino-san?

Ino: No podemos hacerlo aquí, ven.

Hinata: Pero… ¡Ah!

Naruto: Oi Ino, no te lleves a Hinata así como así-ttebayo.

Sakura: Cálmate Naruto, así es Ino-cerda.

Temari: A todo esto, ¿Saben algo de Lee?

Naruto: Aun nada-ttebayo.

Shikamaru: Esto es tan problemático.

Kiba: Esa semana fue la más pesada de todas.

Shino: En especial la pelea de Lee contra Kimimaro.

Chouji: Naruto te enfrentaste una vez con Kimimaro, ¿Qué sucedió con él?

Naruto: No lo sé, pero la próxima vez le daré una buena paliza-ttebayo.

Sasuke: ***Suspiro*** Escuché de Tsunade-sama que Lee tardará en recuperarse, por los momentos no podrá seguir con sus entrenamientos con el equipo y por lo visto muchos integrantes se han separado.

Naruto: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso Teme?

Sasuke: Hoy temprano fui con Sakura al hospital dónde se encuentra Lee, por lo visto su recuperación tardará mucho, además…

Naruto: ¿Además qué-ttebayo?

Sasuke: No volverá a su deporte, por lo visto ha quedado imposibilitado de por vida.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Sakura: Lee...

Sasuke: Hmp, como si fuera a suceder.

Naruto: Je, tienes mucha razón.

Kankuro: Oigan ¿De qué hablan?

Naruto: Es Lee, como si fuera a darse por vencido así como así-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Lee es un chico muy obstinado, comenzará con un tratamiento especial de Tsunade-sama.

Naruto: ¿Obaa-chan?

Sasuke: Sí, pero claro su recuperación tardará, y dijo que hará lo posible por recuperar los movimientos de Lee.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke: No te preocupes Sakura, ya verás que Lee volverá a ser el mismo de siempre.

Sakura: ¡Sí tienes razón Sasuke-kun!

Naruto: Vaya el Teme está muy motivador-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Cállate Dobe.

Naruto: ¡¿JAAA?! ¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS DOBE, TEMEEEEE?!

Sasuke: ¡A TI! ¡ERES UN DOBEEEE!

Naruto: ¡TEMEEEEE!

Shikamaru: ***Suspiro*** Y ahí van otra vez.

Gaara: Pero son grandes amigos.

Todos: Sí.

Mientras tanto…

Hinata: ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

Ino: ¡Vamos Hinata, eres mi única opción! ¡La frentona es muy fea!

Hinata: Ino-san, Sakura-san es muy hermosa.

Ino: Hinata eres muy amable, pero en serio necesito de ti.

Hinata: Ino-san no estoy segura, Naruto-kun…

Ino: Naruto nada, tiene que aceptar y punto, además es un momento crucial en mi inicio de carrera.

Hinata: Etto…

Ino: ¿Qué dices Hinata? ¿Me ayudas?

Hinata: Etto…

Ino: ***Con ojitos de cachorro*** Onegai Hinata.

Hinata: Está bien Ino-san, colaboraré.

Ino: ¡SÍ! ¡HINATA ARIGATOU!

Al otro lado…

Sakura: ¿De qué estarán hablando?

Temari: Espera y lo descubrirás.

Sakura: Sabes lo que sucede.

Temari: Bueno solo te diré que a Naruto le dará un paro cardíaco.

Sakura: ¿Eh, Naruto?

Ino: Ahora sí preparáte mi rival.

Hinata: ¿Rival?

Ino: Ya la conocerás, por ahora debo prepararte para el día del evento.

Hinata: E-Está bien.

Ino: Vamos Hinata tienes que ser más segura, en verdad eres muy hermosa, tienes el cuerpo perfecto y esos ojos perlas son muy fuera de lo común eso los hace más interesantes.

Hinata:…

Ino: Mejor volvamos con los demás.

Hinata: Sí.

Naruto: ***Abrazo*** ¡HIIINAAATAAAA! ¡TE EXTRAÑÉ MUCHO-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: M-Me a-apretas Naruto-kun.

Sakura: ***Golpe*** Naruto no baka, estás matando a Hinata.

Naruto: ¡ITTE! ¡ESO DOLIÓ SAKURA-CHAN, ERES MUY CRUEL-TTEBAYO!

Sakura: Si como digas, Hinata tienes que decirme lo que te dijo Ino-cerda.

Hinata: Etto…

Naruto: También quiero saber-ttebayo.

Hinata:…

Kakashi: Bien, bien, ohayou minna-san.

Todos: ¡LLEGA TARDE!

Kakashi: ¡Oh! ¡Es que me perdí en el camino de la vida!

Todos: ¡SÍ COMO SIEMPRE!

Kakashi: Comencemos con la clase.

Hinata: Se los diré en el almuerzo.

Sakura: Está bien.

Naruto: Ni modo-ttebayo.

Hinata: Jejeje, ***Pensamiento*** -Salvada por la campana, esto es vergonzoso-

Pasaron las horas de las clases y por fin llegó el almuerzo, todos se encontraban algo tristes por la falta de Lee, pero también debían seguir adelante por el bien de él, y Hinata les da la tremenda noticia.

Naruto: ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

Sakura: ¡HINATA! ¡¿ESO ES CIERTO?!

Hinata: Sí.

Shikamaru: Pobre de ti, ya imaginaba de lo que hablaría Ino.

Chouji: Te compadezco.

Karin: Vaya no sabía que participaría en eso.

Suigetsu: Es Ino, era lógico.

Sakura: Pero, ¿Por qué no me pidió ayuda a mí? Somos amigas.

Hinata: Etto…

Sai: Yo sé la razón.

Temari: ¿Sai? ¿Dónde está Ino?

Sai: Está muy ocupada con los preparativos.

Kankuro: Entonces sabes el motivo.

Sai: Por supuesto.

Kiba: Entonces dilo.

Naruto: Tengo un mal presentimiento-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Hmp, también yo.

Sakura: Entonces dilo.

Sai: Ino no te pidió ayuda por ser tan fea.

Todos: (¬_¬) Está muerto.

Sakura:…

Hinata: ¿Sakura-san?

Sai: Creo que no me entendió.

Naruto: Sai, mejor cállate esto se pondrá feo-ttebayo.

Sai: ¡SAKURA ERES FEA!

Sakura:…

Sasuke: ***Suspiro*** háganse a un lado.

Todos: Sí…

Sai: ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura: ¡SAI NO BAKAAAA! ¡SHANNAROOOOO! ***Puñetazo***

Sai: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sakura: ¡INOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y en otro lado de la secundaria….

Ino: ¿Eh? ¿No es Sai el que va volando?

Sakura: ¡INOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ino: Me parece haber escuchado a Sakura.

Hinata: ¡HUYE INO-SAN!

Ino: ¿Hinata? ¿Qué sucede?

Hinata: Etto…

Sakura: ¡INOOOOO-CERDAAAAAAAAA!

Naruto: ¡TENGO MIEDO-TTEBAYO!

Sasuke: ¡QUÍTATE DOBE!

Shikamaru: ¡ESTO SE PUSO HORRIBLE!

Chouji: ¡INO CONTROLA A SAKURA!

Todos: ¡AUXILIOOOOOOO!

Ino: ¿Qué rayos…?

Sakura: ¡INO, ESTÁS MUERTA! ¡SHANNAROOOO!

Ino: ¡Sakura cálmate!

Sakura: ¡NO ME CALMO! ¡SHANNAROOOOO!

Ino: Sí te calmas te explicaré porque no te escogí a ti, ¿Te parece?

Sakura:…

Ino: ¿Aceptas o no?

Sakura: ***Suspiro*** Está bien.

Y en todo el camino había una gran destrucción provocada por Sakura y uno que otro cadáver de algún alumno que se cruzó en su camino.

Todos: (T_T) ¡INO, ARIGATOU!

* * *

ESPERO ME DEJEN KAWAII REVIEWS, PERO NO HABÍA PUBLICADO POR MIS CLASES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD, AHORA SI PUEDO DECIR ¡LIBRE SOY, LIBRE SOY! MATANAE MINNA-SAN.


	32. Modelo

**KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN COMO SIEMPRE AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO, NO TERMINÉ EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO COMO PROMETÍ, PERO MAÑANA LO PUBLICARÉ ASÍ QUE ESPERO SIGAN SIENDO MIS KAWAII LECTORES Y LECTORAS, COMO SIEMPRE NARUTO PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO-SENSEI, YO INVENTO LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

 **Modelo**

Lee: Vaya, regreso a la secundaria y la veo en estas condiciones.

Tsunade: ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ?!

Shizune: Tsunade-sama cálmese.

Tsunade: ¡NO ME CALMO! ¡LLEGO AL HOSPITAL PARA TRAER A LEE Y ME ENCUENTRO CON ESTE DESASTRE!

Lee: Etto Tsunade-sama…

Tsunade: ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES…?! ***Suspiro*** Gomennasai Lee, dime.

Lee: Debería ver a mis compañeros del equipo.

Tsunade: Tienes razón, preséntate con Gai-sensei, él está más preocupado por ti.

Lee: Sí, con permiso Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: No olvides que mañana iniciaremos con tu terapia, así que prepárate será muy duro mi entrenamiento.

Lee: ¡Por supuesto Tsunade-sama! ***Se dirije hacia el club***

Tsunade: ***Suspiro*** Ahora, Shizune busca al causante de este desastre y me lo traes.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama…

Tsunade: ¿Qué sucede?

Shizune: ¿Cree que su entrenamiento será suficiente?

Tsunade: Bueno, a decir verdad no, así que necesito que llames a Hinata Hyuga.

Shizune: ¿Hinata? ¿Por qué?

Tsunade: Los Hyuga son los mejores en entrenamiento físico, además sus habilidades refuerzan muy bien los daños causados.

Shizune: Eso significa que su terapia más las habilidades de los Hyuga…

Tsunade: Sí, podrán darle a Lee una mejor recuperación y más efectiva.

Shizune: Ya veo.

Tsunade: Pero antes de eso…

Shizune: ¿Eh?

Tsunade: ¡TRAEME AL RESPONSABLE DE TODO ESTE DESASTRE SHIZUNE!

Shizune: ***Temblor*** ¡S-SÍ TSUNADE-SAMA!

Kakashi: Tranquila Shizune-sensei, Tsunade-sama.

Shizune: ¿Eh?

Tsunade: Kakashi-sensei, ¿Sabes quién fue?

Kakashi: Etto, digamos que fue una de las alumnas que conoce muy bien.

Shizune: Y tiene la misma furia y fuerza de Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: ***Tic en el ojo*** E-Etto, lo pasaré como desapercibido, ahora necesito hablar con Hinata Hyuga.

Iruka: Tsunade-sama todos los alumnos y alumnas ya se marcharon a sus casas.

Tsunade: Entonces será a primera hora, entendido Shizune.

Shizune: Sí Tsunade-sama.

En el club de artes marciales…

Lee: Gai-sensei, ¿Dónde está? Qué raro a esta hora todos están en pleno entrenamiento.

Lee entró al gimnasio estaba desolado algo que extrañó él y de repente…

Gai: ¿Eh? ¿Lee, eres tú?

Lee: Sí, tadaima Gai-sensei…

Gai: ***Abrazo*** ¡OKAERINASAI LEE!

Lee: Gai-sensei, ¿Dónde están los demás?

Gai: Verás Lee, todos se han marchado del club, después de lo sucedido han dejado de creer en sí mismos.

Lee: Ya veo, pero…

Gai: ¿Pero?

Lee: ¡REGRESARÉ AL CLUB EN SU TOTAL GLORIA! ¡LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD SEGUIRÁ ARDIENDO EN NUESTROS CORAZONES GAI-SENSEI!

Gai: (T_T) ¡TIENES RAZÓN LEE! ¡JUNTOS DEVOLVEREMOS AL CLUB EN SUS MEJORES GALAS!

Y se quedaron en medio del gimnasio dando sus mejores ánimos. Los demás estaban en casa de Ino para poder darle una explicación a Sakura del motivo que no pidió su ayuda.

Naruto: ***Suspiro*** Obaa-chan debe estar muy enfadada al ver la secundaria así-ttebayo.

Shikamaru: Sakura es una mujer peligrosa.

Chouji: Tienen razón, Sasuke ¿Cómo la aguantas?

Sasuke: Hmp, no necesito darles explicaciones a una bola de miedosos.

Kiba: ¿A quiénes llamas miedosos?

Shino: A nosotros.

Suigetsu: Sabes para ser invisible tus opiniones no ayudan mucho.

Juugo: Suigetsu no es para tanto.

Naruto: Además las chicas fueron las únicas en entrar a la habitación de Ino, quiero saber que sucede ahí-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Ero-dobe.

Naruto: ¡¿EH?! ¡NO SOY ERO-DOBE TEMEEEEE!

Sasuke: Quieres espiar a las chicas, eso te vuelve Ero-dobe.

Todos: Sí.

Naruto: ¡BAKAAAAAAAA!

Y en la habitación de Ino…

Sakura: ¡INOOOOOOOO-CERDAAAAAAAA!

Ino: Ya deja de gritar, eso no es de una dama, además querías explicaciones y ahí las tienes.

Sakura: ***Sonrojada*** P-Pero, este vestido me queda horrible.

Karin: ¿Horrible? Te queda espantoso, en especial la parte delantera, en serio eres muy plana Pelos de Chicle.

Sakura: ¡TÚ CÁLLATE GÁNSTER!

Temari: Ahora veo el motivo, Sakura no te enojes con Ino.

Hinata: I-Ino-san esos modelos que has hecho ¿Por qué son tan grandes en la parte delantera?

Ino: ***Suspiro*** Siempre pensé que la Fretona le crecerían, así que estaba muy inspirada en realizar esta ropa para ella, pero desafortunadamente no fue así, mírenla es tan plana como la pared.

Sakura: ¡INOOOOOOOOOO!

Hinata: ¡Ino-san!

Ino: Ya, ya, gomenne Sakura, pero sabes que es cierto, hasta que pude divisar a Hinata, ahí me di cuenta que era perfecta para modelar mis trajes, por eso le pedí su ayuda.

Karin: Sí, eso es muy lógico.

Temari: Esa es una buena explicación, Sakura no deberías enojarte con Ino, ella se inspiró en ti y desafortunadamente no todo salió como hubiese querido.

Sakura: L-Lo sé, pero no es mi culpa que no me crecieran.

Karin: Pero si debo felicitartes Pelos de Chicle.

Sakura: ¿Por qué me felicitas Gánster?

Karin: Conseguiste a Sasuke Uchiha siendo plana, eso es sorprendente, a él le gustan que se vean así como hombres.

Sakura:…

Hinata: K-Karin-san…

Temari: Esta mujer no sabe dar ánimos.

Ino: Aunque tiene razón.

Hinata y Temari: ¡INO!

Ino: ¿Qué?

Sakura: ¡GÁNSTERRRRR! ¡SHANNAROOOOOOO!

Karin: ***Detiene su puño*** ¡Ja! Soy igual de fuerte que tú, Pelos de Chicle.

Hinata: No peleen, onegai.

Karin y Sakura: Está bien.

Temari: Eres única Hinata.

Ino: ***Suspiro*** En fin se trata de una competencia ¡Verano de Modelaje! Y es una gran competencia en dónde escogerán a la mejor diseñadora de ropa, al fin me enfrentaré a ella.

Sakura: ¿Ella? Ino hablas de la que imagino de quién hablas.

Ino: Sí, Kin Tsuchi, mi enemiga de hace mucho tiempo.

Hinata: ¿Quién es ella?

Temari: ¿La de la Secundaria Oto?

Ino: Sí, estuvo en nuestra secundaria, pero es una mujer odiosa y por medio de esta competencia le demostraré que mis diseños son lo mejor.

Hinata: Ya veo.

Karin: Te apoyaremos en lo que necesites.

Hinata: Etto, también daré lo mejor de mí.

Ino: Arigatou minna-de, ahora Hinata pruébate el traje de baño.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** ¡¿T-T-T-T-TRAJE DE BAÑO?!

Naruto: ***Sangrado nasal*** ¡¿TRAJE DE BAÑOOOOO?!

Chicas: ¡¿EH?!

Sasuke: Dobe nos escucharon.

Shikamaru: ¿Y te enojas por eso? Naruto no baka, estamos salpicados de tu sangrado nasal.

Sakura: ¡SHANNAAAROOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chicos: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ino: ¿Por qué nos estaban espiando?

Sai: ***Sonrisa*** Fue idea de Naruto.

Sakura: ¡NARUTOOOOOO!

Naruto: Espera Sakura-chan, gomennasai-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun ecchi.

Naruto: Hinata lo que pasa es que me preocupé por ti-ttebayo.

Hinata: Lo entiendo Naruto-kun.

Todos: (¬_¬) Hinata eres demasiado amable con Naruto no baka.

Naruto: ¡CÁLLENSE!

Ino: Ya que todos están aquí les daré una anuncio importante, ya que participaré en la competencia me han dado boletos para asistir con un buen grupo de personas a una hermosa playa, así que chicos y chicas pasaremos un excelente verano.

Todos: SÍÍÍÍÍ!

Hinata: Esto será emocionante Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Sí, la pasaremos genial Hinata de eso estoy seguro-ttebayo.

Todos festejaron lo que pasarían en su verano, mientras tanto en el País de la Luna…

Sirviente: ¡Oh! Es bueno verla de nuevo.

Mujer: Si, si lo que digas, ¿Dónde está mi tío Hiashi?

Sirviente: Está en su despacho, si gusta puedo ir a avi…

Mujer: No es necesario, mi tío me recibirá sin la necesidad de ser anunciada, sube mis maletas a la habitación inútil.

Sirviente: Sí señorita.

La mujer iba por los pasillos de la gran mansión Hyuga, muchos la saludaban y ella sólo les lanzaba miradas de repulsión, llegó a su destino y abrió con fuerza la puerta asombrando a un Hiashi muy ocupado.

Hiashi: ¿Qué demoni…? Oh eres tú.

Mujer: Tío Hiashi, ¿Cómo estás?

Hiashi: Como puedes ver ocupado.

Mujer: Como siempre, llegué de París y te diré que me fue muy bien.

Hiashi: ¿Y la secundaria?

Mujer: La terminé en París, así que vine a pasar un buen verano con ustedes, por cierto ¿Dónde están Hinata y Hanabi?

Hiashi: En eso estoy ocupado.

Mujer: ¿Eh? No entiendio tío.

Hiashi: Hinata escapó de su hogar y luego Hanabi se fue a vivir con Neji y Tenten, en estos momentos he contratado investigadores para que encuentren a Hinata y la traigan de vuelta para que tome sus responsabilidades con la empresa en especial su deber con Toneri Otsutsuki.

Mujer: Ya veo, pues te deseo la mejor suerte, estoy agotada y quiero descansar.

Hiashi: Que descanses, Shion.

Shion: Claro que lo haré.

Al cerrar la puerta se dirije a su habitación y se tira a su cama que ya está lista.

Shion: Vaya, vaya, mi primita se escapó, quién lo diría, Hinata la tímida huye de sus deberes, después de que descanse daré un pequeño paseo, visitaré a mi tío Hizashi y por último le daré una hermosa visita a Toneri Otsutsuki.

* * *

POR FIN APARECIÓ LA QUE FALTABA OH POR KAMISAMA ESTO SE PONDRÁ BUENO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO YA SABEN DÓNDE DEJAR SUS KAWAII REVIEWS, MAÑANA SUBIRÉ LA CONTINUACIÓN, MATANAE MINNA-SAN.


	33. Memorias

**KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN, AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY ESTE ES UN PEQUEÑO RELLENO DE CÓMO HINATA ESCAPA DE SU PADRE, Y QUIÉNES SON LAS PERSONAS QUE LA AYUDAN A HUIR DE SU PADRE HIASHI, NARUTO PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO-SENSEI, YO INVENTO LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

 **Memorias**

Hana: Hiashi ¿Cómo estás?

Hiashi: Bien, ¿Y tú?

Hana: Mejor que nunca jijiji.

Hiashi: Mi querida Hana, ya somos padres.

Hana: Sí, que felicidad, mírala.

Hiashi: ***Ve a la bebé*** Es tan hermosa, se parece tanto a ti, Hana es tu vivo retrato.

Hana: También a ti.

Hiashi: ¿A mí? ¿En qué?

Hana: Tiene tu fuerza y valentía, puedo verlo en su mirada.

Hiashi: Hana, ¿Qué nombre le pondremos a nuestra hija?

Hana: Mmmmm… ¿Te parece Hinata?

Hiashi: Hinata, lugar soleado.

Hana: Sí, ella dará calidez en donde quiera que esté.

Hiashi: Y a cualquiera que encuentre.

Tiempo después…

Hana: Mira Hiashi nuestra segunda hija.

Hiashi: Si, es igual de hermosa.

Hinata: Otou-san quiero ver a mi Ototou.

Hiashi: ***La carga*** Mírala, ella es… ¿Cómo le pondremos?

Hana: Hanabi.

Hiashi: ¿Fuegos artificiales? Hana…

Hana: Mi nombre significa flor, y Hanabi fuegos artificiales porque brillará en medio de tanta oscuridad.

Hiashi: Sí, Hinata es tu pequeña hermanita Hanabi.

Hinata: Hanabi-chan como tu Onee-san te protegeré.

Hana: Jejeje, y así será.

Hiashi: Seremos muy felices por siempre.

El lugar dónde se encontraban era amplio y lleno de lápidas, 3 personas estaban frente a una y alrededor de ellos muchas personas dándoles ánimos para seguir adelante, la pérdida de su ser amado.

Hinata: ***Lágrimas*** O-Okaa-san…

Hanabi: ***Lágrimas*** Sniff, sniff, Nee-sama ¿Qué haremos sin Okaa-san?

Hinata: Hanabi debemos seguir adelante, porque Okaa-san siempre nos cuidará.

Hanabi: Nee-sama, ¿Otou-san?

Hiashi: Váyanse…

Hinata: ¿Eh? ¿Otou-san?

Hiashi: ¡QUÉ SE LARGEN! ¡DEJÉNME SOLO!

Hizashi: Hinata, Hanabi, vayan con Neji y Tenten.

Hinata: Sí tío, vamos Hanabi.

Hanabi: Uhm…

Las dos fueron directo dónde se encontraba su primo Neji y su esposa Tenten, mientras tanto Hizashi se quedó al lado de su hermano gemelo Hiashi.

Hizashi: Lo que hiciste no fue correcto, ellas también están sufriendo al igual que tú, era su madre, y tú como padre debes darles mucho apoyo.

Hiashi: Hizashi, no quiero escuchar tus sermones, ahora déjame sólo.

Hizashi: Está bien.

Los días pasaron y Hiashi se convirtió en un hombre de trabajo, se deseocupó de sus hijas y prácticamente se olvidó de ellas, pero Hinata siempre estaba al lado de Hanabi entreneban con su primo Neji y Tenten sólo se dedicaba a verlos tan felices, hasta que un día…

Hizashi: ¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCO!

Hiashi: ¿Por qué?

Hizashi: Quieres casar a Hinata con un Otsutsuki, Nii-san ellos no son de fiar, he escuchado muchas cosas de cómo han obtenido su fortuna, son peligrosos.

Hiashi: Por favor son patrañas, los Otsutsuki son una familia muy importante del País de la Luna, además Hinata debe servir para algo.

Hizashi: ¿Te escuchas? Nii-san no decidas su futuro, ella quiere ser algo más que una esposa, tiene sueños e ilusiones no se los quites por tus intereses egoístas.

Hiashi: No son egoístas, la fortuna de los Hyuga debe crecer, y con los Otsutsuki será suficiente, tienen un hijo y están de acuerdo con el matrimonio, Hinata se casará con Toneri y punto, además quieren un hijo varón, así las compañías Hyuga y Otsutsuki tendrán un heredero.

Hizashi: Nii-san, te has vuelto un hombre ambicioso, antes eras muy amoroso y comprensivo, ahora no te conozco.

Hiashi: Sí, sí, sí lo que digas, puedes marcharte, tengo mucho trabajo.

Hizashi: Hasta luego Nii-san, espero que entre en razón pronto.

Hinata estaba entrenando con Hanabi y Neji cuando uno carta de aviso le llegó a sus manos…

Sirviente: Hinata-sama esta carta es para usted.

Hinara: Arigatou.

Hanabi: ¿Quién le habrá mandado esa carta a Nee-sama?

Neji: Hanabi-sama no sea entrometida.

Hanabi: ***Puchero*** No soy entrometida, sólo me preocupa mi Nee-sama.

Hinata: ¡N-NO PUEDE SER!

Tenten: ¡HINATA!

Neji: ¡¿HINATA-SAMA, QUÉ SUCEDE?!

Hanabi: ¡NEE-SAMA!

Hinata: ***Lágrimas*** O-Otou-san me ha mandado a decir que cuando cumpla 19 años me casaré con Toneri Otsutsuki.

Hanabi: ¿Qué? Eso será para este año.

Neji: Pero Hinata-sama eso no puede ser, su sueño es ir al País de Konoha y estudiar veterinaria.

Tenten: ¿Qué sucederá con Hinata, Neji?

Neji: No lo sé.

Hinata: ***Lágrimas*** P-Pero no quiero…

Hizashi: Entonces debes marcharte lo más rápido posible.

Hinata: ¿Eh?

Neji: Otou-san.

Hanabi: Tío Hizashi tiene razón, usa la carta que Okaa-san te dejó.

Neji: Otou-san, ¿Estás seguro? Digo es algo serio, pero huir es demasiado.

Hizashi: Neji, los Otsutsuki son una familia que está con la mafia, son un grupo peligroso, hablé con Nii-san, pero no me hace el menor caso, es necesario cumplir la promesa que le hice a Hana antes de que muriera, proteger a sus hijas y lograr que sus sueños se cumplan, Neji espero contar con tu apoyo.

Neji: Otou-san, haré lo necesario para proteger a Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama, esa fue la promesa que hicimos a Hana-sama.

Tenten: ¡Hey! No se olviden de mí, Hinata y Hanabi son más que mis amigas, son mis hermanas.

Hinata: Minna…

Hanabi: Apoyo la idea de tío Hizashi, Nee-sama debes ir a Konoha, para realizar tu sueño, Okaa-san siempre quiso lo mejor para nosotras.

Hinata: Sí, tienen razón, Otou-san no decidirá mi vida, iré a Konoha, pero me preocupa Hanabi.

Neji: Hinata-sama yo cuidaré de ella, vivirá con nosotros.

Hinata: Neji-niisan arigatou, Hanabi cuídate mucho, volveré lo prometo.

Hanabi: Sí, aquí te esperaré Nee-sama.

Hizashi: Toma.

Hinata: ¿Qué es?

Hizashi: Dinero para que puedas mantenerte, si necesitas más puedes avisarme.

Hinata: Tío Hizashi arigatou, pero cuando llegue a Konoha buscaré un trabajo para mantenerme.

Hizashi: Pero…

Hinata: Aceptaré esto, pero lo demás vendrá por mi cuenta.

Neji: Otou-san no insista Hinata-sama se ha decidido.

Hizashi: ***Suspiro*** Está bien, Hinata cuídate.

Hinata: ¡Sí!

Tenten: Partirás mañana.

A la mañana siguiente los preparativos de la huida de Hinata estaban listos, todos estaban presentes, excepto Hiashi, pero se encontraban felices de ver los sueños de Hinata realizarse.

Hinata: Bien, me voy.

Hanabi: Cuídate mucho Nee-sama, no olvides nuestra promesa.

Hinata: ***Abrazo*** Jamás olvidaré mi promesa, regresaré por ti Hanabi, cuídate y pórtate bien con Neji-niisan y Tenten-san.

Hanabi: ¡Sí!

Neji: Hinata-sama le deseo la mejor de las suertes, y cumpla con su objetivo, recuerde que cuando todo termine tiene un lugar para regresar.

Hinata: Neji-niisan arigatou, volveré como toda una veterinaria, onegai lleva los girasoles a Okaa-san.

Neji: Prometido Hinata-sama.

Tenten: Hinata te voy a extrañar, espero volver a verte, onegai estudia mucho y si te enamoras me avisas, quiero saber quién es el afortunado.

Hinata: (O/O) ¡Tenten-san!

Tenten: Jajajjaja, definitivamente extrañaré tus sonrojos, pero ya sabes Hinata.

Hinata: Sí, cuida de Hanabi y Neji-niisan.

Tenten: Lo haré.

Hizashi: Hinata.

Hinata: Tío Hizashi, arigatou, cuida de Tenten-san, Neji-niisan y Hanabi, prometo que daré lo mejor para ser la mejor veterinaria.

Hizashi: Prometo cuidarlos, y sé que lo harás, tienes la fuerza y valentía de tu padre, Nii-san se dará cuenta de su error tarde o temprano, pero por ahora es tiempo de que te vayas, Konoha te espera, y me parece que tendrás muchas aventuras en ese lugar al igual que tu madre.

Hinata: ***Lágrimas*** Hmm…

Todos vieron como Hinata subía al tren para dirigirse a la estación.

Todos: ¡HINATA, SAYOUNARA!

Hinata: ¡NO ES UN SAYOUNARA! ¡ES UN HASTA LUEGO!

Y así como se despidió también dejó de ser vista por sus seres queridos, llenos de fe y esperanza de que cumplieron aquello que habían prometido a Hana.

Hizashi: Sí, es un hasta luego, Hinata, Hana.

 **Flash Back**

Hizashi: Hana.

Hana: Hizashi, quiero pedirte un favor.

Hizashi: Dime.

Hana: Onegai cuida de mis hijas y que sus sueños se hagan realidad, sé que Hiashi se convertirá en alguien frío por esa razón protegelas, onegai.

Hizashi: Te lo prometo Hana.

Hana: Neji, también debes protegerlas.

Neji: Lo haré Hana-sama.

Hana: Ellas serán la luz en un mundo de oscuridad, Hinata mi Ángel, Hanabi mi Luz.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Neji: Lo hicimos Otou-san.

Hizashi: Sí, lo hicimos.

Hiashi buscó a su hija Hinata para presentarla ante los Otsutsuki, pero ella nunca llegó, y se dio cuenta de su huida, sabía que su hermano menor estaba involucrado, pero este nunca le diría el paradero de Hinata. Y con esto el inicio de una historia en dónde una chica tímida llamada Hinata Hyuga se ha convertido en el Ángel de sus amigos, en especial del chico rubio Naruto Uzumaki, su primer y gran amor.

El presente…

Naruto: Ángel…

Hinata: ¿Eh?

Naruto: Eso pareces un Ángel, desde que apareciste en mi vida todo cambió-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun…

Sakura: Opino igual que Naruto, hiciste que nos hiciéramos sus amigos.

Sasuke: Tiene razón, nos has unido al Dobe, en especial con Itachi-niisan.

Ino: Es verdad, todos odiábamos a Naruto, pero ahora hemos descubierto la verdad, él es una persona muy amable, tonto pero bueno.

Shikamaru: Sí, es un baka.

Kiba: Ahoo.

Shino: Irresponsable.

Sai: Pervertido.

Gaara: Despistado.

Temari: Sopenco.

Kankuro: Tarado.

Sakura: Imbécil.

Sasuke: Dobe.

Karin: Cabeza hueca.

Naruto: (¬_¬) ¡OIIIIIIIII! ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: Naruto-kun es la persona más amable, fuerte y grandiosa.

Naruto: ¡HINATA! ¡MI ÁNGEL!

Suigetsu: Y trofeo.

Juugo: Sí.

* * *

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MINNA-SAN, COMO SIEMPRE VERÉ SI PUBLICO LA CONTINUACIÓN EL JUEVES COMO REGALO DE NAVIDAD, AUNQUE SERÍA UNA GRAN IDEA, SINO, SERÁ HASTA EL SÁBADO YA SABEN DONDE DEJAR SUS KAWAII REVIEWS, MATANAE MINNA-SAN.**


End file.
